Blinding State of Affairs
by Gloryofluv
Summary: What do you do when your boss tells you that you are out of a job? Hermione Granger hadn't a clue aside from the desperate pull to fix it. After all, an eight-year-old doesn't pay for his own school! She never thought she would have to chew the bit and stomach her pride for what she was going to do next... How about working for the tormentor of her school years? (AU NoMagic!)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I have been working on my Wattpad Profile and was on the forums... I was spitting ideas out, and this one came to me. It was so well received I decided to write it instead of giving it to someone else. I haven't written Dramione in a quick minute, but I hope you all are going to enjoy it! This is an Alt Universe with No Magic. Pure fun!**_

 ** _Sam_**

 ** _0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_**

The woman was standing there with the pink paper in her hand and glaring. Hermione Granger was livid. She had given this company everything, and now her boss was dismissing her. Kingsley had his hands folded over his desk, and a look of apology was on his face.

"Hermione, it isn't your fault. The board decided that they are going a different direction and family was their choice. I think it is the worse decision they have ever made, but they will have to live with that. I am more than willing to give you a shining recommendation for other companies if it pleases you." His voice held his regret.

She sighed heavily, and her head swayed. "Of course, thank you, Kingsley. It has been a pleasure working with you."

"The package they are giving you is great," he murmured, and she agreed.

"Well, no use dragging this out," she said standing up as she tucked the pamphlet under her arm. "Thank you for five good years."

Kingsley rose from his chair and walked around his desk. He reached for her and embraced her. "I will email you with updates. I know they are going to regret doing this." He whispered, and she choked on a laugh.

"You better, you know that I cannot wait to hear them begging for my return," she murmured, and he stroked her hair.

"They will, just give them time. They don't know what they are missing."

The goodbye was stiff once their embrace ended and she closed her eyes as she went to pack up her things. She was blind-sighted. She had no clue they were going to let her go due to some arsehole's son moving up. It was the biggest mistake they would ever make. Glancing around, she sighed as she grabbed the box she reflexively packed. What was she going to tell her son?

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

She was sitting down on the park bench next to Harry Potter. He had just gotten off of work and Ginny suggested taking them all to the park. The young redhead was out at the playground with the children while Harry was giving his friend a heart to heart. She had worked so hard only to be tossed aside; the man knew she needed someone trustworthy to speak to her.

He was rubbing her shoulder as she exhaled slowly. "We won't be struggling, but things have been so hard, Harry. Now, I have to find a new job? How is that even going to prove stability to Teddy?" Hermione expressed, and Harry snorted.

"You are the most stable person I know, Hermione. You have given him so much."

She exhaled slowly and bobbed her head. "I know, but still. I am not sure how to tell him."

"He's eight years old. Tell him you are taking a holiday before starting a new job."

"I promised him when I adopted him, Harry." She paused and scrubbed her face. "I promised always to do the very best I could. Unless I find another job soon, I cannot keep paying for his private schooling."

Harry pinched her side. "Stop, you dunderhead," he hissed with a smile. "I will help if I have to, you know that. Remus made us both godparents for a reason. Secretly, I think he knew you would end up with Teddy if anything happened to them. You are the only woman who could handle Teddy's strong will and obsession with books."

Hermione shook her head and leaned against him. "Harry, you have two children. You worry about them. Hogwarts isn't cheap. At the alumni party, I will schmooze and see if Oliver or Cedric knows of anyone sniffing around for expertise such as mine."

They sat silently for a moment, and the children started to run over to them. Teddy was in the lead with his teal dyed hair almost glowing in the summer sun. He had begged Hermione for the last two years to dye his hair, and she finally agreed. She knew it was because of stories of his mother. Different colors all the time and a sassy attitude that made you love her more. He did have more of Remus's disposition which made her relieved.

"Mum, Aunt Ginny said we are going to Gran's this weekend?" he asked, and she smiled at him.

Hermione nodded slowly, and Teddy leaned into her with a smile. "Why do you look so mischievous?" she questioned, and he hid a smirk.

"Can we go swimming in the pond at Gran's?" he simpered, and she giggled with a nod.

"Yes, we will pack your suit in the bag. Uncle Harry is going to drop you off while I get ready for my party." She murmured as Teddy grinned widely.

"You are the best!" He embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek.

Harry ruffled Hermione's hair, and Ginny walked up with her kids in tow. "Alright, we will do lunch, and then the ladies are going to get ready." She murmured as Hermione let Teddy go.

"Let's feed our clan," Harry declared as he picked up little Albus.

"Right, dad!" James exclaimed with a clap.

"Right," Hermione sighed and masked a smile as they prepared for the day.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Mother!" His voice was sharp and aggressive as he sauntered down the stairs.

Narcissa's heels were heard coming from the kitchen long before she entered the foyer. "Yes, darling?"

"Where the bloody hell is Pansy?" He snapped grasping at the cane he knew was sitting by the staircase.

His mother was silent for a moment, and he could sense her discomfort. "Don't tell me, she ran out of here whining," his last word was sardonic as he shook his head.

"Draco, lovely, don't you think-" she paused as the anger boiled on his face.

"I don't care. I don't care if she thinks I am a monster. I require flawlessness. If she cannot make sure things are meticulous so that I am not pricking my bloody finger on staples than she isn't worth the effort!" He spat and strolled forward, his cane grazing the floor.

It hissed against the tile in a way that made him internally smirk at the housekeepers always having to buff out the markings. He missed seeing the black and white checkers. Draco could imagine how crisp and shining they looked under the chandelier above him. Regretfully, he even missed seeing the archaic paintings on the walls and even the look of displeasure he was sure his mother was giving him now.

"Draco," his mother started, and he thumped his cane on the ground.

"Yes," he growled, his extended tool checking for the chair in front of him.

"You cannot keep treating them so poorly. Your father would tell you that if he was here." She responded as he manipulated himself in front of the table.

"But father isn't; he is dead. He left me almost no better. That savage drunk ruined my life," he snarled as his hand slammed down in front of him.

He could hear his mother's dress rustling as she approached him. Narcissa's hand touched her son's cheek, and he could feel the tension in her fingers as she stroked his face. "You are going to be a man and decide if you can handle the affairs, Draco. I can always call in Severus for assistance if you are done. We can take a holiday and maybe ease your mind."

"I do not need my mother holding my hand!" he snapped, shrinking away from her grasp. "Find me another executive assistant, mother. Pay her double if you need to. I am not giving up on my ambition because tarts cannot keep their tears at bay," he finished with a vicious sneer curling his lips.

Draco felt his mother erect from her bent posture. "I will give Regulus a call and see if he has any recommendations." She said, a defeated tone to her voice.

"You best. I only demand someone's full effort. We pay them a bloody decent amount. I want someone who can actually apply the skills." He grumbled and hemmed. "Ramsey! Where is my bloody lunch! Do I have to cut a damn finger before you bring it?" He shouted and heard the shuffling on heavy footsteps.

"Master Malfoy," the droll voice of Ramsey entered his ear as the sound of a plate was in front of him.

"Both of you are dismissed. I am going to eat and make some phone calls," he snapped and the butler's footsteps moved from him.

"You may work at home now, but I am still your mother, Draco Malfoy. You best fix your attitude," Narcissa retorted, and her heels clattered on the floor and out of the room.

The dark. His old friend. He enjoyed hearing the clock ticking in the distance. The birds outside the open window. He could smell his lunch; a corned beef sandwich. The breeze brought in the sweet scent of the roses his mother tended to as therapy. His fingers ran over his face, and he sighed heavily. He hasn't seen his appearance in four years. Draco could feel the rough textures of his facial hair and the small divet of scars on his cheekbones. His eyelids and brows felt normal, but his eyes were his awful bane. He had asked his mother several times if she could see a difference in them, but she always gave him the same reply.

No, darling, no one can.

Such a load of ballocks. He went from the most eligible bachelor in London. A fine catch and an ambitious businessman. Now, he was in the dark every day of his life. No beauty or paradise. No sunsets or sunrises. He cannot even watch porn like an ordinary man or see the gorgeousness of a bare woman. It was all the same. Darkness.

No longer feeling hungry from his broody attitude, he stood up and took his cane in hand. "Ramsey! Bring me my phone. I am going to make my phone calls outside," he shouted and slid from the side of the table.

He mentally counted his steps to the door before reaching out and grasping the handle. "Coming, Sir," Ramsey murmured behind him, and Draco snorted.

"Quick to be rid of me today?" he snickered and heard the man chuckle.

"No, Master Malfoy. Your phone was on the other side of the table."

Draco tapped a bit to find the stairs and sighed. "Yes, well. Just another day at the office," He said bitterly to the butler.

"Yes, Sir," Ramsey said as Draco descended. "Your mother mentioned a party invitation..." he trailed off, and Draco snorted as he found the gazebo.

"Toss it. Toss them all, Ramsey. I don't want to see anyone from that wretched school," The Malfoy responded sharply.

"Yes, of course, Sir," The butler declared and Draco heard the sound of his phone being placed on the bench.

Draco sighed softly and nodded. "Thank you, Ramsey. You are a good man," he said.

"Anything else, Sir?"

"No, I shall be fine. Have my mother come get me in an hour."

"Yes, Sir," Ramsey declared, and Draco listened for his steps to fade before the door opened and shut.

He felt for his phone and pressed the button. It made a pinging sound, and he cleared his throat. "Call Blaise," he told the device before pushing it to his ear.

It rang a few times before the phone connected. "Hey, wanker. I need a new EA. Parkinson dipped."

Blaise laughed roughly, and there was a feminine groan in the background. "You bloody cock, Malfoy. When are you going to learn?"

"Draco is calling?" he heard the woman ask on Blaise's side.

"Are you mid-shag, Zabini?" Draco snickered, and the man laughed.

"Well, knob sucking, but close," he murmured, and the woman moaned again.

Draco sneered, and a huffing retort came. "Well, find me another competent woman, Zabini. I need someone who can actually work. Not someone who has a boss fantasy. Pansy was completely rubbish. Call me back when you are done getting your cock polished."

"Right-o. Tracy says hello when her mouth isn't full," Blaise declared, and Draco groaned.

"Goodbye you dumb fuck," he said and heard the call disconnect.

Draco wished he could do the dramatic look upon the vast estate and contemplate life's existence. He wanted to see the white peacocks in the distance by the water. They were chattering and filling the air with their songs. The man desperately wanted to feel... grounded. All he felt was defeat and the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The dress was too tight. Too tight and too short. Hermione glanced over at Ginny who was finishing her hair in the mirror and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. It was a signal of clear disapproval for the curly-haired woman. That made the redhead pinch her lips together to avoid smiling. "Don't give me that look, Hermione," Ginny said, flipping her freshly curled hair over her shoulder.

"Gin, I can't wear this," she declared quietly with a nod while reviewing her own makeup.

"You can and you will. What better way to show my brother he's the idiot, who married Lavender Brown instead of you, than to show up and get hit on by old classmates," she retorted with a sharp pivot of her body.

Hermione ran fingers over her neck and let her head swivel before acknowledging herself in the mirror fully. It was a beautiful violet dress with this skin-tight form. Her chest was practically begging to be thrown out of the fabric but was confounded by the straps that ran up and behind her neckline. The wild curls she hardly could tame were in an elaborate clip that helped them cascade in fluid motion behind her.

"I do look pretty decent. I haven't prettied myself up in some time. Between work and Teddy, I usually contemplate jeans and t-shirts." She murmured finally, and Ginny beamed.

"Think of it as a 'not looking back,' type night. Don't you think it is about time you did something for yourself?" she asked Hermione, who snorted unattractively.

"Yes, doing something for myself. Like I need it. Come on, Harry must be positively twitchy from waiting. I cannot believe you both decided on old jerseys."

Ginny rolled her eyes, running her hands over the old uniform. "We were on the football team together. I am quite sure each one of the players is going to come in their jerseys."

"Ten years. Well, hopefully, most of them still have their smelly old uniforms," Hermione teased with a small smile.

"Ha. Ha. So funny," Ginny's voice was full of sarcasm as they left the bathroom and prepared for the evening ahead.

The music was so loud it was god awful. They actually listened to this rubbish back then? Hermione was desperately seeking solace from the loud booming when she found a nice corner of the bar. She thought this party was going to be more exquisite and it turned out to be an utter bust.

"What are you havin', Miss?" The question from the bartender interrupted her thoughts.

"Martini, dirty please," Hermione murmured, and the young man went to work.

"Dirty, please? My god that sounds delicious!" a familiar voice sounded over the music.

Hermione turned to see a menace. "Zabini, please leave me alone," Hermione groaned, and he approached with a broad smile.

The dark man gave her a once over before sitting on the stool next to her. "Is that you Granger? Hell has frozen over and made you its queen," he teased with a wicked smirk.

The martini slid in front of her, and she placed a few notes down for the bartender. "Thank you," she declared before turning to the relentless man. "Why haven't you left yet?" she questioned before sipping her drink.

"I wasn't joking, you look absolutely delicious," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Where is your Royal Runt team, Zabini?" Hermione said with an arched eyebrow.

Blaise frowned and slid his empty bottle on the counter. "Another," he ordered. "They are around I suppose. Malfoy might even show up tonight if he isn't pouting."

The woman sighed heavily after taking another sip. "Go find someone else to spend your time with. I am in no mood."

As if fate would be so cruel, Ron Weasley and Lavender were walking her way. Hermione internally swore, and Blaise caught her gaze. "Oh, Weasley and his little flower. We always thought you two would get together and have babies by the litter." He told her, and she stuck her nose further in the air.

"Please for the love of god, go away, Zabini," she hissed as he leaned closer to her. "I really don't want to attract their attention. I have had a bad day and don't need your help to make it worse."

"Hermione, that you?" Ron asked, and Hermione exhaled slowly.

"Hello, Ronald. Hello, Lavender. I hope you are doing well tonight," she said politely as they stood in front of her.

"Zabini," Ron said tightly as Blaise took his fresh beer from the counter and swigged it. "Harry told me that you got sacked today. What happened?" Ron inquired, and Lavender made a face.

Hermione was now the color of cherries, but in the dim light, she was almost plum. "Not the time and place to talk about I am afraid," Hermione said tersely, and the former Anguis slanted his head.

"Oi, what did you do for a profession, Granger? Wasn't it helping run that old news company?" Zabini questioned, and Hermione sighed.

"Yes, it was," she responded.

"Well, now you can see about working with the twins," Lavender said with a smile, which Hermione hated.

"No, I will be fine. Cedric said his dad was looking for a PA. I might do that in the meantime until I can situate myself. Taking care of Teddy is the most important thing right now," Hermione murmured, and Blaise shook a finger at her.

"I might have something for you, Granger," he said, and Ron scoffed.

"She isn't going to work for you, Zabini. We know what company you keep," Ron sneered, and Lavender nodded.

"You Anguises are all the same. You would get her to do something horrible. Lie to her or cheat her out of money," the Weasley's wife declared, and Ron motioned agreement.

Blaise snorted after taking a large swig of his beer. "Better than moronic Gryphems. We plot, not hack until we strike gold, Weasley."

Hermione pinched her brow together at Blaise. "What's the job?" Hermione asked, and the darker man grinned.

"EA," he said simply.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, and her head slanted. "What's the pay?"

Zabini leaned closer to her, and his smile grew lopsided. "A lot. More than you probably made before."

"What's the catch?" Hermione retorted, and Ron grew flustered.

"You can't be serious, Hermione!" He shouted, and Lavender glowered at the woman.

Blaise turned only to drink his beer before answering. "Well, you have to be absolutely flawless. Everything has to be put back the way it was every day you leave. Your would-be boss is a bit of a wanker, but nothing you cannot handle if I remember correctly."

Hermione bristled and huffed. "And what is this company I would supposedly be working for?"

"Hermione, just walk away with us, it isn't a real job. He is yanking your dress," Ron responded.

"Come on Mione, don't let him kick you when you are down," Lavender declared, and Hermione finished her martini.

"Excuse me, but I am having a job interview here," Blaise retorted and gave them a motion of dismissal. "Electronics. That business is booming... if you last long enough, it would be hellva item to add to your resumé," He told her and smirked. "I would be working closely with your boss, so, I could keep him in line if you are good enough."

Hermione shifted her leg over the other before motioning to the bartender for another. "Tell me who my employer would be, Zabini," she said with a warning tone.

"Black Industries," He murmured, and Hermione recoiled.

"I am not- will never- under any circumstance work for the Malfoys," Hermione snapped and snatched her drink off the counter. "Have a good evening," she finished and moved to leave.

Ron gave a single nod before glaring at Blaise. "Fuck off, Zabini," he declared, and Lavender took his arm in hand.

Hermione was a couple of strides away from him. "I will double what I offered the last one," he shouted, and the woman stopped.

She pivoted her body and glared. "Double? In what planet do you think I live in? Lucius is a cad," Hermione spat and gestured her disinterest.

"Lucius is dead," Blaise responded, causing her to freeze.

"Dead?" her voice was softer, and Zabini nodded slowly.

"He died four years ago. Car crash. It left Draco incapacitated," he responded, and Hermione shifted her posture.

"Incapacitated how?"

Blaise exhaled and scrubbed his face. "Granger, he is blind. Hasn't been able to see in four years. He is trying desperately to retain the company that his family helped grow."

Ron was behind Hermione and trying to help her decide; he did not want her to linger on the idea any longer. "Ronald, I will be along in a moment. Go dance with your wife," Hermione dismissed him, and the redhead stomped off with Lavender in tow.

Blaise rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you still interested?" He asked her seriously.

Hermione exhaled, and her face grew pinched. "If I find out this is a lie, or you are setting me up, I am suing you for damages, Zabini." She said with a finger pointed at him.

He bobbed his head. "So, you are in?"

She folded her arms over her chest, minding her drink. "Yes, but I expect this to all be official business. I am not someone's nanny."

"Of course, Granger. Lives are on the line," he paused and pulled out his card. "Give me a call this week and we will set up a few things at the office before you meet with Draco. There are things you will need to know that he does not have the chance to see without his sight."

"Meet with Draco Malfoy, of all the bloody ridiculous things," Hermione grumbled and shoved his card in her bag.

Blaise put a hand on her bare shoulder. "Trust me, Granger. You are the last person he would want to work with either, but we are running out of options, and you need a job."

"I am not going to be at his beck and call, Zabini, I mean it. I am there to work. I have a son that needs me," Hermione said with a stern tone, and he motioned agreement.

"Of course and he will be made aware of that when everything is official."

"Good," she murmured and her arms dropped. "I will call you on Monday," she replied, and he released her.

"Have a good evening and try to have some fun," Blaise said with a wide smile, and she nodded.

Sipping her martini, she walked off and gazed down at the liquid. Did someone drug her, or did she just agree to work for Draco bloody Malfoy? Teddy. Just remember it is for Teddy she kept telling herself as her stomach turned. Eventually, she found Harry who was listening to Ron rant, which was not going to be a conversation she wanted to join. Hermione decided instead to set her empty glass down and walk the former halls of her childhood.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Draco Malfoy grabbed the nearest item and threw it on the floor. "I said, get the bloody fuck out!" He shouted and heard the blood rushing in his head.

"Draco, I just-" her voice was shaky and frightened on the air. "Please?"

"I don't care what the fuck you want. You slept with a Weasley!" He spat sharply and rubbed his face.

He didn't remember what Astoria looked like. He had glimpses in his mind of her features, but after her admission, he was glad he couldn't remember. The man would hate to have to envision her wrapped around one of the twin Weasley's waists. It was hard enough to stomach that she waited a week to tell him.

"Draco," she tried to start again, and he thumped his cane on the ground.

"Ramsey!" He hollered and heard the pristine shuffle of his butler's feet on the plush rug.

Astoria was starting to sob, and he could hear her sniffling. "Yes, Master Malfoy?" Ramsey asked.

"Please escort Miss Greengrass to my room and kindly assist in packing up her shit."

Astoria choked on her cries. "Please, Draco. It was only just once. We were sloshed, and he kept telling me how beautiful I looked," she insisted, but he could hear the gasp at the end of her statement. "I didn't mean like that."

Draco waved his hand and turned back to the mantle he knew was there. His hand caressed the wood, and he bit down his sadness. "Just go. Leave me alone. You have others to tell you about your beauty which I cannot. Leave," he ordered, and her small feet thumped on the carpet as she ran from the room with her sobbing loud in the hall.

"Master Malfoy, would you like me to clean up your mother's vase before she comes in?" Ramsey offered, and Draco waved him off.

He had heard his mother entering the room long before she spoke. "Well, my son, never uneventful." She murmured as the butler's footfalls faded from the hall.

"Six years. We were together for six years, and I can't remember her face." He sighed and slammed his hand against the mantle.

"Maybe there is a reason you two never wed?" she offered, and he could hear her starting to pick up the broken pieces of her vase.

"I am sorry I broke that. I will replace it mother," he said, and she exhaled.

"It was an ugly thing. I only bought it because it reminded me of Hogwarts," she exhaled, and he snorted.

"We never got married because I didn't want her to feel like she had to marry a cripple, mother," he murmured and turned.

"Careful of the glass, Draco," she warned him, and he jutted his cane along the floor.

He soon found the armchair and plopped down. Draco heard his mother stand and walk across the room, but soon came back to where he assumed the broken vase was. A metallic sound entered the space as she placed the broken pieces in the bin. "Don't worry, I will put it back," she declared.

He assumed his scowl was very readable from where she was. "I am not worried. You are worse than I," he reminded her, and she laughed lightly.

"I am glad you did not grab your father's glass skulls. Those would have possibly broken the stonework in the floor," Narcissa teased, and Draco smirked.

"I am quite the monster," he paused and tilted his head. "Did you know she cheated on me with a Weasley of all people?" he asked, accusation in his voice.

His mother scoffed, and he heard her moving across the room again. "I am sorry, but I can hardly say that is a step in any proper direction, Draco," she responded, and he heard her set down the bin.

Her dress ruffled against furniture of some sort, and he heard the clinking of glass. "Well, it wasn't my choice."

He smelt the liquor before the glass even landed on the nearby side table. "No, it wasn't. I brought you a drink for your pain. You should also let me check your scrape, darling," she murmured, and Draco tossed a hand noncommittally.

"It will mend. Don't mind me; I am just going to drink and read for a while before bed."

"Which book?" she questioned, and he heard her crossing the room.

"The one about the witch and the prince she cursed into being a dog," he told her quietly.

Narcissa set the book down on his lap and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Draco. Things will be better in the morning, I promise."

She moved and was almost out of the room before he hemmed. "You always tell me that mother. It's a load of ballocks," he grumbled, and she exhaled loudly.

"And you always tell me that, Draco. Good night," she replied, and he heard her heels clicking further and further from him.

The only sounds he could hear was the far-off ticking of the clock. Drinking a large gulp of his glass, he flipped the book open and started to run his fingers over the brail. It was the only time he could enjoy something he had not seen in his life. Dragons, knights, witches and even occasionally a princess to boot. It was an escape from his life of endless darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was completely stressed out as she sat in the lobby. Ginny couldn't pick Teddy up today for her meeting, and she could not find a sitter, so that left her with little recourse. The boy was sitting on the chair and swinging his feet as he read a story. Summer camp was starting next week, so she knew it was going to alleviate some of it. Things had been hard for them since Andromeda passed away, but the boy was resilient in ways she didn't understand. They would adapt as they always had.

The building itself was formidable with its giant screens and gadgets lying about. They were up on the tenth floor, and she was curious to see how far the view would go. However, she did not move as she sat there with her portfolio and laptop bag. Hermione wasn't sure what she should be prepared for, but it couldn't be easy.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Black will see you now," the woman at the desk told her.

Hermione hemmed and erected herself. "Now, you just behave when we go in there. You are charming, but I need you to be quieter than a mouse. Alright, love?" she whispered to the child who pulled his book to his chest.

He nodded and kissed his forehead before taking his hand. They walked together through the double doors and sitting at the desk was a sight. Regulus held so many features like his brother it was irrefutable that the man was indeed a Black. Blaise was sitting at the desk across from him and waved.

"She brought the boy," he snickered with a smile and Hermione huffed.

"I had a last-minute cancelation on my sitter. He will be quieter than stone, I assure you," she declared, and the boy nodded before sitting in the chair off to the side.

"Miss Granger," Regulus said with a polite smile and offered her the seat across from him and next to Blaise. "Mr. Zabini had shown me your resumé prior to your arrival. Color me impressed," he finished, and she beamed.

"Thank you, I have worked very hard for the knowledge I have obtained," she declared, and he nodded.

Regulus leaned back and folded his arms against his chest. "I noted such. However, there is something you need to know," he started, and her lips thinned. "I want to retire soon, and I don't see myself handing over the company to someone who isn't qualified nor not part of its origin. That is why Draco Malfoy is so important. That being said, his lack of sight is a hindrance, to say the least. That is where you come in, Miss Granger," he finished and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, how might I ask?" she inquired, and he smirked; a replica of his late brother.

Blaise patted the table and smiled. "We need someone to be his seeing eye dog, Granger."

She frowned and Regulus waved his hand lightly. "He is insufferable, but a hard worker. We need someone to trust with his work, Miss Granger. The other- girls, Mr. Zabini, have hired did not have the credentials you do. You know what it takes, and we are willing to see how far you can go with it." Regulus responded, and Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek.

"You are telling me this because you do not want me to leave then. Once it seems like I can do the work you want to sign me in on contract." She said flatly, and Regulus nodded.

"Precisely. It may not, and you may want to leave after two weeks of working with Draco, but I can offer you much more than just income for your time and efforts. If you can help my cousin get through the delicate balance of his lack of sight, we can do wonderful business together."

Hermione folded her legs and leaned in the chair. "You are buying me off, Mr. Black?" she questioned with a small curl to her lips.

Regulus bent over the desk and raised an eyebrow at her. "I could, but that isn't business now is it?"

"Let's say that I do end up working with Draco for an extended amount of time. What are you offering?"

Regulus grinned with a wicked sheen to his expression. "Oh, I like you. You are far more intelligent than anyone gives you credit for. I am offering you a far more permanent position than an EA," he said, and his head tilted slightly.

"I want benefits, and eventual holiday time," she responded, and he bobbed his head.

"Fair."

"I want my own office," she announced and Blaise cringed.

Regulus exhaled and scrubbed his face. "You may have one if you like, but you will not be working at the building for some time." He said, and Hermione frowned.

"Where would I be working then? I cannot very well help him on the computer," she retorted, and Blaise cleared his throat.

"Draco works from home, Granger. We haven't been able to convince him to come to the office since the accident." He whispered and Hermione inhaled deeply.

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. "Alright, but I still want an office when he does intend to work here." She said and inwardly gagged at the idea of going to his house.

"I want to retire in a year, Miss Granger. If you do indeed plan on working here... I need him to be present within that time and learning what it takes to run the company. If you can do that, you can have his job," Regulus said, and Hermione glowered at him.

"Why? Wouldn't Zabini be a better choice?"

Blaise smirked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think I know that. Which is why the board agreed to me running operations. You would be the prissy financial pants."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Okay, I can see that. However, we are jumping the steps here. I haven't even worked one day with Draco yet. From what it sounds like, you have been through quite a few people regarding him."

Regulus relaxed his posture and nodded. "Correct, this is the only incentive. He will be spoken to about this and cannot fire you because I am the one who will be hiring you. If you want to quit, you have to come to me," He said simply, and Hermione blushed.

Blaise saw it on her face; she was having second thoughts. "What, are you afraid he will tease and snicker at you?" He declared with a hand wave.

"Well, we have a history."

Regulus scratched his chin and nodded. "I have a suggestion. It may seem odd, but listen to me."

Hermione gulped and bobbed her head. "Alright, I am listening."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Draco was tapping his fingers on the table in frustration. His mother told him that his cousin would be by for tea and he must be presentable. Aristocratic bullshit. That's what was drumming in his head as he sat in the drawing room, waiting. He was always waiting. It had become his state of life to sit and wait for someone else.

He heard footsteps and Draco caught the scent of patchouli. "Why do you wear such a disgusting scent, cousin?" Draco hissed.

The deep tones of Regulus's chuckle filled the room. "Because I happen to enjoy the smell, Draco. How are you today?" he asked and Draco heard two other sets of footfalls.

"Who is with you today? Blaise and my mother?" Draco remarked, picking up his teacup.

"Afternoon, Draco," Severus's voice entered the space.

"Ah, Severus, this is a work meeting then," Draco responded and sipped his tea. "My mother convincing you I need to step down?"

There was shuffling, and someone cleared their throat. "No, Draco. We have come to talk to you about your new executive assistant," Blaise murmured, and Draco groaned.

"I don't have one yet. You haven't let me interview anyone," he spat, and Regulus's laughter filled the room.

"I did, and I hired her," Regulus declared, and Draco jerked, causing his cup to clatter against its saucer.

"You did what? You agreed that I could hire who I want to work under me, Reg," Draco growled, and his grip on the plate hardened.

"I lied. You have come down to vapors, and I am stepping in. Helen Kelly will be starting on Wednesday." Regulus declared and Draco could hear the strain in his voice.

Draco gulped his tea down before setting the cup aside. "Kelly? I don't know a Kelly. How do we know she isn't going to steal from my estate?" He inquired with venom seeping in his voice.

"She isn't, and she isn't going to be treated like Miss Parkinson either," Severus droned, and Regulus chuckled.

"Darling, give him a moment, he isn't used to being ganged up on," Regulus said, and Draco groaned.

"She is qualified and knows what I require?" he asked with aggressive tones in his voice.

"More than qualified, Malfoy. I checked it over myself," Blaise declared.

Draco scrubbed his face and shook his head. "Fine. Seeing as you backstabbing codgers did this on your own."

"That's a good man. I am sure you will find her proficient. Her qualifications are well applied. She isn't half bad to look at either," Blaise snickered, making Draco scoff.

"Maybe you will actually come over now," he retorted and Blaise's tenor tones filled with laughter. "She could be god awful to look at, and I wouldn't know the difference either way," Draco mused, and one of the other men followed with a sigh.

"Do try to be presentable, Draco. She is an asset, and I would hate to have her ran off because you cannot keep your insolence at bay," Regulus murmured.

Draco exhaled and lounged in his armchair. "Seeing as I don't have a choice, I will play nice. However, if she so much as hinders me, I am sending her back to you." He said with a nod.

"Please do, I would love to see how she feels about holiday in Naples," Blaise teased, and the Malfoy groaned.

"One of these days a smart girl is going to tell you that your cock is too used and crooked for her, Zabini," Draco growled, and Blaise's laughter filled the room.

"Crooked is still fine. It is the small ones you need to watch out for," Regulus snickered, and Draco felt the heat build up in his face.

"I much prefer tits to wankers anyway," He murmured and scrubbed his face.

"Can we carry on?" Severus inquired, discomfort in his voice.

"One of these days you need to be loud and proud, Sevie. It is a beautiful thing, and you are seeing a very powerful man," Regulus purred, and Draco fidgeted in his chair.

"As riveting as hearing about your sex lives are, I have much more important things that require my attention," Draco grumbled with a sharp exhale.

"Astoria not putting out, Malfoy?" Blaise taunted, and Draco thinned his lips.

"Astoria isn't putting out for me, but Fred Weasley is on my shite list," Draco growled and clenched the chair arm with his hand. "She shagged him a week ago, so I threw her out."

The room grew quiet, and Draco hated not being able to see their faces. It was moments like this that sight really took precedence. It was alarming the first two years. People would get silent, and his panic would ensue. Now, it was just a pain in the arse. He pinched his expression and grunted.

"Well?" he inquired and a throat cleared.

"I am sorry, mate, I didn't know," Blaise replied, and Draco waved it off.

"It wasn't like it wasn't bound to happen. Not many can stomach a cripple," the Malfoy spat.

"How about we shelf this conversation and see if Ramsey will make us lunch?" Regulus offered and Draco bobbed his head.

"That would be much more appealing than this," he responded and stood up. "Let's sit out on the landing so I can smell the roses," he finished and reached for his cane.

He heard the ruffling of clothing and feet planting on the ground. "I can invite over that bird with the pretty voice later. She did fancy you a bit," Blaise offered, and Draco moved his free hand in dismissal.

"No, she was fond of my money, Zabini. They are always fond of the wealth. Cripple or not, money talks." He said and started walking from the drawing room.

He counted his steps internally and waited for his cane to hit the side table in the hall. The audible sound of wood and vibration gave him clarity, and he turned right. The entrance hall used to give him difficulty until he found different landmarks with his cane over the years. One of the floorboards always squeaked just a little as he walked closer to the tile and from then on he would count and run his cane on floor lightly until he would reach the dining room.

That was how he had to navigate. It was painful to think his sight granted him the freedom of lack of focus. "Cousin, you are doing much better," Regulus commented, and Draco sighed.

"I refuse to be handheld, Reg. I want to be able to do everything I could do before, but without sight," he murmured and tapped around for the edge of the chairs.

He eventually got to the door and opened it. He was confident they followed because it would throw his navigation off, so he never complained. In his mind, it was a small picture. A mock-up of what he remembered growing up, so that indeed help that he could recall that when he felt lost in his own home.

The air smelt warm with the flora and grass in the distance. "The sun is warm, it must be pretty today," he sighed, and a hand embraced his arm.

"Let me help you, mate. We are going to the table," Blaise declared, and Draco nodded.

"Thank you," he murmured, and they sat down to enjoy the summer afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

The redhead was rifling through her pantry as Hermione stood there with a glass of wine. It was two in the afternoon and entirely out of character for the woman to drink this early, let alone at all. Ron had blathered on for the last three days of Hermione's conversation with Zabini, so Ginny knew something happened.

"How did your interview with Zabini go?" Ginny murmured, debating if she wanted to toss or condense the crackers.

Hermione quaffed her wine before answering. "Good, Regulus was charming, much like we remember Sirius being." She said, but a hint of too false happiness was in her tone.

"And Draco?" Ginny questioned which Hermione ran her hand through her curly hair.

"I see him tomorrow," the curly-haired woman replied.

"So, you are standing at my counter drinking wine at two in the afternoon like Sirius Black because?"

Hermione groaned and rubbed her face before pinching the bridge of her nose. "He is a terror from the way they make it sound. An awful shell of a man and worse I am sure than in school. The only benefit is he can't see my face if he hurts my feelings now," she muttered then tossed her head back with a groan. "I have to go work at his house!"

"And the money?" Ginny pulled her face from the pantry to look at her entirely.

"Astronomically high. I am making more than Harry," Hermione sighed and tried for a smile.

The redhead's face manipulated and skewed. "That sounds to me like they either really want to keep you, or he's really that much of an arsehole," she snorted.

"Probably both. Regulus seemed-" Hermione paused and exhaled. "He seemed like he was through with his cousin's pity party."

"So, he's going to be miserable to work for," Ginny grumbled and opened the fridge. "What are you going to do?"

"What I always do, Gin. Grin and bear it. Even if he is the biggest arsehole on this side of the planet- which let's face it, he is Draco Malfoy. I am still going to do the job. Regulus made it pretty clear that he wants me to move up."

"Under Draco?" Ginny snickered as she pulled out a carton of juice.

Hermione groaned and waved her off. "He'll have bigger fish to fry than to bother me if that were ever the case. Besides, Regulus gave me a working name. An alias so that there isn't any mocking from his side. He won't have a clue who I am because- well- he is blind." She finished the drained her glass.

Ginny gasped loudly, and the carton was set down with an audible thump. "That. Is. Evil," she paused, and her grin grew maniacal, "I love it! Was that Regulus's idea?"

Her curls bounced as she agreed. "Yes, and he told me to enjoy it. There were reasons I'm sure he was an Anguis. A slithering snake that one," she told Ginny who waved her along.

The redhead walked out into the dining area, "You boys come get some juice," she told the kids who were making a block fort in the living room.

"Make faces behind his back," Ginny snickered, and Hermione gasped.

"Don't you listen to your aunt, that's wrong," Hermione told Teddy who grabbed his half-full cup.

"Yep, mum," Teddy murmured.

James, however, had different plans and started making silly faces while Albus clapped. "My sneaky little boys. You do that to daddy when he gets home, alright?" Ginny said with a bright smile.

"I will never understand you, Gin," Hermione laughed, and the redhead bobbed her head.

She paused and lifted her finger. "You said that Draco and Regulus were cousins?" Ginny questioned with a tilt of her head.

Hermione frowned. "I suppose so, that's what Regulus said."

"I wonder how," Ginny murmured while scratching her head. "That is a curious thing. I never knew Sirius was related to the Malfoys. You think that would have been something he would have told Harry."

"Let's not forget. He ran away from home because of his family. Maybe it was just the easiest way for him to leave it be. Probably the only people who knew his past were his best mates," Hermione sighed slowly and nodded. "Enough of this sad prattle. Let's get into your football mom van and go to the shops. I need some new work clothes," Hermione declared with a smile.

"Why? It isn't like he is going to see it anyway," Ginny snorted, and Albus laughed.

"They are for me," Hermione sneered, and Ginny snorted annoyingly loud.

"Again mummy!" the toddler clapped, and his mother snorted even louder.

The kids started to mimic her, and she beamed at Hermione. "The bright side is you could be wearing polka-dotted knickers over your clothes, and he wouldn't know the difference," Ginny told her, and Hermione groaned.

"I don't care, Gin. I want to look nice. It is a job," Hermione retorted, and the redhead shrugged.

"Oh! You should tell him you are an absolute bombshell if he asks about your appearance," Ginny teased and playfully touched the woman's chest. "Big tits and arse, men would write sonnets about!"

Hermione's cheeks bloomed, and she yanked away from the redhead's grip. "Stop that. It isn't like I am dating him. I am working for him. I will have you know I don't plan to describe myself at all." She responded sharply.

"Mum starts her new job tomorrow," Teddy told his cousins with a nod.

"Yes, she does! We are going to make sure she survives her first day working for Draco bloody Malfoy!" Ginny shouted with a broad smile.

Hermione groaned, scrubbing her face roughly. "Yes, working for Draco bloody Malfoy…" she trailed off.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Draco felt the sweat dripping from his nose as he finished his set. "Good, Malfoy. Now drop and give me fifty. We will finish with a run on the treadmill," Flint's voice carried in the gym.

The Malfoy enjoyed the work. He loved feeling the way his body craved the activity. He was tired of being housed by limited sight and needed an outlet. Flint had been working with him for the last three years as his personal trainer. It made sense. He couldn't very well lift weights without a spotter most certainly now. Flint's expertise came in handy from the very beginning.

"Brisk run. Tell me if you want me to increase the speed," Flint told Draco as the trainer hooked the safety cord around his shirt.

"Lets- go," Draco huffed and patted the bar.

Glorious sweat. He could feel it dripping down his spine and being absorbed into his shirt. Draco could describe the feeling in detail. It was like the venom of the last few days was seeping from his skin and being released. He had so much anger. Cripple. Useless. Not good enough. Just like your father. So many things that drummed against his mind and were slowly being released through the energy used.

"Alright, we are gonna have you run for a mile, then we will slow to a cool down," Flint told him, and Draco bobbed his head while feeling the track increase.

This was another activity he had to get used too. It took Flint awhile to learn how to train Draco. Trial and error, but this last year they found out the perfect communication and regimen that worked. The Malfoy didn't like to talk while he was in this room. It echoed and threw him off. He was quiet and absorbed the sessions. It was his therapy as his mother said. Nothing like his father; yes, he liked that.

"Slowin' down, mate," Flint murmured, and the track below him lagged.

Draco found the pace and panted as he strode. "That time already?" he asked quietly through breaths.

"You have been dominating today. Who got your knickers in a twist?" Marcus questioned, and Draco waved his hand.

"Astoria," he huffed.

Marcus hummed, and Draco could hear him scratching his face or head- some sort of hair. "That bit about the Weasley then, eh? Zabini told me at our session yesterday that she let him dip the nib," he responded, and Draco groaned.

"Of course he would," Draco retorted and exhaled. "What would you do? I threw her out, but that is six years I would be throwing away if I did not let her apology mend fences," Draco murmured.

Draco knew that Flint wasn't keen. He was smart about physical fitness and possibly even routine behaviors, but he did have an edge on the Malfoy. Flint has been loyal and married to the same woman for years. He brags extensively about Daphne and her beauty when the men are cooling down in the pool.

"Well, to be honest," Marcus said after a pregnant silence. "I think you should let her redeem herself. She loves you very deeply. Just yesterday she was over at my flat crying to her sister. Now, I don't get into female matters, that is her business, but Astoria did seem very frazzled." He finished, and Draco heard the beep of the machine. "Hop on off; we will head down and cool off."

"Text message from, Zabini the Wanker. Shall I read it?" his feminine computer system announced.

"Alexis, read the text," Draco announced as he maneuvered off the treadmill.

"Text reads, 'Change of plans, wanker. We are going to pick you up for dinner,' shall I write a reply?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, reply, 'I don't want to go to the bars. Just dinner.' Send the message," Draco responded and reached for where he set his towel down.

"Message sent," Alexis declared and Flint chuckled.

"Can you imagine your life without a slave woman sending your texts?"

Draco was toweling his face off in thought. "No, I don't think I can without being able to see," he replied and tilted his head. "I will think on what you had to say, Marcus. I don't know if I can forgive her, however. That was the one thing she promised never to do without talking to me first. I don't mind her having her flings, but we always communicate who we see outside of each other. Honesty. I am not my father," he declared and reached around for his cane.

He heard Flint shuffle and the tool entered his hand. "Yes, I can understand that. Lucius was an absolute cad, you aren't anything like him," the trainer declared and Draco felt the weight from the man's hand. "Come on, let's cool down. You were going to tell me what happened with this Kelly girl."

Draco threw his towel over his shoulder and shook his head. "I didn't interview her. Regulus did," Draco growled and started tapping around for landmarks.

He soon found purchase on the corner of the door and recalled what part of the room they were in. "That is different. Do you think she went to him?" Flint questioned and Draco groaned.

The distant smell of chlorine was in the air as they wandered down the hall. "No, I think Blaise found a cute woman he wants to shag and make his little pet from the sounds of it. Some bloody nerve," Draco growled.

"Ten paces then left," Flint reminded him, and Draco bobbed his head. "Well, sounds like tomorrow is going to be interesting. Should I not stop by for a session then?"

Draco turned and his cane met with the door. He reached up and unlocked it before they stepped inside the room. The air was always heavier in here, but when the skylights were open, it was almost like being outside. He tapped around for the stone bench and started to shed his clothes. "I think it would be a fantastic idea. Then I will have an excuse to leave her be for a couple of hours and find out if she is going to keep things neat," he hissed and Flint chuckled.

The last of his clothing fell to the ground, and he reached for his tool. It clicked on the floor as he sought the bars to the pool and the ringing of it hitting metal was soon reverberating through the room. He could hear Flint stripping his clothing and wondered if he would care about the man skinny dipping with him if he could see. The likelihood of Marcus Flint ever sitting in a plunging pool with him was slim he was certain.

The cool water felt great and made his skin tighten as Draco slowly sunk down the steps. He tucked himself against the wall and set down his cane on the stone that surrounded the pool. Flint's splash was heard in the distance and Draco tilted his head. "How is the water today?" He shouted and Marcus laughed.

"Bloody fantastic! It is a shame you don't like to swim anymore, Draco." He replied and the Malfoy listened to the man swimming in the larger, more extravagant pool.

He was spoiled when he was a child. That pool sat there for years and he rarely showed interest. Now, he wished he enjoyed swimming. His fear got the best of him after almost drowning the first year of his disability. That was when his mother put in the plunging pool. The spa was on the other side and overlooked the estate, but this was accessible without having to walk near the unknown distance of the pool.

"Hey, if you do get back with Astoria, you should throw a party. Have us bring the kids and invite some of your coworkers. It would be a really good way to celebrate how wonderful the summer has been," Marcus said as his voice carried closer; he must be walking toward Draco by the sound of his feet on the tile.

"Yes, possibly. Let me get through this week and see if this Kelly girl is worth a shite. If she is then I might be able to relax some," he grumbled and the water swished about at Flint's entrance.

"It would be good for you. It is time to let it all go, mate. Just like we are chiseling your body, time to chisel your mind a bit. It could be worse, you could be blind and dumb," Flint snickered and Draco chuckled.

"Yes, I could be you but blind," he retorted, and Marcus belted out laughter into the room.

"But I still get shagged daily," Flint replied with an exhale. "Gotta shape up, Draco. Body and mind."

Draco ran his wet hands over his face and nodded. "Alright. I cannot promise much, but I will try."

"That's a good man. We wouldn't want you to end up like your dad. Drinking and cheating are recipes for the shite he put you through."

"When did you become a therapist?" Draco snarled and Flint snorted.

"When you started lifting almost as much as me. You have too much strength to get angry now, ya fuck. Save it for what really matters." Marcus paused and water splashed at Draco's face. "Get married, have some fucking kids."

"Last I checked you weren't my older brother," The Malfoy snickered, and pushed his hands forward to spray Flint.

"You're right, you wouldn't pay your brother to train you," he retorted and Draco laughed.

"Too true because he wouldn't train me unless he could get something. He would have more money than the Queen so he wouldn't need mine."

Flint was quiet a moment and Draco enjoyed the lapse between conversation. There were few people that just understood his abrasion and fortunately one was Marcus. "Draco, I mean it. This shite with Astoria isn't going to go away. You should either make up, or go and seek out pretty women who want to lick the sweat off your abs. Do something that is about making you feel worth it again."

"Alright, Marcus. After this week I will decide what I want to do," He replied and they lulled into the silent relaxation of the cooldown from his workout.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione exhaled and straightened her suit jacket. It was far too warm for a suit jacket, but she wanted to feel professional in whatever environment she was walking into. The house- no manor- was more substantial than she expected. Her eyes traced the mountainous building and gulped before tucking her laptop back underarm with her purse in hand.

The garden in the front of the house was breathtaking with bright flowers and a giant willow tree. She couldn't believe that it was so beautiful. Part of her mind couldn't register that someone so cruel could grow up in such a lovely home. Her heels clicked on the stone walkway as she approached the entrance to the house. The woman timidly knocked with the huge brass knocker and waited patiently.

The door creaked open, and a towering man in a gray suit stood there. "Good morning, you must be Miss Kelly." The dark-haired man declared, and she nodded, holding out her hand.

He gazed down at her outstretched hand with an arched eyebrow. "Yes, well, it is a pleasure. Come in," he declared and stepped aside.

The entrance hall stunned her. It was dark in comparison to the exterior. It made her think of a rotten apple that was cored out by a worm. Still lovely on the outside, but tangled and dark within it. The black and white tile was pristine and there were fearsome pictures of people hung near the hallway. A bright chandelier hung from two floors up and really made it seem like something from Tim Burton if it was not for the window bringing in rainbow light from the crystal tears that hung.

"Master Malfoy is not dressed for the day yet; Lady Malfoy will be here to give you the tour momentarily." The stiff man told her and left her awkwardly in the angry room.

Hermione chewed her painted lips and took a few steps to the side to peer down another corner. She saw a door partly open and noted vast bookcases. Her heart sped up, and she quirked a small smile at the idea that she might eventually be able to read some of the volumes.

"Miss Kelly," A feminine voice entered the room.

Hermione turned the direction of it and smiled. "Mrs. Malfoy, it is lovely to see you," she declared, and the older woman arched an eyebrow.

"You are prettier than Regulus expressed to me," she said with a shrewd tone.

Hermione turned pink and cleared her throat. "Well, thank you. You are beautiful as well," she replied awkwardly, and the older woman smirked.

"Come now. I am going to show you the house. You will rarely be without an escort, but it just takes one wrong turn to be lost in this house." Narcissa waved her to follow.

They walked toward the library, and Hermione bobbed her head and listened to the minor amount of history the woman was expressing. She followed the graceful Malfoy through the bottom floor and took notes mentally on where to find things. She glided out to the patio and waved her hand at the overwhelming view.

"My heart and soul," Narcissa declared, and Hermione gasped.

Before them was a lovely flower garden with many different types of roses and other beautiful and bright flora. The trees lined the side and from beyond was a large pond with white feathered birds singing. They were gorgeous and almost ethereal looking. "Ah, yes, our prized white peacocks. It gets cold for them in the winter, so I have my handler make sure the pens are ready in the fall." Narcissa said and Hermione blinked at her a few times. "They were my husband's favorite," she finished with a forlorn look out at the birds.

"They don't go far?" Hermione questioned, and Narcissa shook her head.

"No, they have everything they need here. Come along. I must show you the upstairs. You will be working mostly up there," the Malfoy murmured, and Hermione nodded.

"Of course," Hermione replied, and the matriarch stopped.

"I understand," she whispered and gazed between her eyes. "I know what it is like to do everything for your child. You will do anything to protect and love them deeply. So do I," she finished with a breathy sigh, and Hermione smiled, chancing it by taking her hand.

"I am sure he is very thankful to have you after such a tragedy for you both. My condolences," Her voice was mild but edged tenderness.

The older woman straightened and smiled genuinely for the first time. "Miss Kelly, I think I might like you working with my son. He can be an absolute terror in his moods, but he has a tender heart."

Narcissa let her hand go and waved her along as they continued the tour. The hall where the pool, gym and theatre were just a passing suggestion as they made their way to the stairs. The staircase was large and just as extravagant and scary as the rest of the old house. The second floor was for guests, she was taken to one of the guest rooms to see the elegance of it. They skirted up past more relatives pictures to the third floor, where Narcissa turned to her.

"Now, one more thing before we enter Draco's wing. He and I have a shared belief in placing everything back where you found it. It would cause him a great deal of stress and anxiety. Also, it could create a hazard for him. Accidents are not something we want. Please respect that rule, and we will never have quarrel, you and I," Narcissa said with a nod.

Hermione made an agreeing motion and Narcissa pointed up the stairs. "That is my floor. No one is to go up there. I don't even allow Ramsey in my quarters. I like my privacy and so did my son before his accident. Take care to understand you are not just working where he lives… you are working in his only place he feels comfortable. You are a guest, not just an employee. Treat this space with genuine care and he will take great lengths to make your days here comfortable."

Satisfied by the girl's quiet agreement, Narcissa opened the door. They walked in and Hermione was a bit taken back. The hallway was completely bare of any decoration. Off-white walls with silver and green carpet were all that greeted them with a window at the far end. The wing had a wide berth and the doors were several lengths apart. The first door to the left was cracked and she could see a very Anguis styled bathroom décor from the dim light peaking through. The door on the right was shut and it was painted black.

Hermione thinned her lips and followed the older woman to the last door on the left. Narcissa opened it and turned on the lights before glancing back to her. "This is his office," she announced and moved inside.

Hermione stepped in just as Narcissa yanked open the curtains. The view was stunning and made her gasp. The Malfoy went about making sure things were straight. Moving one of the chairs a little, placing a book back that was out of place. The amount of precise and OCD this woman had was intimidating. Either her and Draco had photographic memory or something terrible happened to him in his lack of sight that caused them both to be overly cautious.

"Mother, where is this girl?" A stern voice entered the room, and Hermione pivoted.

She was not expecting the person her eyes rested on. Draco Malfoy was a gangly pale child with awful hair and a sour disposition. Ten years changed him in ways Hermione wasn't confident she liked. His hair was jagged and wet from a possible shower, but still moon-touched blond. His shoulders thickened and filled out his frame. Draco was still tall but now did not seem to be as a painted white railing as he once bared resemblance.

"She is here, I was about to go over your organization," Narcissa murmured.

The man had on darker glasses and a t-shirt with slacks; quite casual. Draco's cane in hand was a long black lacquered stick with a silver snake running up it. When he dragged it on the carpet it seemed like the snake itself was hissing. Hermione didn't move as he approached her, and his stick struck her shoes. His free hand went out, but instead of offering it, he took off his glasses and Hermione bit down on a gasp.

The woman knew he was testing her. Him and his bloody games still. Draco's face had gnarled scars on his cheeks, but his once icy blue eyes were now hauntingly frosted. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," she said with a chipper tone.

He placed his glasses on his shirt and offered his free hand. "Nice to meet you as well, Miss Kelly," he replied, and his lips thinned. "Mother, where is Ramsey?" He growled, pulling his hand away from hers.

The man was summoned with ease and entered the room. "Master Malfoy?" he asked.

Hermione's breath hitched and rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, always lurking. Can you please bring me my tea," Draco's tone changed, and Ramsey hemmed.

"Anything for the ladies?" Ramsey questioned, and Narcissa waved him off.

"Not I, I am going to go visit Severus for the day," she replied and Hermione's cheeks tinted.

Draco tilted his head and thumped his cane on the ground in front of her. "Kelly, he is asking you a question," he hissed, and Hermione frowned at the Malfoy.

"Draco, we talked about this," Narcissa breathed with a warning tone.

"Get her some bloody tea too. Bring those biscuits as well. Thank you, Ramsey," Draco tossed his free hand and moved across the room.

Hermione was still scowling as the blind man moved and made it to his mother. "Draco, please behave yourself," Narcissa declared and patted his shoulder.

He kissed her cheek lovingly and nodded. "Go, enjoy your afternoon. I am positive Severus is dying to hear about your new project," Draco murmured, and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Narcissa approached Hermione and nodded once at her. "Ramsey is usually within hearing distance. If he doesn't come when he is called, the phone of the desk has all the intercoms on it and labeled. He doesn't work on Sundays, but I highly doubt you will be here on the weekends." She said, and Hermione took her hand and shook it.

"Thank you for showing me your lovely home, Mrs. Malfoy. It is a dreamscape," Hermione responded, and the Malfoy woman smirked.

"You are a charming little thing. They don't have etiquette courses at Hogwarts any longer, but when I went, they did. You must have taken one," she mused, and Hermione nodded slowly.

A little lie would not hurt. "I went to boarding school."

Narcissa hemmed and bobbed her head. "That would be it then. Have a splendid day and do not let him wear you thin," she paused and turned to her son. "Be nice to this one, Draco." She warned.

"Goodbye, mother," he groaned and ran his fingers on the desk. Narcissa waved at the woman and left the room. "Now, sit," he ordered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, and he patted the chair.

"I said, sit down," he commanded, and she rolled her eyes.

Shifting her bags from her, she stood in front of the bent man. "I wouldn't mind hearing a please from you," she declared, and his lips scrunched as his head was still turned.

"Please," he hissed and slapped the table. "Sit down."

He was listening for her, and her heels thumped on the carpet before the chair swiveled next to him. "Your welcome," she remarked, and his lips twitched.

"Just because you were hired by my cousin does not mean you work for him. You work for me," he announced and she glanced up at the sneering man.

"Just because I work for you does not mean you can treat me like a slave. Do we understand each other?" she asked, restricted annoyance was in her tone.

Draco tilted his head, and his lips curved slightly. "Fair enough. You do the job, and we will get along just fine."

"I highly doubt that," she murmured and he heard her clicking the mouse.

"Why did you want to work for me if already you are rejecting a cohesive working relationship?" he inquired, and she exhaled.

"I need the money, and your colleague offered me the position," she said truthfully, and he heard her clicking in the password; his mother had a pamphlet of passwords on the desk for her he was sure.

"Husband who cannot provide for his wife?" he snickered and pulled away from the desk.

"No, a son. I have never been married," she declared, and he chuckled finding the nearby chair. "Not that any of this is your business."

"Did you find my email yet? I need you to check them for me," he announced and she was silent. "Kelly, emails?" he said with more force.

"Oh, I am sorry, yes," she declared and realized her nodding wasn't going to be useful on a blind man.

"Find the one from my cousin," he told her and Hermione clicked the mouse.

"This is the statement for this month. Your stock is up, but profits have grown stagnant at a half a percentage rise the last two months," Hermione declared as she scrutinized the screen. "Seems to me that he is making moves to buy someone out," she remarked, and Draco snorted.

"You know this or guess?"

Hermione glanced at the busy email. "He has bought quite a few shares into a company called Monotel. Just in the last two months," she said, and Draco hemmed.

"Well, you are as smart as they say. Monotel. Find the email sent a week ago with that as the title," he ordered, and she did as he bid.

Her eyes scanned over the email, and she gasped. "Wow, that is quite a plan he has. It is a sound venture by the looks of it. Has this been read to you?" she asked, and Draco made a sound of agreement.

"Write a new email to him. I want you to tell him that I think we need to negotiate now that we have a good sum of stock. This was, after all, my idea," he declared, and Hermione glanced over at him.

The Malfoy was leaning in the chair and running his fingers over the side of the table. "It is a great plan, Mr. Malfoy." She told him and turned back to the screen.

To say that he impressed her was reaching, but she was a bit relieved to see he was business savvy. She typed out the email and read it back to him with swift measure. Draco was scowling and waved his hand. "No, don't add in that last bit. Just pen that you transcribed it and send it off."

It was hours of this and Hermione knew he was brisk with her for reasons only he could answer. She did her work and sipped her tea while he talked her through everything slowly. If anything, Hermione was a quick study, but by his attitude, she was nowhere near as efficient as he wanted. Blaise was correct in his corny reflection; she was his bloody seeing eye dog.

However, in the same breath, she was learning more about Black Industries than she ever thought she could. Draco handled the financials reasonably well, and he was stellar at numbers she found. It was the operations that he seemed disinterested in altogether.

"Tell him to contact Blaise. I don't feel like going to sit with stiffs in a fucking office," He growled at her after an email came through.

Hermione just listened and made sounds of agreement. She was not going to suggest anything nor was she going to rock the boat on the first day. Making a stand about his attitude was enough for one day.

There was a knock at the door. "Sir, would you like to take your lunch in the dining room?" Ramsey said, and Draco scratched his chin.

"Yes. That sounds appropriate," Draco replied.

Ramsey glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. "Miss, would you like to join Master Malfoy in the dining room as well?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary, I couldn't inconvenience you," she declared, and Draco groaned.

"Kelly, food is included," he snapped, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I will take mine out to the garden then," she declared with a nod.

Ramsey bowed gently, "Yes of course. Will that be all, Sir?" he asked Draco who patted the table next to him.

"Take mine out there as well, Ramsey. I will join Miss Kelly this afternoon," he replied, and Hermione held back a sound of distaste.

Hermione turned back to the screen as the butler disappeared. "Regulus send you another email."

"What does it say?" Draco inquired, listening carefully.

She irked him. Helen Kelly did not make sounds nor bob her foot. She did not shift in her chair or tap the desk. Nothing that would note her presence if it weren't for her voice creeping into the silence every so often. It was unnerving.

He had grown so used to listening for people moving that because she did not, it was a terrible situation to sit so far from her. He hated that Pansy liked to gnaw on pens. Susan liked to roll her fingers on the desk enough to be annoying. Even Tracy had a bothersome tick of smacking her lips as she sat at the desk. Not Helen. Helen was quieter than death.

"It says that he will start tomorrow. He needs your esignatures on a few documents, and that will be enough," Hermione announced and he nodded.

"Good. Tell him to send them over," Draco commanded, and he heard the clicking of the keyboard. "Don't you get tired sitting in the same position for hours?" he inquired, and he heard the sound of her chair turn slightly.

"Beg your pardon?" she asked and sent the email off.

"You don't move," he said flatly, and she frowned even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Well, I am working. That's what I do," The woman declared, and he placed his ankle on his knee.

"You don't move at all. No quirks or twitches. Plain shifting once and awhile," Draco reiterated which caused the sound of her huffing entering the space.

"Well, I am focused. You were listening for my movements?" she inquired, and a smirk landed on his face.

"I am always listening. It is my way to see," he responded.

He heard the squeak of the chair and the shifting of fabric. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, Mr. Malfoy, but I am not going to move so you can see," she said stiffly and he snorted.

"You a bloody difficult woman," he noted.

Hermione was forcing herself not to bob her foot in announce as she was turned to him. "That maybe so, but I am here to work, not amuse you."

That made him bristle, and he scrunched his face up. "You have bloody nerve," he spat, and he felt the woman rise from her chair.

"I am going to lunch. I hope when we get back to work, you can focus on that and not my lack of ticks, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione spoke and did not wait for him to dismiss her; she just left.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Notes: Well, my Potterheads! Thanks for the reviews and interest in this story! I am excited to see how it slowly unfurled into something. I hope you are enjoying yourself and this piece of experimental work. I haven't written a blind character before so it has been tons of fun to really delve into the complications and sometimes perks of missing one of your senses. Thanks again!**_

 _ **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**_

Hermione was sitting across from him on the patio and glancing down at her book. She was nibbling between pages and Draco listened silently as she fidgeted. Her foot tapped lightly against the ground as she sat and the rustle of pages was every few minutes. He finally couldn't stand the silence. "What are you reading?" he asked as he tapped the table with is fork.

"A book on gifted children development," she murmured, and he could hear the restraint in her voice.

"Does it bother you that his father left you both?" Draco mused, and Hermione glowered over at the clueless man.

"He is adopted," she snapped, and Draco's eyebrows traveled toward his hairline.

"Did you go to an orphanage for gifted children and steal him?"

Hermione groaned and slammed her book shut. "No, his parents died, and I was his godmother. He wasn't even two years old," Her voice was sharp.

He could sense there was more to the story but let it go. "That's nice of you," he noted, and Hermione snorted loudly.

Thankfully, her soon to be outburst was quelled when her phone rang. It was a tune Draco wasn't sure he remembered from, and she cleared her throat. He heard her move from the table and walk a distance away.

"Hey, lovely, how has your day been?" she paused and sighed. "Oh, it has been super. Everyone is so nice, and it is the best job ever." Her voice was light, even if she was feigning. "Did your uncle give you sugar again? You are bouncing off the walls." The woman giggled, and he could hear the distant muffling of a child talking.

Draco turned his head and listened more to her inflections as she strolled the patio. "Oh, yes, I will be home for dinner, I promise. I will even stop by the shop and grab the fixings for your favorite."

"I promise. I love you to the moon and back, my darling," she sighed, and there was another pause before he heard her walking back to the table.

"Kelly, you are a good mother," he said quietly and she snorted.

"Oh, sod off, I hate sarcasm," she snapped, and he frowned.

"I was honest, but if you want to be so abrasive," he growled and reached for his glass.

"Thank you, Draco," she responded, her voice gentle and almost breakable sounding.

He scowled as he swallowed his iced tea. "Why are you so crispy?" he inquired after setting the glass down.

"Can we focus on keeping a healthy working relationship?" she asked, and he couldn't figure out why her tones were familiar at times.

"Certainly, but I don't imagine we will avoid my need to boss you around," He declared with a half-smile.

Hermione frowned and folded one of her legs over the other. "You may not know this, but I am quite self-sufficient without someone ordering me around." She retorted, and a throat hemmed behind her.

"Malfoy, who's your friend?" Marcus declared as he approached the table.

"Ah, Flint, you are early. Marcus Flint, this is Helen Kelly. Miss Kelly, Marcus Flint," Draco declared before forking the last of his lunch in his mouth.

Marcus approached Hermione and smiled as he shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you," she murmured, and his smile evolved.

"Aren't you a cute lookin' thing. I thought Draco lost his sight, but apparently not if he is hiring such a pretty woman to work with him, side by side," He teased, and her cheeks grew pink.

"I assure you, I am far meaner than I look," she retorted and Marcus chuckled.

"You would have to be to work with him," Marcus declared and sat down next to Draco. "Now, why did you tell me that she was good looking, mate?"

Draco chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I must be blind," he said flatly and Marcus belted out in laughter.

Hermione sipped her glass and tilted her head at Flint. "What do you do?" she asked and he smirked at her.

"I come here and help this prat flex his soon to be pristine muscles," Marcus declared and Hermione's brows knitted.

"You must have a lucrative business," she mused and twirled her fork on the plate in front of her.

Flint nodded slowly and shrugged his shoulders. "It pays the bills. My wife doesn't complain because I am home more than not. I have a few other high stake clients, but Draco is almost family."

Hermione tilted her head and made an agreeing sound. "That's right, you married a Greengrass," she remarked and bit her lip in regret.

Marcus gave her a piercing look and nodded slowly. "Zabini must have told you about the Greengrass estate. What a business monger he is," he said with a knowing stare.

Hermione had to wonder how many of them knew who she was outside of Draco. That gave her a small hint of guilt, but it was whisked away swiftly and Draco pounding the table. "What a prick. Does he have to talk about my personal life to everyone?" he spat and Marcus stifled a chuckle.

"Well, shagging a Weasley is a bit of gossip up the grapevine, Malfoy," Flint declared as Hermione's cheeks bloomed in bold color.

The woman was trying desperately to avoid this world colliding with her own. "I pay no interest to gossip, it was only a musing from what was said."

Draco bobbed his head. "And you shouldn't, it is none of your bloody business. You work for me," he spat and snatched his cane off the bench. "I am going to get changed for our session, Flint. Escort Miss Kelly to the library until I am done," he finished and started to find his way back to the house.

The door slammed and Hermione groaned. "Why was he so upset?" Hermione questioned and Flint sighed.

"Astoria cheated on him with Fred Weasley, Granger," Marcus said with a regretful expression.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "That is god awful. I know what that is like," she sighed and Marcus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Shagging Fred Weasley?" he offered and she snorted.

"No, but that doesn't matter."

Flint leaned forward and drew her attention. "Did he give you the, 'this is my house and these are my rules,' speech yet?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, but he did try to treat me like a dog and I told him off," she snapped and folded her arms against her chest.

Marcus arched an eyebrow. "You haven't changed very much, have you?" he asked and she shook her head. "I like that. Too many things change. You were a swotty thing in school and I am sure you are an educated swotty thing now," he finished and Hermione laughed.

She gazed out to the grassy hills beyond. "This place is beautiful," she sighed.

"It is, it is also a shame that dear old Malfoy can't see the changes his mother has done to the outside."

Hermione glanced back to him and saw his face pinched. "That is dreadful. It truly is sad that he is blind. I don't know how he does it," she murmured and Marcus nodded.

"The first two years were rough. I don't think I have ever seen someone so very torn at the middle. Astoria was there, but she really wasn't, ya know? Narcissa didn't snap out of her mourning for her husband until Draco announced he was going to off himself. She didn't believe him of course. Draco has a flare for the dramatics. Accidents happen. He almost did," Marcus summarized it and Hermione blanched. "We all love him. I know you have little love for the Malfoys. Less for Draco than anyone else alive, but he has been through more in ten years than you know," he finished with a large exhale.

The woman nodded slowly. "I will try not to be so hard on him," she offered and he smiled.

"Good, that's all I can ask. He is an arsehole and a right stroppy fuck, but he has something about him that is fierce and loyal," he said and Hermione smiled.

"You turned out better than I thought you would," she commented and he grinned.

"It is the love of a good woman, kids and a profession that helps me contain my aggression," he announced with a nod. Hermione smiled and stood up, grabbing the empty plates. "No, no, Granger. Ramsey will do it. If Narcissa hears you did that she will think he is slacking."

The woman sighed, shaking her head. "I don't understand how being helpful can be a problem. Let's go to the library." She grumbled and he stood up.

Marcus walked with her inside after she grabbed her book and he glanced at her a couple of times. "Wow, it is kind of scary. Blaise wasn't kidding when he said you filled out nicely." He murmured and Hermione blushed brightly.

"I haven't a clue what you mean," she mumbled and he choked on a chuckle.

They walked inside and he bit down on a huge grin. "Gr- Kelly, you have the nicest arse I have seen on a bookish woman in ages." He teased and she huffed.

"Are all of you going to hit on me over the next few months, because I can start dressing in mom jeans and sweaters," she growled and Flint shrugged his shoulders.

"Stop checking her out and let's go," Draco spat while coming down the stairs. "As for you, Kelly, you can go up and organize my work files. Alphabetical, numeric," he growled and Hermione tapped her toe on the tile. "Please," he groaned and she smirked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she said cooly and Marcus waved at her.

"Bye, Kelly. I will tell Zabini you blew him a kiss when I see him later," he snickered and Hermione groaned.

She grumbled it but Draco could hear. "Bloody wankers and their cock wagging…" it trailed off as she left from ear shot.

"Oh, she has a mouth," Draco mused and Marcus laughed. "I thought the stick lodged up her arse was of my doing, but it seems it was up there before," He finished and flexed his free arm.

"Alright, chap, lets get some blood flowing."

_ O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

They were back in the plunging pool and Draco was listening to the peacocks in the distance. Flint however hemmed and tapped the stone. "Your new EA is something." He murmured and Draco snorted.

"She is a right pill," he growled and Marcus chuckled.

"I can see her challenging you," Flint murmured and fidgeted in the water.

Draco rocked his head back and forth. "My cousin hates me. She is going to be such a positively large pain in my arse."

"I think it is fantastic. When is the last time you were actually challenged by a woman?"

Draco tilted his head in thought. There really wasn't a moment in time in his adult life that a woman opposed him. Those that were not charmed by his wiles, were charmed by his wealth. It was an easy experience for him and women fawned over him and his entourage. Someone came to mind and he sneered. "Granger. She is the only little thorn in my paw. Did you know she told me that I should stop putting toothpaste in my hair? It won't grow in any whiter, she said."

Marcus laughed so hard the water swayed. "My god, that little swotty girl. I always did like her a bit. Sharp as a whip."

"Well, she has a good right hook to be sure," Draco instinctively rubbed his chin. "I wonder what happened to those Gryphems after ten years. Potter works law and married the Weasley girl, I know that. Weasel married that odd little flower-named girl a couple of years out of Hogwarts. Probably has a mess of kids… What happened to Granger? I never did find out," Draco murmured and relaxed against the tub. "I wanted to bang that bookish prissy bitch so bad." He groaned with a bright smirk stretching his cheeks.

"She probably has talent too," Marcus murmured with a deep sigh. "Yes, I could see it now. Library, books on the floor, her in an old small uniform…" He snickered with a moan, and Draco bit the inside of his cheek.

"Don't start that, I cannot see if you are actually serious," the Malfoy grumbled.

"Just as long as you don't tell my wife," Marcus teased, and Draco splashed him.

"I think having fantasies about the Gryphem Princess was pretty usual for us Anguis. No one would admit it, but everyone did it." Draco sighed and extended his arms behind his head.

"Too very true," Flint agreed and hemmed. "I have a tidbit of information," Flint said with a lighter tone. "Did you know your dear cousin Regulus knows where Drom's Grandson is?"

Draco jerked and his face grew tense. "How did you find that out?"

"Well, Zabini mentioned that Regulus made a phone call to someone when he was turning in reports. It was Hogwarts on the phone and Regulus said he wanted to pay for a child's school tuition in entirety. Before he could earwig anymore, Regulus dismissed him. Zabini is almost sure it is Drom's grandson. He wouldn't have jumped to pay tuition for anyone else," Flint explained, and Draco gnawed on his cheek.

"Well, that would mean my mother would want to know, but he hasn't told her or she would have said something." Draco tapped the rim of the pool. "Who did her daughter marry? Some Vet? I cannot even recall it has been so long. Maybe after Drom's death, they reconnected with Reg and fell on hard times?"

Flint grunted and sighed. "Who knows. Regulus has always been a brilliant man, he must know best."

"I best go see how my pill of an EA is doing," Draco grumbled and moved to get out. Draco fumbled for the bar and climbed from the pool with a heavy ache. "Oh, we worked hard today," he murmured as he moved for his cane on the ground.

"Always do, Same time Friday?" Marcus asked and Draco sounded agreement.

_ O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

She had just finished the two set of cabinets under the desk and was moving the older files to the cabinet across the room. It was silly secretarial work, but she didn't mind it. The view was choice and she got to do this part alone. It has been one of those days that will go down in the books as a mental battle between slapping Malfoy or just doing what Ginny said and make faces at him. She was shuffling with some files and one fell and splayed across the floor. "Ballocks," Hermione sighed and was bending to grab the pages from the ground.

She yawned loudly and shook herself out. "I need some tea," she murmured to herself and swiped up another page.

"Kelly, how is-" he paused as his foot caught on a sheet; he lost his balance and his cane fell from his hand.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I was in the midst of putting them away!" she exclaimed and rushed over to help the man get his equilibrium back.

His hand fell on her shoulder and his scowl was deep set. "I hope that wasn't on purpose," he said.

"No, of course not," she retorted and bent to grab his cane for him.

Draco felt her body graze his pant leg as she had retrieved his tool and his face hardened further. "I don't need you bloody help, Kelly. Just clean up the mess," he spat sharply as she handed him the stick.

Hermione pulled away as he prodded about for clear floor. She wanted to tell him to bugger off, but she kept quiet. She shuffled in grabbing the papers and placed them back into the folder they fell from. He had found his way back to his chair and flopped down with a groan. "You truly don't have to be so rude with me, Draco. The folder fell from my arms. Everything else is done," she murmured as she placed the older files in the cabinet in the corner.

"Everything? Alphabetical and numeric?" he questioned with an arched eyebrow.

He waited patiently for an answer but was greeted by her heels thumping on the carpet. "And, I printed your reports, in brail," she snickered and dropped the bundle of sheets in his lap.

"Brail, how did you figure that out? No one could figure out the setting on my printer," he murmured and she made a smug sound.

"Well, I did. Is there anything else I can do for you this afternoon? If not I wouldn't mind heading home," she said stiffly.

"Alexis, what time is it?" he asked loudly.

"The time is four fourty-five pm," the feminine voice sound and he snorted.

"It is later than I thought. When did we take lunch?" he murmured and scratched his beard.

"We took lunch at one, your trainer got her at one thirty and I started the organization at ten after two," Hermione remarked and Draco grinned.

"You are bloody good. Alright, have a good evening, Kelly. Let Ramsey know you are leaving on your way out so he can keep an ear for me."

"Of course. I also placed everything back to where it belongs on your desk and don't be alarmed, but I put the tacks that were out away. I am not sure why they were sitting there, but it isn't good to have sharp objects laying about." Hermione said in almost one breath and Draco chuckled.

"Thank you," he said and Hermione looked at the man a moment.

He was being sincere. "You are most welcome. I will see you at nine," she replied and maneuvered to grab her things from next to the desk. "Good night, Mr. Malfoy."

"Kelly-" he paused and waited for her to stop moving. "Just Draco. Mr. Malfoy was my father and I prefer not to be associated with him."

"Of course, good night, Draco," she declared and he heard her footsteps fade.


	7. Chapter 7

June came to a close, and Hermione found a less complicated routine with Draco Malfoy. July was a warm glow of opportunity and pleasant weather. They would sift through his emails and agenda before lunch. He was starting to educate her on his role instead of just barking orders. She was less steely and more receptive to his business savvy. After lunch, he would do his sessions with Marcus or make phone calls while she went through his old financial information and stored or disposed of it all correctly.

Two weeks and they had developed an understanding. Well, Hermione hoped it was an understanding after what she was going to have to do. She wasn't sure how it would be received. Ginny had to run her parents to doctor appointments, and Luna was too busy at the zoo to take Teddy. Hermione was cringing as she tapped her hand on the steering wheel as they traveled on the road to the Malfoys.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts in a couple of months?" she asked, and he gasped with a nod.

"I am so glad Headmistress McGonagall is going to let us play polo this year. The horses seemed so sad we didn't play last year." Teddy murmured, and Hermione swallowed.

"You sound like your daddy. He always loved animals and books," she replied, and he smiled at her.

"I hope so. Do you think we can go visit mother and father this weekend?" He asked softly, and Hermione nodded slowly.

"I suppose it is time again. We haven't visited them in a long while. Maybe you should write them a letter today so that we can put it with the flowers this time?" Hermione offered and he gave her a single nod.

"I love you, mum. You are so good to me," he responded while beaming at her.

"I love you most, Teddy Bear," she replied as they pulled into the driveway. "Now, you know the rules, love. Don't ask Mr. Malfoy questions about his condition. Don't interrupt us working and try very hard not to be too loud." She murmured as they sat in the car for a moment.

Teddy smirked and bobbed his head once, "Right."

"That's a good boy," Hermione responded and unbuckled herself. "Let's go to work."

Hermione grabbed her purse and his backpack while Teddy was glancing around. "Mum, this is a big house," he said with wide eyes.

"It is. Mrs. Malfoy loves to hear about how pretty it is, make sure to let her know," she told the boy and opened the door.

Ramsey was walking down the stairs when they came into the house. "Master Malfoy is finishing preparing for the day, Miss Kelly. He will be a few minutes still," he announced, and she nodded. "Would you like me to bring tea up for you and your son?" he asked as he landed on the ground floor.

Hermione bobbed her head once again. "Please, Ramsey."

The butler disappeared with a quick motion. "Mom, is he a robot?" Teddy questioned, and Hermione giggled with a head shake.

"No, he is a butler. Sometimes people with big houses have someone who helps them make food and clean up. Like Batman," she explained.

"He acts like a robot," Teddy said again with a frown.

"Miss Kelly," Narcissa's voice entered the room.

Hermione turned to her and chewed her lip. "I didn't have a sitter today. Kingsley didn't mind during the summer when I didn't have one to bring him with me. I hope you don't mind. He is a respectful boy and won't touch anything I promise."

Narcissa's wonder melted into a kind smile. "You must be Edward. Your mother speaks fondly of you all the time," she said moving to greet the boy.

Teddy held out his hand. "My name is Edward Remus Lupin. Everybody calls me Teddy," he announced and Narcissa giggled and shook his hand.

"It is charming to meet you, Teddy. Your mother brags about your intelligence all the time," she told him as she released his hand.

Teddy gave her a smug smile and nodded. "I am real smart," he declared and Hermione nudged him. "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, and Hermione nodded and patted his shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind spending the day with us today," Narcissa said, and Teddy shook his head.

"Your house is beautiful and huge! It is a million times bigger than ours," he muttered, and Hermione grimaced slightly.

Narcissa eyed her before answering. "Well, it is too big at times. Sometimes a small place is nicer to live in. Too much dust," she snickered, and the boy giggled with a nod.

"My mum is always dusting. If we lived here, she wouldn't ever have time to do anything else!" He exclaimed and tugged on his mom's finger. "Right mom?"

"Right, Teddy Bear," she replied, and Narcissa grinned.

"How about I have Ramsey make you up some breakfast if you are hungry? As long as your mother can spare to part with you for a while so her and Draco can do their busy work." Narcissa offered, and Hermione dropped her jaw slightly.

"You don't mind, do you, mum?" Teddy asked, and Narcissa beamed.

"Oh- well- I mean, as long as Mrs. Malfoy doesn't mind," Hermione sputtered, and Narcissa shook her head with a smile.

"It has been too long since I have had the chance to dote on a child. I have been trying to convince Draco to have me some grandchildren soon, but he is very much resistant." The Malfoy declared, and Teddy looked up at Hermione with big eyes.

"Please, mum?"

Hermione exhaled and nodded. "Alright, you can. I am sure you are hungry, you only ate a pop tart." She declared, and the boy cheered.

"Thanks, mum!" He hugged her tightly, and she bent to kiss his teal hair.

Narcissa gave Hermione a knowing smile and turned to the boy. "Come now, Edward. We will let Ramsey know. What do you think you want for breakfast?"

Teddy tilted his head as they walked down the hallway. "What is there to eat?"

"Anything you want, dear. Ramsey makes the best breakfast this side of Britain." Narcissa declared, and Hermione arched an eyebrow.

She was surprised to see the aloof matron turn into a doting woman within minutes with a child present. It impressed Hermione and made her like Narcissa more because of it. Hermione shifted and decided to head up the stairs with bags in hand. The young woman knew that Draco had ample amount of time to get dressed for the day.

Hermione opened the door to his wing and noted the fresh smell that drifted from the cracked bathroom door. He was running late today she figured. It wasn't often when she arrived that he had not showered well before she was due to work. Dismissing the observation, she walked into the office and opened it up for the day. Setting her bags in the corner out of the way, she moved to the window and pulled open the curtains.

Next was loading up the computer and preparing for the day's work. She clicked into the email sector and busied herself with faxes that came in over the course of the evening and early morning. Regulus has been far more receptive to sending Draco things now that he knew she could read them back to him. He must not have trusted her at first; smart professional.

"Kelly, you are dithering about?" Draco's voice entered the room, and she heard the hiss of his cane.

"Yes, just preparing. Whenever you are ready, Draco," she told him without looking up at the man.

"I was just making sure you were here. I am not feeling well today," Draco declared and she glanced up at him.

He was scrunching his face, and Hermione pinched her face. "Are you alright?"

Draco scrubbed his face and swiveled his neck in strain. "I have a bloody migraine. I cannot do number crunching today."

"Well, I can do all of the urgent replies and such if you feel like laying down again," she said with a neutral tone.

He bobbed his head slowly. "I think that would be best. I am going to try and break this. A bit of food and some fresh air might help," he muttered, and she made a sound of agreement.

"I will leave all the items that need your approval for now. Everything else I will take care of until you are ready, Draco." Hermione responded, and he smiled lightly.

"You are worth every pence," he told her, and she laughed.

"Feel better, Draco. Come hassle me when you are fit to work," she retorted, and he chuckled which was followed with a cringe.

"I will be back soon," he told her and left her to the business.

Draco was not really happy with the course of his 'migraine.' Actually, he was bloody hungover. Astoria had come over last night, and they had a long conversation that led to a drunken night together. She left for work long before he awoke from his slumber, but she left a note with Ramsey. _Thank you for your compassion. See you soon, love._

He wasn't stupid. Maybe a bit dense and a god awful demeanor most days, but not stupid. He knew she would do it again if it happened once. His trust in her was severed beyond just suspicion. She wouldn't mention the next time she had interest in shagging another man. That part of their relationship was over. Marcus was right. He needed to settle in and get married. She would have to do.

His hand finished running on the banister as his feet planted on the tile. He placed the tip of his cane on the ground and heard the distant laughter of a child. Draco pinched his brow together as he directed himself toward the dining room. The sounds grew more distinct, and he entered the room to hear the middle of the conversation.

"Oh yes, my Uncle Harry likes to play chess all the time. Grandmother taught me to play before she went to heaven. Mother and father went to heaven when I was little, but mum tells me about them all the time. My dad liked to play chess when he was alive. We are going to visit them this weekend and put flowers by their stones," A boy's voice said, and Draco heard his mother sigh.

"I am sorry you lost so many people, Edward. Your mum loves you so much, I can tell," Narcissa declared and hemmed. "Oh, Draco. Miss Kelly had to bring her son today, so we have been having breakfast and chatting."

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for letting me come visit," the boy declared, and Draco moved his cane about to find a chair.

He felt the thud and fumbled with his free hand on the table. The boy was sitting next to the empty chair he sought. "Good morning, kid. How are you doing today?" Draco asked as he sat down.

"I am adaptable my mum says," he replied and Draco let loose a strained laugh as his head pounded.

"That sounds like your mother," Draco grumbled and rubbed his forehead.

"Sir," Ramsey murmured, and Draco heard the clinging of dishes in front of him. "For your pains," the man said quieter and patted his hand lightly and set down a smaller item near it.

Draco felt around and felt the pills in the small bowl. "Thank you, Ramsey."

"Mr. Malfoy, can I ask you a question?" the boy inquired, and Draco took medicine with a drink of water in the glass near his hand.

"You may," Draco said and fingered around for the plate and silverware.

"Are you a superhero?" the small voice inquired, and Draco snorted.

"What makes you ask that, kid?"

The boy tapped the table and cleared his throat. "Well, my mum says you can pull numbers out of the air and that you read minds. She said you hear better than someone else and you have cool eyes," he said with a knowledgeable tone. "My mum says you are normal, but I think you have cool superpowers."

Narcissa stifled a laugh and sighed. "Edward, you are a character."

"If I was a superhero, I couldn't tell you. You know that, Eddie," he said and the boy snorted.

"Everyone calls me Teddy," the boy explained, and Draco smiled wide.

"I like that. You want to be my sidekick then?"

Teddy gasped and patted the table which Draco felt as he took a bite of his food. "Would I ever! You are like Batman but cooler!"

Draco hemmed and sipped his water before answering. "Well, we need to show you the rest of the Batcave then. Maybe we will go swimming later if your mum finishes up work."

"Swimming, Mr. Malfoy?" the boy inquired, and Draco nodded slowly.

"I have a big ole pool that hasn't been swam in for some time," he told the boy who gasped again.

"Dear, you don't feel like working today?" Narcissa asked, and Draco shook his head.

"No, I think I want to play hooky today. Teddy, how would you like to visit the horses today? I can't ride them anymore, but they like visitors," He said as his headache stopped pounding as much.

"You have horses too?" Teddy asked, and Narcissa laughed.

"I think you have a new fan, Draco," she declared, and Draco reached for the child.

His hand patted the boy's shoulder. "I don't mind. He is a smart kid."

"That's what my mum says. She tells me all the time that I am the smartest ever. Even smarter than her in school."

"Well, just remember. You have to be smart about being smart. It does no good to be smart if you don't use it," Draco said and continued with his breakfast.

"Yes, sir," the boy muttered, and Draco heard him swigging liquid.

"Mother, would you mind escorting us to the stables?" He asked, and Narcissa made a sound of agreement.

"Of course, darling," he could hear the soft tones of happiness in her voice.

"Ramsey, go get Miss Kelly? Tell her to finish up her work and to meet us down here?" Draco asked, and Ramsey made a sound of agreement.

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?"

"Yes, call over at Mankins. Tell them to bring over four different suits-" he paused and hemmed. "Mother, what size do you think is Kelly?"

"Well, she is a lithe woman, Draco," Narcissa voiced with a hint of amusement.

"Doesn't matter. You know the drill, Ramsey. Also request something for the boy," Draco declared.

"Yes, Sir. Right away," the butler replied, and he heard the footfalls of him leaving the room.

"Are you sure he isn't a robot?" Teddy inquired, and Draco chuckled.

"Funny, I used to ask that when I was a kid," he responded and Narcissa laughed.

"He did indeed ask that, Edward. Shall we see about preparing for our walk?" she asked and the chair next to Draco moved.

"Alright, but I have to go to the restroom, please," the boy murmured, and another piece of furniture moved.

"Let me show you where the bathroom is. We will go sneak some carrots from the kitchen for the horses after," the matron told him, and Draco listened to the small footsteps of the boy.

"That sounds amazing. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Teddy replied, and she giggled again.

"You have outstanding manners."

"Thank you, my mum says only gentlemen get ice cream," he announced and Draco heard them leaving the room.

Draco pulled out his phone and pressed the large button. "Text Astoria," he murmured, and the phone beeped. "Hello love, come by for dinner tonight. I missed you when I woke up. Send text," he declared, and he heard the sound of the message being sent.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author Notes: Thank you guys so much! All the reads and reviews are really making me enjoy writing this ten times more! The plot thickens? Only one way to find out. Enjoy!_**

 ** _O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_**

Hermione was flustered after their walk to the stables. Draco was such an arse about things, and he embarrassed her in front of Teddy. He told the boy that he needed a father to teach him all of the boyish things. How dare him! She was doing the very best she could. Hermione sent him to a boy's camp and had for the last four summers. Two weeks camping and doing boy things.

Now she was standing in front of four exquisite swimsuits, and she couldn't feel more affronted. She doesn't wear these things! Why was she even entertaining this? His excuse was bland. Zabini was coming over with Marcus who was bringing his twin girls. There was a knock at the guest room door.

"Helen?" Narcissa called through the door.

Hermione turned and opened the door. "Yes?"

The matron's expression was empathetic. "Can I help you? I brought you some wraps. I know what it is like to feel a bit more conservative about what to wear."

Hermione stepped aside, and Narcissa came in with a bundle of clothes. "I- well- I am not used to this," she admitted and the older woman nodded.

Narcissa frowned at the suits and sighed. "My goodness, my son might have lost his sight, but his tastes have not changed. Miserable and flashy," she grumbled.

The women went to work and decided on a throw that went over the simple black suit and looked very appealing. When Hermione came out of the bathroom, Narcissa clapped and giggled. "That looks lovely and tasteful. Do you feel comfortable?"

Hermione glanced in the mirror and smiled with a nod. The suit peered through the peach dress and really brought style to the holy garment. "Thank you so much," she murmured, and Narcissa nodded.

"I don't want you to feel mortified around those boys. Draco may not be able to see the vulgarity of a small suit anymore, but they will tease you mercilessly."

Hermione exhaled and bobbed her head. "I didn't even want to do this," she admitted, and Narcissa bowed her head.

"I know, but I don't remember the last time my son had voluntarily taken time off of work since his accident. I would say it isn't very professional, but this might be the start of his real recovery, Hermione," the older woman responded.

Hermione gazed wide-eyed at her. "You knew as well?"

"Yes, of course, I did. My cousin tells me everything," she declared and waved her along. "Let's go have this dip in the pool. I won't go in myself, but I will dawdle with my plants out there."

Hermione followed Narcissa down the stairs quietly and absorbed what she had said. It was down a long hall and passed a windowed gym with weights, a few machines, and a yoga ball. She could smell the familiar scent of the pool before they reached the large door. When the Malfoy opened it, Hermione gasped. It was absolutely spectacular.

The massive pool was surrounded by curved natural stone. It had a waterfall to the side of it where a spa overlooked the estate through windows. The sunlight peered through the ceiling with decorative skylights that looked to open. Hermione noted the metal at the top of all the windows, which was likely to seal it off in case of storms. To her left, she saw the smaller pool where the Anguis were chatting and drinking from bottles.

"Mum! Look it's magical!" Teddy shouted from across the room.

He dove into the pool, and she clapped and smiled. "Very good," she called out when he surfaced.

Two blond girls followed him into the water and Hermione stifled a giggle. They might have been around Teddy's age, and she thought it was cute that the girls were laughing and trying to get his attention.

"Kelly, are you going to stand there the whole time?" Draco called out.

Hermione wandered over to the men, two of which were eyeing her. "Seems Mrs. Malfoy helped you cover up that exquisite body," Zabini purred, and Hermione huffed.

"I am not eye candy, Zabini and I refused to be treated as such. I only agreed to this insanity because my son begged me," she retorted and flipped her brown hair from her shoulder.

"What suit did she pick? Was it the green or the black suit? I had a feeling it was going to be between them." Draco commented, and Hermione groaned.

Marcus chuckled and tilted his head. "Black, but your mum gave her a peach cover."

Hermione waved them off and walked toward the large pool. She slowly disappeared below the water and approached the splashing children.

Draco was tilting his head and listening to her talk to the girls and introduce herself. "She sounds like she would rather talk to children than you both," he remarked, and one of them huffed.

"I wish I could give you my eyes for today, Malfoy. I am going to bang that enchanting woman so hard," Zabini teased, and there was a jostling. "God, Flint what the fuck," he growled.

"Leave her alone, Zabini. I actually like this one, and you don't need to scare her off," Marcus hissed sharply.

"What does she look like?" Draco questioned now amused by their bickering.

"Curly-hair, big doe eyes, curves for days. A bit of innocence on her face and skin that looks edible," Zabini declared, and Draco arched an eyebrow.

"She sounds like your type," he retorted, and Zabini chuckled.

"She is. Well, not usually. I like bad girls," Blaise murmured with a sigh. "It is true; I would ruin her."

There was splashing, and he heard firm footsteps approach. "Are you all just going to sit in this pool all day?" Hermione questioned, and Draco tilted his head.

"I don't go in the large pool," he told her.

She hemmed and tapped her barefoot on the tile. "Get up," she ordered.

"What?" Draco questioned, a bit stunned at her tone.

"You got me in this overpriced suit, ordered me to come down here, now you are going to climb in the pool. Even if you stay in waist deep, you are going to get in the other pool." She commanded.

Draco could not see the frown on her face and the way the other two men had gaping mouths at her abrasive tone. The Malfoy was now glowering up in her direction. "You have some nerve, Kelly."

"No, I believe in compromise. I did not argue with you about doing this. I didn't even argue about this god-awful suit. Now, if you want me to help you get into the other pool, I will be more than willing, but you are not going to sit on your laurels, Draco Malfoy." Her tone was direct, and his eyebrows crawled north to his hair.

"Kelly-" Zabini started, but Draco waved him off.

"Alright, Kelly, I will entertain you today," the Malfoy declared. "You want to help me then you are going to make sure I don't drown," he spat and grasped at the metal bar near him.

Hermione waited for him to find his bearings once he was out of the water and he reached out. She took his hand and led him slowly to the bar at the shallow end of the pool. The other two men gathered up the bottles and Draco's cane, placing them at the stone table before watching her help the man get into the pool.

"There, not so bad," Hermione snickered as he walked into the three-foot water.

Draco shook his head. "I look ridiculous," he growled, and she giggled.

"A little, but only because you are glaring in the wrong direction," she teased, and he snorted.

"Uncle Draco!" one of the girls swam over. "You got into the pool!" she shouted, and Draco laughed.

Zabini jumped into the water, and Marcus soon joined them as they waded over. "Sugar, don't be so loud, you are going to hurt your uncle's ears," Marcus reminded her.

Teddy swam over and grinned. "Mr. Malfoy, can you do what Daredevil does?" he asked, and Draco snorted.

"No, unfortunately not, Teddy," Draco responded.

There was a chiming sound, and Hermione gasped. "Oh, my phone!" she declared.

"Don't worry, Kelly, we are here," Zabini snickered, and she waved him off.

Hermione walked toward the stairs and shuffled from the water to grab her phone from her bag. Teddy had brought it down for her earlier. She grabbed out her cell and saw Ginny was calling.

"What's going on, Gin?" Hermione questioned as she connected the call.

"Thank god you answered! Could you do me a huge favor?" Ginny questioned, and Hermione made a sound.

"Of course, what is going on?"

"I am not going to be able to leave until later tonight. Dad's procedure is running late, and Lavender has to meet up with her family for dinner. Could you drop by and get them? You can do take out if it is easiest. Harry said he would get off early, but he is so close to his promotion I don't want to jeopardize it."

"Yes, tell her I will be by at five thirty to get them. We will go to that pizza place they like, and then I will take them over to your house." Hermione told her, and Ginny groaned in relief.

"Thanks, you are a lifesaver a million times over. I am sorry, but this thing with my dad has made me lose my mind." Ginny admitted, and Hermione made a calming sound.

"No, you are fine. Just take care of your mum. I know she is absolutely batty by now. Tell her I love her, and I will see you tonight," Hermione declared.

"I love you, girl!" Ginny exclaimed, making Hermione giggle.

"I love you too. Please drive safe," she said, and Ginny agreed before hanging the phone up.

Hermione turned back and saw that Narcissa was watching the kids and men playing a game. "Uncle Draco, you can always be Marco because you can't see," one of the girls shouted, and Draco belted out laughter.

"That isn't fair," he said as he waded around with his hands out. "Marco," he called out.

"No cheating wanker, your eyes are open!" Zabini teased.

They all were in the shallow water and swishing around trying to avoid the blind man. Teddy was hiding and giggling behind him. Draco pivot and tagged him. "There, now I have a helper. Go get them, kid!" Draco growled, and Teddy belted out a stream of wicked laughter.

Teddy swam at the girls who screeched and floated off. The children started splashing each other in the deeper end, and Hermione walked over to the edge of the pool. Draco turned his head and snorted. "How are we going to play a game if your kids are completely disinterested after two minutes," he scoffed.

The woman climbed down to the edge and slid into the water. "That is children in general."

"Hey, Kelly, are you going to have any of your own?" Zabini asked, walking closer to the woman.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think about that," Hermione declared, and Marcus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Why not, you have obviously done an excellent job with your son. He is a good kid," Flint declared, and Draco sounded agreement.

"I like him. He is witty. Probably would be an Anguis if he went to Hogwarts," Draco mused, and Teddy groaned as he approached.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. I am Gryphem like my father; he was super brave. My mother was a Melis, and she always was proud of that. Grandmother was an Anguis though, but that was a long time ago," Teddy finished and all the adults who could see, looked at the smirking kid.

"Teddy, go to the spa with the girls, alright?" Hermione asked him, and he nodded; she could see this was information that stunned the room.

"Alright, mum. Did you know Penelope and Diana are Anguises too? I didn't even know I went to school with them," he declared and waved as he left. "Wait for me," he hummed at the girls who were playing with the foam animals they brought.

Zabini and Marcus were glaring at Hermione. "Whose kid is that?" Marcus growled, and the woman gulped.

"Why do I feel like everyone thinks I am hiding his identity? I never once avoided talking about his family," She snapped and folded her arms.

"Helen," Narcissa said, and Hermione turned to see her gazing down with bright eyes. "Is that Andromeda's grandson?" she asked quietly, and Hermione paled.

"Yes, why what's wrong? Did she do something horrible to your family? The Tonks were always kind to me," Hermione murmured and approached Narcissa with an expression of guilt.

Narcissa started to tear up and exhaled a shuddered breath. "Helen, he is my sister's grandson," she nearly collapsed to the ground when Hermione climbed out of the pool and helped her to a chair.

"Your sister? Was Andromeda your sister? Oh, my…" Hermione trailed off and gasped. "She said her family cut her off for marrying a carpenter instead of her cousin. Your parents disowned her? She was a Malfoy?"

Narcissa took the woman's hand and shed a few tears. "No, dear, she was a Black."

Hermione's skin grew taut, and her lips parted in shock. "Oh, my stars," Hermione whispered, and Narcissa's tears splashed her gray dress.

"I never knew what became of my sister or her family aside from hearsay every once and awhile. She moved from the country, and I hated her at first. I knew little of Nymphadora, but I knew that she was a Melis and married a man who my cousin went to school with. I never got to see her before she passed away." Narcissa admitted, and Hermione squeezed her hand.

"She never spoke ill of you. She spoke kindness when talking about her sisters, no matter how much Bella ruined her life."

Narcissa nodded, and Hermione jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kelly, let me sit with my mother," Draco murmured, and she turned to see that Marcus helped him over to them.

Hermione shifted, and Draco sat down next to his mother on the lounging chair. She clung to him and cried harder. "We found him, Draco!" she wept, and Draco nodded against her.

"I know, it's alright. He is safe and has been well taken care of," He murmured, and Narcissa nodded.

Hermione gulped and took a few steps back. "Mum, is Mrs. Malfoy alright?" Teddy asked.

She twisted to her son and smiled. "Yes, she just is so happy she is leaking, love."

Narcissa pulled away from her son and smiled through her tears at the boy. "Edward, how would you like to come in with me and get some ice cream?"

He nodded, but then glanced up at his mother. "Can I, mum?"

"Yes, I think Mrs. Malfoy could use some ice cream," Hermione muttered, and Teddy gasped while clapping.

"This has been better than camp! Thanks, mum!" he shouted and paced towards the girls still in the spa. "Penny, Anna, we are getting ice cream!" he told them, and they scrambled from the spa.

The kids took the towels from the chairs and Narcissa stood up. "Thank you," she whispered and took Hermione's hand. "You have given me peace, today," she murmured and waved at the children. "Come along, ladies and gentleman. Let's have some extra chocolate chip ice cream." The matron declared, and the kids followed her from the room.

Hermione hugged her arms as the men scrutinized her. "I swear I was not hiding any of this. I had no clue he was related to the Blacks," Hermione murmured, and Draco laughed.

"My god, this is perfect. My cousin is an arsehole. He didn't call you to tell you? That snaky fuck paid for Teddy's schooling when he found out he was a Black by relation," Draco declared, and Hermione gasped.

"He did what?" she shouted, and Zabini chuckled.

"He must have looked up your information and did some research. I heard him pay for Teddy's schooling in full a couple of weeks ago," Blaise responded, and Hermione turned scarlet.

"How dare him! I can take care of my son, myself!" She howled, and Draco's face scrunched up.

"My god, Kelly. What is wrong with you?" Draco snapped and stood up, towering over the damp woman.

She glared up into his frosted eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't need charity. Everything in my life I earned myself," she snapped, her breathing heavy in frustration.

He decreased the distance between their faces; his lips parted in a sneer. "Then fucking earn it, Kelly. Don't get self-righteous because you need to prove something to the world. That child, whether you like it or not, is my relative and he fucking deserves the world. I haven't heard my mother this happy since before my father tried to kill us both," he ended with a deadly low tone.

Hermione blinked a few times, and his hand snaked to her shoulder. "Don't take offense. We more than ever like to keep our family close and taken care of," his voice softened, and her breath hitched.

"Okay," she exhaled, and Draco smiled.

They stood close like that for a moment longer than Draco thought he should, but he liked her fire. There was something attractive about a woman who holds her own. However, sometimes they are whirling dervishes and what Draco liked the most is she released her stubbornness because of heart, not logic. Helen Kelly was not someone to be fucked with, but he enjoyed that she wasn't icy and had warm blood in her heart for family.

"Well, this was so fun, but I think I should either ask you to strip for me, Kelly or make you get back in that water," Zabini finally ended the silence, and the woman pulled away from Draco.

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and walked over to her bag. "I have to get dressed and finish up work for the day," she said flatly.

"How about dinner, my place? I am sure we can find you a sitter," Blaise snickered, and Hermione sighed heavily.

"I have an engagement after work. A family engagement," she responded, and Marcus shoved the darker Anguis in the pool.

"Don't listen to him, Kelly. He likes that your dress is see-through now that it is sticking to your body," Flint teased, and Zabini wiped his face and nodded.

"I have to get cleaned up, Astoria will be over after work," Draco said flatly, and he heard footsteps that crossed the room.

Hermione wasn't sure why, but that bothered her beyond belief. She hemmed and rubbed her arm as she grabbed a towel. "Zabini," she murmured, and he climbed from the water.

"Yes, darling? Princess of the ocean, goddess of the moon?" he purred and walked up to her.

"You like sushi?" she asked, and he grinned brightly.

"Yes, I do, very much, Kelly."

Hermione shifted her damp hair from her neck. "Good, get a reservation for Saturday," she murmured and grabbed hers and Teddy's things.

She was at the door before Blaise could respond. "A date or work function?" Marcus had handed Draco his cane and was glaring at her.

Hermione quirked a smile at Zabini as she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I suppose you will have to figure that out." She said and left the pool room.

"Fuck yeah!" Blaise shouted, and Hermione heard it through the door.

She pressed her back on the door and gasped. Did she just ask someone out so cavalier? What the hell? Hurrying off, she contemplated her sanity. She asked out someone she thoroughly despised from her school years. For what? My god, what was Ginny going to say to her? What was _Harry_ going to say? Hermione contemplated these things several times over as she got dressed and finished up her work day.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was drumming her thumb on the steering wheel as her Bluetooth was ringing. She was very nervous, but she was going to talk to him. She needed to speak to him about this.

"Hermione, you never call me this early, what's wrong?" Harry's voice came through the speakers.

"Hey, Harry, I told Ginny this morning when I dropped off Teddy, but you guys are going to take him for me on Saturday." She started, and Harry made a puzzling sound.

"Okay but is there a special reason?" he asked.

Hermione chewed her lip and sighed. "I am going out on a date," she declared.

"With? Tell me it is with Oliver. I think he broke up with his girlfriend a couple of months back. Did he ask you out? I gave him your number," Harry offered, and Hermione choked on a laugh.

"You gave him my number?"

"Yes, did he ask you out or is it someone else. You wouldn't be calling me unless you needed to talk to me about it." He replied which made Hermione groan.

"I have to be completely out of my mind. I asked out Zabini yesterday," she admitted.

Harry's snort was loud and obnoxious on her speakers. " _You_ asked him out? Why?"

"Temporary insanity? I just found out that Teddy is related to the Blacks and Malfoys. I was getting ready to go back to work, and he had been trying to get me to go out with him all afternoon. It just came out," she exhaled and turned on the Malfoys' road.

Harry was silent for a moment, and Hermione chewed her lips. "That makes sense about him being related. Sirius was always fond of Nymphadora and Andromeda. Must be another reason why Sirius was cheering giddy shrieks when Remus announced he asked Tonks to marry him." He paused and hemmed. "Hermione, is something going on you haven't talked about? You avoid talking about your job now. Are they good to you?"

"Too good, Harry. I am waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under me and Draco has actually been mild." Hermione declared as she pulled into the driveway.

"Hermione- I just feel like there is something that happened that you aren't telling me," he urged, and she was glad he couldn't see her tinted cheeks.

"Harry- I just- it is silly," she grumbled and turned off her engine.

"Tell me. You just told me you asked out Blaise and I didn't even blink, I could snapchat it for you." He snickered, and Hermione huffed.

"Draco is different now. Really different, actually. He is still a prick, but there are moments like yesterday that stun me," she confessed, and Harry groaned.

"My god, don't tell me you have an infatuation with Draco bloody Malfoy. King of pompous," he said, and Hermione furrowed her brow.

"No, I don't. That is absolutely mental for you even to suggest!" she snapped.

"So, it is just the boss thing? Well, everyone crushes on a boss once in their life for just the authority of it all. Something risky about their power over you. Hermione, you are normal. Just do me a favor. Go on a few dates. Zabini may be a cad, but at least he is taking you out. Gin and I will watch Teddy every weekend if that means you will start to do something good for yourself," he insisted, and Hermione sighed.

"Alright, Harry. I got to go, but I will see you Sunday at mum and dads," she declared.

Harry mumbled agreement, and they hung up the phone. Hermione pressed her forehead against the steering wheel and exhaled. He was right, what was she even thinking? Satisfied with settling her mind, she climbed from the car and walked up the steps. The door opened, and Astoria came strolling out.

"Oh- hi, Granger," she said as she shut the door. "What are you doing here this early?"

Hermione realized that maybe no one had told Astoria of her alias. "Just dropping off paperwork for Malfoy. His company is taking over mine," she said with mild disinterest.

Astoria smirked and rolled her eyes. "You are a better liar than you used to be. Flint made me well aware of your little charade."

Hermione chewed her lip and her cheeks tinted. "Yes, well, I need to get to work," she murmured, and Astoria grasped her arm.

"Hey, do me a favor? Would you tell Fred I am sorry?" She whispered and glanced down at the ground. "My father is quite persuasive," she murmured, and Hermione tilted her head.

"Astoria, do you have feelings for Fred Weasley?" she breathed, and the woman pulled away.

"No, I do not. It was an accident, and besides, I love my fiancé very much," she declared with a stiff nod before walking down the steps. "Be kind to Draco today, he might be spirited," she called out with a breathy laugh before getting into her car.

Hermione shook off the twinge of envy- no that isn't right. Mild annoyance, yes much better. She was going over the conversation in her head and grimaced at the word fiancé. Why would he even want to marry her? She was disloyal after all. Hermione squeezed the doorknob once, exhaled and opened the door.

"And an angel comes bursting back into my life!" someone exclaimed and grabbed her in for a kiss.

Hermione stood there stunned as she bristled in Draco Malfoy's embrace. His lips were warm and moist against her own. He must have recognized the foreign layout of the woman's face because he pulled away. "You are not my fiancé," he noted and released her. "My apologies, Kelly. Er- Astoria- she. Well, I thought she forgot another kiss," he said, humiliated, and his cheeks were colored scarlet.

"Well, good morning to you too, but why are you standing at the door?" she questioned as she noted he was half dressed and scruffy looking still.

He grinned wildly and chuckled. "Astoria is pregnant. With my son. My child," he said almost giddy, and Hermione beamed.

"Congratulations, Draco. It is nice to see you happy, shall you get in more than your skivvies and we actually work today?" She retorted, did not mean for it to come out so shrill.

Draco moved his cane in front of the direction her footsteps were moving. "Hey, what the bloody fuck is your problem? Do you need a good shag? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I believe one of those questions is absurd to ask, excuse me," she murmured and pushed the cane from her path.

"Don't you walk away from me, I am blind and can't chase you. We are going to talk about this like adults. What is your problem?" he growled in the direction he heard her shifting in.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Now, I am going up the stairs to start our work day, and I hope we can forget this whole thing." Draco could hear the discomfort in her voice, and he made a sound.

"You think I don't approve of you going out with Zabini, don't you?" he asked, and she snorted.

"Hardly, I don't even approve of it, but unless I do it, he will be unremitting," she responded and exhaled a large breath. "Why are we talking about this? When did we become friends?"

"When I found out for seven years you have been taking care of my relative. When you decided to treat me like a man and not a cripple. When your courageous quality to be at my mother's side while she cried and let her honor you. Those things make up the start of a friendship. Don't you understand that, Helen?" He snapped, and she stood there, quiet as ever.

He heard her exhale in a shuddered fashion after a few noiseless moments. "I cannot be your friend, Draco," she whispered, but he could hear the tones of pain in her voice. "I am going to go up and start working. I will see you when you are ready," she told him, and he heard her practically jogging up the stairs to get away from him.

"Draco, darling," Narcissa's voice entered the silence.

"Yes, mother?"

"I think you made her cry. Maybe next time, don't be so passionate?" She voiced carefully.

Draco ran his free hand over his face. "Did I hurt her feelings?" he questioned.

"No, I think you moved her," Narcissa replied, and her hand touched his shoulder. "But you cannot have them both, so do not try."

"Have them both? Are you on medication? I tell you that I'm marrying Astoria because she's holding my child and you suggest that? Have I no heart?" he inquired and pulled from his mother's grip.

Narcissa did not move or make a sound and Draco could tell she was examining him. "Mother, I do not have a thing for my assistant," he hissed, and she tutted.

"Draco, don't be so obtuse. It is common to feel an affinity for someone when they respect you for who you are. The things you said to her were very stirring. However, if you are getting married you should not be looking for a woman's familiarity during this time," she said slowly, and Draco waved her off.

"I am going to prove to you that I do not need to be unsociable. It will be fine," Draco told her and moved toward the stairs. "I am a good person, mother. You have told me that yourself."

Their workday had been strained. She was quiet and gave him nothing but answers to work-related questions. She took her lunch with her into the library away from him. Even after lunch, before his session with Marcus, she avoided any conversation with him.

He was practically assaulting the weights he was so frustrated. "Hey, slow down there, tiger, you are going to hurt yourself," Marcus stopped him and took them from Draco's hands. "What is wrong with you?"

"Astoria is pregnant with my child, and we are getting married," he said with a light tone.

"And? That doesn't explain why you look like you want to hate-fuck the dumbbells." Flint growled, and Draco scrubbed his sweat covered face.

"And? Well, I fought with Kelly this morning after I accidentally kissed her. Common mistake. Astoria just left, and I thought she came back for another kiss goodbye. Kelly was shrill and unmanageable after, so I asked her what was wrong. I delivered an ill-timed speech about us being friends because of what transpired yesterday, and she cried." He admitted, and Marcus made a grunting sound.

"Let's call it good today, you are going to hurt yourself," Flint declared and handed Draco his towel.

Draco reached for his cane and started to check for the corners. He struck one and found the doorway. Flint was following him to the pool room and was being unusually quiet. There was a thrumming about the silence today; everyone seemed to be in deep thought.

"Did she say anything back to you?" Marcus asked as they reached the room.

Draco put his cane down on the stone bench once he found it. "Yes, she said we couldn't be friends and then ran up the stairs like a child." He spat and tossed his shirt on the ground. "A fucking child," he repeated with venom.

The Malfoy shifted out of his jersey shorts and reached for his cane. "She was crying?" Flint questioned again as his footsteps were heard after the rustling of clothing.

"That's what my mother said, before accusing me of having a thing for Kelly of all fucking insanity." He declared climbing into the plunging pool. "I just don't understand it. What is going on that everyone thinks I am completely oblivious too? She was crying. Kelly ran off instead of talking; Something not in her personality. That used to irk me that she challenged me, but I missed it today." He finished with a large groaned and swatted the water.

A separate splash was heard, and Marcus exhaled. "Draco, I am going to tell you something. But you have to understand where she was coming from first," he started.

Draco slanted his head, and his brow pinched. "Okay, tell me."

"I am breaking a major promise by telling you this- a major promise, mind you, but I think you have the right to know if you want to be friends with her." Flint continued causing Draco to groan.

"Tell me then," he snapped, but still keeping his impatience at bay.

"Zabini found her at the alumni party for Hogwarts. When he was done drooling over her, he realized who she was. Through the course of his pestering, he found out she was freshly jobless after working as an EPA for the news company the Daily Prophet. You heard of them?"

Draco made a sound of agreement. "Yes, yes. Carry on," He waved his hand in front of him and splashed the water.

"Blaise knew she was a rare find because you all went to school together and knew of her impeccable work. However, in order for her to agree with working with you, she used a separate alias so you wouldn't know who she was. I am not sure why she felt the need, but maybe she just didn't feel comfortable with the past."

"Oh god, please don't tell me she's Potter's wife," He groaned and scrubbed his face.

"No, Draco," Flint paused and exhaled. "She's Hermione Granger."


	10. Chapter 10

The restaurant was impeccable and expensive as Hermione sat down across from Blaise. He was smirking and ordered some Japanese beer for them when the waiter came. Hermione did not own dresses; that was just a fact. She was a single mother. She owned two different types of clothes. Home wear and work wear. However, Ginny squeezed her into a lovely black dress and slapped some sacrificial paint on the scared woman's face.

"I haven't been on a real date in ages," She murmured, running her finger on the rim of her water glass.

"Well, it is a nice place. In fact, Draco recommended it," He told her with a smirk like she should know what he meant.

"Don't you feel bad for lying to him?" She asked softly and Zabini frowned deeply.

"Well, of course, but you really weren't giving us much of a choice."

Hermione exhaled slowly and shook her head. "I feel guilty. I want to tell him. He doesn't understand why we cannot be friends," she declared, and Blaise scratched his chin.

"You are quite attached to your boss, it makes me a bit jealous he sees you every day," He snickered, and she scoffed.

"That was in poor taste," She snapped, and his eyebrows ran up to his forehead.

"My apologies. I didn't realize," He grumbled and huffed. "I don't do this either usually," he said waving a hand around. "Dates don't usually appeal to my nature."

Hermione glanced around and gasped, trying to hide her face behind the menu. Astoria and Draco Malfoy were being led by a waitress near them. Zabini followed her stare and growled. "That mother f-"

"Is that Zabini and Granger?" Draco asked, and Astoria made an agreeing sound. "Alright, right here is good," he said to the waitress, and she set up their place settings. "I want the booth if you don't mind," he told Astoria who guided him over to sit right next to Hermione.

"Draco mother fucking Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Blaise asked, and Hermione set down her menu.

"You called me Granger," she noted, and he pivoted his body toward her.

"I did because that is your name," he sneered and waved his hand. "Hermione Jean Granger. Age, 28, adoptive mother of Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin who is eight-years-old. Spent three years getting her undergrads at Cambridge, impressive. Then working for a small piece of shit news company for five years and worked her way up through the ranks. You then got fired because said piece of shit news company wanted to keep it in the family as Black Industries usually does and now work for me." He finished, and Hermione's mouth didn't close.

Blaise turned to Astoria. "You are a rat, not an Anguis," he hissed, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't say a word, thank you," she said with a nod and Draco chuckled.

"So why are you here?" Hermione questioned, and Draco tapped his chin.

"Well, you left before we could actually talk last night, so I recommended a restaurant to Zabini and told him I would set up reservations for him. You owe me a job interview," he growled and searched for his water glass.

"You aren't angry?" she questioned as he sipped his glass.

He slanted his head. "I was. I was going to storm into my cousin's estate and demand your resignation for your lies. I was going to hire someone to beat the fuck out of Zabini and Flint. I yelled at my mother, which I am not proud of…"

The waitress approached their tables, and Draco waved at her. "You are a server? Yes?" he asked, and she nodded.

Hermione turned and hemmed. "He is blind, not just ignorant for wearing sunglasses inside; please speak up." She said politely with a smile, and the waitress gasped.

"Of course! I am sorry."

A bartender brought over Blaise and Hermione's beers before Draco cleared his throat. "That smells delicious. I want one of those." He ordered, and she wrote it down.

"And for you Miss?" she asked Astoria.

"Miss Greengrass is only having water tonight," Draco declared, and the woman nodded before leaving.

Draco reached over and grabbed Hermione's beer. "You don't want that right, Granger?" he snickered with a smile, and she smacked his hand.

"Stop groping my beer and wait for your own, Draco," she snapped. "Now, what happened?"

He released her glass with a smirk and sighed. "Then I remembered something you said to me. That bit about leaving sharp objects out because the tacts I had taken out the day before were still on the desk. No one moves things on my desk, but you had the foresight to put it away. It made me remember how you were in school and by god if you weren't a swotty thing in school." He paused, and she snorted.

"The point Draco?"

He tapped the table and sighed. "I cannot get you fired for being a liar. Your work is too good, and you are far too efficient to dismiss and have my cousin find another station for you. So, I am giving you another chance to redeem yourself." He finished, and she raised her eyebrows in shock.

Zabini was shaking his head. "And he is punishing me by stealing my date." He snapped, and Hermione giggled.

"You have to know, I only agreed to this insanity because you wouldn't take no for an answer and I haven't been out in ages," she admitted, and Blaise chuckled.

"Well, I will still keep trying, but as it looks, this is now a work dinner, and I am going to dip," He declared and rose from his chair. "I will figure out another way to charm you out of your knickers, Granger," he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Get out of here you silly man," she laughed, and he waved before departing from the table.

Astoria glanced around and shrugged her shoulders at Hermione. "Sorry, we crashed your date."

Draco's beer was soon brought to the table, and he sipped it a few times before dismissing the waitress for the time being. Astoria glanced at the menu and made a face. "Draco, darling, I am not hungry, and this place is making me nauseous."

"Well, you are my driver for the evening, love. Get some rice and see if it settles your stomach," he declared, and she huffed.

Hermione chewed her lip and hemmed. "If she doesn't want to stay, I can drive you home after. Harry and Ginny have Teddy tonight, so I have no restriction on time," she offered, and Astoria's eyes lit up.

"Please, Draco? I would love to soak in a bath and catch up on my soaps. I am so far behind," she murmured and Draco sighed heavily.

"Fine, but you are coming over tomorrow and letting my mother take you shopping. No exception," he said flatly, and Astoria clapped before rising from her chair.

She walked over and kissed his genuinely which released a moan from his mouth. Hermione was trying desperately to hide her blush as she turned and gulped a good mouthful of her beer. Astoria released him and smirked. "Goodbye darling," she murmured and waved as she turned to Hermione. "Goodbye and thank you again!" she declared and left just the two of them.

"So you drove here, Granger?" he asked.

Hermione laughed and sighed. "Yes, Draco, but I'm only having one beer."

"No, I was just observing that you did not let him pick you up. You weren't planning on staying with him tonight, were you?" he asked, and Hermione blushed, thanking her stars that he could not see.

"No, I wasn't. I may not date, but I also know about questionable men," she snickered, and he chuckled.

The waitress approached and hemmed. "Are your guests returning?"

"No, they are not. Miss Granger and I are just going to eat tonight. I want every single roll on the menu," he declared, and Hermione snorted.

"Draco, we are not going to eat all of that. Don't be absurd."

"Fine. Granger, look in there and tell me what the platters are," he said, and she pulled open the menu.

Hermione read them off, and Draco nodded. "The last two then," he declared, and the waitress wrote it down.

"Anything else, Sir?"

"No, thank you," he said, and she walked off with pep in her step.

"I hope you tip well, that was an expensive dinner you bought yourself," Hermione teased and he waved his hand.

"You are helping."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Draco, you aren't angry with me?"

"Yes, I am. Quite rightfully."

Hermione chewed her lip before sipping her beer. "I am sorry." She declared after setting her glass down.

"No, I am," he exhaled and scrubbed his face. "This whole time I thought I had the worst luck in the world being blinded by my father's accident. However, I realized something when Flint told me why you made an alias. If you walked into my office when I had my sight… I would have laughed you out of the room. Even if you told me at the beginning, it was you. I would have done everything to make your life hell. I am an awful person. I still remember you crying after I called you that horrible name and remembered enjoying it. I really am sorry, Hermione," he sighed and patted her hand. "You got stuck with an arsehole for a boss."

She couldn't prevent the tears, he somehow just understood and forgave her for her cowardice. "Well- I suppose that wasn't much of a Gryphem, now was I," she laughed and removed his hand so she could wipe her face.

"Can we start fresh? Don't expect me to go easy on you because you cried about something I said two days in a row." He asked, and she snorted.

"Please, as if you can have that effect on my emotions."

He lounged and swigged his beer with an impish smile. "Well, I mean you have never been one to have mastered emotions, Granger," he hissed, and she gasped.

"You are a rude man, Draco Malfoy," she snapped, and he nodded with a smile.

The food was brought to the table, and Hermione gasped. "That looks delicious."

"Good, because I cannot see it." He grumbled, and she tilted her head.

"I am sorry," she responded.

"Anything else, Sir?" the waitress asked, and Draco waved her off.

"No, go on ahead and check on us in a bit," he declared, and she giggled and walked off. "Granger, take off my tie," he ordered, and she glared.

"You put it on; you take it off." She retorted.

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his gray tie. "Take off the tie. We are going to have dinner," he snapped.

She grumbled obscenities under her breath and unwove the tie, setting it in his hand. "There, now can I enjoy this expensive dinner or not?" she asked with a sharp tone.

"Turn around," he said, and she huffed.

"Why are you cryptic, Draco?"

"Turn the fuck around, Granger," he breathed, and she rolled her eyes but did what he asked.

He placed the tie over her eyes, and she jerked. "Trust," he said, and she exhaled and let him cover her sight.

"How am I supposed to eat like this?" she grumbled, and he made an agreeing sound.

"Exactly. Try, I promise you, it will taste much different," Draco responded, and she conceded.

It was disorienting. Hermione couldn't remember where her chopsticks were. She scrambled a bit and eventually settled for her fork on the table. Being flustered she huffed, and Draco laughed. "You are not giving this effort, Granger. I know you have it in you."

Rolling her neck, she inhaled and exhaled a few times and started picking up on fragrances. Things she wouldn't have quite noticed if she was looking at everything. Her fork touched one of the rolls finally, and she managed to butcher it. "It is easier with your fingers," he responded to her groan of frustration.

She listened and picked up another roll. Hermione had no clue what she was putting into her mouth. However, when it touched her tongue, she released a sound of enjoyment as she tasted the flavors of the salmon and seaweed. Many other tastes that she would have possible cast aside for another bite.

"Isn't that better than sex?" he asked her with a chuckle, and she snorted.

"You need to shag to have a comparison," she murmured and explored for another bite.

Hermione wasn't sure again what she was putting in her mouth, but the same effect happened where her taste buds went crazy for the textures and tastes. If she were watching herself as a stranger, she would think she was mental for making so many distasteful sounds in a restaurant.

"Why don't you shag? Zabini thinks you are absolutely shagable. His tastes are usually spot on for aesthetics."

"Are we friends now?" she asked with a sharp tone before finding her glass of beer on the table.

"Getting there," he remarked and sighed. "This is good, try this," he said and nudged her.

She took it from his hand and slid it into her mouth. "My god, how have I never eaten before in my life," she groaned after swallowing.

"It is a perk I tell you," he said and exhaled again. "This next," he sounded and handed Hermione another.

"You aren't drugging me, are you?" she grumbled after that last one.

Draco belted out in laughter, and it shook the booth. "No, but I should have thought of that before. Now I will never get to shag you, Granger," he snickered, and she was so glad no one was there to see her scarlet blush. "You never answered me," he reminded her.

"I never intended to," she retorted and reached for one at the far end of the plate.

Her fingers traversed along the edge and she picked up on the sound of her nails running on the plate. They trailed over another piece, and she brought it to her lips. It was so decadent and delightful that she shook her head and grabbed another that felt like it.

"Here, this one," she said and felt for his fingers.

He took it from Hermione, and she heard him hum after a moment of receiving it from her. "You were right, that was good. That spicy tuna is beyond distracting," he sighed, and she shook her head.

"You know what it is now from taste?" she questioned.

"Oh, yes, my pallet has changed plenty due to lack of sight. There is a reason I wanted the platters. Cannot just have one taste the whole dinner. If I am going to eat out, I am going to experience food," Draco said simply and Hermione made a sound of puzzlement.

"This is the first time I haven't looked at what I am eating," she admitted and he chuckled.

"It is intimidating, isn't it? No robust colors, no decorated plates. Just you and the food," he finished the last word as a whisper and Hermione squirmed a bit.

"Do you mind if I take this tie off now?" she asked and he exhaled.

"No, Granger. You satisfied my curiosity. Thank you," he said and she pursed her lips.

"Has anyone bothered to do this with you?"

He was silent for a moment and exhaled. "No, why?"

"It's nice, you should do this more often- you know, with your friends."

Draco was quiet again and hemmed. "Did you take my tie off yet?"

"No."

"Good, try this one," he said and handed her another.

That went on until Hermione could not eat another bite. When she finally took her blindfold off, she hissed at the light that blasted her unprepared eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust before handing Draco's tie back to him. "I have a theory." She started and turned to him.

"Yes?" he asked as his fingers ran along the edge of the table.

"You are actually quite a likeable person, but you don't want others to know that so you act like a wanker," she said and he snorted, reaching for his beer.

"Good effort, but I am not a nice person."

Hermione glanced at the picked at platters and shrugged her shoulders. "You are right. I must be on a high from all this rich food."

"Do you feel like you are qualified to helping me run the company?" he asked her.

Hermione frowned at him and she thinned her lips. "Do you?"

"Yes, actually. I believe so," he said and sat up. "I think you would run it better than me, to be honest. However, I am not going to chip myself out of a job, so you will just have to work under me."

"Regulus told you he is retiring?" she asked and Draco nodded slowly.

"Granger, lets get this boxed and take me home? I want to show you something."

She waved over the waitress who was smirking brightly. "Did you both enjoy your dinner? It looked like you both did," she commented and Hermione smiled.

"We did enjoy our dinner very much. Can we get some boxes for this?"

Draco waved at the waitress. "I have a question."

She approached and he waved her closer until he felt that she was within whisper range. Hermione couldn't hear what he said to her but the woman's cheeks lit up as she pulled away giggling. "Yes, Sir, to be perfectly honest. I will be right back with your boxes!"

Hermione folded her arms and glared, "What did you ask her?"

Draco grinned broadly and sighed. "I asked her if she thought you should shag me after that dinner," he snickered and Hermione smacked his arm. "Hey, don't beat up on the disabled." He spat and she snorted.

"In more ways than one," she growled.

"Always a mood spoiler, Granger," he sneered and she huffed.

"You are getting married and I am not going to listen to your flirtations, Draco Malfoy," her voice was sharp and he waved her off.

"Mood ruiner," he said simply and she groaned.

"I hope you are off your rocker pissed," she whispered and stood up. "I am going to the restroom and we are leaving." She said while straightening her dress and walking off.

 _ **Author Notes: I know you think... man she got off so easy. You have to ask yourself why? What is this conniving Malfoy doing? Hahaha... Hope you enjoyed this installment. I know I packed you all with tons to read today, I hope it was good. I might be busier tomorrow so, therefore, less writing, but I hope you are ready to eat a meal blindfolded after that! hahaha, cheers!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was driving her car, and Draco was running his hand in the wind outside the window. Her phone went off, and she gulped and sighed. "Draco, can you roll up the window I have to take this," she said, and he did as she requested.

"Hi, Mum!" Teddy said as the call connected.

"Hey, lovely, are you alright?" she asked, and he made an agreeing sound.

"Aunt Ginny told me to call you before bed and then give her the phone," he said over the speaker, and she snorted.

"Your Aunt Ginny is funny," Hermione responded.

Teddy had shuffled the phone and caused cracking over the speakers. "Mum, do you think I can come to work with you next week?" he inquired, and Hermione exhaled.

"Probably not, darling. I have tons of work this next week. I will ask Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy if you can come swimming sometime soon."

"Maybe we can have Uncle Harry's birthday party there!" he suggested, and Hermione cringed.

"Let's take about that later, okay? Did you brush your teeth?" Hermione asked, and Teddy snorted. "Edward, how much did I tell you grand-mum and grand-da told me how important teeth are. You know if they were in London they would be upset you didn't brush them."

"Yes, mum. I will brush them," he said, and she smiled and laughed.

"I hate doing it too, but teeth are important. Else you will be eating a lot of soup."

Teddy giggled loudly. "Okay, mum, I love you, here's Aunt Ginny," Teddy announced.

"I love you to the moon and back, Teddy," she said, and he agreed before the cracking sound was heard. Hermione turned to Draco and whispered, "I'm sorry," she finished, and he waved her off with a small smile.

"Girl, what are you doing on the phone, shouldn't you be knees deep in bad decisions? I wanted something juicy to talk about tomorrow."

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. "The date turned into a work dinner. Draco is in the car with me, and I am driving him home. He has been made aware of my alias," Hermione declared with a firm voice.

Ginny groaned loudly. "Hi, Malfoy. Hermione, what the bloody fuck is wrong with you? We say go on a date, not work on the weekend," She spat, and Hermione squeezed the steering wheel roughly.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," Draco responded, and Ginny snorted.

"I will let you berate me at mum's tomorrow. For now, let's just call it a conducive evolution of the night." Hermione said, and Ginny laughed.

"You are bloody something, Hermione. I am going to call Viktor to come out and visit. Something," Ginny snickered, and Hermione sighed.

"Gin, tomorrow, let's not embarrassed me further please?"

Ginny made an agreeing sound. "Alright, I will give you a pass tonight. Mostly due to the fact that the boys are now trying to build a bubble castle in the bathtub and Albus is going to be the victim. I will see you tomorrow, love."

Hermione laughed and spoke. "Give them a kiss for me and tell Harry I love him. Love you, Gin."

"Love you too, Hermione. Malfoy, don't fuck with her tonight," Ginny warned and the phone disconnected from the speakers.

Hermione was turning onto the drive way before she voiced. "I am sorry, I don't usually like talking on the phone in the car with someone else in it, but my son is an exception."

"And your vociferous best mate?" He asked, and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Yes, Ginny, she is a different kind of woman," Hermione replied as the car parked.

"Can I ask you a question?" he inquired, and she snorted as she turned off the engine.

"What?"

"Why are you not married with kids? Your personality dictates that would have been something you needed, am I right?" he asked, and she just sat there.

Hermione exhaled loudly and rubbed her face. "Well, when I was dating Ronald we got pregnant. This was two years out of school. I lost the baby, and he couldn't cope so we fought, and I broke it off. He ended up dating Lavender a few months after our severing and boom; she was pregnant with baby number one not very soon after. He blamed me for my desire to work so hard; I was doing a few internships during the pregnancy before Cambridge. Ambition. Stubborn. All of that." Hermione paused and snorted. "So, when Andromeda asked me if I wanted to move in and adopt Teddy because she was ill, and it would eventually be fatal, I agreed and never looked back. I didn't have to go through another heart ache and not being great at relationships to have the perfect son. He needed a mom, and I needed him."

Draco breathed slowly and shook his head. "Granger, that is rough. I am sorry I asked."

"No, it's alright. I love Teddy more than anything. It would be hard to try and find someone that fits well with us both. When I adopted him, I knew that life was no longer about myself. It was about everything I had to make his life better. It may not be perfect, but I put in everything I have to make him happy. That, Draco Malfoy, is why I don't date. I can't imagine going through Teddy having a broken heart if someone left him due to me."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You were too good for him. That's why it happened, you know?"

She choked on a laugh and released his hand, patting his shoulder. "You have no idea. Draco, I have a question."

"Yes, I will shag you, come on," he teased with a wide smirk, and she snorted.

"Not my question."

"I know. Fire away, Granger."

"Are you happy?"

He tilted his head and shifted. "About Astoria's unexpected pregnancy? It's expected, isn't it? She is a Greengrass, and I am a Malfoy. Duty and all that horse shit."

"But are you happy?" Hermione repeated.

"Happy does factor in here, Granger. Astoria is fantastic, an adorable and kind woman. Fantastic shag and probably knows that. We had an open relationship since the beginning when her father and my father negotiated terms. Honesty. That was all I wanted from her. I knew she wasn't ready to settle for just one person and neither was I. We shagged other people for years. When I lost my sight, I lost appreciation for different women because I enjoy a different type of shagging now. She hasn't lost her interest in strange cock, which wouldn't bother me if she didn't lie or hide it from me because of guilt."

Hermione made a sound and gulped. "Do you love her?"

Draco laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I love her as a person. Am I in love with her? I am trying. To be honest, I don't think either of us are in love with the other, but if she doesn't marry me, her father is going to owe my estate an astronomical amount of money. My dad had made a tight, clipped contract."

"Couldn't you have broken it before?" Hermione asked, the disgust evident in her voice.

"Life is different with money, Granger. Wealth and nobility are what drives forth the engines of the large houses. Blacks. Greengrass. Malfoys… so many more noble houses that have done worse. At least I am not being forced to marry my cousin." He finished while unbuckling his seatbelt. "Come round and help me get into the house? I want to take you to the library."

Hermione got out and walked around to his side. She reached for him, and when he stood, he was in her personal space. The woman wanted to run as far away as she could. His breath that grazed her face. His warmth wrapped around her arm. God damn Draco bloody Malfoy and the strange feelings he gave her. She shook herself and shut his car door before leading him inside.

They walked into the library with ease, and Draco reached by the door. He grabbed his cane and released her. Hermione stood there awkwardly as he searched for something around the room, she wasn't sure for what. His rod hit one of the shelves, and he hemmed. "Which side of the room am I on?" he asked her.

"Left, near the globe," she declared as his hand went out and he stroked the books.

"Come here," he ordered, and she closed the distance. "Tell me which one is red?"

Hermione pressed his hand against it, and he smirked. "Good, come now," he said as he pulled it out.

When Draco flipped it open, it was cut open, and there was a flash drive sitting inside of it. His fingers ran over it, and he lifted it from it's hiding spot. Placing the book sideways on the shelf, he resituated his cane in hand, giving her the flash drive. "We are off to the office."

"Okay," she replied, and he led the way.

Draco was quieter than usual as he ascended in front of her. This rarely bothered her, but after the potent conversation they just had, it made her uncomfortable. Hermione felt horrible for him. Even if he was an arsehole, he didn't deserve that. They reached his wing, and he rolled his neck as he entered his office. Hermione turned on the light for herself, and he pointed to the desk. "Sit." He paused and hemmed. "Please."

Hermione sat down and booted up the computer. "Draco, what's on the flash drive?" she asked, and he chuckled as he found his chair.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He snickered.

The computer finished loading, and she put in the flash drive. Hermione clicked it open and frowned as she was reading the documents that were popping up. Most were just accounts and business transactions, but then other documents started popping up. Marriage contracts between houses. Property-exchanging. Some of them have sold their daughters- not like property, but the arrangements were just as difficult to stomach. It even looked like there was- stud invoices? My god… the debauchery and darkness…

"Draco- why are you showing this to me?" she asked with a careful tone.

"If you help me run the company, you are going to learn about the nobility very swiftly, Hermione. These men we work with… they aren't squeaky clean. Are you sure you can handle this without being brought up around it?" He asked her.

"What is a stud invoice, Draco?" she replied as she gazed at the amount of money someone would spend on such.

"Well, it is common for some more… inbred nobles to not be able to produce. So they would pay for another fuck to knock her up and claim lineage."

"But- wait- I am confused."

"I know, it is a lot to take in, but this was the only way I could make you understand. I am not just asking you to run a public company with me. I am asking if you can handle knowing that Mr. generic name from the board decided to sell his daughter off for his vacation home in Cabo because as long as she got married to her second cousin, he got the property."

Hermione shuddered and shook her head. "I wouldn't want to know that, Draco. I don't want to know these things."

"Even if I paid you more money than Teddy and you would need in two lifetimes?" He asked her and she snorted.

"Even if you bought me a house ten times bigger than yours with all the riches in the world."

Draco burst into laughter and sighed. "Granger, click the last document."

Hermione did, and it was a picture of Draco as a child sticking his tongue out. The text on the image made her feel stupid. _'And you thought I didn't have a sense of humor!'_ "God damnit Draco Malfoy that wasn't funny!" she shouted, and he laughed harder.

"I nearly laughed when you asked me what stud invoices were!" he shouted through a spell of laughter.

"I cannot believe you paid someone to make these up just to play a prank on me!" She got out of the chair and shoved him. "I am going home, you prick," she growled and he grabbed her arm.

"Stay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she declared, and his thumb ran over her skin.

"So that I don't worry that you drove alone so late. It is a long way back to Godric's Hallow." He replied, and she gulped.

"I don't have anything to sleep in, Draco. I have to go home," she breathed, and he stood up in front of her.

"I can get you something to sleep in. Please stay, Hermione," he whispered, and she pulled away.

"Alright," she replied trying to find a steady pulse.

He took another step toward her, and his hand cupped her cheek. "Thank you," his voice was a rumble.

Hermione was almost quivering. Why? This shouldn't be so intimate! Boss. Granger, boss. She told herself that a few times in a split second and it finally shook her from the haze. "Well, I am going to go down to a guest room, Malfoy. Thanks for the advantageous dinner and the not so funny joke." She yanked herself from him and took a couple of tremendous strides toward the doorway.

"What's wrong?" He inquired tilting his head.

"Nothing. Don't forget your fiancé is coming over tomorrow morning. Probably best for you to get some sleep," she said, and he scowled. "Good night, Malfoy."

He heard her footfalls fading and he clenched his hands together. He didn't know why that made him so angry that she went back to calling him Malfoy… but it tore at him. The door shut to his wing and he growled before reaching for his cane. He still was furious and slapped the stick against the doorway. He heard the crunch of wood and the thump of part of his cane falling to the floor. He exhaled slowly and dropped the other end on the floor before running his fingers on the door jam. He made his way back to his room and opened the door. When he reached inside he retrieved his older cane and tasked himself with finding something for her to wear. She could wear nothing if she didn't like that it was his clothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was tiptoeing down the stairs and aside from the housekeepers buffing out the tiles on the ground floor, it didn't seem like anyone else was awake. She had left Draco's t-shirt on the bed before exiting her room. She debated on a note but thought better of it. She was relieved she was almost scot-free with leaving unheard. At least until she got to the front door and a soft voice cleared their throat.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked, making Hermione pivot toward her.

Narcissa stared at her with wonder as the woman gulped. "Well, Draco and Astoria met me at a restaurant last night because he wanted to confront me about my lies. When Astoria got sick, I offered to drive him home. He told me it was too late for me to leave, so I stayed in one of the guest rooms," she said swiftly, and the matron slanted her head.

"Well, that was nice of you, Hermione," she responded. "Did you want breakfast?"

Hermione shook her head rapidly. "Nope! Just going to go pick up my son. We have to go shopping today. Thank you, have a great day, Mrs. Malfoy!" She exclaimed in a shrill, panicked fashion before bolting outside.

A thud greeted the silence, and he could hear his mother hemming. "Son, what did you do to that poor girl?"

"That's the funny part, mother. I didn't do anything to her. That neurotic alarm is all self-induced," he told her as he got to the ground floor.

"She is going to ask Regulus for a transfer if you don't fix this," Narcissa mused, and Draco made a sound of disagreement.

"I will make sure she doesn't, not to worry. Are the appointments set up today?" He asked as he approached where her voice was coming from.

"All but the tailor. He said he doesn't want to do your suit until Miss Greengrass chooses her dress," Narcissa declared, and he heard hesitance.

"Mother?"

"Draco, why are you rushing this?" she asked gently and he reached for her.

His hand rested on her shoulder, and he squeezed. "Don't you trust me, mother?"

"Draco, I just am not certain this is the way to go about it," she murmured and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Trust, mother. I know exactly what I am doing," he replied and felt around for a landmark. "I need a new cane. I broke my nicer one last night." He declared.

"How did you do that?" his mother asked from behind him.

He was walking toward the dining room; he could hear the change in tiles. "She pissed me off for walking away from me again." He responded and that ended the conversations as they started the day.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hermione was lounging in the warm sun with a petite tank top and shorts. Ginny was laying with her in a swimsuit as the boys played in the pond. The curly-haired woman was closing her eyes under her sunglasses and enjoying the heat beating on her skin.

"So, let me get this straight," Ginny said after an extended period.

"He meets you at the restaurant with his fiancé. Scares off Zabini. Let's his pregnant betrothal to leave the restaurant and decides to blindfold you and feed you dinner?" Ginny mused, and Hermione sounded agreement.

"It was quite strange," she replied, and Ginny grunted.

"You went on a date with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione sat up and glared over at the redhead. "It was not a date." She spat.

"It was so a date. So much so that I bet you got your knickers bunched up when he had you eat in the dark. He probably listened to you making sounds and shifting as you enjoyed yourself. Just because he doesn't know what you look like doesn't mean he doesn't listen for things that turn him on," Ginny retorted and rolled on her stomach, glancing over at Hermione.

"Ginevra! He is getting married!" she hissed sharply.

"I bet he was thinking about shagging you all night. He placed a face to the three weeks of tension you both have been having. Don't lie to me; I know there has been tension. You don't tell me things. You just don't realize that you do other ways. You are one hundred percent attracted to him," Ginny declared, and Hermione gasped.

"Do not say that. I do not. He is my boss, and that is it, Gin. I am quite sure that if anything he was forward to see if I was after his money, or even attempting to see if I do indeed have a boss fetish. I do not. I want nothing to do with Draco Malfoy's flirtations!"

"But you aren't going to deny that you enjoy them?" Ginny asked with a challenged smile.

Hermione exhaled heavily. "I am going to ignore this whole experience. Next weekend I am going to go out with the next guy who asks me out."

"I hope that means you don't mind if I do!" A booming voice was heard over the grass and Hermione gasped.

"Charles!" she shouted and got up to embrace the tall Weasley. "I didn't know you were back in town."

He lifted her off the ground and chuckled. "You look fucking fantastic, Granger. I just got back from the East yesterday." His eyes trailed down her in a friendly way that made Hermione's stomach knot.

Charlie was in military pants and a tank top. The ginger was built like a truck, and the royal air force has treated him well over the years. "Officer Charles Weasley," Hermione snickered, and he stepped away and saluted before laughing. "My goodness, Charles, it is so lovely to see you," she sighed, and he ran a thumb over her cheek.

"I wasn't kidding, want me to take you out next weekend? I will show you how real Weasleys treat their dates," he snickered, and Hermione waved at him.

"I am quite positive that would be my worst idea yet. Your mother would strangle me I fear."

Ginny cleared her throat. "A better idea than Draco Malfoy!" she shouted.

Charlie snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, live a little, Granger. I will even let you drive my sexy car…. It's a classic," he dangled and shifted in his boots.

"Okay, Charlie," she said, and he fist pumped.

"Right on. I always wanted to see what kind of sloshed girl you are," he teased, and Hermione groaned.

"I am not going to get pissed in front of you, Charles, I know what kind of man you are," she retorted and he leaned to her.

"Really? Because I am quite convincing," he murmured, and she blushed brightly. "I wouldn't mind showing you-" a screeching sound was heard from the pond and interrupted them.

"Uncle Charlie!" Teddy screamed, and the boy ran up, tackling the man with a hug.

Charlie lifted the boy up and kissed his cheek. "Teddy, my boy, I love your hair."

Teddy beamed and hugged the wide man's shoulders. "Thanks, Uncle Charlie. Did you bring back pictures of Qatar this time?"

"I did, I have a few you can see. I saw a pack of wild dogs and got some great shots of them in the sunset," Charlie told the child.

Charlie reached out and ran his fingers through Hermione's curly hair. "Your mum looks pretty today, doesn't she?" He asked Teddy with a grin.

"Mum, you are the prettiest!" Teddy exclaimed, and Hermione smirked.

"You cannot manipulate me with my son, Charles."

Charlie held the boy closer and whispered in his ear. "Mum, can Uncle Charlie please come stay with us?"

"Please, Hermione, I don't want to stay with mum and dad," he said with big eyes, and Hermione groaned.

"Fine, Charles, but you are going to be babysitting this week," she warned him, and he cheered with Teddy in his hands.

"We are going to have so much fun. I am even going to teach you how to shoot a paintball gun," he declared to the teal-haired child.

"Uncle Charlie, can we go get some lemonade? I want to ask you about the planes you were flying," Teddy said with a nod.

Charlie set the child down and took his hand. "Come on, boy. I have some great stories about helicopters this time." He replied, and they walked back to the house.

Hermione tilted her head and admired the view. It was a nicer one than she first thought. It was quite the contrast between the blue hair and the red hair, but she liked that the freckled Weasley treated Teddy well. It was charming to see them walking hand in hand she decided. "Oh, is someone still harboring a crush on my big brother?"

"Maybe a little, but we know that your gene pool shouldn't mix with mine, after Ronald," Hermione sighed and turned back to Ginny.

"Do what the nobility does, Granger, keep it in the family," Ginny taunted, and Hermione's cheeks bloomed.

"That isn't funny, Gin. He is just nice to look at," Hermione sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she sat back down on her towel.

"Better than bloody fucking Draco Malfoy," Ginny grumbled. "Besides, that was eight years ago. If Charlie is gonna stick around you should. He still writes about you all the time when he's deployed."

Hermione waved her off, "He is like a brother, Gin."

"Sure, alright, whatever you say," She responded and stretched. "Children of the black lagoon, are you ready to go in yet?" Ginny called out to her boys splashing in the pond.

"Roar!" Albus cried as he lifted up some of the cattails and acted like a monster.

"I swear that my children are completely mental. I don't know what Harry teaches them when I get my day out shopping, but they are different kids," she murmured, and Hermione laughed.

"Did my wife mention mental?" Harry questioned, and Hermione gazed up at the towering Potter standing over them.

"She said you turn your kids mental just for her," Hermione snickered, and Harry laughed with a nod.

"My little goblins! Uncle Charlie and I are going to play some football, want to get dry and come watch?"

The boys screamed and clapped before climbing from the pond and jumping all over the mothers on their towels. "Was that code for attacking helpless mothers?" Ginny growled, and Albus acted like he was going to bite his mom's face.

James was trying to tickle Hermione who was giggling. "You bad boys!"

"Come on Potter Spawn. Let's go attack Uncle Charlie!" Harry shouted, and the children ran toward the house roaring.

"Sometimes I forget how much I miss this," Hermione said with a smile and Harry rubbed her hair.

"Too much time hiding away at the dreaded Malfoy castle. Our bookish Gryphem Princess needs to be reminded of her place!" He snickered and lifted her up.

"Harry! Harry no!" Hermione was tittering as he took her back toward the house.

There was a buzzing, and Ginny checked the phone on Hermione's towel. The name: Draco. She ignored the call and shoved it into her bag before following them to the house for the evening.

 _O~ Later in the evening… a Weasley was sitting with a drink and gazing out the window. ~O_

Hermione walked over to him and pressed her hand to his shoulder. "Fred, are you alright?" she whispered and he exhaled.

"Yeah, I am find, poppet," he said with a smile.

She hugged him and sighed. "I am sorry, Freddie. I know you liked her a lot, I think she liked you a lot too. She told me to tell you she was sorry," she breathed and he choked on an exhale.

"That's right, you work for Malfoy now don't you. Of course, you know." He grumbled and she squeezed him.

"I am sorry, it is the worse feeling," she murmured and he nodded against her.

"It really is, Mione."

She hugged him for awhile and pressed her cheek against his chest. "It's alright. I know no one else knows, but I do."

"You are a good woman, Hermione. I hope you decide to find who makes you really happy. Even if it is just for a little while. It is worth it to feel something bigger than yourself," he grumbled and she bobbed her head against his chest.

"Me too, Freddie. You will live through this, I know you will," she sighed and they stayed like that for a bit longer before the Weasley couldn't stomach the sadness any longer and left.

 _The weeks flowed into a tense late Summer. One of which Hermione was looking forward to seeing end…_

 _Author Notes: I was mulling over doing a good healthy break in this story. We shall see what a bit of time in the near future does for our favorite people coming up... Those in favor? Those Opposed? Let me know!_

 _ **END OF PART I**_


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie was tapping his hands on the steering wheel as he was driving and listening to the radio. Hermione was checking her emails on her phone and Teddy was waving his fingers along with the music. She was especially stressed today. Her car's transmission died, and now she was on the hunt for a new one. Luckily, Charlie has been attached at the hip… in some cases quite literally.

"Thank you for driving me to work today," she said with a smile over to him.

Charlie smirked and chanced running his hand over her hair. "Not a problem, sweets. You do your boss lady thing today, and I will be by tonight. We will get your car situation squared away this week."

They had a comfortable- friendship? No, but a relationship was stretching it. Their problem with getting serious was difficult. He was due to receive orders any time in the next month and quite possibly would be stationed in another country for a while. He wanted more; she did not. The last thing she desired was to have a man pining for her overseas while he could have any woman he very well chose. Ron begrudgingly flung that in her face when they were caught snogging in the bathroom last week at dinner.

"Did you know that Mr. Malfoy has superpowers, Uncle Charlie?" Teddy inquired, and Charlie laughed.

"Really now? I will have to meet this bloke then."

Hermione sighed heavily, and the Weasley glanced over at her. "Feeling alright? He isn't mistreating you, is he? I have no problems beating up a blind man if he is hurting you."

"No, he is being professional." Lie.

"Alright, but you let me know if he acts out. I will sucker punch him." Charlie announced and Teddy giggled.

"Draco Malfoy is nothing but professional," lie again. "But I will tell you, hero," she said with a smile – she coined calling him hero after he saved her shoe from under the bed as a joke, it just stuck now.

"Always, sweets. You are too tasty to be sad," Charlie replied and pulled her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

She adored Charlie. He was tender. Protective. Loving. All the beautiful things that anyone would want. However, she was concerned with his departure, and that kept her heart guarded.

They pulled up the driveway and Charlie whistled. "Holy ballocks, this place is huge. Mum would go insane with frustration at the amount of cleaning this house must take."

He parked next to the red Cadillac who's to Hermione's disgust, Astoria was saying goodbye to Draco. Hermione glanced back at Teddy and smiled. "When you drive by pop your head out and say hello to your Great Aunt Cissa, alright?"

"Love, come around and say goodbye to me?" he asked with a smirk as she unbuckled.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Alright, hero, I will take the bait."

She climbed out of the car and opened the back door to kiss Teddy goodbye. "You behave for Uncle Charlie and no more punching him. Just because he says he's Wolverine doesn't mean you don't hurt him." Hermione kissed her son's forehead. "I love you more than all the stars, Teddy Bear."

He hugged her around the neck and sighed. "I love you too, mum. See you after work."

Hermione shut the door and rounded the car to Charlie's side. His window was down, and she leaned in. "So what did you want to-" he pressed his lips to hers, and she moaned gently as his fingers ran through her hair.

Her fingers traced his jawline over his facial hair, and she smirked when they parted. "I just needed a sugar high before I dash off." He said with charm, and she laughed. "Five sharp?"

"Five sharp. I should be done quick enough," Hermione replied, and he tugged on a ringlet.

"You give me a call if you need me," he whispered and sighed. "I hate leaving you here without a car."

"I will be fine. If I have to run to town, I will ask," she responded, and Charlie pecked her lips once more.

The Cadillac backed up, and Astoria waved as she pulled out. Leaving Draco to stand there with his mother. Hermione backed up and fluttered her hand after blowing the two men in her life kisses. Charlie drove by slowly, and Teddy's window went down. "Hi, Aunt Cissa! Hi, cousin Draco," he exclaimed.

Narcissa giggled. "Hello, Edward. I hope to see you soon," she told the boy who nodded furiously.

"I miss you, goodbye!" he declared, and Charlie pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Dropping you off at work, Granger? Must be a special man," Draco growled and snapped. "We are late, let's go."

Hermione scrubbed her face, shaking her head at the long day ahead. Narcissa rolled her eyes at Hermione in agreement. He was an arsehole today. She followed him up the stairs without speaking. This was the new normal that she was accustomed to working in. He would be waiting for her. Draco was back to his flinty self since her escape all those weeks ago. Or maybe it was because she didn't receive his prank as well as he hoped. Perhaps it was because this was the new norm due to her alias change. Who understood Draco bloody Malfoy.

They walked into the office, and Hermione opened up the curtains. "May I remind you, I told you not to wear that perfume," he spat as he lumbered into his chair. "It hurts my nose, and I don't like the scent."

Charlie had gotten it for her as an early birthday gift, which Draco knew that. "And I told you if you don't like it then you can stick my arse in the shower and make me wash it off," she retorted and sat down at the desk.

"So, taking your relationship with another Weasley to the next level?" he mused as she was signing into the computer.

"Not that it is any of your business, but we aren't labeling it. Charlie might get stationed in another country, and I don't want him to suffer," she said with a warning tone. "He is a good man, Malfoy."

"Maybe an ill-timed p-" she interrupted him with a growl, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Do not finish that sentence or I will slap you, Malfoy. That is crossing a line you do not want to. Your problems with the Weasleys are not my own. You do not own me, Draco Malfoy," she responded with a deadly low tone.

There was silence, and Draco hated it. He couldn't stop the word diarrhea that has been leaving his mouth for weeks. Ever since he found out, through Nott, that she was snogging the military Weasley a month ago in his club. Nott described it with a delicate detail of her straddling the man and gyrating like a cat in heat. Was he jealous? Maybe a little… just a little bit. A tiny bit. He knew he was lying to himself on the amount.

Of course, she wanted a man who could do the things he couldn't. Mainly? See her. "There is an email here from Regulus. It has to do with a big event."

"Tell me," he ordered, and she snorted.

"Yes, sire," she said with a sardonic tone. "A big dinner party. It is on the nineteenth," she murmured, and Draco hemmed.

"Your birthday," he mused, and he heard her breath hitch.

"You remember when my birthday is?"

"Certainly. When I mentioned it to my mother, she wanted to throw you a party."

Hermione tapped the desk; a tell of hers. She was nervous. "You told your mother when my birthday is?"

"Granger, why wouldn't I? Birthdays are a big deal to her. She probably already has your present on special order. I bought mine two weeks ago for you."

Her chair squeaked, and she hemmed. "It is a big suit and tie event. Should I tell him yes or no?"

"Will you come with me?"

He could hear her contemplate. It wasn't necessarily a sound as much as it was the lack of one. "Wouldn't Astoria go with you?"

"No, it is a work function. I would want you to come with me as my escort, so I don't have to bring my cane and look like a bloody fool. You best get used to it if we are going to schmooze with the board members. I need a competent escort who knows how to handle me."

"I have to make sure I have things situated for it," she said, her words cautious.

"RSVP and we will talk about it another day," He dismissed the subject with a wave.

"Draco, this is in almost two weeks."

"Exactly. You will be sending Teddy off to Hogwarts this weekend, and we can talk about it Monday when you aren't worried about your car troubles."

She rocked in the chair; he knew that he through her and mentally patted himself on the back for it. "Did you want me to call about reservations for the Greengrass dinner?" Hermione inquired, and he hemmed.

"Yes, make sure you and Teddy come. Teddy is family after all," he said, and Hermione snorted.

"Teddy will not take part in you marrying yourself off to a woman who clearly doesn't love you." She retorted, and her breath hitched after.

"I am going to ignore that. We talked about the nonessential feelings of love that come with this union," he snapped, and she exhaled.

"I am sorry, Malfoy. It wasn't meant to come out like that," she apologized, and her chair squeaked again.

He flicked his hand in the air. "If it was about love, don't you think I would choose someone who is loyal and honest to me? Not pining for a fucking Weasley!" he spat, and she huffed.

"Don't insult my family. They are all I have," she whispered, and he groaned.

"Sure, of course. All you have. Never mind my mother who practically coos over you and your son. Never mind my best mates who adore you to pieces. Sod it all! I am going outside," he growled and reached for his cane.

Draco heard her stand up and approach him. "Draco, I am sorry. I didn't mean to insult you and your family," she breathed, and he felt her fingers on his arm.

They were small and gentle. It made the Malfoy's skin bolster to attention, and his mind reflected on the curly-haired valedictorian. How her hair bounced under the pointed hat. How her smile was perfect with red-painted lips. "I am going outside," he repeated.

He felt her form press against him, and he embraced her with his free hand. "I didn't mean to say those things," she whispered, and he bobbed his head.

"I know. You aren't naturally cruel. I just need to gather my thoughts, and I'll return," Draco murmured and subtly smelt her hair; she had used her lavender with argon oil shampoo last night.

Hermione pulled away, and he heard her shift her suit jacket. "Alright, I am going to send off some emails."

Draco walked toward where he knew the doorway was. "Draco," she murmured, and he turned his ear toward her direction.

"Yes?"

"If your mother really wants to throw me a party, I will let her," she declared and his lips curved.

"She already has it in the works. I was going to figure out a fib for you to come here Saturday to a surprise party for you. Now, you ruined the surprise." He snickered, and Hermione gasped.

"Saturday? My birthday isn't for a week," she mumbled.

"My mother's idea so Teddy could be here to celebrate," he answered and thumped his cane.

"How did- wait, but-" she fumbled.

"She called Potter and reached out to Molly. Reluctantly she agreed to as long as Potter thought it was alright," He commented then chuckled. "It was interesting to listen in on."

"Thank you," she whispered, and he smirked before turning to leave.

He paused beyond the doorway and heard her breathing heavily and sigh. Draco liked that about her. He enjoyed that she was touched by small things. Things that he would have never indeed noted to do or say if he could see; he knew that much. His face scrunched up at the thought of Charlie Weasley, and he forced himself to leave the wing.

Draco knew he wasn't a bad guy per say. He has been staying with her a month, and the last time Teddy came over with Hermione for lunch on the weekend… he bragged extensively about Charlie. From the distinct tones in her voice when they would speak on the phone on her lunch, she enjoyed shagging him.

He got to the stairs, and he heard the shuffling of feet. "You want to explain this boy!" Mr. Greengrass voice entered the space.

Draco's shirt was tugged roughly. "Is there something I can do for you, Jerry?" He snickered, and the other man growled.

"You are telling me that you know the child isn't yours in a bloody email!" He snapped and a paper was shoved against Draco's face.

"Of course, I know that, Jerry. I am sterile," Draco purred, and the hand on his shirt was released.

"You are lying," he spat, and Draco laughed.

"Should I go get my medical records? I just tested everything recently," Draco offered, and the Greengrass was heard pacing. "She is having a Weasley, Jerry. DNA can confirm in three weeks. The timeline doesn't fit, and neither does her will to be with me. I don't mind making an announcement if you like." Draco declared, and he could hear Jerry groan.

"Malfoy, what do you want? Hush money?"

Draco scratched his chin and smirked. "I want you to break the contract. Instead of the percentage for breaking it, I want you to take that money and make sure you give it to the Weasley. Astoria deserves to be happy and still comfortable. That girl would not do with a small flat downtown. You do that, and we are square Greengrass."

"You are bloody insane! You want me to pay him to take my daughter?" Jerry asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I want it to be over the course of ten years. Her income for her child. You and my father were monstrous enough to force us into this… you are going to pay her for the damages, Jerry, rightfully. If you love her, you will do this. Otherwise, I will marry her, take your money and sue you for damages of me raising someone else's child. That is one of the breaches of contract, is it not? I knew this from the beginning that you were forcing her to come here and claim it was mine. She and I had it out long before we announced the engagement. I played along long enough to get my records in place. I am more than willing to announce it at dinner tomorrow night if you like."

He could hear the Greengrass yanking at what was left of his hair, or possibly shifting his clothing, Draco wasn't sure. "You promise that our contract is fulfilled if I do that hellacious agreement?"

"Yes, and you are going to pay for a large wedding. Every pence out of your pocket."

"You are nothing like your father! You cheap excuse for flesh and bones. He would be turning in his-" a holler of pain was heard, interrupting his rant.

"Never insult my son in his home, do you understand?" Narcissa hissed. "Now, send over the contracts, and you better thank your gods that he is so lenient on you, Lord Greengrass. Get out of our house before I send for Ramsey to throw you out," Narcissa snapped, and the man scuffled.

"I will have the contracts sent over by the end of today," he said, and the door opened and shut swiftly.

"Did you slap him?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Yes, now I need to ice my hand," she grumbled, causing Draco to laugh in hysterics.

"Now, do you trust me, mother?"

He felt her hand on his cheek, and she sighed. "Draco, you did this all so she could be free?" His mother asked.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to make sure the things she really wanted for her wedding were already taken care. She deserves to be happy with the man she loves, mother."

Narcissa's lips landed on his free cheek. "You, my son, are an amazing man."

"She came clean the night I pickled myself. She had been seeing Weasley for almost a year and was afraid of what I would say. When she found out she was pregnant, she knew it was his because we hadn't… not for a long while," he finished as the heat rose from his cheeks.

"You lied this whole time for what?" Narcissa pulled away from him as he spoke.

"So I could get my documentation together. If anything, father was great at keeping records. I had our attorney go over it and tell me what clauses I could use to break the contract."

Narcissa giggled, and he could hear the rustling of her dress. "My son, you are too smart sometimes. Shall we get some tea to celebrate?"

"Something strong for me, I think. I just sent off the only woman who would stomach marrying me, mother," he huffed as he dragged his cane on the floor.

Narcissa tutted behind him as they walked. "Don't say that, Draco. That is silly. You are a fine man."

Draco exhaled heavily and bobbed his head as he felt the tile change as they enter the dining room. "You may be right, but love is blind, mother. I am just going to have a quick drink before I need to go back to Granger."

"Alright, son."

"Mother, don't tell her, alright? I don't want her to know yet," He whispered and Narcissa was silent.

"Draco," she said after a few moments.

"Promise me?" he asked and tapped his cane on the floor.

"I promise, Draco."


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione barely saw Draco that day which was odd. He usually hovered and made her bend backward for him. It was almost pleasant as she got to spend time going over the finances of the new company they were about to absorb at the turn of the year. She had started making her own notes and number crunching involved with the absorption. Draco never complimented her work, but he never scolded her for it either… she would take the prior to the latter any day.

The woman checked the screen and yawned. "I wonder if Charlie is here yet," she murmured to herself as she noted it was five minutes to five.

Cleaning up the desk and fixing the furniture, she closed off the office. Her limbs were tired, and she wanted to soak in the tub once she got home. Descending the stairs, she glanced around and heard it. Teddy's laughter. It was coming from the dining room. So the woman walked through the creepy hallway to the location of her son.

"Draco, you are too funny!" Teddy exclaimed with a clap.

The woman was taking in the scene. Narcissa, Charlie, Teddy, and Draco were all sitting at the table. Draco was making utterly stupid faces at the boy. Charlie was chuckling and sipping on a glass of what could have been iced tea. Andromeda was writing on a piece of paper and smiling at the child's happiness.

"Good evening, Granger," Draco said with a bright smile.

Hermione glanced at him and then Charlie. "I see you have met," she remarked quietly.

Charlie slapped Draco on the shoulder and chuckled. "This guy, you didn't tell me you worked with a moron." He snickered, and the Malfoy scowled.

"I like to consider myself Intelligently Challenged, Weasley," Draco retorted and Hermione bristled.

"You both, you're getting along?" she asked before chewing her bottom lip.

"Sure, we were trading work-out regimens. Flint has him on one tight routine. Some of the stuff I am going to have to put into my own," Charlie declared and then she saw it.

They were indeed more similar than she thought before. That made her stomach turn. "That's lovely. I am glad you could get along with him. Someone needs to," she said with a dismissive tone.

Draco snorted and flung his hand in her direction. "You are a party pooper. Speaking of parties, Charles, you are going to escort her to the birthday party we planned for her, aren't you?" Draco asked, and Charlie chuckled.

"Of course, Malfoy. Someone has to bat her fans away," Charlie declared and Hermione smiled.

"I don't have fans, hero," she responded and finally sat down next to Teddy's free side.

"Hero? He gets a nickname, but your boss doesn't?" Draco asked with a scowl.

"Mum calls you dunderhead, is that a nickname?" Teddy was trying to keep up with the conversation.

Narcissa snorted and stifled laughter. "That indeed is a nickname, Edward. Maybe not the one he was looking for." She murmured and put down her pen.

"Dunderhead?" Draco asked with an accusing tone.

"Among other things," Hermione sneered, and Draco chuckled.

"Fair enough," he responded while scratching at his chin. "Weasley, do you know how hard it is to see if she is joking without sight? I am sure she has helluva a poker face, however."

Charlie barked laughter and shook his head. "She has the worse poker face, Malfoy. I would take her for her money and knickers if we played."

Hermione pursed her lips, folding her arms. "Charlie, I am a darn good poker player, thank you."

"Mum, what is poker?"

Charlie leaned across the table and smirked at the boy. "Something, your Uncle Charlie, is going to teach you to play so you can make some real pounds in school." He told the boy.

Narcissa arched an eyebrow, gazing at Hermione. "You have your hands full, Hermione. His two male role models are an ambitious Anguis and a mischievous Gryphem."

Teddy grinned and nodded. "Draco is Daredevil, and Uncle Charlie is Wolverine. I already drew a comic book about them and me." He confirmed, and Hermione leaned over and kissed his hair.

"You are too cute, son," she sighed, and Draco chuckled.

"If I get the costume for Halloween, we will go trick or treating around here. They give better candy. Rich hotty totty crowd." Draco declared, which made Hermione blush.

"Love, if they are superheroes, who are you?" she asked the boy, and he nodded.

"Ironman, mum. Uncle Harry is Batman, Aunt Ginny is Catwoman, and you are Wonderwoman." He said definitively with a nod.

"Wonderwoman? My god, are you going to get the costume?" Charlie asked with a sneaky smile.

Hermione was now the color of cherries. "Um, a conversation for later."

"Oh, I like this idea. I can order it custom made if you like," Draco offered, and Charlie snorted.

"You wouldn't be able to see her in it," he reminded him, and Draco snorted.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't imagine it. I remember what she looked like in school. I can get the gist." He retorted, and Charlie folded in laughter.

Hermione cleared her throat. "We should probably go soon, Charles," she urged.

Honestly, she wasn't expecting them to get along so well. She was planning for tension and possible insult throwing. Draco was pretty vocal about his disgust toward the Weasleys and to see him enjoying her- well, Charlie's company, was unnerving.

Charlie took Draco's hand and pulled him in for a half hug. "Alright, brotha, I will see you Saturday."

Draco hemmed with a giant smile. "Of course. Also, make sure when she takes the car to check the oil. It hasn't been used in quite a while." He declared, and Hermione tilted her head.

"Take what car?" she asked, and Teddy threw his hands up.

"Draco said you were going to drive his car until you buy a new one, mum!" Teddy declared, and Hermione frowned.

"He has a beautiful Aston just sitting there rotting. It needs to be driven a bit, so he offered," Charlie clarified with a bright smile. "I am going to drop you off tomorrow and check the car, give her a bit of a bath and then take Teddy to Gin's for some cousin time." Charlie finished, and Hermione rubbed her arm.

"Thank you, Draco," she murmured, and the Malfoy nodded.

"I cannot expect you to get to work without a car. I have one sitting in the garage. It makes sense," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, sweets. Let's go have dinner at that nice place just outside of London before we head home," Charlie declared and patted Draco's shoulder before standing.

Hermione nudged Teddy who got up and hugged his great-aunt. Narcissa held him tightly and sighed. "It is such a joy to have you in my life, Edward."

"I love you, Aunt Cissa. You remind me so much of Grandmother," he said fondly, and she stifled a laugh.

"I am so glad you think so," she replied and he released her.

He went up to Draco and tapped his arm. Draco turned and embraced the boy. "You take care of your mum, kid." Draco declared, and Teddy nodded against him.

"Of course, I always do," the boy responded and went to his Uncle Charlie.

Charlie took his hand, and they walked around to meet Hermione on the other side. They waved and murmured farewells before walking down the hallway. Draco listened for the door and exhaled slowly. He pinched his brows together and scrubbed his face.

"Draco," Narcissa declared.

He did not answer right away as he composed himself. He didn't want to like Charlie. He wanted to hate him, but he could hear how much the man protected and cared for Hermione. The Malfoy couldn't loathe a man who only wanted her happiness; he did too.

"Draco, you really do care for that girl," Narcissa mused.

"It doesn't matter, mother. She is pleased with Charles Weasley. He is everything she could want and need," he responded and lounged in the chair.

"You don't see how she looks at you," his mother whispered, and Draco snapped his face in her direction.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I have ever seen Hermione so torn before."

Draco felt like she punched him in the chest. "Mother, no. Don't say those things to me. Don't fill my head with more complications than is already there."

"I am just informing you what your eyes cannot see for yourself. That girl is fighting having feelings for you. Try to be kinder to yourself. She has seen you at your worst and still knows you are a great man. If I were you, I wouldn't envy the man she is with… he doesn't move her the way you do."

"I hate that I cannot see these things for myself," he grumbled and slumped over his elbows on the table.

"Just keep doing what you are, Draco. Call it mother's intuition, but I believe she will see it in turn." Narcissa declared, and he heard her stand up. "I am going to go enjoy a soak in the spa. If you need anything, I told Ramsey to listen for you."

"Mother, can you help me out to the pool? I will go get on my suit, but I think I want to enjoy a swim tonight."

She gasped and clapped. "Of course, Draco."

He climbed out of the chair and nodded. "I will be down in ten minutes." He said and left to go get his swimsuit.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hermione was lounging in the water and sighing to herself. Her eyes were closed, and she was running her fingers listlessly. She ran her hands over her body and sighed, it was nice to be relaxed. Her mind assaulted her with a blond man's smirk, and her abdomen tightened. The woman jerked her hand away from her submerged skin and gasped.

"Bloody hell, I need help," she grumbled and sat up.

There was a knock at the bathroom door, and Hermione closed the curtain. "Yes?" she asked.

"It's me, sweets. Can I come in?" Charlie asked, and she made a sound of agreement.

He came in, pulling back the curtain. "You want a backrub? Teddy is in his room reading before bed."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "You would be my hero."

Charlie sat on the edge of the bathtub and started running his rough fingers over her shoulder. It was a deep rubbing, and she released sounds of enjoyment as he kneaded at her sore body. The Weasley worked silently for a few moments before kissing her neck. "Hermione, when were you going to tell me that you had a fetish?" he breathed against her skin.

"A fetish, Charlie?" Hermione murmured, and he hummed.

"Yes, a fetish for blindfolds and handcuffs," he whispered, and she snorted.

"What made you come to that conclusion?"

"Because you are with me, sweets. I am a very," Charlie paused and ran his fingers over her neck gently. "Very naughty man."

She made a sound of agreement. "I am up for trying anything once," Hermione sighed and he chuckled.

"When Teddy goes to bed, shall we see how quiet you can be?" he murmured and nipped at her neck.

"Quite a possibility if you keep touching me like that," She replied as his hands moved further down her back.

"Fair enough. I am going to make you fall asleep satisfied, my sweets," he said and kissed her hair.

Hermione was starting to warm to this. Him being here. Charlie taking care of her. It was in that moment that she realized, it was going to end. Nothing this grand happens to her without reality announcing that it wasn't anything but a dream. Things weren't that simple, were they? She could fall for Charlie easily in another life, but something just felt missing from it. It was out of focus and hazy. Why did she feel like she was torn at the middle?


	15. Chapter 15

The work day hadn't even started and Hermione was already exhausted with talking. She got a phone call at six in the morning, from Regulus. He needed her on the horn and calling different department members about a possible loss of paperwork. She had her tablet out and her phone to her ear as she was in the car. Charlie and Teddy were quiet as she worked.

"No, I said it was a W-034D8. That's Warner dash zero, three, four, Dickens, eight," she paused and huffed as the man on the other side dug.

"Miss Granger, it was filed a week ago," he told her, and she exhaled in relief.

"Thank goodness, fax it over to Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy. Also any other files with it, please? While you are down there, can you make sure that anything regarding Monotel is sent to my work email please?" Hermione questioned and the man hummed.

"Yes, Miss Granger. That shouldn't be a problem. However, the filing is very under par since Mr. Malfoy hasn't hired anyone to take care of them in a year."

Hermione groaned loudly. "Alright. I will be in Monday. I will also inform Mr. Malfoy of such and try to get your department someone to handle that."

"Of course, thank you, Miss Granger. You have probably been the most competent one Mr. Malfoy has had working on his end with him in a long breath." The man declared, and Hermione stifled a laugh.

"That's what they pay me for, Mr. Goldstein. I look forward to meeting you in person on Monday."

"Have a great day and a fantastic weekend." The phone disconnected and Hermione breathed.

"My god, I thought I was going to have to hunt for that all day," she sighed, and Charlie rubbed her shoulder.

"Mum, you are so good at your job," Teddy chimed in, and Hermione giggled.

"Thanks, Teddy. I really do try," she declared, and Charlie smirked.

"Today is going to be a long day, you best hydrate," he teased and her cheeks tinted.

It was a long night. A pleasant one, but long and she wasn't ready for the Friday chaos so early this morning. "While Uncle Charlie is working on the car, did you want to see if Aunt Cissa will have breakfast with you?" Hermione asked Teddy who nodded.

The truth is, Narcissa has been asking to have Teddy spend the night for some time and Hermione hasn't really had an excuse to say no. She was nervous to say yes, but not because she didn't trust the woman. Mostly it was the cementing that would happen if she agreed. It would mean that no matter who she worked for, or what she did… the Malfoys would always be in her life. Breakfasts, lunches, possible outings and even a shopping trip would be stressfully acceptable, but if she agreed to a night, she would imprint them in their life for good.

They pulled into the driveway and Hermione put her gadgets away in her bag. Charlie unbuckled and slid from the car with ease, followed by the hyper child. Hermione slowly ambled from the vehicle and shouldered her bag. Her phone went off again and she dug for it. She let out an audible groan as she saw Regulus's name.

"Granger," she announced as she answered.

"Miss Granger, you impress me yet again with your promptness. I wanted to call and thank you for your efforts. I have received the paperwork and have one more favor of you." Regulus declared, and Hermione's lip twitched.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you escort Draco into the office this next week? We are closing out this merger, and I need him present with his brain. That's you, Miss Granger. It would delight me to no end to make sure the board knows of your work on this delicate transition." Regulus finished and Hermione bit down on a bright grin.

"Of course, Mr. Black. I would love to do so. Even if I have to drag him by his expensive suit, I will make sure he is there." She replied, and Regulus chuckled through the phone.

"You are turning out to be our best decision yet. Make sure my cousin is well prepared? I know you make him look very good on paper and he is a quick man, but his demeanor can be taxing."

"I will, not to worry. He will impress even you," Hermione finished, and Regulus hemmed.

"And Granger," he started.

"Yes?"

"Outstanding work. I don't give compliments easily. Have a good Friday, and I will see you for your party," he announced.

Her cheeks were tinted red by the end of the conversation. "Thank you, sir. See you then."

The phone disconnected, and Hermione threw her hands in the air. "By God! I am a savior!" she cheered and danced around.

Teddy joined and clapped. "Mum, you haven't done the happy dance in forever."

"That's because mummy is very happy! Her big boss called her to give her a big fat thank you." She exclaimed, and Charlie chuckled, swooping her off her feet.

"You, sweetheart, are a genius, you know that?" he asked, and she kissed him deeply.

When they parted, she smirked. "And you, you are breathing life into me again," she whispered sweetly.

Charlie placed her down and took her bag from her. "Come on, let's see how the Malfoys are doing," he said and took her hand with his free one.

Hermione tugged Charlie toward the dining room as Teddy ran ahead of them. Draco was pacing around the table with his cane out in front of him and a phone to his ear. He was still in plaid green pajama bottoms and a tank top. The woman did her best to keep her eyes circumvented away from the man who her mind wouldn't let go of when she was alone.

"Yes, of course. No, I am not," he said gently and turned in their direction. "Sit, we will have breakfast in a few minutes. I am running late due to the paperwork issue this morning," he told them and they converged at the table quietly.

"I am and completely understand. Thank you for your hard work," Draco paused and chuckled. "She did, did she? Well, I imagine you will be seeing us both then. I have to survey her, as you know. My lovely extension of my second self I have coined recently." He stopped and now was barking with laughter.

"Well, I cannot see her, but she is here, and I will most certainly let her know. Yes, that was a blind joke." The pause was much longer this time, and Draco was shaking his head with a stupid grin. "You would have to be a moron not to enjoy that. Anyway, see you Monday and have a good weekend, Goldstein."

He hung up his phone and hemmed. "Seems I didn't even have to pull myself out of bed because someone took care of the chaos for me this morning," Draco mused as he tapped around for a chair.

"Oh, maybe I should have ignored the call then, so you would actually have to do some work," Hermione snickered, and Draco laughed.

"Hermione Granger, you are turning out to be quite the asset as my cousin told me." Draco declared as he found the empty chair next to Teddy.

"Draco, do you think mum is the best?" Teddy inquired, and Draco nodded.

"Completely."

Ramsey appeared and cleared his throat. "Master Malfoy. Your mother and Severus will be joining you this morning for breakfast. Is Miss Granger and company as well?"

"Yes, Ramsey, please," Draco responded, and the butler bowed to the room.

"Of course, Sir. It will be ready shortly," he said and disappeared through the swinging door.

Teddy tapped Draco's arm. "Does that mean my mum gets an award?" he asked and tilted his head. "At Hogwarts, we get awards for smart decisions."

"You know what, she does get an award," Draco whispered and ducked closer to Teddy. "Cousin Regulus is buying your mum a company car that she gets to drive me into work at the office." He whispered loudly.

Hermione jerked. "What?"

"A company car? Like a pretty red car?" Teddy inquired further.

"Or a green one, because me and our dear cousin love green," Draco teased and Teddy made a sound of disagreement. "As much as I love my Aston, it will not be as fun to hear you moan and cry over your bosses buying you a car," Draco said, turning his head toward where he thought Hermione sat.

"Draco," Hermione started.

Draco stifled a laugh and covered his ears. "Now, I cannot hear you, Granger. I cannot see you disagree with me and I cannot hear you argue. I refuse to listen until you agree."

"Draco," she said louder.

"La. La. La. La. Not listening," he exclaimed.

"A bloody child…" she growled and Charlie nudged her. "Fine!" she shouted and Draco winced.

"Why are you yelling?" he retorted and feigned annoyance.

Charlie was covering his laughter and Teddy looked at the blond man like he was insane. "You know, my mom would put me on a timeout for that," Teddy mused.

"Your mum can put me on a time out, but I am her boss, so she might not want to do that," Draco said and Teddy shifted his head in thought.

"Maybe," he replied and turned to his uncle. "You don't do that do you?"

"Only if your mum promises me a time out after," he snickered and Hermione smacked his arm.

"Charles, behave yourself," she warned.

Charlie waggled his eyebrows. "Never."

"I am surrounded by children. At least the one I raised is a good boy," she sighed and scrubbed her face.

Narcissa entered the room and Severus followed. "My extended family is here," she declared and strolled over between Teddy and Draco. "My boys," she said and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Good morning, Narcissa," Hermione greeted her and the woman beamed.

"And good morning to you, Hermione. You are looking ravishing today. Is that dress new?" The matron inquired as she maneuvered around the table.

Hermione glanced down and giggled at her floral summer dress she threw on last minute. "No, I just was multitasking and did not have the time to get into a suit today."

"Good morning, Charles, how are you today?" Narcissa asked after kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Very well, thank you," he replied and turned to Severus. "We haven't officially met. Wing Commander Charles Weasley. I just wanted to say what an honor it is to meet you, Commodore." He said as he rose from his seat to shake his hand.

"Wing Commander? Very impressive, Weasley," Severus declared and shook his hand. "It would have been a delight to serve with you."

Narcissa tutted lightly. "It is a shame that Severus was injured. He would have made it to at least an Air Marshal."

Severus sat down next to Narcissa who was on Hermione's other side. "It is, but it seems I have found a better use of my time than sulking."

Hermione tilted her head. "I had no idea you were in the Royal Airforce, Severus." She said with a smile.

"Ah, yes. Times were much different then, Miss Granger," he declared simply and Draco chuckled.

"Yes, I imagine so," Draco declared, tapping the table. "I talked Regulus into buying that boat?" he asked and Severus snorted.

"Sailing the seas on a luxury yacht isn't sailing, Draco. I am going to be miserable when he retires," the man groaned, making Narcissa giggle.

Charlie pulled Hermione closer and whispered in her ear. "That sounds fun, we should try it."

"Good luck getting her away from books, work and her son, Weasley," Draco snickered.

Charlie laughed and nodded. "Yes, that would be a mission. Did you know this woman digests, I don't mean reads, but quite literally devours her books? I just bought her a nice romance novel a few days ago and it is already finished. She was sobbing on the couch the day before after Teddy went to bed. I thought someone texted her an accident or a tragedy. She had finished the book and was crying at the ending."

Draco barked a stream of laughter and sighed. "A frilly romance novel. I didn't realize Granger was sentimental."

"I will have you know, there are some nice ones out there, Draco," Hermione snapped with a grimace.

"She doesn't think I know she sneaks into our library to make a reading list. I know, and I find it quite funny she still tries to hide it. When she was in school, she could quote our text books word for word. How does one retain that information?"

Hermione was blooming with color and she hemmed. "My son reads just as much, thank you."

The young men burst into hysterics. "My god, it is going to be something when she has more kids." Draco declared and Charlie paused his laughter.

"More kids, as in babies?" He asked and narrowed his gaze at Hermione. "I thought you said you didn't want anymore."

"Well, this is fun!" Narcissa announced with a clap, clearly trying to help the woman out of a sticky mess.

Draco thinned his lips and listened to the tension in the room. He had clearly stepped in it big time. Had the Malfoy known she had said that to Charlie, he would have never said anything. Then again, they were not really on speaking terms about her- boyfriend? Yes, Draco could deem him a boyfriend. Although a sting of sadness struck him that she would even deny having any of her own.

"I wouldn't mind a little brother," Teddy said after a long silence, only making Draco feel guiltier.

"A topic for another day, Edward," Narcissa said with warmth in her tone.

"Good morning, Lady Malfoy, Mr. Snape," Ramsey murmured and Draco could hear the plates being set down.

"Good morning, Ramsey," Narcissa declared.

"Good morning," Severus responded and there was a voice being cleared.

"Shall I fetch the tea?" Ramsey questioned.

"Yes, please," Draco muttered and was scratching on the table lightly.

"Aunt Cissa, did you know I am back at Hogwarts on Sunday? I will be there until winter holiday," Teddy declared and Draco said a thank you in his mind for the boy's keen sense to change the subject.

"Is that so? Well, we will just have to go shopping today, I would love to make sure you have something nice from us to take with you," she declared and hemmed. "Only if your mother allows it of course."

"Oh, yes of course. He has all of his essentials, but I won't deny that he could use some spoiling," she giggled and there was a bit of clapping.

"Good, I am sure Severus and I would love another on our shopping trip today," Narcissa declared and the muted hum of Severus followed.

"Yes, I suppose. It has been awhile since Draco has had to shop for supplies, hasn't it."

"Thank you so much, Aunt Cissa, that would be so much fun!" Teddy declared.

"If you will excuse me," Hermione murmured and her footfalls were heard fading down the hallway.

A small groan was heard. "I will be right back," Charlie spoke and the shuffling of him leaving the room was heard next.

Draco rubbed his face and exhaled. "That was my fault."

"Yes, but not surprising," Severus mused.

The turning in his stomach made it difficult to eat, but he did for at least a distraction. He wasn't sure if she was upset, but that was something he had not wanted. The chatter in the room was subdued in comparison to his thoughts slamming against his mind. The last thing he wanted was to inadvertently make Hermione Granger cry… again.


	16. Chapter 16

Things were strained up in the office as Draco went to go check on Hermione. He knew that they spoke and they sounded light as they said their goodbyes to Teddy, Severus and Narcissa. However, there was something in the air. Draco couldn't place it as he fumbled around the office.

"No, we can send that today," she murmured into the phone as she tapped away on the keyboard. "Well, the sooner, the better I would assume. Not to stress, we will have its signature and sent out."

He listened to her shift in her chair, and he could hear the difficulty in her movements. "Yes, expect it within the hour. Goodbye," she finished, and the phone was put down a little rough.

Draco pulled his chair in the direction of the desk. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down at the corner of the desk.

"Nothing, just going through the motions, Malfoy." She mumbled and her fingers tapped at the keys.

"Granger, if anything, it is not work that is causing you strain," he declared, and she exhaled.

He felt her lean closer to him. It wasn't anything distinct, but almost like a human sense. The presence of someone entering your personal space. Draco could practically imagine her examining him. "Why do you think I want more kids?" she asked him, her tone was low.

"Why wouldn't you want more kids? You are a phenomenal mother. You are intelligent, and so quick it is scary," he declared, rubbing the side of his face to hide the heat in his face.

"Thank you for the compliment, Draco," she said, and her fingers brushed his hand on his knee. "You are going to make an excellent father."

"Yes, well, that remains to be seen." He muttered before clearing his throat. "Seems Charlie will come around and be a pretty good dad, hm?"

Hermione's hand pulled away, and she shifted. "Well, he is a great uncle. Teddy loves him," she remarked, and the sound of key clicking filled the room.

"Do you?"

Hermione snorted and stopped her typing. "That remains to be seen. He is a good man but, we may want different things."

"If he asked you to move to the next station with him and Teddy, would you do that?" Draco inquired with a timid voice, and Hermione huffed.

"Now, that was never talked about, Draco. He wouldn't have asked me that, he knows I won't uproot Teddy. Plus, who is going to keep you productive?"

Draco bent toward her and reached out for her arm. He touched her shoulder, and she jerked. "Hermione, you know we can talk about this. I feel like it is my fault."

"It isn't. I just don't talk about it with anyone. When I took Teddy I decided that he was enough," she said, but her voice wasn't convincing.

"Alexis, what time is it?" Draco declared.

"The time is one twelve pm," Alexis responded through the speakers on the desk.

"Granger, take lunch. You go see what Weasley is doing outside, alright?"

Hermione's dress rustled. "I have to send this out and then I will," she grumbled.

Draco's hand reached out and touched her thigh. He wasn't expecting to grab her there, but by her twitch, neither was she. However, she didn't swat at his hand or move it. "Draco?" her voice was shaky and low.

His fingers caressed her bare skin before pulling his hand away. "My apologies, Granger. I couldn't see where your arm was," he snickered with a smile.

He was stunned when her hand went to his face. It was gentle, and then with a sudden movement, she smacked him with a slight amount of force. He growled and snagged her arm in his hand, and he yanked her closer to him. "Now, that was not polite, Miss Granger."

"Said the man who groped me," she hissed, her breath caressing his face.

He felt the edge of her dress touch his knees as she was between his legs. He hadn't felt this tension before with a woman since he lost his sight. It made his blood rush as she stood there, her arm in his hand. Her breath was heavy, and he pulled her closer. "Granger, come here," he rumbled, and she lurched.

"I am going to take my lunch," she breathed and pulled from him with swift action.

He heard her heels thud against the floor in quick succession until it faded and the door sounded in the hallway. Draco scrubbed his face and readjusted in his chair. The chances of her wanting to be alone with him were slim now. He just sexually harassed her.

Hermione was practically running down the stairs. She grasped the front doorknob in her hand and flung it open with panic in her limbs. She needed air. She needed to breathe away from his cologne. Hermione needed to cool herself down from the burning feeling in her skin. Expelling a heavy breath, she walked down the stone steps. Married. He's getting married and having a baby. Stop!

Outside in the driveway, Charlie was shirtless and spraying down a dark green Aston Martin. Her temperature simmered, and she shuffled over to the freckled man. He was dripping wet, and when he caught her in his sight, he grinned brightly.

"Ello, sweets. Like your new ride?" he asked with a smirk.

"I do, it's a nice car," she replied, and he chuckled.

Charlie made a face and then sprayed her with the hose, covering her in cold water. "Charlie!" she screeched loudly.

Running at him she grappled for the hose and grabbed it from him. She cackled in manic joy and started spraying him in revenge. He tried to stop her as she soaked him only to pull her to the ground with him in laughter. They were in fits and being drowned by the hose until Charlie tossed it aside, releasing the trigger. His lips her on hers as she straddled him, her white dress clinging to her skin.

She pulled away and gazed down at him. "You know, you are beautiful, Hermione?"

Squirming, she snorted and shook her wet hair. "You are silly, Officer Weasley."

"If I have to leave for three months, would you come with me?" he whispered, and she shuddered away with a frown.

"What?"

His face turned guilty, and his lips thinned. "I got a call from my commander. I go in on Monday to find out where I'm going. It's a temporary command until I get reassigned to somewhere local."

"Charlie, I can't just leave my job. I can't just get up and go," she said with a strained voice.

"Just three months. I will probably be based down south. It could be a nice vacation for you. Teddy is at school I'd pay for it," he insisted and stroked her cheek. "I think we could be something, ya know?"

Climbing off him, she cupped her arms to her body. "Can we talk about this when I am not working? That would be rather irresponsible."

His face morphed into a knowing when he sat up. "Alright, sweets. You get some food and possibly a towel. I am going to finish the car. I will run into town and grab supplies for a nice dinner." He declared climbing off the ground.

She smiled and closed the distance between them. "Alright, hero. I'll see you tonight? I'll bring Teddy home with me. I imagine Narcissa is going to buy more than something small for him."

Charlie kissed her lips gently and ran her hand over her damp cheek. "You are more than I deserve, Hermione. I hope you know that."

She shook her head and pressed her face harder against his hand. "You are wrong, Charles. I will see you later," she whispered and kissed him again before pulling away.

Hermione wandered back toward the house, glancing back to see Charlie continuing with his job. There was sadness in her steps. Charlie was leaving. Even if it was just for three months. He was going to leave, and she didn't want to go with him. Maybe a bit of distance after their unexpected romance would be good. Things were moving too quickly.

When stepped inside, her shoes squelched as she walked into the dining room. "What is that god awful sound?" Draco growled as he sat at the table.

"Seems Miss Granger is soaking wet," Ramsey mused as she came into view. "Shall I get you a towel?"

"Please, and maybe something dry?" she questioned gently.

"I have some things from Hogwarts that would fit her, Ramsey. Go ahead and get her some gym clothes. I am sure she will be satisfied with such until her dress is cleaned." Draco declared.

"Right away, Sir," Ramsey declared with a nod and passed Hermione to the hallway.

"Had a run in with a hose monster, Granger?" Draco teased and she loomed.

Hermione shifted and stood next to him. "Yes, but I won with wit and cunning," she retorted and he chuckled.

"Is your pretty dress ruined?"

"You don't know if it is pretty, Malfoy," she hissed and he laughed.

"If you are wearing it, then it is likely pretty. Don't take that as a play, I can already feel your wheels turning. I am just being honest."

Hermione smirked and sighed. "How do you make even a compliment seem like an insult?"

"It is a gift. Are you hungry? I had him set you plate just in case."

The woman moved next to him and sat in the wooden chair. "Thank you." She started to eat and realized how hungry she was.

Draco sipped his glass and paused his actions. "About earlier," he started and she hemmed.

"No, let's not. Let's not say anything more about that, please? We both were tense and sometimes when people work together closely things happen," she said with a pleading voice.

"Okay, as long as you don't think I was affronting you in any way. I cannot see so this is harder sometimes. I- it- of course, it- you know?" he stumbled for the words.

Her hand touched his arm. "I know. I wasn't offended, Draco. It's alright and I promise not to cause problems for you and Astoria. I will tell you if you are close to crossing a line. Sometimes they are hard to see even with sight." Hermione's voice was tender.

Draco laughed and nodded. "I am so relieved you understand. It's like I have been blindly walking before I even lost my sight. What would I do without you?"

"Not be doing your job well enough, that's for sure. Don't worry, Draco, I am not going anywhere any time soon," Hermione snickered.

Ramsey came back into the room and held a large fluffy towel with green and silver clothing. "Miss Granger, would you like to change?" he offered and she nodded, letting go of Draco's arm.

She took the clothing and towel from the butler and disappeared down the hallway. He waited to hear the bathroom door shut lightly. "Did you get the tight shirt, Ramsey?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir. The only one left in your wardrobe," Ramsey declared.

"And the sweats are the green one's with my house emblem?"

"Yes, sir. The very ones. Shall I retrieve anything else for you?" Ramsey questioned.

"No, you did well. Thank you," Draco responded and lounged in the chair.

He heard the butler's footfall fade and the swinging door sound. Draco dug in the recesses of his mind for a curly-haired woman. He replaced her graduation gown with his gym clothing and inwardly groaned. Yes, he liked that. The Gryphem princess in his colors. Laying on his black sheets. He resituated himself and his lips stretched slightly. If he couldn't have her, he could surely fantasize about her… he did before, he would again.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author Notes: I just want to throw out the absolute gratitude I have for you all for reading and reviewing my story! It has been a blast to write so far, and that is one of the reasons I am writing so very much! I love the story and am glad everyone else is loving it too!_**

The unusual sound of different voices filled the houses as he poked his cane around and listened for the turn to the pool room. He wanted to go and listen to all the children playing in the water. He wasn't dressed for a party as his trunks rustled against his skin. The shirt he picked out was plain... all in all, he was going to just take a backseat for entertaining.

His cane prodded the door, and he smiled as he opened it gently.

"Uncle Harry! Look!" a small voice shouted.

"Look me too, dad!" another declared.

There was splashing and then giggling. "Draco bloody Malfoy," a soft voice murmured as he entered the room. The talking around the pool quieted, and he felt a small hand on his arm. "Would you like to me walk you over to where we are sitting? Its Ginny Potter," she announced, and Draco nodded slowly.

"Thank you, the pool has never been easy to gauge for me," he replied as she slowly tugged him along.

She led him over toward the other end from what he thought was the edge of the pool. His cane soon hit the stone with a thud, and Ginny's hand pulled him down on the stone bench. "Who am I sitting with, I cannot see," he said and pulled off his sunglasses. There were gasps, and he stifled a smirk. "Harry Potter?" Draco inquired.

"Yes, Malfoy. Ron is here as well as Lavender and Fred," Harry's voice entered the space.

"Ah, good, the start of a good party," Draco snickered.

"Draco Malfoy, you best behave yourself," Hermione's voice sounded across the area.

Draco jerked and smiled. "Is she wearing the dress I bought her?" he asked in a whisper to where Ginny sat next to him.

"The green one?" Ginny questioned.

Draco nodded as he heard footfalls approaching behind him. "Good afternoon, Granger. Did my mother show you the garden yet?"

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Yes, it is lovely, thank you." Hermione murmured gently.

"You're welcome. Where is your boyfriend? I wanted to show him my theatre," he declared, and she laughed.

"He is out in the garden with his mother and father. Your mother is giving them the tour." Hermione replied, and he smirked.

"How she loves to show off. She is such as my father said. A beautiful white peacock," Draco sighed, and Hermione hugged his shoulders.

"I am going to get something to drink. Did you want something, Malfoy?"

"A glass of that Moscato my mom has for the party please?" He questioned.

"I will be right back. Try not to embarrass yourself," Hermione warned as her body pulled from him.

He heard her footsteps fade and a voice cleared. "So, anyone notice her eye-fucking a blind man?" Fred snickered, and a snort followed.

"Shut up, Fred. She is shagging our brother." Ginny snapped.

"Oh, are you sure she wasn't just trying to figure out which one of you is going to fling curse words at me first?" Draco retorted, and someone poked his back. "Which child is poking me?" Draco asked.

"It's me, Cousin Draco. I was wondering if you would show James your cool superhero eyes?" Teddy's voice sounded, making Draco turn to it.

"Blimey! Can you really read minds?" another child asked.

"Minds!" a second child shouted.

Draco ducked closer to where the children's voices came from. "If I can, you best behave. I might tell your mum you were planning on throwing your cousin Victoire in the pool when she gets here." He hissed, and the boys gasped together.

"See I told you!" Teddy exclaimed. "We will be back," Teddy declared, and the boys scampered off on the tile.

"Hey, how did you know that?" Ron asked sharply.

Draco turned back to the table with a stretched smile. "I hear very well now, Weasley. They were planning it while we were walking over to the table." A small delicate pair of footfalls was heard. "Ah, Astoria, darling. I was wondering if you were going to make an appearance." Draco declared, and he heard her giggle.

"Hello, Draco. What a nice party," she told him, and he reached for her.

"You come sit and tell them all the fantastic news. I am going to hunt down Granger and my drink," he told her.

"Stay to the left, darling. Three feet and twenty paces to the door," Astoria declared.

Draco stood up, and she helped him untangle from the stone bench. He listened to her directions and tapped the tiles until he heard the familiar clunk of his cane on the break near the stone bench. The blind man was able to map himself back toward the door with more ease. Opening it, he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"There you are, Malfoy, I was just going to bring you your drink," Hermione's voice entered the hall.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked, and she paused.

He could hear her tense up. "Well, certainly," she said, and he held out his hand.

His wine glass went into it and her arm wrapped around his upper arm, leaving him free to sip still if he liked. Draco was quiet and enjoyed her presence as they traveled back toward the central part of the house. "Can we go out the garden?" he questioned, and she hummed.

"Yes," she replied.

"You look beautiful this afternoon," he declared, and Hermione let loose a throaty laugh.

"Did you grope me without me knowing? Last I checked you couldn't tell through hearing my voice," she retorted, and his lips twitched.

"If I did, don't you think you would have noticed? It wouldn't be subtle," he murmured, and she snorted, squeezing his arm lightly.

"Granger, you are too sober for your own party. Drink," he ordered.

"My son leaves for school tomorrow, I cannot drive drunk nor be hung over," she told him.

They turned and walked through the hallway; he could hear the shift in the floor. "I asked Charlie to bring Teddy's stuff for school here. You are staying the night," he declared, and she gasped.

"Draco, what were you even thinking?"

They approached the table, and he thumped his cane after sipping his wine. "Guzzle down your drink. You are getting another right now," he commanded.

A snort sounded her displeasure, but then he heard her softly gulp a few times. The thud of glass on the table was the next clank. "There, happy?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Tickled pink, Granger."

She tugged him lightly, and they walked toward where he knew the back door was located. The door opened, and she helped him through the threshold. He could smell the sweetness in the air and inhaled deeply.

"Tell me what it looks like in detail?" he asked her and she giggled.

"Well, the garden has lanterns hanging from the railings. There is a lovely tent over tables on the lawn beyond the flowers. The peacocks are down by the pond dancing. There are lights strung from the house in dangling loops near the gazebo. It looks like it is going to be a beautiful sunset because the clouds in the distance are mingling with the skyline." She finished, and he sighed.

"Thank you; I wish I could see it, Granger," He whispered, and she walked him down the stairs.

"Well, I wouldn't be of any used to you then," she teased as he sipped his glass.

"You are seriously underrating your company value," he told her.

Her grip on his arm loosened gently. "You must be joking, Draco Malfoy."

"Dove, did you want me to help Mr. Malfoy where he was going?" An older man's voice entered their conversation.

"No, it's quite alright, dad. We are just taking a little walk," Hermione declared, and Draco sipped his glass again.

"Arthur Weasley?" Draco asked, and someone grunted.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you make her work on her party," A female voice sounded.

"Ah, and there is Molly Weasley. Good afternoon to you both," Draco responded.

Hermione sighed heavily. "We are just taking a walk. I am not working, mum."

"Miss Granger, do you mind if we take a walk instead?" Regulus's voice sounded.

Hermione tilted her head in his direction and saw him let go of his grasp on Severus's arm. She turned to her companion, and Draco leaned to her ear. "Go ahead, I have a feeling your second parents are going to kill me with their shooting glares if you don't," he whispered, and she giggled.

Pecking his cheek in a friendly way, she released his arm. "I am going to take a stroll with your cousin. I will return."

Molly and Arthur were wearing puzzling stares when she pulled away from him. Hermione sent them a warning expression not to pester the Malfoy as she walked toward Regulus. He offered his arm and the regal looking man led her down the stone path away from the house.

"Can I ask you a question, Miss Granger?" he finally asked softly.

"Yes, sir?" she replied, and he chuckled.

"You can call me Regulus outside of work," he told her as they strolled past the hedges.

"What was your question, Regulus?"

He twitched his lips and scratched his chin with his free hand. "I have a problem. My interests have always been on the more masculine side leaving little room for else on a domestic front. My brother never procreated himself, and that is grave with news of my cousin's inability to procreate." Regulus paused and tilted his head.

"What do you mean I am not following?" Hermione was scowling deeply by the time they got to the tents.

Regulus arched an eyebrow. "The child Astoria Greengrass is carrying is not Draco Malfoy's child. Which leads me to my question; Would you like to raise a Black?" He finished, and she shuddered in the weight of the conversation.

"What? You want me to raise… your child?" Her chest was pounding, and he turned entirely to her.

Regulus's focus was stern. "Yes. However, I don't want to get in your way of rearing. I want you to do so, and I will care for you handsomely for it." He said, and her lips parted in shock.

"Why me, I am not noble, and I am confidently not something you would have chosen years ago." She whispered, and he exhaled.

"You are intimidating for anyone. You are strong-willed, ambitious, witty and heartfelt. My cousin has spoken to me about his beguilement with you. I want you in my family and to raise my lineage. I will give you anything you desire for doing such. You are raising Edward with a charming and unwavering joy." He paused, and her eyes grew. "If anyone could raise my bloodline, it will be you, Hermione."

Hermione shifted away from him, and she glanced around before returning her gaze to him. "Is this a joke? You want me to raise two children on my own?"

Regulus smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "You really think you wouldn't live better than the queen if you did this?" he asked, and she chewed her lip.

"Why, Regulus?"

He leaned closer to her and his smile softened. "Because, Hermione, you are the only woman I could see being the matriarch of our future. If I die in twenty years, I know that you will masterfully control the state of affairs for my heirs. I will give you time to think about such, but you will receive what you give, darling. The world will be at your feet."

Hermione's frown grew. "Whose idea was this?"

"Draco's, surprisingly enough," he said, and Hermione jerked.

"Why?"

"People make mental motions when they care deeply for someone, Hermione," Regulus declared, and she exhaled roughly. "I would not ask you if I did not think you were the perfection we need to revive the House of Black."

She nodded slowly. "I will think about your offer, Regulus. What you are asking is a life change. You are asking me to bore a child. One not from love, but duty." She murmured, and he bobbed his head.

"Yes, but it is from love. You love my family. I see it in you. My family loves you very deeply. Narcissa sings your praises and tells me how much she wishes you would marry her son. Severus speaks of your kindness and gentle nature. Draco yearns for you to want for nothing. I believe you feel the same exact way for them," he finished, and her eyes grew to the size of baseballs.

"I have to ask, why does Narcissa want me to marry her son?" She said with a pointed tone.

Regulus lips quirked to the side with a smile. "If you have to ask me, you aren't paying attention." He stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You think it over, and we will talk at more length about it. I want you to think about what you want, Hermione. What would be beneficial for your happiness? If it is only to raise Edward and work with my cousin until you are gray, I will never ask this of you again."

His gray eyes evolved to a warmer hint of mischief much like his brother used to bore. "However, if it is family and a yearning to be settled amongst those that praise ambition and family… you will have to dig deep and decide. I am not pressuring you to do this. I am taking the opportunity where I see fit to offer you more than a position in my company."

Hermione's expression turned into amusement. "You want me to become an inheritor and the only way you can do that is if I raise your children. Meaning my stake in the company and the family is higher than if I just worked for you…" she trailed off, and he nodded.

"You would become by noble acknowledgment, the highest rank below me in the Black fortune. I would be, in essence, making you the sole beneficiary of anything I don't bequeath to my domestic partner. Severus and I have spoken about such, and he agrees with me. You would be best suited to do the job."

"So this is business then?"

"In blunt terms, yes."

Hermione finished her drink and bobbed her head. "I will think about this at length, Regulus. I understand you have always been keen on your decisions and always look at the importance of them before acting upon them. I expect you let me do the same."

Regulus took her hand and kissed the top of it gently. "Of course, Hermione. Just know, there is no need to rush. I will not hassle nor condemn you for any decision."

"Okay, I'll ponder it seriously after Teddy is off at school."

"Thank you, I appreciate the time and thought placed into this." He replied and shifted his head. "I want to show you the pond. It isn't often I get to see the peacocks up close. Would you mind?" he inquired.

"Not at all. By all means, please do," Hermione replied warmly and retook his arm.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Draco meanwhile as the distance conversation of a lifetime was finishing up, was stuck. He was mercilessly placed between two Weasleys who were not happy with him at all. "You cannot expect us not to worry about her, Draco. Her family worries for her." Ron's voice growled at him.

"I haven't done anything to her that would be deemed as holding her captive, Weasley. She is paid handsomely for her work, and she is family in a way. Teddy is a relative and by just the simple fact that she is his mother, is family as well." Draco said through teeth; he promised her he would behave.

"How do you even expect her to have a family if she works all the time!" Lavender exclaimed.

Draco was going to explode… "I am not the keeper of her interests. Besides, she and Charles seem to have a romantic relationship, do they not?" he asked as his pulse was spiking.

"Malfoy, come with me and let these two finger each other's arseholes. We need to have words," Charlie's voice entered the landing.

Draco exhaled and smiled. "Thank you, Charles." He replied and felt the firm grip of the man's hand on his shoulder.

"Charlie you can't be serious!" Ron shouted, and Lavender made a whining sound.

"I am as serious as a funeral, brother. Now, I have business, and you are a bloody pest." Charlie retorted, and Draco was being led by him back inside. "Where can we speak in private?" he asked once the door was shut behind them.

"I imagine the only solace from interruption would be in my wing," Draco declared, and the man hemmed.

"Alright, let's go then, you lead the way," Charlie said merely and let the blind man from his grasp.

The walk was quiet, and Draco was starting to wonder if maybe she had told him about the incident yesterday. If that were the case, the Malfoy knew he was in for his arse beaten to a pulp. He was not going to strike at the man who apparently had every right to hit him for what was done. When they finally got to Draco's floor, he opened the door and headed straight for the office.

The sound of the lights being turned on followed him in as he went straight to the desk. He waited a moment, and Charlie cleared his throat. "It is far different in here than I thought. You both work in here?" The Weasley questioned.

"Yes, five days a week. Nine o'clock to five o'clock," Draco responded with a smirk.

"Well," Charlie sighed, and Draco could hear the scratchy sound of facial hair being rubbed.

"Alright, what can I do for you, Charlie?" Draco inquired as he turned around.

"Tell me something, are you in love with Hermione?" he questioned, and Draco's smooth expression dropped.

"What?"

"Fred told me what you did for him. He told me that Astoria is going to be able to marry him because of what you did. Now, are you going to tell me if you are in love with her or not?" Charlie growled, and Draco gulped.

"It is not because I am in love with her that I did those things, Charles," he declared, and Charlie grunted.

"I know, but I need to know before I leave that she isn't in love with someone who doesn't love her back. I have known Hermione a long time, and she doesn't look at anyone else the way she looks at you." Charlie admitted.

Draco felt like someone tossed a spear through his gut. "She is in love with me?"

"She could be if she let herself. I love her plenty, Draco, but I will never be in love with her the way she deserves. The things she wants and desires do not fit with mine. When she told me, she wouldn't come with me because of work; it wasn't work keeping her here, it was you. I just need to know if you are going to take care of her." He said simply, and his footfalls closed their distance.

The Malfoy's face scrunched. "She deserves far better than me, Charlie. I cannot even see!" He spat.

"Love is blind, brotha. If she has even a remote chance of loving you, I would thank my lucky stars if I were you." Charlie finished, and the substantial weight of his hand landed on Draco's shoulder.

"How do you convince Hermione Granger that it isn't my disability talking?" Draco asked with a sharp tone.

"You don't convince her. You let her decide. Stop trying to put her in a pretty box on the shelf that is marked, ' _too good for me_ ,' and grow a pair of ballocks. I want her happy, and if I cannot be it, then I am going to make sure her 'it' actually gets out of his own way."

"I- well- Charles- I," Draco sputtered.

The other man let out a hearty stream of laughter. "I am leaving tonight. I packed up my bags at her place and will text her Sunday to let her know I am staying with my parents until I have shipped out. Do me a solid and take care of her. She will be a bit sad I am sure, but don't get all Malfoy on her and boss her into your bedroom. Care for her heart. I know you do," Charlie declared, and his hand fell away. "I am glad she has someone who cares for her as much as she cares for everyone else. Treat her right, Draco. I have said my peace and I am going to rejoin the party now."

Charlie's footsteps headed toward the door. "Charles," Draco murmured.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Thank you for loving her. She needed you when I couldn't."

"No problem, champ. It was fun and gave me the chance to know what I really want. Now, fuckin' handle it."


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione Granger was a _liar._ She didn't know that she was going to be handed so many drinks when the rest of her guests arrived, but she drank them. Now, she was just beyond tipsy and probably shouldn't be in heels. They were all walking down to the tented tables, and she was wobbling on hers rather shamefully.

Draco was walking next to her and listening to her gait. "Are your feet sore?"

She giggled loudly. "No, I can't walk in these things with drink in me," she declared with a snort.

He pulled her to one of the pathways next to the main walkway and found a bench. Draco's hands were on her shoulders as he sat her down. "Alright, Granger. Sit down, and I will take them off for you."

"Did you know that high heels were popularized in the 1500's?" she asked as he bent down in front of her.

"No I did not," he replied as he lifted her leg.

She huffed. "I don't usually let someone touch my feet. They look horrible," Hermione grumbled as his fingers ran over her calf.

He did not answer her as his fingers caressed her skin and found the latch. Draco hemmed as he released her foot. "One down," he told her.

"Your hands a very nimble, you know that?" she inquired.

His hands found her other leg and took more time running his fingers over her calf. She sighed, and he felt her lean back a bit. "Draco, you make shoe removal sinful." He found the buckle, and she sighed as the shoe fell away. "Thank you; I can actually walk now."

Draco erected from the ground after grabbing his cane and offered his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. "Feeling woozy still?" he asked gently.

"No, thank you. I will be glad to get some food in my stomach." She declared.

"Granger, can I do something unusual?" He questioned as she shifted on her feet.

"What is it?"

"Can I touch your face?" he requested.

"Oh, well- yes?" her voice sounded unsure, and he snorted.

"Let's go, Granger," he ordered and pivoted to leave.

Her hand caressed his arm. "No, it's alright," she told him, and he turned to her.

Hermione held still as Draco's hand touched her face. It was soft and explorative as his fingertips traced her hairline, running over her brows, and even his thumb grazed her painted lips. They parted for him, and he felt the heat coming from her cheeks. He couldn't tell if she was just warm from her drinking or if she was enchanted by his touch. At least until he heard the soft whimper, that she released when his fingers touched her neck.

"Hermione, would you allow me to kiss the birthday girl?" he whispered gently.

Instead of answering, she closed the distance between them. Draco bent down just enough to feel her soft breath from her mouth. He found her lips with his and discovered the sinful torture that was her. His brain shot with color, and he could feel his pulse thrum in his neck. Draco had to call on every last resolve to pull away from her when he did.

"You are beautiful," he told her and stepped from her. "Now, let's get you some food."

They walked together in silence, and he did not see what she had the displeasure to view. Hermione was walking next to him and avoiding the redhead who had her hands on her hips. "So, was that a birthday kiss or a preemptive snog?" Ginny snapped as they walked back on the stone pathway.

Draco tilted his head with a smile. "A birthday kiss. I promise, Ginevra if I were to snog her, we would not be going to get dinner right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gazed over at the Potter. Ginny mouthed something. 'What are you doing?' and the curly-haired witch shrugged and replied, 'I don't know!'

"Granger!" Zabini shouted, and she turned to see him jogging up. "You don't have a drink in your hand, let me get one for you."

Draco's hand possessively wrapped around hers. "No, Blaise, she is escorting me tonight. I need her to sober some."

"Oh, I am? Where is Charles?" she said as her cheeks turned scarlet.

"Right here, sweets. You do the Malfoy a solid and walk with him. He doesn't whine as much with you," Charlie declared approaching the annoyed Zabini. "You and I are going to spare. Show the boys how to be real boys, hm?"

Blaise looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Is this about me hitting on your girl?"

"Yes, but I promise I won't damage your pretty face and we will play by the rules. Come on, out on the grass," Charlie growled dangerously.

"A bit unfair, don't you think? You are military trained," Blaise groaned, and Charlie sneered at him.

The Weasley led him out past the tents to Hermione's horror. "What in the world?" She asked, and Ginny snorted.

Draco caught the tail end of Charlie's scolding. "Don't think I don't know that if she was seeing Malfoy that you wouldn't keep tryin' to drunkenly shag her. I am going to whip you into shape, boy."

He had never had a brother. Even a sibling to harass or feel akin to growing up. His Anguises were the closest thing to siblings he ever had. However, this was the first time he felt like someone cared for his interests without motivation aside from Hermione's happiness. That was quite brotherly if Draco could consider it anything.

"Anna, Penny, wait up!" Teddy shouted from behind, and Hermione snagged him.

"Edward Lupin, you do not almost shove people to catch up to your friends, understood?" she snapped, and Draco turned to them speaking as they stopped.

"But-"

"Edward!" she hissed, and Draco felt the tension in her arm.

"Teddy, apologize. Go on, kid. Don't make your mother mad the day before you go to school," Draco encouraged, and the boy sighed.

He was huffing but did as he was bid. "Sorry, Aunt Ginny. Sorry, Uncle Harry," he murmured.

"Alright, go ahead. That's responsible of you," Hermione responded, and the boy clapped before his small footsteps sounded down the path. "Thank you; sometimes he just needs encouragement outside of my guidance." Hermione sighed.

"You are a spectacular specimen of a mother, Granger. Never doubt your abilities," he told her and heard loud heels behind them. "Speaking of spectacular mothers, I believe mine is coming this way?"

Hermione hummed agreement. "Narcissa, you have been quite busy?" she asked as the woman came into view behind the Potters as they approached the tents.

"I was having the most delightful conversation with Molly Weasley. She wants to have Frederick's wedding here at the estate!" Narcissa declared with a glorious wave of her hand.

Hermione's scowl was deep set. "Fred is getting married? To who?" she questioned, and the Malfoy matron smirked.

"Hermione, don't pull my garbs. Everyone has been talking about it all day long now that it is public news." She responded, and Hermione let go of Draco's arm.

"What news? What is going on?" she questioned harshly.

Molly was seen waddling down the stone path with Astoria in arm, and they were talking rather animatedly. The matriarch was waving her hand around to the hedges, and Astoria was bobbing her head pleasantly. "Astoria isn't pregnant with Draco's child… she is- oh!" Hermione's face bloomed darkly in the flickering light.

"Isn't it just wonderful, Hermione? Fred is going to marry Astoria, and she is having his baby," Ginny said carefully, and the curly-haired woman gasped, covering her mouth.

Astoria and Molly finally reached their small circle, and she frowned. "Why does Hermione look like she is choking on something?" Astoria asked, concern on her face.

"How! How did this happen! I mean congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed, and Astoria chewed her bottom lip before speaking.

"Draco figured out how to break the contract so that I could marry Fred," Astoria murmured, and Hermione's legs grew weak.

"Woah now, Granger. Too much too fast. Let's find you a seat," Draco declared as his arm coiled around her waist.

She jerked as if he shocked her and panted. "No, I just need so air. Air," she huffed and grasped Ginny's hand, yanking her off toward the pond.

It was as if she was tugging a sled and she was gunning for the win. Ginny groaned loudly as they stopped well out of hearing range. "Ginny. What is going on?" Hermione gasped and ran fingers over her face.

"Draco was working on it since he knew the baby wasn't his. He is sterile. I wouldn't believe it myself if it wasn't the reason he knew about the baby," Ginny murmured, and Hermione cried in shock.

"All this time? He made me believe he was going to marry her!" she shouted, and Ginny raised her hands, signaling to keep her voice down.

"Hermione, why is this so upsetting for you?" the redhead questioned and her cheeks tinted.

"It isn't; I am not. I am happy for them both. It just is stunning," Hermione sighed, finally catching her breath.

"I know that you're attracted to him. I know you care more about him more than just a boss. It is alright to feel oddly free and scared by this news," Ginny murmured, and Hermione's eyes widened.

Charlie came bounding over with a smile. "Hello sweets, sis. What is going on?" he asked, and Hermione's lips parted.

"Oh, we were discussing how Fred and Astoria are getting married," Ginny declared with a wave.

Charlie grinned and nodded. "Quite a scandal. I heard Draco had the man by the ballocks and now they are going to get money every month as income from the Greengrasses. That Malfoy is slicker than an eel. I am quite pleased that he made my brother happy. It doesn't matter where you've been; it's where you're going that matters." He paused and his smile softened. "Isn't that right, sweets?"

Ginny noted the shift in his brother's body language and paled. "Well, I am going to go find Harry and tell him everything is great." She waved and walked off, glancing a few times back at them with a sad expression.

Hermione stared at him, and her breath hitched. "You are breaking up with me." Not a question.

"Yes, I am. You don't want me, Hermione," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No, and it is high time I move on as well. I don't want to be a dad. I love being an uncle, but we both know where this is going to go. You want a family," He sighed, and her eyes welled up.

"But- Charlie. Why are you doing this tonight?" she retorted and he approached her.

"Because I don't want you to be sad tomorrow when you see I am gone. I thought about it tonight, and I think it would be best if I do this now and leave. I love you and know if that if I did this to you while you were alone, you would collapse. I know you are going to hate me for a long while, but that is a chance I am going to take." He finished, and she choked on a sob.

"You are leaving me because you don't want children?" she cried, and he nodded slowly.

"I am leaving because you do and would give that up for me." He confirmed.

"But, Charlie," she started, and he waved her off.

"No, Hermione. I know you do. I hear how you talk with Gin about it. I am not your Mr. Right. I was just Mr. Right-Now," he replied and scrubbed his face. "I am going to go. I told Harry I was going to do this so don't feel like you don't have someone to talk to about it. I hope that when everything is said and done you understand why I did this," he sighed heavily and swallowed.

She was flabbergasted and felt a chill run through her. "You just bounced in and out of my life, just like that?"

He cringed at the icy voice she had. "Yes. I am sorry. Goodbye, Hermione." He said and walked away.

Hermione watched him dash up the stairs and past the last of the guests. His red hair was like fire in the lantern light as he finished climbing the small hill and disappear into the house. Charlie was gone, and she felt empty. Inhaling slowly, she swallowed her sadness down and wiped her face to finish her party.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

She was giggling, stupid drunk. Many of the guests from dinner had already left, and she was in the drawing room with the Malfoys, the Potters, Astoria, and Fred. Hermione felt relief as Marcus offered to drive her and Teddy tomorrow with his girls to the train station. They lived down the way, and it would be nice to see Teddy off with them. A nice change of experience for them both.

Teddy was in bed, and she was laughing against Ginny as they talked about pranks they pulled on Draco. "Or that time I convinced him that white paint for the lawn could be mixed properly for clothing so he tried to dye his shirts and they ruined. I even spat scientific garble at him," Hermione snickered, and Ginny caressed her cheek.

"You truly were the more maniacal Gryphem, Hermione," Harry retorted with a bright grin.

Narcissa was covering her smile as Draco scowled deeply. "You were a pain in the arse then and even more so now, Granger." He growled, and Hermione sighed.

"You did happen to get me a few times, Malfoy. Like that time you put superglue on my seat. It ripped my tights and almost took my knickers with them as I stood up after class." She murmured.

Draco belted out wicked laughter. "Oh, that was so wonderful. There you were, fifteen and snotty. When you stood up after something I said something sharp, all I remember is hearing 'rip!' and you trying to cover that pert arse of yours."

"Draco's summers were filled with comments such as, 'blasted Potter,' 'wretched Weasleys' and 'deranged Granger,' it was almost cute if it wasn't for the dark spew of obscenities that would follow," Narcissa mused and handed a book over to Astoria. "There he was at three years old. My father was very pleased with how he kept the Black nose and jawline."

Astoria sighed, rubbing her belly. "He was so cute. What happened, Draco? How did you become such an ugly man?" she snickered, and he bristled.

"Now, Astoria, I did receive a cover in Glamour for _Sexiest Man Alive_ back five years ago." He snapped, and the Greengrass covered her giggle. "I am going to get another drink, and hopefully you will behave yourself when I return."

Draco found his direction and maneuvered toward the dining room. He knew the drinks were still on the table and wouldn't be cleared until tomorrow when the housekeepers came. He decided on a detour to the bathroom, so he didn't have to hobble around too much. Not that he felt embarrassed as much about his lack of sight, but he still wanted to enjoy the conversation without constant refocusing on where he needed to go.

He was rinsing his hands and rubbing his face gently. Tonight went far better than he thought. It was an excellent party, and he could hear that she had a great time. The door sounded, and he turned to address the person, but they climbed on the counter, yanking him to their lips. It was feverish and sexually charged; something he was not used to feeling.

"Draco," her voice was breathy as they pulled from his lips.

"Hermione?" he asked, and she kissed him again, making the loud thunk of his cane on the floor muted.

Her tongue was in his mouth and her legs tightly coiled around his hips. It was as if every atom in his being was charged as he returned the kiss with vim. Her sighing in his mouth. Her arching in his arms. The way her center ran over his waist in a tempting fashion. If he didn't let his brain catch up, he was sure they would be shagging in the bathroom.

Draco pulled away and gulped. "Hermione, how sloshed are you?" he inquired.

"Enough. Take me to bed, Draco. Please?" her voice was sultry and made him inwardly growl.

"Hermione, you are drunk," he stated softly.

"I don't care, please?" she whimpered, running her hand against his pants.

He knew he was going to regret his next decision greatly.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione stirred with a groan. Her eyes hurt and she had a headache that pounded against her. The woman ran her hand over the soft sheets and sighed. Where was she? Opening one eye she could see the curtains were open and the edge of the trees out by the pond. Chancing a look around, she lifted her throbbing head and saw she was in one of the guest suites.

On the edge of the bed was a set of clothing laid out for her. A beautiful purple blouse and pair of slacks with a card. She crawled gingerly over enough to grab the card and read the note. ' _Something nice for you, Granger._ ' That was friendly. Friendly. Yes, she repeated that a few times in her head. Hermione frowned to herself and mulled over the note.

A flash of a heated kiss in the bathroom brought her to mortification. She had straddled and kissed Draco? What happened? Leaning in a hallway… groping… Oh, no. Was she- did she remember or fantasize his teeth on her neck? Cupping her hands to her face, she groaned and shook her head. Glancing down at her clothing, she noted the sizeable gray t-shirt she donned instead of her dress. Did she sleep with Draco Malfoy?

Deciding to forgo the formality of dressing, she climbed out of bed and stretched sorely. Her mind was going over the horrible ideas that she may or not have committed. If she did indeed shag him, she was no better than the girls she used to turn her nose up at. If she didn't, well, she was pathetic for coming on so strong to the different orbit of a man. Shameful. Couldn't contain you drink, Granger? You think even without sight, I'd still shag you? She couldn't stop the spiteful snickers of her boss in her head.

Hermione groaned and shook her head as she tightened the drawstrings on the black pajama bottoms she wore. They were too big, and she had to cuff the bottom of them before she left the room. Her head was killing her. She rubbed her forehead a few times before descending the stairs and fumbling toward the dining room.

Narcissa was sitting with Teddy and Draco at the table. "Oh, no, seems someone is quite knackered this morning." She giggled, and Hermione groaned.

"I don't really remember after we sat down in the drawing room. Did I do anything abhorrent?" Hermione questioned.

She went to sit down next to Teddy and Draco snorted. "Absolutely nothing, you were dull." He spat then sipped his tea.

"Nothing happened? Not even by accident?" she investigated further.

Narcissa glanced over at her son and then to Hermione. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened," Draco reiterated, and Ramsey came from the kitchen.

He was setting down plates and set a small bowl with pills down for Hermione. Hermione swallowed down the pills dry as Ramsey set down a large glass of water for her. "Thank you, Ramsey."

"Master Malfoy, Mr. Flint said he would be outside in two hours waiting for you," Ramsey declared, and Draco waved at him.

"Thank you, Ramsey," he responded, and the butler disappeared.

Hermione ate her food quietly, and Teddy started to yammer about everyone he was looking forward to seeing. She would nod and answer as expected, but Hermione was not entirely up to par. The woman was relieved when her plate was empty, and she excused herself and headed up to the suites.

Teddy followed in a happy fashion as he skipped up the stairs. "And I cannot wait to tell them about Cousin Draco and his superpowers."

"That's lovely, darling," Hermione said as they opened the wing. "Now, go get ready and we will get your trunk down the stairs. Mummy needs a shower and some clean clothes." She finished and leaned to kiss him.

He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Alright mum, I will be ready soon!"

She was happy the medication Ramsey gave her started to work and her head wasn't so foggy. Hermione stripped off the clothes and groaned at the wonderful feelings of being nude. It had been such a long couple days and she missed quiet moments in bed with Charlie. Charlie. Her sadness peaked and twisted.

Hermione walked into the adjacent bathroom and turned on the shower. It was large and the head was a steaming waterfall from the top. It was a masterpiece! She was about to climb in when he door sounded.

"Darling, mummy is going to shower, you go get ready," Hermione called out as she climbed into the water.

"Does mummy want some company?" Draco's voice snickered as he walked into the room.

"Damnit Draco! Get out of the bathroom!" she screamed and he tapped the glass with his cane.

"I can't see so what does it matter? I wanted to talk to you," he declared and she groaned through the hot water.

"About what? The party was fantastic, Draco. I mean grant it, Charlie breaking it off with me during it wasn't, but everything else was."

Draco made a face. "He did? I am sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Hermione turned for the soap and gasped. "Oh, this is the stuff I have been meaning to buy. They only sell it at the organic store in London."

He chuckled and sighed. "Yes, I heard you over lunch when you were looking up new shampoos. I bought a likeness of fragrances you usually wear. Always floral with a hint of sweet. I think my tastes are pretty spot on," he responded and she laughed.

"So you think I should smell like," she paused and smelt the bar. "Rose and honeysuckle?"

"Hermione, can we talk about last night?" he asked as she was scrubbing her body.

"I thought you said nothing happened last night?" she replied and he groaned.

"I didn't want your son to hear anything. He repeats everything, you know? I didn't want to have to explain what happened to my mother either." He murmured and she snapped her face in his direction.

"What did happen? I am a little fuzzy," she responded.

"Well, you kissed me. A lot," he snickered and laughed. "Groped me a bit. That's alright, I let you spin your wheels but gave you no leverage for much else. You were pretty gone," he said and sighed. "Very good kisser, by the way."

"Oh, god, I am so sorry, Draco," Hermione murmured.

"Don't be, I found it quite enjoyable. I just wanted to come and make sure you weren't guilting yourself about it, Granger. I reciprocated," he declared and she suddenly felt more bare than a moment ago.

"Oh," was all she could think to say.

"Can I come in? No funny business," he muttered and she hemmed.

"Draco, I just broke up with my boyfriend and you are my boss," she said, but her voice lacked the conviction needed.

"Well, what is my waiting period? How long would you like me to wait to kiss you again?" he inquired tapping the cane on the tile outside the shower.

Hermione went to shampooing her hair and thought. What was he asking her? "Why did you lie to me about your engagement?" she asked after it was rinsed from her hair.

Draco tapped the floor with his tool and he chewed his lip. "Can we talk about that later?" he questioned.

"No, Draco. Why did you lie to me about your engagement?" she repeated after finishing her hair.

He pressed his forehead to the glass. "Why did you ask me that, Granger. Now I have to admit it," he retorted and huffed.

She turned off the water and opened the glass door. "Of course, you do, Draco. You should have from the start."

He reached out for her and she froze as his hand touched her damp shoulder. "I didn't want you to think I did this for you. That would be the scariest thing for you I think. If I told you from the beginning and my actions were taken to heart, you would have ran." Draco exhaled. "I can't help it."

Hermione stepped forward and his hand traced her neck. "Draco," her voice was gentle.

He could smell her clean skin and felt the droplets run off her skin and onto his hands. Draco walked her backwards toward a wall, a counter, anything. He felt her breath hitch and she sprang onto something and he felt her legs surround his hips. The clatter of his cane fell on the ground as his hands went to her cheeks. Soon her lips were to his in a feverish fashion.

"The date," she sighed between kisses. He hummed agreement and his fingers traveled down her chest, groaning in appreciation. "Draco, please?" she sighed.

His fingers traced down her body and she moaned as he cupped her gently. "Mum?" they heard through the door.

"Shite!" Hermione hissed and patted Draco. "Stay in here? Please? At least until I take care of him."

"Of course, your son first, Hermione," Draco whispered and backed up.

He heard her grab something and a rustling of clothing before her footsteps were heard on the carpet. "Hello, darling, what's wrong? I am getting ready."

"Mum, can we stay with Auntie Cissa for Christmas? She just said they have big parties like we had yesterday." Draco heard Teddy ask.

"We will talk about that when you come home for break, alright? Now I need to get ready and put your cloak on your trunk. We are going to be picked up soon and I need to get ready."

"Okay, mum. Can Draco come too?"

"I will ask him when he is done getting ready for the day."

"Alright!" Draco heard the door shut lightly, and she sighed.

The Malfoy had lost his cane somewhere in their touching and didn't want to risk digging around for it. He gingerly walked from the bathroom in the direction he entered. It almost made him jump when her hand touched his chest. It was nervous and he could feel her tension. Hermione's hand traced his body toward his hemline and then it was skin to skin.

Draco rumbled and tilted his head to the ceiling as she etched along his abs and up to his chest. "We can't, you know? Not now." He puffed.

"We can, we have twenty minutes at least," she purred and he felt his body react to her suggestion.

"I am an Anguis who is trying to do my best to be a good boy, Granger. If you offer that in seriousness, I am going to find your bed and fuck you on it," he growled, his fingers finding her neck. She whimpered and he grinned. "You like a bit of domination, Gryphem princess?" he murmured and her nails dug in his chest lightly.

"Bed?" she asked, and he chuckled.

"No, I think not, Granger. I think I like this more," he released her, and she exhaled.

"What?"

"You will find out. Grab my cane for me, love?" He asked and she exhaled.

She did as he bid and his blood boiled. Had that really been the kindling to the fire? Hermione soon returned and it shoved against his chest. "You're a fucking wanker, get out. I am getting ready to take my son to the train station." She had a growl to her voice, but it was peppered with tension and angst.

"You didn't say please," he snickered, and her footfalls crossed the room.

"Please, get the fuck out, Draco Malfoy," she spat, and he brightly smiled.

"Of course, Granger, I will see you down the stairs. After all, I am sure you want me to escort you to the station."

He heard the thump of his cane on the door and waved back at her direction. "I will see you soon. I hope you liked your new outfit," Draco declared and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

The drop off was melancholy, and she was quiet in the van on the way back to the manor. As if her own maternal instinct was kicking in, Narcissa was already outside when they pulled up. Hermione thanked Flint and climbed out from the back while the men were talking about trivial things.

"Come on darling; I already called out for the dose of cheering up you will need," Narcissa said as Hermione climbed the stairs.

"Cheering up?" she inquired.

"Yes, Hermione. Whether you see it or not, your son leaving does affect you. I was always so lost when Draco would leave for school. My little baby, gone for three months at a time. It was taxing on my nurturing heart. I would have had more if it wasn't for the doctor's advisement against it." Narcissa replied as she ushered the young mother inside.

Hermione's phone rang, and she paused as she looked at the name. "I have to take it; it's Ginny." She told the Malfoy.

The phone connected, and Ginny hemmed. "Hermione, are you coming over? I know you are sad about Teddy leaving and Charlie." She jumped in right away.

"Yeah, maybe when I get on that neck of the woods. I am still at the Malfoys," Hermione declared.

"You can always invite your friend over. I am sure my girls would not mind adding another to our pampering session." Narcissa offered, and Hermione arched an eyebrow at her.

"Narcissa is seeing if you want to girl's day," The curly-haired woman relayed.

Ginny snorted, and the phone crackled. "Hermione wants to get mannys and pettys today. Can you watch the kids?"

"Gin, I really don't want to have to watch the kids all day by myself," Harry sighed from the other end of the phone.

"He is such a prat sometimes," Hermione sighed.

Narcissa put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Tell the Potters they can come bring the children. I am positive Draco wouldn't mind the company."

Ginny heard that and gasped. "Two days in a row, I think my kids would about keel over from swimming so much. I suppose, what the hell, they start school tomorrow, so it will be good to get summer out of their system. I only have James for a couple more years before Hogwarts prep."

"You want to go visit Malfoy again?" Harry inquired, and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, now would you grab the kid's suits. Hermione and I are having girls' day, and you are stuck with Malfoy." Ginny growled at her husband, and Hermione gave an apologetic look to Narcissa.

"Fine! Goblins, fall in line, we are going to Uncle Draco's again," Harry snickered.

Hermione had to pull away from the phone from her ear at the children screeching, causing Narcissa to stifle a giggle. "Hermione," Ginny started, and Hermione placed it back to her head. "We will be over in half an hour."

"I love you, drive safe," Hermione replied.

"I love you too, girl. See you soon," Ginny said and hung up.

Narcissa clapped and smiled. "Good, I am glad. We can enjoy a bit of luxury before your long work week starts."

"Having a lady's day?" Draco's voice entered the space, causing Hermione to jump.

Narcissa hemmed. "Yes, I think Hermione could use it. It is hard to let go of a child. Even if it is the best middle and upper school in the world, it is still terrible to see them go." She sighed and approached her son. "I cried every year."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her face. "It doesn't help that he was able to go early because of his intelligence. My son is so very smart is it scary. The teachers at Belford were baffled by him. McGonagall actually approached me to have him take the preparatory classes a year in advance. He is gifted and she has really been helping him excel."

Narcissa kissed her son's temple. "Draco was too stubborn. He never did like authority."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Or people to challenge him. Or-" Draco snorted, interrupting her.

"Or swotty little girls who were always top of the class," he retorted, and she exhaled.

"Little good that did. I am still working for you," Hermione snickered, and Draco grinned.

"It has its benefits, Granger. You get to spend time with my mother."

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. "I am going to go to the bathroom." She murmured, and Draco heard her footsteps on the tile.

Narcissa sighed heavily. "Draco, darling, can you do your mother a favor?" she asked, and he scrubbed his face with his free hand.

"What is that mother?"

"Take you time with her. She is special," she told her son, and he snorted.

"I don't know what your insinuation, mother," he grumbled and he felt the weight of her hand on his shoulder.

"You like to push limits, darling. It is a Malfoy trait that I loved about your father. However, if you push her too hard, she is going to get hurt. Just walk the fine line between challenging her and doting, son."

He pinched his brows together and bit his bottom lip. "Should I warm her friends to me first then?"

"That's a start. Join Mr. Potter today and let him see why she cannot take her eyes off you. I know you cannot see it, but she does indeed search for you in a crowd." Narcissa declared gently, and Draco bobbed his head.

"Alright, I will then."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The kids were splashing in the water as Draco rested in one of the lounge chairs, his shirt off and trunks damp. He heard Harry shift a few times in discomfort, but did not overthink on it. He was used to people being uncomfortable around him.

"So, now that you aren't marrying Astoria, what are your plans?" Harry muttered, his tone was flat.

Draco hummed and scratched his chest. "Well, I am going be going to the office with Granger now. Unfortunately, it adds a bit more driving time to her work day, but we are going to handle her car on Tuesday." He finished and reached for his ale.

"Do you- er- enjoy working with Hermione?" he questioned.

Draco laughed and nodded. "She has just enough spunk to keep me in line. I can be a bit of an arsehole as you know," he replied.

Harry snorted. "Well, a bit of one for sure in school."

"I am sorry about all that Potter. I have no excuse for my actions. Like I told Granger, when I lost my sight, I realized that I wasn't a good person then and still am not the greatest. I am a prat and a bit of a domineering wanker, but I am on the way to working on that." He muttered and set his glass down.

Harry was silent, and the kids were splashing with toys and chattering. Draco listened to them talking about how it was magical in here with the plants like a jungle. He quite enjoyed children, and that was a development that was more recent. Teddy's acceptance paved that direction for the Malfoy.

"I have to ask you something, Malfoy," Harry's voice was low.

"Yes, Potter?"

"How do you feel about my friend?" Harry asked gently.

Draco scratched his the scruff on his chin. "I just want her happy. Her and Teddy both. I was sad for her that it didn't work with Charles. He was good for her, but unfortunately his lack of desire for family finished them." He responded and put his hand on his chest. "I imagine she doesn't even understand how wonderful she really is and how great of a mother she is."

The men were silent, and Harry finally cleared his throat. "Alright, Malfoy. My wife was trying to convince me how good you would be for Hermione and I didn't believe her. Now, you could be full of shite, but if you aren't, I will approve. There are some rules I expect you to follow." Harry's voice was stern.

"Rules for what? Approve of what?" Draco inquired which caused a snort from Harry.

"Rules for Hermione. The first one is you aren't allowed to lie to her again. I have no problem punching a blind man who hurts my best mate." He voiced gruffly.

"Alright," Draco sighed with a frown.

"The second is you cannot play fucked up games. If she cares about you, she will go through horrendous lengths for you. She does now," Harry announced and Draco arched an eyebrow.

"How is that?"

"Hermione wouldn't still be here if she didn't care about you. She may not have told me what you put her through, but she isn't great at hiding things. That brings me to the finally one. If you care about her and genuinely want her to be happy, you need to do what no one else for her. You need to show you need her more than she needs you. Not just the concept or the things about her, but her every bit."

Draco snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "So, you are telling a blind man that he needs to prove he needs her more than she needs him. She doesn't need me for anything but employment, Potter." He paused and scoffed. "You and your wife are under the assumption that something happened between us."

"So, Charlie was lying to us when he says she talks about you when she isn't working? She doesn't rave about how you treat her son? Hermione is a lot more obvious to us than she is to you, trust me. She enjoys the work and the company. Just remember all of that," Harry finished and Draco heard him shift.

The Malfoy felt his cheeks tint. "Nothing happened. Not really," he said.

"Well, good. Try to pace yourself. You were not someone who did moderation in school. I remember that one," Harry snickered.

"Not a problem, Potter. I have far more self-control these days than I did then," Draco chuckled. "I don't believe Granger knows that yet."

"Keep business separate, Malfoy. She is still ambitious. Make her earn things on a professional front. Don't blend the two; she won't keep working for you if you do."

Draco made a sound of agreement. "No good would come from sullying work."

Harry's hand touched Draco's shoulder. "I misjudged you at first, Malfoy. Do yourself a favor and keep surprising us. What you did for Fred and Astoria really warmed us to your family. What you are doing with Hermione could make or break that. Don't bugger it up."

"Hey, you kids cannot climb on that!" Ginny's bounced off the walls.

"Sorry, mum," James replied.

"Sorry!" Albus repeated.

"Where's Hermione?"

Ginny laughed, and Draco heard her walking toward them. "Her and Narcissa are getting massages. I decided to dip on that. I didn't feel like getting rubbed down by a hot Swedish man." She snickered, making Draco frown lightly.

"Swedish man, you say? Were they all men?" Draco mused calmly; too nonchalantly.

"Oh yes, your mother has incredible tastes. When she realized Hermione and Charlie broke it off, she requested someone a bit hunky to rub her down for her." Ginny declared as she spoke from the same direction as Harry.

"Well, that was nice of her," Draco murmured. "I shall return, I need to go to the restroom."

Draco rose from his chair and reached for his cane leaning against the table. Once he was at the door, he heard the Potters talking to their children. His cane was prodding the tiles as he found his way to the stairs.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hermione didn't want someone touching her. Ginny was the one to convince her, but it was not something she was used to doing. This whole event today was new for her. Nails being painted and primed. Facial mixtures and talking with the other women about their children. Narcissa shared much about Draco's upbringing. It was eye opening to hear the 'stern' discipline that Lucius used on his son.

Now she was faced down on a table in her room. Her body over a fluffy towel as she waited, naked for a stranger to touch her. It was an awkward thought. The door opened and she heard shuffling.

"Miss," a gruff voice sounded.

"Ah, yes- well, Hermione works," she murmured and jerked.

"No, Miss, stay," the man declared.

She did as she was bid and heard a bottle cap. Hermione was feeling her heart beat in her head as she felt the dribble of oil on her back. Soon hands pressed against her skin and she shuddered. The man made a calming sound and he started to knead into her muscles. It was making her relax, but at the same time it felt odd.

Now, she had never had anyone but Charlie rub her back, so the thought of projecting might have occurred. The touch was so tender and careful. Unlike what she was considering it would be. Thumbs pressed into her shoulder blades with firm but careful pressure. Fingertips moving like a pencil over the lines of her.

It was some time in before she realized she was softly sighing at the touch. The hands were moving down and caressing her relaxed skin. It felt so delightful. The towel was removed around her behind and she was about to objected until his hands started to it with a firm roughness.

"Sir," Hermione murmured as his fingers kept their steady movements.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I think I have more tension up further, could you focus there, please?" she declared and the man hummed agreement.

It almost felt sensuous and profound which made her squirm just a fraction. Her toes wanted to curl with the pleasure administered. Hermione couldn't help the soft sounds she released when a knot would loosen and rubbed away. It was heaven. His hands glided over her for a bit longer until the timer went off. "Good day, Miss," he announced gruffly and left the room.

It was stunning how quickly he departed and she sat up glancing around. What a weird experience...

However, on the other side of the door, a certain Malfoy walked into another room. A stranger was sitting there waiting for him. Draco only knew this because he asked him to do so. "I assure you, you will still get paid." Draco said as he was wiping the oil off his hands.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you kindly," the man declared.

Draco held out the towel and it was taken from him. His cane was replaced in his hand and the Malfoy smirked. "I would prefer your indiscretion about this. I don't want my mother to know nor Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir. Of course," the man replied and Draco left the room.

He was grinning brightly the entire time as he left the wing and replayed the rise and fall of her curves in his mind. Yes, she was just as gorgeous to him as she was before. Hermione would not be happy about his farse, but he was still just an Anguis. Cunning, witty and above all, territorial. None of that should surprise anyone.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author Notes: Thanks Potterheads for reading and reviewing yet again! It has been a bit of back and forth, but maybe a bit of resolve will be coming for our duo soon? Maybe not... A shorter Chapter before things get interesting.**_

Hermione was out the door early but exhausted. She didn't feel comfortable at home alone, and it wore on her. It made it difficult to stomach her tea in the travel mug as she drove to Malfoy's house. She didn't have time to grab something to eat, so she just weathered the dissatisfaction.

She pulled into the driveway and checked her hair, making positive it was neatly bound behind her head. Narcissa waved as she approached with Draco and the door opened. It was almost amusing to see how professionally dressed the blond was, making Hermione take note of his attire. A gray suit with a muted green tie. Draco found his seat and plopped down.

"Dear, for the road," Narcissa declared as she reached over her son and handed Hermione a bag. "It isn't much, but it might be a bit more than you ate."

"I kindly informed my mother that you likely didn't sleep," Draco grumbled and fixed his suit with the seat belt over him.

"You did, did you? When did you become my personal stalker, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione grumbled and Narcissa tutted. "Thank you for breakfast, Narcissa. My apologies."

"Take care of each other and drive safely," Narcissa said with a soft smile.

"Have a good day," Hermione declared, and the Malfoy matron shut the car door.

The woman started the car and pulled out with a polite wave to the watching mother. They were on the road well before anyone spoke. Hermione was in a bad way. For an odd reason, she couldn't focus on the day ahead. Not distracting her enough not to be able to drive or function, but she just was not feeling the excitement she thought she would about going to the office.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked finally.

Hermione hemmed. "I am just tired." Her hands squeezed the steering wheel a bit.

"Was your home too quiet?"

She waited a moment and debated if she wanted to agree with him. "Yes. Too much happened too quickly."

"You know you can stay with us."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Draco, I cannot. Teddy is at school, and I have no purpose other than convenience to stay."

"Well, you wouldn't be driving back and forth," Draco remarked simple and dug in the bag in her lap after groping for it.

"I don't mind the driving," she responded, slapping his hand in the bag.

Draco yanked out a blueberry muffin and grimaced. "Well, what of company? My mother loves yours."

"Draco, is there a purpose to you asking me to stay with you?" She asked carefully.

The blond man frowned and chewed his lip before speaking. "I miss hearing you in my home."

"I was there until late afternoon yesterday. I spent the night on Saturday. I was there five days a week for months. What are you talking about?"

"I grew used to it. Without you, it seems too quiet too," The Malfoy admitted and exhaled. "Just think about staying tonight? We can stop by your flat on the way back there, and you can pick up things. Come stay with me?"

"Are we going to talk about yesterday?" she questioned as her fingers ran on the wheel.

Draco finished chewing the last bit of the muffin and sounded. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Let me remind you of my bathroom in the guest room," Hermione said pointedly.

"Our kiss? That was very nice sober," He said, licking his fingers before reaching for a napkin in his suit inner pocket.

"Damnit Draco, why are you so passive about this for?" Hermione growled, and he chuckled.

"How else should I be? You just severed ways with your summer boyfriend. I am only going at the pace you set," He declared and rubbed his face.

"My pace? What are we even doing?"

"What are we doing, Hermione? I have clearly admitted my intentions," Draco replied and reached into the bag.

"What are your intentions?" She was growing irritated.

"Well, for starters, I want you to come stay with me. Not because you need to or even want to, but because I need you."

Hermione sighed. "Let's see how this week goes," she responded. "I really need you to focus on work."

"I will make you a deal, I am fond of deals," Draco muttered, pulling out another muffin. "I will relent if you spend this weekend with me. If after this weekend you never want to see me outside of work again, I will never ask." He finished and held the muffin up. "Take a bite," he ordered.

Hermione groaned and bit the muffin swiftly. "Happy?" she retorted after swallowing.

"I will be if you eat. It will do you no good to be weak and tired your first week in the office. Take care of yourself, or I am going to be quite put out, Hermione." He said huskily. She snatched the muffin from him and started to eat after she pulled into the car park. His hand found her shoulder, and he squeezed it. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Alright, I will take your deal," she said finally and grasped his hand in hers.

"Good, then I will focus on work," He replied, shaking her hand.

Hermione finished eating and patted his leg. "Let's go to work, Draco."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hermione loved her office. It had a beautiful view and felt very feminine. Whoever helped decorate even chose her house colors to line picture frames for her to fill. Either Regulus was far more sly about his observations and research. She was situating herself when there was a knock.

"Come in," she announced.

Regulus came into the room with Draco following. "It looks very nice in here, Miss Granger." Regulus declared.

"Thank you; I have just been organizing things. Is there something I can do for you?" She inquired, and Regulus smiled.

"Well, the board is going to have a meeting in an hour, and I would like to primp you both," Regulus declared, and she moved to leave. "No, no, let's enjoy your new office, Hermione. It is a bit away from mine, and I don't mind."

Regulus helped Draco find a chair and Hermione sat at her desk. The business started briskly with Regulus mentioning different board members, their traits and who was really who in the industry. Hermione caught on faster than Draco, but only because she was associating names in her head with attributes. He grew flustered, and Regulus was patiently waiting for him to calm.

The meeting itself was more of a routine and business as usual. Hermione had her laptop out and was taking notes for herself. Mostly it was who was speaking up about what. If there was anything she was sure of, it was that she was going to try to make a good impression. Most of the members were older noble codgers with the exception of a few. Macmillian kept smiling over at her; the type of smile you reserve for pubs and dates.

She pretended to not see it as the meeting was wrapping up. Draco ran his fingers over her shoulder and leaned over. "Make me look good, Granger?" he breathed, and she hummed agreement. Hermione was packing up her laptop as the men were bidding each other goodbye.

"Not often the old men let a pretty girl in here," a smooth voice purred.

Hermione glanced up and saw the man named Macmillian smirking. "I promise you; it is for a good reason. I recognize you…" she trailed off and stood up to shake his hand. "Hermione Granger, Mr. Malfoy's EPA," she announced.

"Ernie Macmillian. We went to Hogwarts together. I was a Melis," he responded with a nod.

"Oh, yes, the one who gave Harry a hard time for running against Cedric for class Speaker," Hermione declared, and Draco snorted.

"Hey, Malfoy, what are you doing with a pretty EPA? You can't share her beauty if you haul her away in your manor," Ernie teased, and Draco stood up.

"He doesn't like to share, but everyone already knew that," Hermione said playfully and patted Draco's arm. "You like to keep your secret weapons to yourself, don't you, Draco?"

It eased the Malfoy immensely that he identified what she was doing. "Yes, all to myself. If anyone got word of her intellect or quick wit, I would have to pay her more."

Erie's eyebrow arched. "How much of the Personal in EPA are you?"

Draco leaned toward him and smiled. "Very."

"Draco, don't," Hermione hissed.

"She is too smart for that, however. She makes me work just as hard," Draco continued, and Hermione groaned.

"I really sometimes despise you, Malfoy." She turned to pack up the rest of her laptop bag.

"Don't you have a son, Granger?" Macmillian changed the subject when he noted her blush.

"Yes, he is eight," she said with a smile.

"Very nice, we will have to have a playdate with my nephew over the winter holiday," he murmured, and she gave him a nod.

"Granger, Malfoy," a gruff voice entered the conversation.

Hermione shouldered her back and glanced at the man. "Travers?" she asked, and he nodded holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." She announced, and Draco held out his hand as well.

"I would say nice to see you Travers, but well," Draco snickered, and the man snorted.

"I would keep your little EPA close. Most of these wankers heard about her excellent work and might snatch her away from you. Good, hard work is hard to find these days… not to say the package isn't inspiring either," The man finished with a smile.

Draco clenched the other man's hand roughly. "Yes, well, I don't plan on letting anyone convince her to leave, understood?" he said with a clear warning tone.

Regulus had prepared her for this. It wasn't new that sexual harassment was alive and well in the higher bits of companies. Ignoring flirtations and suggestive remarks were easy. Draco's evident distaste for them about her was… enlightening and not easily overlooked. She was under the idea that this next week would go back to how they were last week, but it did not look like it.

"Draco, we have to do some paperwork," Hermione suggested as Travers was glaring at the blind man.

"Mind sitting in my office then? I do love the breezy feel of yours, but I missed my chair," he declared, and Hermione hummed agreement.

She took his arm and was gently leading him back to his area a few doors down. They walked in, and she assisted him to his seat. "Shut the door," he ordered, and she complied.

"Draco," Hermione started.

"No, I never want you alone with any of them, you understand? I heard what several of them were saying under their breath to each other. I didn't like it."

"Draco, if you are going to take Regulus's spot and I am going to take your job, you are going to have to accept that I am going to be objectified. At least they aren't doing so to my face," she sighed and sat in the chair. "I had to work very hard to be taken seriously at my last job. I will just do the same here," she finished, and Draco snorted.

"Well, I still don't feel comfortable with you being alone with them. It's an unsaid rule we have. You are my eyes, and I am your ears and sometimes your mouth. Listen to me, I mean it. Let me look out for you because I don't want you to deal with that, understood?" Draco asked, and she could see his face was scrunched in anguish.

"Alright, Draco, I will have you or Regulus as my escort," she declared and his grimace faded.

"Thank you," he murmured and her lips curved.

Hermione plopped down in the chair opposite of him across the desk. "This is going to be a long week," she sighed, and he chuckled.

"Quite possibly, but I do look forward to the weekend."

Hermione scrubbed her face. "You would, Malfoy."


	22. Chapter 22

The week was full of ups and downs. Hermione was complimented several times on her hard work by several different people. She had tons of paperwork that she diligently started filing the proper places and still managed her usual duties for Draco. She worked hard and long hours. If it weren't for calls from Draco on the phone for reminders to take lunches and breaks, she wouldn't have.

His excuse was mild at best. He didn't want to walk with his cane, so she had to escort him to lunch or outside for some air. It gave them the opportunity to spend time together that they weren't experiencing now that they were at the office. Hermione was growing thankful for these moments as the days improved toward the end of the week. She didn't realize how much she missed their banter and their conversations between work.

Hermione had set up his office to be entirely accessible to him and his lack of sight. The printer was braille. The phone had her number on speed dial followed by Regulus and Zabini. Even his computer was simplified as she set up the software and hardware for him to at least access his emails. Draco didn't understand just how beautiful it would be to be so independent in his office until he was.

Soon their working relationship was a steady flow of emails, phone conversations and her appearance when things needed his approval. It was almost normal, and Draco was relieved to feel less handicapped and more self-sufficient by the week's end.

Draco had just finished up his final reports for the day, his computer repeating what he was writing in a monotone fashion. He did happen to miss her voice, but it was livable. Sending it off, he flexed his shoulders and sighed. He was looking forward to his session with Flint after work; he was stiff.

"Malfoy, are you finished up?" Hermione's voice entered the room.

"Yes, just did. Ready to go to my place? I hope you are packed," he declared, and she exhaled.

"Draco, don't you think it is silly. We are both going to the party tomorrow. Shouldn't I just stay home tonight?" she said, and he could hear the discomfort in her voice.

"No, don't be silly, we can go together instead of running to come get me," he replied and stood up.

She was shuffling her feet, a new sign of hers; she was feeling anxious. "Alright."

"Just this weekend, Hermione. If you don't enjoy yourself I will not ask you again," he reminded her, and she huffed a deep breath.

He felt her arm coil around his as she assisted him. "Okay, Draco," she breathed, and his lips curled.

"You know, for a Gryphem you are quite afraid of actually enjoying yourself," he teased, causing her to snort.

"I enjoy myself plenty when I want to," she reminded him.

He chuckled as he heard the elevator doors open. "I remember very well. I remember that entire night with vivid detail."

She was silent again as the elevator shifted under them. It was always a curiosity of his to really know what she thought when her mouth stayed quiet. Was she thinking about what had happened? Was she dreading this weekend because she came to her senses? He wasn't genuinely sure because he could not see her reactions.

"The next day was nice," she sighed, and he internally wiped sweat from his brow.

"Yes, but you were still running through a roller coaster of emotions. I wasn't about to take advantage of that," Draco admitted, and her hand tightened on his arm.

"That isn't very Anguis of you," she snickered as the elevator dinged and the doors sounded.

"If you weren't important to my wellbeing I would have," his voice was low.

Hermione shuffled them from the building before they spoke again. "Wellbeing?" she finally asked.

Draco hemmed and slid her hand down to his. "Yes, my wellbeing, Granger. No one makes this feel the way you do, and that says something." He declared, and she squeezed his hand lightly.

"I hate that you understand these things, Draco. It makes it harder not to chance it."

The Malfoy liked that about her. He enjoyed that even if she had reservations about what was to happen or might happen, she voiced it. The guessing was minimal in regards to her doubts, which he wasn't sure was her way of helping him understanding better or abetting him see what he couldn't on her face. He may ponder about what her mind ran through, but if it was severe, she did vocalize it.

"Well, can we take things in measure? I don't mind," he voiced after she helped him in the car.

Her door sounded, and he heard her suit graze the leather seat. "Possibly. Let's get you home, and I want to sit in the spa for a bit. If I am stuck at your house, I mind as well utilize it." She declared, turning on the car.

"Sounds like a decent start. I have a session with Flint," he grumbled, and the car swayed.

They were on the road before too long. "Draco, I am staying in my own room," she told him.

"Alright," he replied, finding the knob to roll down the window.

"I mean it," she reaffirmed.

Draco exhaled heavily. "Yes, I heard you. However, if you change your mind, I am willing to share," he snickered.

"I won't," she clipped.

"You might," he voiced, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione did not vocalize her objection again. She resorted to turning on the radio, and Draco let a lopsided smile reach his lips. It was going to be a good weekend, regardless of what happens.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

She was sitting in the spa and leaning against the edge reading one of her favorite books. It was a comfortable feeling as the songbirds were finishing up their melodies for the day and flying over the open skylights. It made it so much more comforting to look up and see the vast estate and its greenery. Hermione didn't want to admit it, but she was growing fond of this place.

A week away made her miss having lunch out on the porch. Long for the delightful sounds of the nightingales around the time, she would leave work. The woman would even have to confess; she missed seeing how happy her son was here. It was a paradise and one that they were plucked from the masses and placed into without notification.

"Well, I told her that she, as maid of honor, had ta do it anyway," Flint's voice entered the space when the door swung open.

She had never seen Draco post workout. He came in with jersey shorts and a stretched shirt, but that wasn't new. What was a new detail, was the sweat the pooled on the shirt over his chest. His sheen skin from working hard. He was… stimulating.

"Don't push her too hard, remember she isn't used to the Weasleys," Draco murmured.

Flint turned to Hermione. "Unless you want an eyeful, Granger, I suggest you press your nose in your book." He raised his voice and Hermione's cheeks tinted.

"Don't mind her, Marcus, just act like she isn't there," Draco snickered, placing down his cane.

The Malfoy then proceeded to pull off his shirt, and Hermione turned around if only to hide the heat building on her face. She had seen him shirtless before, what was her problem! Grabbing her book again, she had turned completely away from them and heard the rest of their clothes fall. Draco's cane sounded on the tile a few times before little splashing of water was heard.

"I understand that, but you know my wife. She is a bit of the drama queen. I think she is jealous that they're havin' a bigger wedding that we did. Not that I blame her, her dad was such a tightwad about our marriage." Flint's voice echoed again.

"So then pay for a holiday while Penny and Anna are at Hogwarts. Take her to Bali or even the Bahamas. You cannot tell me I don't pay you enough for a week in the Caribbean." Draco growled, and Hermione turned her page, hardly able to focus on her book now.

"I suppose. The wedding isn't until November. We can spare a week," Marcus mused and hemmed. "How was work this week?"

Draco grunted. "It was work. Actually, I felt a bit more normal than I have in some time. It was nice to talk rubbish with men who are inferior to me." His voice was full of sarcasm at the last sentence.

"Always a bloody charmer. How did your mother take it?"

"Miserable. She had spent so much time helping take care of me that she doesn't know what to do when I am working. I know her and Severus spend time together when he isn't at the office, but I think she is lonely for something to care for. I might need to buy her a Great Dane or Poodle if she stays that way."

Hermione put down her book and glanced over. "Sounds like a great idea. Or have some fucking kids as I told you to do. Adopt. Foster. Something. Give her some grandchildren like she has been begging for years." Marcus finished and smirked over at her. "Or you can volunteer, Granger. I am sure your kids would be perfect for Narcissa to dote on."

Draco chuckled and waved him off. "Don't hassle her about that. If she wants to, she can. I am sure my mother would absolutely die of excitement."

Hermione hid her face behind her book. "It's alright, Granger. You don't need to admit it yet." Flint paused. "Hey, Malfoy, you shag her yet? She was undressing you with her eyes earlier."

"No, not that I haven't tried," Draco declared and exhaled.

Hermione snorted and turned around. "Last I checked you said no," she grumbled and frowned.

Draco chuckled and sighed. "I am thankful this week is over. I forgot what it was like to be out and enjoy work, but it is nice to be home."

"Who wouldn't want to live here. The place is incredible," Marcus hemmed and splashed a little. "I have some news, I haven't told anyone yet. Daph is three months pregnant. We didn't want to tell anyone, but doc says she looks good. We might be able to get a son after all."

"Congratulations, Flint," Hermione exclaimed and smiled over at them.

"I would hug you, but you are naked," Draco snickered, and Marcus belted out a stream of laughter.

Hermione put her book aside and climbed out of the spa. "Malfoy, you want me to ask Ramsey to pop some bubbly for you?" She asked as she reached for her towel.

"That would be very generous of you, Granger. Are you going to be available to drink some with us?" Draco asked as she wrapped her towel around her.

"I suppose. I need to get out of this suit first," she declared, and Draco's head snapped toward Flint.

"Is she wearing the black one without a cover?" he hissed, and Marcus chuckled.

"Oh, yes. And might I say, if she were an apple and I were single… I'd bite it."

The woman snorted and picked up her book. "Take a good look, Flint. It will be the only time you see me like this."

"I'd give Draco my eyes if I could. I am sure you would find a use of the spa or redefine why this is called a plunging pool."

Hermione walked across the room, ignoring her blush. "Well, that is if he doesn't lose his nerve." She retorted and left.

Draco bit down on her challenge. "She has no idea who she is taunting," The Malfoy growled.

"I would shag her to pieces, Malfoy. Granger just wants to get a rise out of you. Don't play nice if she isn't going to." Flint murmured, and Draco nodded.

"I don't think I will if that is indeed how she is going to play it," Draco sneered as he scratched his chin.

"You have a plan then?"

The Malfoy bobbed his head. "I do. How do you feel about helping a blind man out?"

"Sure, just tell me the plan, and I will help. Just like old times," Marcus snickered.

"Well, this time I intend to do more than rip her tights," Draco hissed and leaned forward. "This is what I need…" and the plotting began.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione was in a shower and enjoying the relaxing feeling of being clean. She skipped joining them on drinking and enjoyed mellowing out for her night. Her hair was in dripping wet ringlets around her shoulders as she reached out for her towel, wrapping it around her body after drying. She used a smaller one on her hair until she felt it was dry enough and went to get into some pajamas.

There was something missing. Actually, everything was missing from her room! She did not have a stitch of clothing, and all the bedding was removed from the bed. Hermione was furious as she stomped from her room and up to Draco's floor, knowing exactly who did this. She heard the laughter from the office and marched inside.

Flint was lounging in the chair at the desk, and Draco was in his usual spot. "Where are my clothes!" she spat.

Marcus chuckled. "We forgot the towels, Malfoy."

Draco held up a glass. "Come, have a drink, Granger," he declared, and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Draco Malfoy, you best return my things to me at once!" She shouted, and he swayed his head.

"Not until you play a game, Hermione," Draco replied with a smug smile.

"What game?" She said through her teeth.

Flint cleared his throat. "It's called ten reasons, and that is my cue to leave. Good night, Granger. Have fun," He responded before rising from his chair. "Night, Malfoy." He declared and patted the blond on the shoulder.

"Thanks for your help, I will see you tomorrow before the party," Draco said and waved.

Flint left but not before winking at Hermione. "What is the game, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

He chuckled and pointed to the empty chair. "Sit."

The woman groaned and reluctantly sat down across from the blind man. "Now what?"

"We play," he responded as he handed her a glass of champagne.

She begrudgingly took it and glared. "What are we playing?"

"Ten reasons why you shouldn't sleep with me. I will counter with ten reasons why you should, and if you can't find them false or incorrect, you sleep in my room with me tonight." Draco told her before sipped his glass.

"You are my boss," she said flatly.

"Fair, but not absolute."

"You had an opportunity and didn't take it," she hissed, sipping her glass.

"The day after Charlie broke up with you. Try again," he retorted with a wave of dismissal.

"You are an arsehole," she spat.

"I will give you that one."

She paused and thought frantically for more reasons. "We are always fighting."

"Foreplay, Granger, try again," Draco responded, then drained his glass.

"What about tomorrow?" she was grasping at straws.

Draco scratched his beard and shrugged his shoulders. "What about it?"

"We have a formal dinner, and I shouldn't be promoting any of this with my boss," she reminded him and his brow furrowed.

"Granger, what is really bothering you about all of this? You are running yourself in circles to try and find reasons, but I fail to see any with merit." Draco murmured gently.

"I worry you will grow bored of me," she sighed and rubbed her face with her free hand.

"Never going to happen. You want to know why?"

Hermione gazed over at him and hemmed. "Why?"

"Because you are the only woman on this bloody planet who treats me like a man and challenges me. However, you know when not to do so, and that makes it more worth it when you do. How would I get bored of that?"

She set down her glass and erected herself from her chair. Closing the distance between them, she touched his face. "You mean that?"

"Scouts' honor," he said crossing an 'x' over his heart.

Hermione depleted the gap and kissed his lips gently. "You win. I don't have enough reasons why and that was enough for me," she whispered when they parted.

His fingers went to her cheek and into her hair. "We don't have to do anything. I just want you in my bedroom. Is that clear? No requirements, just you." He grumbled, and she sounded agreement.

"Alright, Draco," she replied and kissed him again, this time a bit rougher.

He set down his empty glass then pulled her into his lap. Her cheeks bloomed at her bare skin touching his slacks while they kissed. His tongue wasn't polite as it entered her mouth. It was dominant and forward, requiring her to either fight him for power or heed it. She chose to fight, straddling him and forcing him to lean into his chair. It was heady and well delivered; completely throwing the Malfoy.

They came up for air, and Draco's hand ran over her torso. "You- are utterly- divine," he panted, making her laugh.

"I am almost nude, can you retrieve me some clothes?" she questioned and he grumbled.

"I would rather not. Can I just take you in there and we keep snogging like teenagers?" he replied.

"Aren't you hungry yet?" she asked, and his fingers tugged at the towel.

"Maybe for something a bit exotic," he rumbled, and she huffed.

"It isn't even nine o'clock, Draco," she retorted.

"I don't give two bloody fucks about the time, Granger. Now, I would have stood up and walked into the room with your agreement or not by now with my sight, but you have me at a disadvantage." His voice was husky.

Hermione climbed off his lap, "Alright," she murmured.

The Malfoy stood up, and Hermione stepped aside, giving him the room to move. He took his cane and started to navigate where he needed to go. It was a nervous thing for him. He had not had her in his room before, and it was going to be different for him to lead her to the only place most don't tread.

He felt his doorknob in his grasp. "Before we go in here, there is something that needs to be restated. There is no requirement or payment due for my company, Granger. No guilt. Until you tell me you want more, there isn't much else." He declared and opened it up.

The room was dark for Hermione. She felt around for the light and flicked it on, noting things swiftly. All of his drawers were labeled with thick braille tags. His comforter was green and silver, much as she expected, but his pillows were a satin black. There was a stack of books on the nightstand and a considerable armchair by a dark fireplace. Along the wall were shelves of models and figures of fantasy creatures. Giant snakes, dragons, and half-horse flying beasts.

"Very interesting décor, Malfoy," Hermione teased.

He exhaled and waved his hand. "I can't see it, so it is what it is."

Hermione walked over to the giant bed and sat on it. "This is comfortable. Is it made out of children's broken hearts too?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think so. My mother special ordered me a nice bed when I got injured. I was so disoriented from lack of sight that I didn't leave my bed for almost a month aside from scrambling to the restroom."

Hermione realized this was harder for him than he thought it would be. "Come lay down with me. I want to hear about how this came about."

He thinned his lips as he tossed his t-shirt to the floor. Draco debated taking off his slacks but thought against it yet. He was able to navigate his room easier than anywhere else, so he had set his cane by the door. Walking to the bed, he felt her hand touch his arm. He let her climb on first, following her with a timid realization; she was actually in his bed. His.

Hermione's hand tugged him to the pillows and her body curled against his. She was bare, and he could feel her pert chest pressed against his side as she rested across his torso. "Well, my father was a drunk. Everyone knew that, but no one did anything. We were going to the office every day together, and one day he pickled himself more than I thought. I was too busy with my own life to worry about him. I hated him, but I also feared him disowning me, which he threatened daily. So, without little concern, I drove us home." He paused and huffed.

"He was hallucinating. The man was completely gone. He grabbed my wheel when a truck was driving by, and I had to grapple with him to release it. The man was trying to kill us both. Raving about how we were cursed with ill fit genetics. I finally gained a bit more control, forcing him off if it, but by the time he did, we ran into a tree. I was out for a week my mother told me. However, some of the debris had flung back at me when we crashed and clawed at my eyes and face. I wore the patches for two weeks before they spoke of permanent damage. Another two months and it would be official I would never get my sight back."

Hermione exhaled heavily. "Wow, Draco. I am so sorry," she whispered.

He ran his fingers through her hair and enjoyed her body heat against him. "Well, it is what it is now. I make it by, with a few adjustments. Now, I need to know something."

"What?"

His fingers traced circles on her bare shoulder. "I need you to tell me why you didn't seek help after you lost your baby."

Draco felt her breath hitch, and she choked a bit. "I felt… ashamed. I was four months pregnant. Ron blamed me and that hurt even more. I felt like a failure of a mother."

"Why? It happens more often than not. Daphne has had two miscarriages since the twins. Most young mothers suffer from one before they have their first child. But you blamed yourself. Shame on Weasley for not protecting you and comforting you. That isn't right." He told her, and she swallowed, he could hear she was trying to hold back tears.

"I- couldn't- everyone," she sputtered, and he made a calming sound.

"It's alright, you know. My mother went through several of them after me. She was pained beyond belief she couldn't have more children, and I watched my father berate her for it. If she didn't have me, I think she would have likely done something horrible to herself. That's why Teddy is so special. He saved you from your darkness. I am glad he was there to heal you when you needed unconditional love the most."

Hermione's fingers ran over his face. "How did I miss this? This side of you I never knew of, Draco." She whispered.

"I don't usually pull this out for everyone. The sad stuff is never kind for conversation."

She made a sound. "Tell me something good then," she demanded, and he chuckled.

"Back in school, I had the biggest infatuation with you," he said with a wide grin.

"Really now? You had a funny way of showing it," she snickered, and he nodded.

"It was a curse. I was a horrible boy who wanted something good and knew I could never have it. Boys break hearts; men take care of them."

"Now, this Draco Malfoy is someone I could grow on," she sighed gently.

Her lips touched his, and he groaned lightly at the emotional thickness of the air. He had not planned to make this so deep with pains and vulnerability, but it felt almost healing to live them with her. This woman who twisted in his fantasies was just as pure and gentle as she was a pixie with a corset.

She pulled away and leaned to his ear. "Let's hide from the world. Make our own," she snickered, and he grinned.

"Oh? How would we do that?"

Soft fingertips ran over his chest, and he grumbled. "You tell me," Hermione's voice was breathy and seductive.

He flipped them and pinned her to the bed with a heady kiss. Her legs wrapped around him as she moaned into his mouth. Draco couldn't wait, but he knew he needed to do so. If he didn't, he could squander a gift. Her legs release him, and he felt a bit disappointed by such, at least until a tug at his trousers revealed her intentions clear enough. Hermione slid her hand inside and gasped as he groaned.

Draco took that as a resounding green light. He managed to pull away enough to unbutton his slacks, and she was yanking them down. That made it even more sensual to know she wanted it just as much. They were gone without much ado and then he was there. Waiting for a motion of disapproval or a word of doubt. He couldn't see her face, but he heard her panting.

"Draco, please?" she whispered, and he leaned to her, kissing her deeply.

It was a burst of colors and euphoria when they met. Something along the lines of heart-stopping and praying to the gods of whatever religion for this to not end. A description would fall short of the divine nature that was the woman he had dreamt about for years.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hermione woke up unbelievably sated and sore. It had happened. She had slept with Draco Malfoy. Rubbing her face, she felt the body below her stir. "Not yet, I am too tired. You wore me out, Granger." His voice was rasp and warm.

She flopped against him and groaned. "My god, when did we actually fall asleep," she yawned.

"Not until the wee hours of the morning. The birds were up singing when we finally settled on sleep instead of dozing." He responded and ran a hand over her back. "You, Hermione, are an exceptional lover. I would have gone my entire life not knowing the depts of such pleasure if you didn't decide to take that job to work for me," he chuckled, and she exhaled.

"I slept with my boss. I hope this doesn't affect our working relationship, Malfoy."

"It won't. I will still be an arsehole. Now you just will have the option to shag me outside of business hours."

"That's if I ever want to again. Maybe once is enough," she retorted and tried to pull away.

He was quicker and pinned her to the bed, "Really? Because I think you like it when I hold you down and fuck you, Granger." He growled, and she moaned.

"Draco, if you start this, I am going to be too sore to sit right tonight," she sighed, and he laughed.

One of his hands went to her neck and she whimpered. "Oh, the absolute deviant things I could do with you. As much of a fighter as you are, you love it, don't you?" he asked, and she puffed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He ran his hand down her body and found what he sought. They both sighed in delight which only propelled him to rumble. "Seems I found out. Now, breakfast and some shopping? You need a dress to match my suit." He said and pulled away from her.

"Why are we matching?" she questioned as he pulled to the edge of the bed.

"Because I said we are. Is there a problem?" he retorted, and he could almost feel her contemplation.

"Won't that look a bit- wrong?"

Draco hummed as he wandered toward his dresser. "Well, does it matter? It isn't like half the board and offices don't have that on the side either. What our business is, isn't anyone else's, right?"

"Do you want more than this?" she questioned, and he heard her shifting from his bed.

"Of course, I do, but I am not stupid. Your options are far more expansive than mine. You can choose whoever you want for more, but I am stuck on you, Granger. I have been stuck on you for years."

"What do you want from me, Draco Malfoy?" her voice was stern, but he felt her hands on his sides.

"I want you, Hermione. Whatever that means to you. If you just want me as a shagging companion, I suppose I will have to settle for that."

Her hands glided to his chest. "I want you to take me on a real date, Draco. The whole thing. I want you to set the pace on what you want from me," she murmured and his breath caught in his throat.

"Really? You are giving up your entitled right as the woman to determine the boundaries of what this is?" he questioned, and she snorted.

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy. You wouldn't let me if I even tried. I know that," she retorted, and her hands wove around his neck. "Now kiss me so I can get something fitting on for breakfast," she whispered, and he obliged.

It was still passionate but restrained and focused. Draco was still thinking about what she had asked him. What did he want from her? That was a silly question. He couldn't see himself living without her now. Not ever.

They parted, and she sighed softly. "I have to say, I regret not doing this before. Even if I thought you were still with Astoria, it would have been nice to know. That at least you can do more with your mouth than talking." She teased, and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, the same could be said about you," he responded.

"A perk of being a know-it-all, that is expected of me," she grumbled and Draco belted out laughter. "I am going to use your football shirt and your boxers with the hearts on them. You will have to point me to my clothes later, Malfoy."

He grinned brightly. "I might not if you end up climbing into mine more often." He felt for her and pinned the now clothed woman to his dresser.

She arched and he felt her rounded behind press against him. "Food first, shagging later, alright?" she breathed.

He ran a hand over her shoulder and kissed her hair. "Alright, but only because I cannot think passed my stomach and my cock right now."

Draco released her from his captive hold and she shoved fabric to his chest. "Wear these," she had a teasing tone.

He ran his fingers over the braille tag hanging from them and laughed. "The rubber ducky pants? Have you gone mental?"

"Yes, now please wear them? I want to see your mother try to smother her laughter."

"Alright, but grab me a black shirt. I need to retain some dignity," he grumbled and she handed Draco the requested shirt.

They soon were dressed and headed down to breakfast, his free hand skirting her back every so often. He couldn't believe his luck.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author Notes: I have a small heated scene coming up. Hopefully, it keeps in line with what you are enjoying most about the story thus far! Enjoy!**_

Hermione was sipping her tea and reading the newspaper while Draco was speaking of inconsequential matters with his mother. Different workers that were coming to examine the grounds for the wedding. Possible themes Astoria had talked about. Hermione paid little attention, for they were not matters that concerned her.

Well, at least until Narcissa hemmed and Draco lounged in his chair. Hermione stayed her eyes to the paper but listened; she knew that posture of Draco's well. "Darling, I just want you to be happy," she told him, and he exhaled.

"I am happy, mother. I don't want to switch wings, and I don't want you to leave. Please stop talking like that," he murmured, and Hermione glanced up at them.

"Narcissa, why would you leave?" Hermione questioned.

"My mother is worried she is going to make me look weak since I am still living with my mother." He stated and waved the other Malfoy off. "Which I told her is ridiculous. You love and respect her deeply."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Why would that matter to me? You both had been through a tragedy and Draco would have long since withered away if he lived alone. That would be quite judgmental of me considering I want my son to live with me until he tires of me." Hermione finished with a playful smile, and Narcissa sighed.

"I just don't want to intrude on your relationship," Narcissa declared.

Hermione blushed profoundly and waved her hands. "Oh! We haven't really talked-" she couldn't continue because Draco leaned over and kissed her.

It was assertive but polite. "You are babbling, Granger," he whispered when they parted, he tugged a curl of hers.

Narcissa bit down on a smile and clapped. "This is just fantastic. I was hoping that you two would end up trying."

"Just be glad we don't live back in the day when we couldn't shag until marriage. I would have never gotten you to agree to even look at me," he snickered, and Hermione turned the color of plums.

"Draco Malfoy, your mother, is in the room," she spat, smacking his arm.

Narcissa ignored the last few comments and sipped her tea. "Regulus is going to be tickled that it finally happened. I do hope you intend on making this a real relationship." She murmured, and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, I suppose. However, we work together, that might pose an issue." Hermione declared as Draco's hand coiled around her shoulder.

Narcissa waved her hand and scoffed. "Severus has been Regulus's assistant for the last eight years, and they work well together. No one even notes their relationship at work until you see the pictures of them in different vacation spots on Regulus's desk." She finished with a nod.

Hermione's brows knitted. "Was everyone waiting for this?"

Narcissa laughed as Draco tugged her. "Well, yes, actually. My son is a bit clueless, and you were very open about your feelings; at least to a trained observer. It was all about time."

Hermione exhaled and rose from her chair. "I am going to get ready for the running around today. Thank you for the informative conversation, Narcissa." She said with a smile.

"Of course," the matron declared and Draco heard Hermione's footfalls fade down the hallway.

"Mother, don't get too excited, you might scare her," Draco warned.

He heard her shift in her chair. "Darling, stop being so timid. She isn't going anywhere. That girl is well on her way to being in love with you," Narcissa declared.

"You cannot be sure of that. She just wrapped her head around the idea of stomaching shagging me," he said bluntly, and Narcissa tutted.

"Don't be so crass, son. She is still a lady. I don't think she would have spent the night with you if she didn't ponder about the idea of you being a permanent fixture in her life outside of work." Narcissa finished, and Draco heard her teacup leave the table.

"Hm, well, if that is the case, I will see you shortly," he replied and climbed from his chair.

Draco made haste through the hallway and up the stairs to his wing. He listened a moment and heard the water to his shower begin. Smiling, he slowly entered the room and heard her humming as the sound of clothes toppling to the floor. "Mind if I join you?" he purred softly.

Hermione gasped and huffed. "Draco, stop scaring me so much. You are going to give me an arrhythmia," she scolded him.

He set down his cane on the counter and Hermione watched him with an amount of greed. She enjoyed his body; there was no doubt. They had spent long hours last night getting to know each other and the feelings of him knowing hers with a familiarity she hadn't experienced before. Watching him undress was an experience in the dark hours of the night she didn't get the chance to view.

The man had flung his shirt down and smirked. "You never answered me, Granger."

"Oh, yes, you can," she murmured, and he pulled down the funny rubber ducky pajama pants.

Her breath hitched at the Viking of a man in front of her. Did she shag him? My god. He yanked his feet from the constraints of the pants and ambled forward. Reaching for her and exhaling with a smile when he touched her skin. It made every hair on her body rise with anticipation when he leaned to her neck and nipped it. "Come on, let's attempt to get clean." He breathed.

Hermione opened the door to the shower, which was the most lavished shower she had ever seen. It was large enough to fit five people in it comfortably and had two shower heads with a waterfall effect. There was a crook to sit on as well as a rack to hold things off the ground. He had all of his products on the first two shelves, but the third contained a purple bottle with a soap bar.

"I had them placed in here on the off chance you would like to use my shower," he declared, guessing that her observations were of her surroundings.

She helped him inside and hummed. "That was generous of you," her voice bounced off the walls as his fingers ran over her freshly wet skin.

Hermione was enthralled by the pale-skinned Malfoy. His hands felt so deliberate on her flesh. His mouth returned to its nipping and sucked on her neck. She released a set of moans that made him growl. It was as if someone pressed fast forward on the next three seconds because soon she was coiled around him as he held her against the wall.

She watched him manhandle her in a way that was both new and thoroughly exotic. Hermione gasped at his invasion and observed his expression of heat melt to euphoria. It was breathtaking. She was small in his grasp but felt even more so when he pressed her roughly to the wall and took her. Hermione knew she would be amazingly sore after the experience; he was not going to be gentle.

Her howls echoed through the shower, and he growled in song with her. She was going to burst it was so powerful. Draco ducked down enough to grumble against her neck. "You are mine," he panted and bit into her shoulder.

It was an experience Hermione never had before. Someone wanting to possess her and own her in ways she could have only imagined before now. It unhinged the spring that kept her peak contained. Hermione belted out her agreement and his name several times before she clung to the god in front of her and he rode his own out.

She felt her limbs shake and shiver from the sheer power of their coupling. "Draco," she sighed and lulled her head against the wall.

He pulled away enough to breath slowly and smiled. "Yes, Hermione?"

"We need to have more self-control, or I am going to be bedridden," she teased and his head cast to the ceiling with laughter.

"I am making up for all the years of shagging you went without," he snickered with a bright smile and helped her untangle from him.

Hermione ran her fingers over his chest and abdomen. "We have time. But I fear it might take me days to recover if we don't at least slow down." Her voice was light, and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Do you have any plans I don't know of for tomorrow?" he inquired, and she exhaled.

"When I leave here I have to go to the Burrow for dinner. We have Sunday dinners every other week," she declared as she reached for his soap and washcloth.

"Can I come with you?" he inquired, and she tilted her head in wonder as she wet the cloth.

"As what? My boss?" she asked carefully while lathering it up.

"As whatever you see fit, but ideally I would like to be your date," he told her as she started to scrub his skin.

She thought about it a moment as she cleansed his body. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I imagine regardless of when anyone finds out we will get the same reaction." She muttered.

He exhaled slowly. "You are worried about their judgment?"

"Of course, the Weasleys see me as a family member, but they are very protective. Harry will probably be spitting scorpions after he finds out." She walked around to his back and was rubbing her scratch marks with the soapy cloth.

"Yes, about that, I already asked for permission and he said it was alright," Draco told her, and her hand jerked.

"You did?"

"Yes, last Sunday. He gave me rules to follow and told me he had no problems beating up a blind man."

Hermione groaned. "I better talk to Ginny. She will have a fit if she doesn't find out first."

"Are you done? I would like to return the favor with greedy enjoyment as well," Draco declared, and Hermione made a sound of an agreement once she ran her covered fingers over the object of her pleasure.

The woman cleaned off the washcloth and set it aside, only to grab another with her bar of soap. She handed it to him, and he chuckled. "I like this one better than the rose. A hint of playfulness to it."

"Smells like Earl Grey tea," Hermione remarked.

"It will smell better on you, I can guarantee it." He responded and handed her the bar.

She put it up and watched as his hand moved over her body with delicacy and care. Draco was many things, but the tender protector was new for her. She rather liked that about him and the swiftly evolving relationship. It was like he was reading her like a book. His free hand trailed over her skin as his working hard cleaned the surface. There was no rhyme or reason to it, and she watched as he took control of her body, manipulating it.

He bent down to run it gently between her legs, and she sighed. "When did you become so tender, Draco?" she sighed, and his hand ran around her hip to her behind.

"When you gave me the opportunity to be," he whispered, cupping her in a firm grip. "Now, Granger. Before I get too carried away, we should finish this up and go get you a dress that will make every man wish he was the one fucking you."

Hermione snorted as he released her to go under the water. "You may not like what they say."

"I may not, but they aren't bringing you home, now are they?"

"Touché, Draco. Fair enough, I will let you dress me up how you want. Even if it is a boyish drive to make others jealous." Hermione murmured.

He grinned wildly and sighed. "You are perfection, Granger." They finished up in the shower, and Draco led her to something more suitable to wear in public.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hermione spent a bulk of time being waited and doted on by lovely female workers in a pricey designer shop. Draco sat there, sipping water and listened to the women. They had been there awhile, and Hermione was still not entirely comfortable with the dresses they were bringing to her.

"No, that doesn't match his tie, Mr. Malfoy wouldn't like that," the blond woman named Darla said.

"This does, and it is low cut," the black haired girl named Maria murmured.

"Miss Granger, you would look stunning in this gown," Darla held up the one Maria brought forth.

It was a green gown with silvery trails all through the skirt. Very Anguis. Hermione frowned and looked at the build. "This has a corset in it," she remarked with a frown.

"Find another," Draco declared, and the girls flitted off to match his silvery tie.

"Draco, this is ridiculous. I hated prom dress hunting, and I despise this just as much," Hermione groaned.

"Your prom dress was gorgeous. Did you know all night I tried to walk up to you and ask you to dance with me, but you were seeing Weasley by then so I lost my nerve?" He questioned, and she blushed deeply.

"You did look devilishly handsome in your suit. One of the only seniors to wear one instead of just a dress shirt with a coat."

The girls rushed back and held out a gown. "We found it!" they shouted together in excitement.

Hermione gasped at the dress. "Wow," she whispered and ran her fingers over it.

"That's the one then. That was the reaction I was waiting for," Draco announced and rose from his chair. "Pack it up and the matching shoes." He ordered, and the girls giggled.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Maria murmured and the young woman walked toward the counter.

Hermione frowned at their blushing face. "You come in here often?"

"No, I tipped them when I walked in and told them they had to find my lady the perfect dress," he declared and shrugged his shoulders. "Money talks, Granger," he finished and offered her his arm.

She took it and hemmed. "We should see about getting you some sunglasses that match your suit, Draco. Something black or silver."

He laughed and waved his hand. "No one will be looking at me if your reaction to the dress not put on was a gasp."

"Well, it is a stunning dress, but you are letting me buy it with my own money," she told him sternly.

"I will not. That is something you are just going to have to get used to, Granger. You aren't going to be buying anything so long as I am around. Save it for you son," he responded, and she huffed.

They reached the counter. "Draco," she started, but he pulled out a card.

"Thank you, ladies, for spending the time with her today. She is very special," Draco purred, and the girls beamed.

"You are very welcome, Mr. Malfoy. It was a pleasure, Miss Granger," Darla declared, handing her the boxed dress in a bag.

"Very lovely. You will be the talk of your party," Maria continued and handed her the bag with another box.

"She will, thank you again," Draco declared as they placed the card in his open hand and they left the shop.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Notes: I will never, nor have ever condoned violence or impediment of someone's will or consent. May contain slight triggers of violence and suggestive abuse. I apologize ahead of time if it causes anyone discomfort. (No Characters were harmed in the making of this chapter. Suggestion and mild violence do happen within this Chapter.)**_

 ** _O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_**

They arrived at the party with her drawing eyes to them almost immediately. Her arm rested within Draco's as they walked up the steps and Draco listened to those around him. He heard much of what he thought. Women envied her and her dress… men well, they wanted her out of the dress pretty quick.

Hermione felt nearly naked. The dress was cut low on her back, and she didn't realize how sheer it would look in the lighting. They finally arrived at the dining room which was a relief because the low light darkened the gown. The silvery braided embroidery was like vines against the fabric, and luckily the dress was darker in her more private parts of her body.

Narcissa offered her up a beautiful diamond necklace to borrow, and it fit the dress nicely. They came with delicate earrings and brought together her whole outfit. She didn't realize how much they would be looked at. Draco leaned to her ear. "Granger, relax. You are absolutely breathtaking. I know that because everyone keeps talking about you."

She sat them down at one of the round tables, and he tugged her chair closer. "Draco, this looks too obvious," she breathed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Keep talking to me like that. It isn't as noticeable as you think," Draco snickered, and she glared over at him.

Hermione glanced around and started to see the groups forming. Many faces she only recognized as businessmen, but they seemed engaged. Draco's arm had snaked around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "The group to the left of us is talking numbers," he whispered, and she gazed at them.

"Okay," she replied.

"They are about investments. Stiffs, with wives who are well past their prime and spoiled children." He declared quietly.

"What about the bunch in front of us?" she questioned, and he tilted his head a little.

"Strip clubs and risqué vacations in Thailand. I imagine Dolohov started that conversation," Draco murmured.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed, and she hemmed. "Well, I am glad they haven't approached us."

"The group to the right, they are the younger guns of the industry. They have been talking about you since we walked into the room," Draco whispered, and she moved closer to his ear.

"Have they said how jealous they are of you yet?" she breathed, her mouth barely an inch from him.

"If you keep looking like you are saying how much you want to shag me, they are going to speak more than envy," he reported with a wide grin. "Granger, I cannot see the text I just received on my phone. Pull it out for me?" he inquired, and she rolled her eyes.

Hermione knew what he was doing. Stupid pissing contests. She reached over his lap and pulled out his phone, reading the text. "It was Astoria asking what table you sat at."

"Tell her we are toward the front," he ordered, and Hermione texted her back.

She tucked his phone in his breast pocket. "I am sure you can pull it out next time from there, Malfoy," she teased and his fingers ran over her arm.

"Darling!" Astoria called out and practically skipped over with Fred.

"Hello, dearest, how are you doing?" Draco asked as she leaned over and kissed both his cheeks.

"Very well. I see your father warmed to letting you come in his stead?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Flint and my sister are around here somewhere. It seems he did not want to face your cousin after what happened." Astoria turned to the woman, and her mouth fell open. "Hermione! I hardly recognized you! Come, stand up, let me see this gorgeous dress."

Hermione was released from Draco's grasp, and she stood in front of the beautiful woman dressed in green. "Blimey, Hermione, you look all grown up now," Fred snickered, and Astoria nudged him lightly.

"That dress is stunning," Astoria gasped and shook her head. "No wonder Draco is holding you so closely. You look like you are covered in liquid silver."

"She picked it out. When she actually decides to dress up, she has great tastes," Draco declared, and Fred narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked Hermione almost too sharp.

Hermione blushed lightly and cleared her throat. "Nothing to concern yourself with," she murmured, and Astoria smirked.

"Well, it is about time. I don't think I have ever seen Draco pine as much as he did for you," Astoria declared and patted the woman's arm.

Fred gasped, and Hermione huffed. "Are you coming to dinner tomorrow? I will tell you about it then."

Draco reached out and thumbed Hermione's hand. "Sit down; let's have a drink." He declared, and she nodded before rejoining him.

Astoria sat next to Hermione and Fred joined Draco on his other side. The curly-haired woman groaned. "Fred, you aren't going to get anything from him," Hermione grumbled, causing Astoria to laugh.

"I have forgotten how close you are to his family. He is quite nosey if you let him. Must be a family trait," she declared, and Hermione bobbed her head.

"More than you know," she grumbled with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Weasley, we can talk about it tomorrow before dinner," Draco declared, and Astoria gasped.

"Draco! You _are_ serious about her!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Malfoy. "You are terrible at moderation, Draco."

"Don't we know that," Flint's voice sounded, and Hermione glanced back.

He was approaching with Daphne and smiling. "Hello, Marcus. Hello Daphne." Hermione declared.

They joined them at the table, and Flint nudged Astoria. "He shagged her. You can see it in her face with how relaxed she is," he teased, and Astoria sighed, handing him a single note.

"You are a wanker for getting involved. I shouldn't have to pay up," Astoria grumbled, and Daphne stifled a laugh.

Hermione was scarlet as Fred leaned to Draco. "They are just pulling my leg, right?"

"I am afraid not, Fredrick," Draco snickered, causing Hermione to cover her face.

"I am surrounded by Anguises," she hissed, shaking her head.

"Put it this way, Granger, we have been trying to convince him you wanted to for months," Flint told her, and she frowned at him.

"Marcus, not something you should admit for character. Remember she was dating someone," Draco declared.

Fred snorted loudly. "Yeah, my brother. But we knew that wasn't going to last. He didn't want to be a dad."

A server came by and offered water with a pink bubbly beverage. Hermione took two of the pink drinks and waters for her and Draco. His arm returned to her shoulders as they grew comfortable. Holding up his glass to hers. "Cheers to that dress," he snickered, and she scoffed.

"You cannot even see it," she said as her glass met his.

"No, but I can hear what everyone else is saying about it. I am quite positive even if I am missing out on a masterpiece; I can enjoy the admiring." He smirked and drank before tilting his head. "I would recognize that smell anywhere, cousin."

Regulus approached and leaned down to kiss Hermione's cheek. "Dear, you look absolutely ravishing," he told her, and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, cousin, she looks good too," Draco snickered, causing Regulus to laugh.

"Do you mind if I take your escort from you, Draco? I wanted to introduce her to a few of our associates."

Draco waved him off. "Please go show her off; she needs a little ego fanning."

Hermione kissed Draco's cheek lightly. "I will be back," she murmured and stood up with her drink.

Regulus offered her an arm, and they walked around the dining hall. He stopped and introduced her casually to men she didn't recognize with their wives. It was quick passing hellos until he pulled her toward a group of older men sitting at a table toward the back.

"Gentlemen, this is the wonderful woman I was talking about," Regulus declared, and Severus waved at Hermione.

"The girl who sets the world on fire?" an old man with a green tie asked.

"Precisely, Rosier. She is our little Firestarter," Regulus declared. "Evan Rosier, Ian Fawley, and Daniel Abbots. You know Severus already. Gentlemen this is Hermione Granger. My pet project," Regulus finished, and Hermione shook their hands.

"She is the one you are grooming for international domination?" Fawley asked.

Regulus nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "Yes, slowly. We are getting there. As soon as Draco is able to take on some more of my duties, she will start with my true legacy. International affairs. As much as my cousin is excellent at business projection, she is a big picture woman. Right, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled and bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, it was just a simple idea, you are the true dream maker, Mr. Black."

He grinned and sighed. "So humble and sweet. I adore you like a daughter. Are you sure you are not a Black?" Regulus teased.

"Not that I know of, but thank you for the compliment."

The older man with dark peppered hair shook his hand. "Regulus, I like this girl. You must keep her."

"As much as I would love to retain her attention all night, I have to return her to her escort." Regulus declared, and Hermione waved.

"It was lovely meeting you all," she said, and Regulus walked her to another side of the room.

It was more of the same. Showered with compliments and lovely sentiments regarding her work. Hermione genuinely enjoyed Regulus's demeanor, and it was an excellent way to meet the upper end of the company. They wandered toward the younger men Hermione saw earlier, and an older man with a long beard was standing with them.

"Regulus, we were just talking about your companion's dress, who might this forest sprite be?" the older man declared.

"Dolohov, Macmillian, Brinkley, Cormac. This is Draco's EPA, Hermione Granger, and quickly becoming quite the study for excelling further I am sure." Regulus declared and patted her shoulder. "Hermione, these are some of the more louder voices about the company's future."

Hermione noted his introduction was shorter and less friendly. "Good evening, gentlemen," she responded.

Dolohov smirked and gave her a wink. "You like to work for your promotions, Granger?"

Regulus shot him a look. "I was just introducing you. I must return her to her companion."

The man reached for her and ran a thumb over her arm. "Don't be so hasty, Black, she hasn't spoken but three words," he insisted, and Regulus glared; Hermione knew she didn't want to be on the other side of that expression.

Hermione tried to pull away, but the man smiled, subtly trying to pull her forth. "Come on, girl. Don't be shy."

"Granger, dinner is being served," Draco called over to them.

Regulus politely pulled her away from Dolohov and nodded. "Some other time, Antonin," he told him and walked her away.

They put some distance between them, and he leaned to her. "Don't spend more time with Antonin than needed. He is old-fashioned and very Russian. A bit of drink makes that man a horrible companion for any woman."

Hermione gave him a firm nod before they got back to the table. She sat down in her seat swiftly, and Regulus waved. "I will see you all after dinner." He announced and left.

The curly-haired woman moved closer to Draco, and he frowned. "What happened?" he whispered.

"Nothing, I just don't want to do that again, alright?" Hermione breathed, and he tucked her closer.

"Okay, you don't have to go anywhere. Just me, okay?" Draco replied, sensing her distressed feelings.

The dinner was served, and she felt relief. The night was almost over.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The ballroom opened up after a beautiful speech from Regulus. Hermione had to admit; there was a charm that he carried over from his older brother. It made him easily likable for her because Sirius acted like an uncle to her many times. Sirius and Remus helped raise Harry, and it was in that, that she spent more time with them than she ever did at home on holiday breaks. It wasn't that Hermione hated her home life or that it was at all cruel, she did not have siblings, and Harry was closer to her than anyone. By design, she and Ginny became closer when the Weasley and Harry started to date.

She supposed that's where she felt need to support Remus with his struggles as a man who lost his only friend. It wasn't a positive notion for him during his marriage to mourn, but she tried to help as a friend would. Perhaps that's why he made her Teddy's godmother. Harry and Hermione were there for him when Sirius died, so in return, he knew they could be there for his child.

Hermione came out of her thoughts with a gentle tug. "Feel like a dance?" Draco asked.

"Can you dance?" she teased, and he huffed.

"Yes, Granger, I can dance. I may not be able to waltz in a room full of people, but a simple four-step is manageable if you make sure I don't run into anyone."

"Alright, Malfoy," she said with a smile, and he led her out to the floor.

She made sure they weren't in anyone's way, and he took her in a formal hold. Hermione liked these things about him. The many facets of Draco Malfoy.

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned gently.

"Yes, we will shag later," he snickered, that produced a snort from her.

"Why did you suggest that I should carry Regulus's child?" she whispered, knowing he could hear her.

Draco waited a moment as he finished the pattern. "Well, it isn't his child, but a Black."

"Explain yourself?" she asked as he twirled her before pulling her closer.

"I have it under good authority that it isn't his donation. It is his brother's, and he wants to do it as an ode to the wild Black who is no longer with us." He breathed, and Hermione's blood ran cold.

"You have to be joking, Draco," her retort was sharp.

"Regulus doesn't know how close you were to Sirius. I however do. I thought I would give you a proper warning to what I suggested him to offer in the first place." Draco responded, his brow knitted.

"That would be absolute madness," Hermione hissed, and Draco pulled her closer.

His cheek rested on hers as the song turned slow. "Hermione, it isn't if you look at your family. You are raising a Lupin. I thought you would find that sweet and lovely. The doctor said it was slim odds I would ever produce an heir, so I thought you would be happy with the sentiment," he declared, and she pulled from him.

"I am getting some air," she announced and tugged him from the floor.

"Hey, where you going, Granger?" Flint asked as she let go of Draco's hand.

"I will be back," she snapped and practically stomped from the room.

Hermione was furious and a bit flustered. Who did he think he was suggesting her to raise Sirius Black's child! She found her way outside into one of the courtyards and leaned on the railing. It was an odd idea, wasn't it? Raising children for the men, she admired as a child. Men that qualities she could appreciate and understand. Remus and his love for animals even with being attacked as a child. The academic who adored books and stories. Sirius with his unhindered loyalty to Harry after his own family disowned him. The man with a spark for life unlike anyone else she knew.

"Granger," a smooth voice murmured, and she turned to see Dolohov.

Immediately she regretted her decision to stomp off. "Oh, I was getting air. I am just going back in now," she said shortly and moved to leave.

"No, girl, don't leave yet. Come join me for a cigar," he purred and hooked her arm. "A wonderful loyalist is going to join us," he said, and a man she didn't recognize walked in view.

Shite. "No, my escort is probably wondering where I am, I really should be going," Hermione said more forcefully and tried to yank her arm away from him.

Antonin shook his head and waved. "Come on over, Rowle. This is the girl I was talking about. The one who looks like sweet cream icing on a cupcake," his voice was sardonic and a bit gruff.

They had blocked her exit, and she felt her heart rate speed up. "Honestly, gents, I must be going," she insisted and pulled her arm away finally.

"What made such a pretty, smart, thing like you, wear such an advertising dress?" Antonin asked, his finger trailed down her neck.

She shifted back, and her face hardened. "Let me go, now," she ordered.

Antonin closed the distance. "Or, we can play a game," he muttered caressing her cheek. "Shall we see how long you can hold your breath?"

"Do not touch me!" she spat and slapped his face.

Dolohov growled and grasped her arm roughly. "You will wish you did not do that, girl." He spat and nodded for the other man to approach.

Hermione struggled roughly when they grabbed at her and started to howl. "Let me go, you vile creatures!" she screamed, and they knocked her to the ground, Rowle held onto her wrists. "Help!"

"I would hate to rip your dress, darling," Antonin snickered at her flailing legs when she heard his audible zipper.

She screamed for aid once again. "If I were you, I would be quiet," Rowle hissed as he covered her mouth and pressed his knees on her arms, blocking her view.

Antonin was hiking up her dress and tears started to evade her eyes. She felt him maneuver and hold her legs tightly which only made her try for another scream and try to bite at the man gagging her.

"If I were you, I would get the fuck off of her now." Draco's voice entered the clearing.

Hermione choked on relief, and Rowle stood up, revealing Regulus, Marcus, and Draco standing there. "I suppose too much to drink," Antonin murmured as he stood up.

The woman on the ground scrambled over to Draco and clutched him tightly to her. He kissed her face and then her lips gently. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Let's go home, Draco, please?" she replied, and he nodded against her.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked to see Regulus frowning. "There will be consequences for their actions, Hermione. Not to worry."

She saw Antonin smiling at her waggling fingers in farewell. "Goodbye, girl," he declared and Hermione's gaze hardened before she turned and tugged Draco away.

Hermione was moving swiftly, and Draco did not say one word until the valet had grabbed their car for them. The woman was in desperate need to just be on the road. To get away from the scene. It was awful, and she had never felt so helpless in her life. They were driving before Draco cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, and she sounded agreement.

"I just want to get back to your house, and then we can talk about it, okay?" she responded, her hands were steady despite the whirlwind of feelings she was having.

"I am sorry," he whispered.

"It isn't your fault. I didn't listen to my own intuition and stomped off," Hermione replied and exhaled. "It isn't your fault, not one bit. I would take your hand, but the steering wheel is grounding me right now."

His hand landed on her shoulder, and she choked on a sob. "Really, Hermione. I did not-"

"Draco, if you want us to make it home without me sobbing, please. Talk to me about something good." She whimpered and swallowed hard.

"I might go look at a dog for my mother next weekend," he mused, and she smiled.

"That would be nice for her," Hermione replied. "Draco, how did Regulus know about Sirius's donation to the sperm bank? Only Harry, me and Remus did."

"You knew about it?" Draco questioned, and Hermione bobbed her head.

"He told me he wouldn't make a good father. Their mother ruined both him and his brother. That's why he lived with Remus because underneath it all he was worried he would screw up Harry. Remus told Harry and me after Sirius died that he did that in his early twenties when Harry was born before getting snipped."

Draco pondered that a moment. "I don't know how my cousin obtains half the information he does, Hermione. He is slicker than any man I know."

"Regulus cannot produce children himself, can he?" Hermione asked, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

"No, I don't think so. It must be bad genetics as my father had said. Not enough mixing in the earlier stages of our blood. Walburga and Orion were cousins. My father's parents were cousins as well. It might be sheer luck or happenstance that Sirius produced anything for an heir."

"And if I did decide to do this?" Hermione started, and Draco tilted his head. "Would you support my decision?"

"Of course. I would do anything you would want me to, Hermione. I want your happiness; I thought you knew that." Draco declared and squeezed her shoulder.

"Alright, but I have to ask Harry first. It is only right to tell him."

"I would argue with you, but I can't. I see why you would, being that Sirius raised him."

She smiled over at him and sighed. "I miss our bickering at times," she teased.

Draco chuckled and ran a thumb over her neck under her ear. "Don't worry; we have plenty of time for that, Granger. We're almost home."


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione didn't cry as much as she thought once they were safe and in his room. In fact, it seemed like a nightmare he woke her up from. They rested in his bed, talking all night, which was a first for Hermione. She enjoyed his company more so than she thought she ever would. If someone told her six months ago that she would become a lover of Draco Malfoy's, she would have considered the person loony.

It was in the morning that the soreness peaked. God, was she so sore. "Draco, I don't want to move today," she sighed as she surfaced from sleep.

"Unfortunately, Granger, we have to," he grumbled as his lips kissed her hair.

Her phone rang, and she groaned as she reached for it on the nightstand over Draco. "I am alive, don't scream," Hermione declared as she saw Ginny's name.

"What the bloody fuck, Hermione! My brother found out before me that you are shagging your boss!" Ginny thundered, and Hermione moaned.

"Gin, I said don't scream. I wasn't expecting to see him last night," Hermione murmured, and Draco made a dumb face.

"Good morning, Ginevra," Draco declared, only making Ginny gasp.

"Incredible, you stayed in his bed? All this has happened, and you didn't even tell me!" Ginny growled, and Harry's laugh was heard from the other end.

"Put Harry on the phone," Hermione ordered.

"But Herm-" Hermione interrupted her with a sound of distaste.

"Put your husband on the phone," she repeated, and Ginny groaned.

"Here!" she snapped, and the phone made shuffling sounds.

"Your lovely bestest mate in the entire world," Harry snickered, and Hermione sighed.

"Please calm your wife down. I know what you did last Sunday, and I have it under great certainty that you gave him the approval. We are going to dinner, but we will meet you at your house, so she can get it out of her system before we go to the Burrow. Please do this for me?" She asked gently, and Harry exhaled.

"Alright, but I expect to give Malfoy the whole, I know where my shotgun is kept at all times speech. Just like Sirius would do to scare your would-be boyfriends, Ron included. I don't care if he's your boss," Harry replied, and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you. Now put your wife back on," Hermione ordered, and Harry sounded agreement before the phone sounded.

"Hermione! What are you even thinking?" Ginny snarled, and Hermione sighed.

"Gin, I will let you completely pick my brain when we meet you at your house before dinner. I will bring Malfoy so that Harry can attempt scaring the wits out of him and we can go over the intimate details of the last forty-eight hours of my life."

"Okay, I expect you to be one hundred percent honest and not modest about the juicy details… he can't see so he must be… different," Ginny settled on, and Draco snorted.

"Good, that settles that. I will see you at one," Hermione muttered.

Ginny paused, and Hermione could hear her mumbling to Harry. "You think one is alright, husband?" she asked, and Harry made a sound of agreement. "Okay, one o'clock, Hermione. I love you."

Hermione grinned. "I love you too, Gin. See you then." The phone disconnected, and Draco grunted.

"Your family is always this crazy?" he asked, and she nodded.

Hermione climbed over him, setting her phone aside. "Yes, they are absolutely insane. Are you sure you can handle that?" she asked, and he reached for her cheek.

Draco pulled her closer and kissed her before speaking. "I suppose I have to, right? Weasel is going to be a problem."

"I wish you wouldn't call him that. I know you have little love for Ron, but it was eight years ago, Draco," Hermione sighed gently and ran her fingers over his chest.

He frowned and scrubbed his face. "If he makes you cry, I will punch him. He breathes loud enough for me to hear where he is standing."

"That is fair. Just try to get along? This is going to be a group of people who knew how much you teased and tormented me in school. They are going to ask invasive questions. Things like are you paying for me to act this way toward you. I could see Ron saying that. Be the more charming version of yourself you are with me?" Hermione finished, and Draco groaned with a nod.

"Alright, Granger, I promise I will play nice," he replied, making her leaned close and deeply kiss him.

He grumbled agreement, and she pulled him to sit up, rolling her hips as she straddled him. It was smooth, like a dance. One moment they were talking the next he felt her encase his ready appendage. The motion itself made the Malfoy gasped, and his hands went to her hips. She sighed, leaning her weight on his chest as they rode the path to ruins together.

Draco knew two things after these last few days. The first was that he was already and utterly in love with the woman who brought him utopia between her legs and with her laugh. The second thing, he knew she could do so much better, but she decided to choose him. That spoke volumes to him about just how amazing of a creature she was on all fronts.

Her sighs and gasps were his favorite theme song. "Hermione," he breathed and toppled her to the bed.

"Draco, please?" she begged, and that almost undid him.

She arched under him, and he buried himself in her cries of delight. She squeezed him with a grip of tight spasms as she came, and he melted along with her. Through the haze of leaning to her and catching up, he noted he better start to hydrate if they were going to keep at this.

"My god, I am going to be so dehydrated," she grumbled as he shifted from her.

Draco snorted and flopped on the bed. "I was just thinking that."

"You are probably the best shag I have ever had. Ever dreamt of having. I don't know how we do it," Hermione murmured, and he felt her climb against his slick skin.

"You know why I stopped shagging Astoria?" he asked and could sense she was not happy with that question. "She wasn't remotely attractive to me without my sight. I couldn't even fantasize about her the way I do with you. To hear you. To taste you. Not to sound like a wanker, but you just do it for me, Granger."

Hermione laughed and exhaled. "You do it for me too, Malfoy. It does help that you look pretty damn good without your clothes on," She snickered smartly.

"Ditto, Gryphem Princess," he retorted with a broad grin.

"The benefit if we stay together is you will always see me as how I looked in Hogwarts," she teased which caused him to snort. Hermione groaned, and he felt her roll her hips against his side. "Draco, I request a cease-fire for a few days. I am going to need to see a doctor soon if we don't stop."

"This morning was all your fault, Granger. I did not provoke it," he reminded her.

"Very true, but we need some self-control," she huffed and rested her cheek on his chest.

"Stay with me this week?"

Hermione's fingers ran in his chest hair. "Shouldn't we take this slower, Draco?" her voice was timid.

"Slower? As in you live in your lonely flat for five days when you could be here? I will even pledge not to shag you until the weekend if you stay. It will be hard, very hard, but if that's what it takes to keep you in my bed, I will do it."

"I will stay under one condition," she murmured, her nails etching lines on his sternum.

Draco made a sound before answering. "Which is?"

"You take me out on a real date next weekend. The whole nine. It doesn't have to be lavished or expensive, but it has to be genuine. Think you can do that, Malfoy?"

"Am I still under the shag ban until next weekend as well?" he asked, running his fingers through her curly hair.

"We should be. I doubt we can make it five days, but we should try."

He took her hand in his and shook it. "Fair enough, Granger. I will take you out as a lady should be. I will try to show some more moderation, but I don't think either of us know the meaning of that word."

"Apparently not," she retorted and exhaled. "Time to get ready. We have a long day ahead of us, and I want to stop by my flat to pick up some things. Turn off the timers and such. If I am not going to be there, I want to make sure it is alright. I'll even see if Ginny will run over there when she goes to town just to check on things."

"Good, I like that. I don't want to have to give you up after this weekend," Draco declared with a smile.

"Well, neither do I," she replied and kissed his lips. "Let's go, Malfoy, we have work to do."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Draco was feeling the grooves on his cane as Harry paced in front of him. The Potters' house smelt of fresh laundry, air freshener, and out of the oven biscuits. Draco always loved those smells; he rarely had them growing up. His linen was ever put away. The air always smelt like flowers as a child and the biscuits were always made and set out for him. This felt homely.

"You plan to take care of her and Teddy?" Harry finally asked.

Draco sighed heavily. "I know that's hard to believe but yes. Teddy is family like I said, and I adore her, Potter."

"What are you going to do about kids if you stay together?" Harry's voice was cautious as he spoke.

"Well, there are ways to do that. If she indeed wants twelve kids, I will help her raise twelve kids. It will be bloody madness, and I would tell her that, but I would still stand by her decision."

Harry laughed. "Okay, yeah, she would be insane enough to do that. You aren't going to let this cramp your professionalism with her at work are you?" Harry inquired, and Draco heard him sit down.

"No, I can't afford the insinuation for both of us if that came up. I would be accused of taking advantage, and she would be accused of sleeping up the ladder. Neither one of us should have to deal with that." Draco snapped and scrubbed his face. "Functions outside of the office are fair, but as for the office, it's all professional, Potter. I can hear well and couldn't bear to deal with men thinking she would sleep with them if they helped her rise up the chain."

"Draco, this isn't temporary is it?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, Harry. It has never been for me," Draco replied.

In the next room, Hermione was scrubbing her face furiously and waiting for Ginny. The redheaded Potter was spinning about them stealing her clothes. They hadn't been able to get very far because Ginny kept talking about her work week to examine what changed.

"Are you ready for me to continue?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "Okay, they stole your clothes and played that silly game. You just went with him inside his room? What happened?"

Hermione then described entering the room, climbing into bed because he looked quite vulnerable and them talking about her losing the baby. The woman described the feeling in the air and then as if a magical force involved itself, they were scrambling to close the distance.

"How was it?" Ginny hissed with a broad smile.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed brighter than before. "It was great. Then fantastic, then mind-blowing. I think we stopped somewhere between life-changing and god worshipping before the morning grew." She murmured, and Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Really, that good?"

Hermione rubbed her cheek and exhaled. "I have to tell myself not to touch him, Gin. I didn't realize that this is what chemistry Sirius used to talk about. The moments of it being so good you just cannot stop. The taste and sounds promoting you to fight past exhaustion and soreness just for more. I don't know what he did to me, but it works."

"Well, damn," Ginny murmured and leaned back on the bed. "Harry and I haven't had that in awhile."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Every time you do, you wind up pregnant."

"It is well worth it. Hey, speaking of accidents, are you, ya know?" Ginny questioned with wiggling eyebrows.

"He says slim to none. I think he was being generous about that. I don't think he can, Gin. So, well, I haven't you know," Hermione sighed and tilted her head. "I have to talk to you about something."

Ginny moved closer to her and frowned. "What's wrong? You aren't moving in with him yet, are you?"

"No, nothing like that. It is something I have been thinking about for the last week," Hermione sighed and took her hand. "Regulus asked me to have a Black. He doesn't want to father a child, but he wants me to raise the child. I suppose it would take the surname and be eligible for the fortune should anything happen to him… but what do you think?"

Ginny's eyes grew huge, and her lips parted. "He wants you to raise a Black. Like half a Black and half you?"

"Yes, which brings me to my next step. It would mean because of that; I would be an eligible heir because I would be a matron to the line. You know nobles and their petty rules."

Ginny smacked Hermione's arm. "What are you doing!"

"Ouch, what was that for!" Hermione growled, and Ginny shook her.

"Hermione. You want more kids. Bloody do it! You would be set for life, and your children would be beautiful!"

"There is one problem," Hermione hummed, and Ginny frowned darkly.

"What?"

"It isn't Regulus's… it would be Sirius's."

Ginny nearly toppled on the bed and gasped. "How?"

"Regulus hunted down a deposit Sirius did before he got himself snipped. I would end up raising Sirius's child."

Ginny sat quietly a moment and then nodded. "You are raising Remus's son. Why not raise Sirius's too? It is quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"That was what Draco thought too when he suggested it to Regulus." Hermione sighed and rubbed her face.

"Draco? Draco bloody Malfoy suggested this?" Ginny asked and leaned against Hermione. "I am trying to dislike him, but you are taking away reasons."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Me too. There is something underneath all his sarcasm and prat behavior that is just- soulful."

They rested against each other a moment. "How sore are you?" Ginny murmured.

"Unbelievably. I think I need to start working out or doing yoga," Hermione sighed and shifted her hips.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "It only gets worse when you are pregnant. My suggestion is to start now. Did Regulus give you a time limit on your decision?"

"No, he told me to talk to him when I have an answer. I could sense that he was hoping I would agree. I think he is worried about his bloodline ending and Draco believes he can't produce an heir himself."

"What about doing the whole getting his swimmers to swim better. I am sure Draco doesn't want to end his bloodline either." Ginny questioned, and Hermione shrugged.

"Well, maybe if we decide this is a sure thing. I am not going to nominate my womb for him if he is going to turn back into a jerk. When I know this is a done deal, I might suggest it." Hermione said, and Ginny laughed.

"By then you would have yourself a little Sirius. Wouldn't that be perfect if you end up with a whole litter? Three or four Blacks for the price of one. Sirius was a dog in more ways than one. I don't think I have ever seen a man so attached to a stray."

Hermione nudged her and exhaled. "Stop that, don't curse my uterus with your wicked hopes."

Ginny stood up. "Well, if I know you, you want to talk to Harry about this." She told Hermione who bobbed her head.

"You mind sending him in? I don't want him to feel like he has to be macho around Draco when I talk to him about it."

Ginny nodded and disappeared from the room. Hermione inhaled and tilted her head toward the ceiling with her eyes closed. Was she thinking about really doing this? Maybe Ginny was right; it would be a sweet and tender thing. Hermione could usually guess what Harry was going to say about things, but she wasn't sure this time. He could be angry. He could be upset. He could ask her to do it as well… that was scarier than him hating the idea altogether. She would have debated more before ever voicing it didn't speak to her soft side. The side that nursed Teddy through colds. The side that taught him all about his father and mother. The side that loved the Marauders very profoundly for what they meant to her.

"Hermione? Gin says you wanted to talk to me about something serious. Did Draco hurt you?" He asked, and Hermione realized she had a tear lining her cheek.

"No, Harry, come sit a moment."

He frowned and did so, but took her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, what I am about to say maybe be hard to hear, but I want your thoughts on it before I go through with it." She started, and he slowly nodded.

"Okay, take it slow if you have to."

Hermione then started in on the most challenging conversation of her life with her best friend and proxy brother. She wasn't positive the outcome, but all she could do was tell him. He had every right to know before she decided either way. Harry listened, and his eyes grew over time… what a way to start a Sunday dinner.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione glanced up at the massive farmhouse and exhaled. Draco tilted his head and waited a moment for her to gather herself. The Malfoy frowned at her silence and rubbed her shoulder. Her arm wove into his, and she nodded.

"Well, now or never, Malfoy. Are you ready to out yourself?" she asked causing him to chuckle.

"We don't have to do this. We could always go back to my place and climb into the spa… let me undo that suit," he sighed and rubbed his face.

She tugged him slightly and opened the fence. "Let's go. The sooner we do, the easier it will be."

"Alright, but only because you insist."

They walked to the door, and she opened it to see Ginny and Harry sitting with Arthur and George. Hermione noted that Arthur frowned gently at their approach and George folded his arms. "Bringing work home with you on the weekends, dumpling?" Arthur questioned carefully.

"No, dad, this is a social occasion," Hermione replied and sat Draco down with her on the loveseat. "Did you want something to drink?" she asked him, and he nodded, shifting his glasses.

"Whatever you are having will be fine," he declared, and her hand ran over his shoulder before she left.

"Did you end up going to her flat?" Ginny asked, and Draco bobbed his head.

"Very clean. I could have run a gloved hand on her counter, and the glove would be dirtier than her flat. I don't know how that woman does it. I am sure when Teddy was growing up she was yanking out her hair while cleaning messes." Draco mused as he scratched his bearded chin.

"You would be surprised. I went over there one day when Teddy was four or five. They just got the flat, and they were finger painting on some plastic. She was covered in glitter and paint, so was he. If there is anyone who is all about letting children be who they are, it is her." Harry declared, and the sound of agreement came from someone else.

"She is a good mother. I was hoping she would have more, but she is independent, much as she always has been." Arthur sounded.

"I like Teddy. I don't usually like children, but he helped them grow on me. Convinced I am a superhero, funny enough," Draco sighed and lounged. "I actually miss him."

The weight of someone sitting next to him and gentle fingers caressing his hand stirred him from his thoughts. "Here, I figured some water is due," Hermione declared, making Draco smile broadly.

"Yes, I suppose that is true. We were talking about the amazement that is your son," he told her.

Hermione hemmed, and he felt her shift. "I heard. I miss him too. He has been my companion for so many years that last year it was hard enough to let him go the first time for so long. I think I cried for two weeks when he first left. It has just been him and me for so long." She sighed, and Draco moved so he could reach for her shoulder.

"It's alright. A couple of months and he will be back for Christmas, don't fret."

Hermione watched the two Weasley men examine their interaction. "You are quite friendly with all your bosses, Hermione?" George asked suspiciously.

"No, just me. She likes that I will listen for hours about some random book about a girl and the fundamentals of subtle writing," Draco spat with a smile.

Hermione groaned and nudged him. "You were listening with deep intent. Don't even act like you weren't."

The door sounded, and Hermione's face dropped as Fred and Astoria came into the house. "Darling!" Astoria declared and walked over behind the love seat.

"Dearest Astoria, you act like you doubted I would come," Draco replied as she kissed his cheeks.

"Hermione, darling," Astoria murmured and kissed both her cheeks. "You are looking well."

Hermione noted the small swell of her lower abdomen. "I see that the little Weasley is starting to show," Hermione said with a smile.

Fred walked up next to her and chuckled. "Yes, I told her she is going to have twins." He teased.

"Don't curse her with that fate," Ginny snickered, and Harry nodded.

"Nothing wrong with two, I think that would be amazing," Draco declared, making Astoria lean to his and whisper something in his ear. "Oh, no, don't you start that." He laughed.

Fred glanced down at Hermione with a thin expression. "Did you both have a good night. You rushed out of there quickly last night."

The curly-haired woman blushed lightly. "We had a bit of trouble with one of the board members, and I wanted to leave." She said, and Draco found her hand.

"He is lucky that we didn't beat the shite out of him," Draco growled, and she exhaled.

Fred's frown grew. "Did he do something to you, poppet? I will hunt him down and ruin whoever touched you." The Weasley growled, and George sounded agreement.

"Yeah, we both will. No one is going ever to think they can hurt you, Hermione," George replied, and she smiled.

"It is fine. Regulus is going to take care of it I am sure," Hermione remarked.

Draco's hand found her cheek and his thumb ran along her jawline. "Just a passing thought now," he murmured, and she nodded.

"So, is this just a shag thing or are you both dating now?" Fred asked, and the other Weasley men paled.

"We are dating," Hermione said affirmatively, and Draco smirked.

"I like that you were quick to admit that, Granger," He replied, causing Hermione to snort.

"I am saving you from yourself. I could see you playing with different options to mess with them."

Draco sighed and bobbed his head. "It did occur to me. That would be the more Anguis trait I have. Civil services to the disabled. Good Samaritan deed to help the blind… I had a bunch."

"Dating your boss?" George questioned.

True to the theme of all out in the open, Ron, Lavender, Angelina and Molly walked into the room. "I was just telling them, Astoria how you wanted to do pink for the brides' maids gowns," Molly announced and saw Hermione sitting next to Draco. "When Ginny told me, you were bringing a guest I didn't know it was your boss, dear." She addressed Hermione.

"Apparently, he is her date as well," George snickered, and Hermione covered her face.

"He is what!" Angelina shouted and bounced over. "Oh, that is so excellent! His mother sure does love you." The woman was nearly in Hermione's lap she hugged her so hard. "Oh, and then you can invite us over for tea. I never knew Narcissa had such an outstanding flair for fashion and as you know, I dabble in that myself."

That was a more positive comment that she was expecting. "He is Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed and walked over, yanking her to her feet. That was closer to what she was expecting. "Did he make you sign some contract to force you into this? We can take it to a real good attorney. Diggory knows a great one," Ron told her, and she groaned.

Draco gasped and raised his finger. "Technically I did not hire her!" he exclaimed, and Hermione blinked at the blind man. "Technically she only works at the position under me. Which means the only man who can fire or promote her is my cousin."

"My god, Draco, you are right. I signed the contract with Regulus which means you are technically not my boss," Hermione said, making Draco set down his glass and stand up.

"Which means that as long as we tell Regulus of our intentions, then it doesn't matter." Draco sneered, and Hermione laughed.

"I suppose you are useful after all," she snickered.

"Ha. Ha. Granger, so funny," he retorted, and she kissed his lips.

That caused everyone in the room a significant amount of tension, aside from Astoria who clapped. "I cannot wait to see if you both decide to adopt or- oh, you can get someone else to donate to the cause!" She declared and wandered over to Hermione leaning on her. "There are a few specialists I can recommend when you are ready."

Hermione waved her off. "That won't be necessary. That is a ways off. I am already trying to fight him on keeping my own flat, and we haven't even been together that long." She grumbled, and Astoria laughed.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Not that it would be all that bad, Hermione." She responded and nodded toward the frowning Malfoy.

"Oh, no, it isn't a bad thing, I just-" she was interrupted by his hand over her mouth.

"Granger, you talk too much and try to explain yourself equally so. No one is going to tell you who you can see or what you can do with your life, alright?" Draco told her, and she nodded, eyes wide open. "If you want to have a baby, have a bloody baby. If you want to keep your bloody flat, all I ask is you come spend time with me. I am not going to tell you differently."

His hand fell away from her mouth, and Arthur cleared his throat. "Draco, let's go out to the porch. Boys, come along, let's get out of the ladies' way in wedding plans for Astoria."

Hermione rubbed Draco's arm. "Did you want my help?" she whispered, and he shook his head.

"Potter doesn't mind walking me through the house, does he?" Draco asked, and Harry stood up.

"Not at all," Harry declared, and Ron glared at him.

"You haveta be kidding, mate. She is doing this as a joke. There is no way she is dating this prat," Ron snapped, and Hermione groaned.

"Is it that hard to believe that the only man who keeps my interest is someone who argues with me as much as cares about my wellbeing?" she snapped at him, and Ron turned plum, his ears flaming.

"Is this some way to get back at us for Charlie dumping you?" He snapped, and Hermione gasped.

Draco stepped forward and held up a finger. "I suggest you move along, Weasley. I will not take well to her being upset at your insults." He growled, and Hermione tugged his arm.

"Draco, leave it be, it's alright. I don't want to see him hurt for his misplaced passions." Hermione sighed, which only left Ron angrier.

"Hermione!" Ron spat.

"Ronald, leave her alone," Molly snapped, and Lavender whispered something in her ear. "It doesn't matter, dear. You saw the type of party he threw for her, now, with that settled I think we have more plans to go over." She said with a nod, and Draco kissed Hermione's cheek.

"I will see you later, Granger. At least if they kill me before the night is through, I had a good run," he teased, and Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Try not to push it, Malfoy."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

It felt like forever of going over colors and music. Astoria was beyond excited and explained that her sister, unfortunately, had no desire to help with the designs. Hermione secretly knew that the woman was fighting her battles and if she gave Molly the chance to help, she won big points. That must mean that Fred coached the naïve Greengrass more than Hermione first thought.

Lavender crossed her legs and flipped her blond hair. "Hermione, when did you and Malfoy decide to go beyond professional partnership?" her voice was light, but the tone was wrong.

"Well, Lavender. It probably was after I came on to him while I was pissed drunk after my party. Charlie had just broken up with me and I, silly enough, pickled myself. He told me when I was sober and that I needed a chance to breathe after the weekend. I came over to his place this weekend, and I decided I wanted to pursue him. Funny how that works, hm?" Hermione finished and mirrored the woman's challenged posture.

Everyone but Ginny seemed stunned. "I knew there was a reason I always liked you, Granger," Astoria remarked with a smile.

Angelina tilted her head. "I like that, but I have to ask. Is it different with him not being able to see? Your relationship would be built off of a lot of talking. The sex…" she trailed off and covered up a smirk when Molly hemmed.

Hermione thought a moment and decided on a deflect. "Most men cannot see past their nose anyway."

That bought her some laughter and Molly exhaled. "Alright, ladies. Shall we move this gaggle to the kitchen? I need to get supper ready."

Lavender and Angelina followed Molly into the kitchen, but Ginny and Astoria stayed. Hermione glanced at both of them and then groaned. "What? I have told you everything." Hermione grumbled at their quizzical expressions.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something important." Astoria started, and she nodded.

"What is it?"

"My mother insisted on my sister and Marcus being godparents, but I disagree to an extent. I was hoping you wouldn't mind terribly if I asked Draco to be the godfather of my baby."

Hermione gasped and shook her head. "Of course not! I think he would be honored and I would never deny him that privilege. I know you both had an interesting relationship, but there is love there in a nurturing form. I am quite sure he would love it."

Astoria sighed and tilted her head. "You know, I tried to figure it out when he told me he knew about you. Why it didn't upset him as much or make him bitter. Do you know what he said to me?" Astoria asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't."

"If anyone on the planet could still be kind after the rubbish he put you through, then she deserved to be treated with much more dignity and affection than he had to offer. It was no surprise to me that he pined for you after." Astoria sighed and smiled. "I like that. He hasn't had that ever in his life. Six years ago, we were forced into a god awful contract and six years of him being bored or complacent with the women he had around him, me included. It is nice to see him actually be determined for a reason."

Hermione beamed and exhaled. "I like that too, Astoria."

Ginny leaned over and hugged Hermione. "Me too and I can't tell you how excited I am to see how this plays out."

Lavender's scream was heard from the other room, causing the women to jolt up and sprint into the kitchen. She was pointing out the window, and Hermione groaned at the sight. Draco had Ron out on the grass and Ron was bleeding from his nose. Hermione stomped out the back door toward the men, and Draco growled.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, say that about her again, I will beat you to a bloody pulp, Weasley. I don't care if you stuck it in first; she is a lady." Draco snarled and pointed his cane at the man.

Hermione's hand touched Draco's arm. "Come with me, leave him to stew," she whispered.

"Hermione, we are friends. How could you choose him out of all people?" Ron said with a pained expression.

"Because, Ron, he was the one who wanted my happiness first, not me out of convenience," she sighed and led Draco back toward the porch. "I think we should skip dinner; this is going horribly." Hermione breathed, and Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I quite enjoyed that."

"Yeah, that's the problem," she huffed as they approached the confused men.

"I can promise you, Malfoy didn't start it," Fred mused and George nodded.

Hermione's expression turned apologetic. "I am sorry, dad. I think we are going to go. Ron has suffered enough humiliation for the night and I don't want to cause any more trouble." She declared leaning toward the patriarch and kissing his cheek.

"Nonsense, darling. Stay and have dinner," he responded and she shook her head.

Lavender had walked by and shoved Hermione lightly as she came out with an icepack to her groaning husband. Hermione waved her goodbyes and Draco shook hands while they walked through. The woman's one regret for the evening being shortly lived was not saying goodbye to the children on their way out.

"Well, I am sorry, Granger," Draco sighed as they pulled out from the street.

"No, Draco, I am sorry. Sometimes they are absolutely crazy and I should have expected this. Thank you for wanting to come for my benefit," she sighed and his hand ran over her thigh.

"Of course. Family is important to you, just as my family is to me. I hadn't forgotten what you said to my mother yesterday. That means more than anything. Even if you never move in with me; to know that you would never assume she would leave made a difference to us both." He finished and she smiled softly.

"I like you like this, Draco. I feel like I get the best parts of you," she responded as he squeezed her leg tenderly.

"I am glad one of us has faith in that," he retorted, causing her to laugh.

"Someone needs to. Now, lets go have dinner with your mother and relax. We have a long work week ahead of us."

"Don't I know it," he groaned with a nod. "Thank you for staying."

"You are most welcome."


	28. Chapter 28

The work week was strenuous with the finality of the merger. Hermione was doing more tasks for Regulus than she ever saw Draco. By the time they would walk down to the car, she was too tired to talk much. Draco must have been in the same way, because he was equally quiet and conservative about their conversation. There wasn't much fooling around by the time they would climb into bed, Hermione didn't have the energy.

It was Friday evening, and Hermione was finishing with some financials when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she ordered and was digging through the pages on her desk.

Regulus came inside and tilted his head. "What are you still doing working, Miss Granger?" he asked, making her huff.

"Well, I need to file a few more documents," she responded, and he waved at her as she sat down.

"Sit, we need to talk," he declared.

Hermione placed the pages down and sat in her chair. "What can I do for you, Mr. Black?"

Regulus made a face and tapped the desk a few times. "I received your email last night. Your personal email."

"Yes, what about it?" Hermione folded her legs together as she spoke.

"Well, I am going to New York for a month, and I was wondering if you would like to go? It would be great for you to learn the ropes of a take over as well as for our side project." He declared, and she arched an eyebrow.

"When?" she asked gently.

"Right after the wedding. We would return two weeks before Christmas."

Hermione frowned while rubbing her neck. "That is pretty quick."

Regulus chuckled, shaking his head. "No, that is just the first trip. We would make our final trip after the turn of the year when the merger is finalized at their factories." He responded.

"Sounds like you have it all planned out," she sighed.

"You realize I am not forcing you to do this? You still have the option to say no. The only time you cannot is when we start the routine." He replied, and she bobbed her head.

"No, I am just a bit nervous is all. It is a big commitment," Hermione said with a smile.

Regulus nodded and folded his fingers together. "Well, if anyone could do it, you can, Miss Granger. This will be our star project," he chuckled and sighed. "We can even name it a constellation if it makes it feel more real. My family does have a love for stars and constellations."

"Adhara I would assume would be fitting," Hermione mused, and Regulus grinned.

"I do like that. Yes. Project Adhara," he responded.

Hermione frowned and bobbed her head. "Well, I suppose I best tell Draco I will be leaving for a bit," she told him, and he tilted his head.

"How is my cousin treating you? He disclosed your relationship to me, but is he being too pushy?"

The woman laughed, swaying her head. "No, he is being really gentlemanly. He has his mind set on things, but knows at heart I am too stubborn to let him rush me into anything." She announced.

Regulus scratched his facial hair and hummed. "I can understand that. We both have that similarity. We need to have a private dinner, you and I. We need to go over the plans for New York and take care of some paperwork. Visas, contracts and all the other busy work we need to get done before then." He mused before standing up.

"Alright, Regulus. Just let me know when," she declared rising from her chair as well.

"I will send you an email tonight with a good day. We have plenty of work to do legally before the business trip. Alright, have a grand weekend," he responded and moved toward the door.

"Goodbye, Regulus. Tell Severus I said hello," she murmured.

He gave her a smile and nod. "Of course. Good evening," he said before leaving.

Hermione knew the paperwork would have to wait until Monday and started to organize it neatly. Glancing at the clock she exhaled; it was fifteen after five. Hopefully, Draco was no flustered with waiting. The desk was soon righted as she had her piles appropriately settled.

Her mind wandered to New York. She had never been to the states and definitely had never planned to learn how to meld businesses together. Somehow she knew that Regulus's purpose wasn't going to be just business. In fact, she was quite sure that it was a grand excuse for their real project.

"I would ask how it is going, but you didn't even hear me knocking," Draco's voice entered the room.

Hermione gasped. "Oh, Draco, I am sorry. I was just about to head to your office," she apologized and picked up her bag. "I am ready, are you?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled. "I knew we would be the last in the office, so I didn't mind trying my hand at navigating without you. How was work?" he asked, and she groaned taking his arm.

"Long. I will be glad when we don't have to resign documents in regards to this merger," Hermione grumbled and flicked her light off as they left.

Draco hemmed as they walked down the hallway. "Me too. I am in Regulus's office more than my own right now. He is pleased I am picking it up swiftly, but it is taxing."

"Regulus asked me to go to New York with him," Hermione murmured as they stepped into the elevator.

Draco exhaled and rubbed his face. "He forewarned me. He told me to expect this when you are needed internationally that you would be the one to go after he teaches you." He murmured.

Hermione squeezed his arm and sighed. "I know, but it only for a month."

"I know, Granger. I won't stifle your ambition. I will just miss you," he muttered as the elevated shook as they landed on the ground floor.

"I will miss you too, Draco," she replied softly. "Let's get home and relax. This week kicked my arse."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as they made their way to the car.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Draco had given her instruction on where to drive that Saturday night. Hermione was in a simple violet dress and Draco was in a nice dress shirt with slacks. It was a sweet start to the evening. Draco had decided on a place that wasn't extremely pricy just for sheer appeal. It was some sort of place that was described as a forest feeling restaurant. Plants and water elements. All the things he thought she might appreciate.

He thought about it in detail this last week. He didn't just want to treat her like a simple, noble girl he used to take out to impress. Draco wanted something lasting, so this stuck out as unique. When they got out, Hermione gasped and giggled as the valet took her pretty maroon car to park it. It looked like they were about to walk into some sort of fairytale.

"This looks so fun, Draco. It's called the Forbidden Forest," she mused, and he hemmed in agreement.

They walked in and were seated pretty quickly in a nook surrounded by plants that gave them decent coverage. Hermione sighed and nodded. "Okay, I am impressed. It even sounds lovely in here."

The waiter came and brought them drinks before offering more time. "I like that it feels like we are outside," he mused and smelt the air.

She sipped her wine and glanced around. It was a bit mystical with a lingering feeling of magic on the air. "What made you choose this place?" she asked him.

"Well, by recommendation really. I heard it looked pleasant and the food was exquisite." He declared and smirked. "I bet you look almost ethereal in here, Granger."

She giggled and shook her head. "You are too much, Draco."

They sat for a moment, and Draco cringed at a distant conversation. "We are about to have company, my apologies ahead of time," he sighed.

"Draco is that you?" a man's voice entered the space. "It is, Yatin," a man with brown called around the corner.

"Hello Malcolm," Draco grumbled and shifted. "I am occupied, however, if you don't mind." he declared with a warning tone.

Hermione wasn't sure why Draco's demeanor changed so dramatically. "Hello, Yatin, Malcolm," she murmured as the men stood in front of their booth.

The men chuckled and sat on each side of Draco in the tight booth across from Hermione. "Is that you Granger? My god, you are so much hotter than we thought you would ever get." Yatin declared shifting his brown eyes toward Draco. "Are you on a date with the Gryphem Princess?"

Hermione did not like either of the young Anguis. They were Draco's fan club in school and held little regard for rules. Yatin with his long dark hair and Malcolm with his pasty complexion… it was sour to see them here. They were usually the ones that would help with the larger pranks and awful things the Anguis did to her, Harry and Ron throughout school.

"We are on a date," Draco muttered, and the men patted his shoulders. "So, if you don't mind letting us continue..." Draco trailed off.

"Very nice. It is nice that one of us snakes are finally going to tickle her fancy. Maybe money does indeed talk. Granger did you know we used to paste your school photo to a blowup doll and do horrible things to it. This fool's idea of course," Malcolm snickered and nudged Draco.

Hermione turned red and frowned. "Probably not dinner conversation," she snapped.

They seemed to ignore her outburst. "Malfoy, you shag her yet? Is she as good as you thought?" Yatin asked and Draco's cheeks tinted.

"Fellas, why don't you go off to your dates. I would like to get back to mine," he declared with a deadly tone. "No need to sully the night."

Malcolm tilted his head at Hermione. "You know, I would have thought you would have wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn't but just a couple months ago with Zabini that we all were talking about you at dinner. A nice Anguis reunion over dinner and drinks. Draco was still convinced he was going to find the stick up your arse and yank it out if he had to. Needless to say, it is surprising to see you prettied up across from our Malfoy."

Hermione felt utterly embarrassed. "Is that what you Anguises do when you get together? You talk about me in such a vulgar manner?" she growled, and they nodded with chuckles.

"Draco's favorite game was to guess how long you could hold your breath. You talked so much at Hogwarts it was always assumed you could hold your breath a length of time. I suppose you have played that game already if you are shagging," Yatin said and Draco slammed his hand down.

"How much is he paying you, Granger? No way you would do the things he talked about for free," Malcolm inquired, and Hermione gasped.

"Get the fuck out of here, now," Draco spat and shoved them away.

Hermione hugged her arms as the men stood up. "God, Draco, we were just fooling around. It isn't like you yourself didn't say these things," Malcolm snapped and waved at Yatin.

Draco gestured them off and felt a horrible amount of regret. He didn't want her to be exposed to such vile things he said as recently as two months ago… God, he was an arsehole. How was he going to recover from this?

The men had wandered away, and Hermione stayed silent. Draco gulped his glass. "Hermione," he started.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," he heard it in her voice; she was upset.

"Hermione, that was before all of this," he reminded her.

"No, Draco. You objectified me and obviously said worse than what they disclosed. I just want to go," she sniffled, and he bit his bottom lip.

"Hermione, please don't be upset, it was just stupid jock talk," he stammered, and she growled.

"I am leaving, with or without you, Malfoy," she snapped and he heard her stand up.

The sound of paper landed on the table. "I paid for our wine. Now, am I going to drop you off at home or are you going to get a taxi?" she snarled and he exhaled.

He climbed from the booth and she took his arm tightly. Draco knew she was angry and hurt, but he didn't know what to say. He never said that he was saintly, and this only amplified who he was. There was no way the Malfoy was going to be able to sweep this under the rug like he had been doing. It made his stomach turn as she nearly dragged him from the restaurant.

They were in the car before he said anything else. "Hermione, please talk to me." He begged, and she huffed.

"I don't want to see you outside of work. Everyone was right, you and I are of different worlds. I don't know what I was thinking that you changed." She said with a sharp but twisted tone.

"Granger, don't be ridiculous! They are morons who can't find women of fine caliber because they are too dumb to keep their mouths closed. We have something great we are working toward," Draco retorted.

Hermione growled and he heard her bang her hand on the steering wheel. "All of your friends, every one of them has heard you say that the only thing I am good for is a great fuck, Malfoy. They will treat me like that every time. I am not just some fuck buddy. I am a god damn woman!" she exclaimed and he could hear her silent sobs through her anger.

"You are amazing, and I am sorry that they treated you like that," he responded, only making her sound in anger again.

"I don't care anymore. I just am done with this, Draco. What are we even fighting this for? We live in different worlds for this reason. You find yourself a pretty blond who wants to be objectified, but I don't want that. I am a mother for goodness sakes. What example is that for Teddy if he hears your friends talking about me like that? What example are you if you even talked about me like that!" she exclaimed and now her sobs were audible.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Hermione. It was never meant to get back to you. I am sorry, and it wouldn't ever happen again," he said, trying desperately to convey his contrite.

She cried, and he reached for her shoulder. "Don't touch me," she breathed through a bout of sobs.

It stung more than anything that she wouldn't let him make this right. "Why wouldn't you listen to me? I am sorry and didn't mean for you to get hurt by the callousness of my attitude prior to this."

"There isn't anything you can say to make me feel less diminished, Malfoy. It isn't that they said such horrible things about me. It is the fact that you never told me just how unrefined you were about your infatuation with me. Blowup dolls with my face on them? My god, how disgusting are you that you think it wouldn't matter that you treated me less than human. You spoke about me as less than human. I don't want to even see your face unless I have to."

The car stopped. "Hermione," he tried again.

"Get out. I will come get my things tomorrow when your mother is present. My eyes are open now, Malfoy. This was just a vacation from your true demeanor." She snapped, and he cringed.

"Please don't do this? We can talk about this," he murmured, and he heard the sound of her door.

His heart was pounding in his head. His door opened and he heard her tapping her fingers rhythmically on the frame. "Get out of my car," she repeated and his cane landed on his lap.

"You are being irrational," he grumbled as he climbed from the car.

He heard the door slam behind him and she huffed. "Irrational? Irrational? Do you want to know irrational? That I had to sit there and be eye-fucked by your ' _friends_ ,' while you sat there and listened to them talk about me like a fucking porn star or prostitute. I had to listen to secondhand jabbering of two men who idolized the fact that you talked about me like I was some hole in the wall you would stick your knob in. No, irrational was left at the bloody restaurant!" she screamed and he heard her walk around.

Her car door sounded, and the mechanism of the window sounded. "Goodbye, Draco Malfoy. You were the worst fucking decision of my life."

Draco heard her car speed out of his driveway, and he scrubbed his face. "Fuck…" he hissed, clenching his cane.

 ** _END OF PART II_**

 ** _Author Notes: I know it seems Hermione overreacted but I wanted to address this. Imagine that you were waiting to find out that you were wrong about someone just to find out the darker part of what he/she has said about you in the recent past. Other than feeling completely disgusted by being talked about like that, it suddenly felt like she was thrown into a throwback to how she felt in school. Maybe they never vocalized their sexual angst toward Hermoine, but she experienced the treatment of being not worthy regularly. I wanted to convey that she realized that maybe Ron and other naysayers were might be right... yep! More soon._**


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione was waiting at the station with Ginny, Harry and their kids for Teddy. So many things had happened that it would be nice to see him. Nice to be reminded that she was still the hero he thought she was to him. Missing Teddy had been worse than she ever thought it could be, but that wasn't everything was it? She told herself it was indeed.

The train hadn't arrived, and Ginny exhaled. "How are you feeling? Your medicine causing any side effects?" she asked, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing out of the ordinary that the doctors told me about. These hot flashes in a snowstorm are about near killing me," Hermione grumbled and fanned her face.

"You are going back when Teddy goes to school again?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded.

"I will find out in the next week if the sample took. They had to treat it carefully due to the time," Hermione murmured, and the train whistled in the distance.

Hermione didn't see the couple standing next to her after a moment. A voice cleared, and she glanced over to see Marcus and Daphne. He smiled at her and Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear before turning to them.

"Hello Hermione," Marcus said, and she smiled.

"Hello, Marcus, Daphne. How is everything?" she asked gently.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty good. We have been helping Astoria with the Weasleys and her pregnancy. How was your New York trip?" he replied.

"Eventful. New Yorkers are very odd people," she murmured and fanned her face again.

The man smiled and touched her shoulder. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself. You are too smart to waste away, Granger."

"You really are wickedly brilliant, Hermione," Daphne agreed with a single nod.

Hermione smiled and wiped her brow with her jacket. "Well, I am glad I have fans. Regulus was impressed with me and plans to make better use of me now that we have returned."

Daphne leaned closer as the train approached. "Are you sweating? It is freezing," the blond remarked.

"Just hormones," Hermione murmured, and the train whistled.

Marcus thinned his lips. "Hermione, what do you mean better use of you?" he asked cautiously.

The woman shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. "I don't even know. He told me that on the flight home."

They ended their conversation as the kids started piling off the train. Hermione glanced around and saw the faded teal-haired child follow two blond girls off the train. She jumped up and waved excitedly as he tugged his trunk toward her.

"Mum!" he shouted and closed the gap, releasing his truck so he could jump into her arms.

Hermione started to cry as she held him tightly. "My Teddy Bear, I missed you too much!"

He squeezed her and kissed her cheek. "Mum, you are so pretty. I forgot how beautiful you are," he sighed as he touched her cheek. "How was America? Did you see the biggest apple?"

Hermione laughed then kissed his cheek. "The city is called the Big Apple, and I did. I saw the city and got to see Lady Liberty. I even got to see a show on Broadway." She told him, and he giggled.

"Wow, that sounds so fun! Are we going to go there sometime?" he inquired with big eyes.

"Maybe on a future holiday. I have so much to tell you," she whispered and pressed her cheek against his. "I missed you so much my bones hurt."

"I missed you so much my heart did," Teddy replied, and they embraced tighter.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Harry boomed, and the boy gasp.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed and pulled away from Hermione just to jump into Harry's arms.

"Hi, Teddy!" James said while waving.

"Teddy hi!" Albus repeated and jostled in Ginny's arms.

"Bye, Teddy, see you at our party!" Anna declared waving.

"Bye, see you around Christmas," Penny voiced as she joined her sister.

"Goodbye, Flint twins! See you later!" Teddy responded with a big wave.

Marcus and Daphne nodded at Hermione. "We will give you a call soon," he told her and took his girls' trucks with them as they walked away.

Hermione leaned down to grab his handle, but Ginny scoffed. "No, no, girl. You take your son, and Harry will take care of that. You are banned from heavy lifting for the next year of your life."

She groaned as Harry put Teddy down. "I am not any different than I was before."

Teddy walked up to her and took her hand. "Are we going to go to Uncle Harry's?" he asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, we are going to have dinner."

"Wicked! Can we invite Aunt Cissa and Draco too?" Teddy inquired with a grin.

"Not tonight, love. You will see them soon," Hermione sighed with a polite smile.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You put out that cigar now!" Narcissa shouted as she entered the pool room.

Draco groaned as he puffed on it a few times before putting it into his water glass. The gentlemen with him all were heard mimicking him and putting their very own out with audible hisses. They were in the spa and enjoying the evening. They could listen to the whistling of the storm outside but paid it no mind.

Narcissa was coming in to water her plants. Also known as keeping her son in line. Draco hated her overbearing attitude as of late for whatever reason. It was disruptive to his self-indulging. He stretched his elbows out to the ridge of the spa and sighed with a bright smile.

"Malfoy, I met this blond American at Nott's club and told her you were the man to see if she wanted a good time in the upper class," Zabini snickered, and Draco snorted.

"What are you pimping me out again, Blaise?" Draco retorted, and he heard his mother grumbling in the corner behind them. "As long as she is pretty with long legs and a pert set."

"He was better off with her," she breathed, and Draco tilted his head back.

"Yeah, well, she didn't want me, mother, don't forget that." He spat and reached for his ale.

He knew Marcus was exceptionally quiet because Fred was with them tonight. "You are doing a swell job at proving her right," the Weasley muttered, and Draco snapped his face toward the man.

"What do you want me to say? She is and always will believe that I cannot be redeemed. It's all wonderful, I don't mind this life either," He said holding up his ale.

"Okay, sure, keep telling yourself, mate," Fred grumbled.

Marcus sighed. "I saw her yesterday when she picked up Teddy. She looks good since New York."

"I am sure she does. My cousin probably introduced his new pet to her new life," Draco growled and tossed his hand in the air.

Narcissa's heels were heard nearby, and Draco felt a hand swipe his head in a smack. "Don't be foolish! Clean your arse up now, or I will go get Ramsey to pull you out of the spa for me," she hissed, and he heard her walk away in a swift stride. "Boys! Out of the pool room now! I need it cleaned before tomorrow; I have company," she snapped, and the door sounded.

"I have to admit, your mother is scary when she is angry," Blaise murmured, then splashing was heard, and the water shifted.

"Well, should probably do what she says. My mum is much like that as well," Fred declared.

Draco shifted and moved to climb out by a hand went to his shoulder. "Come on, mate, let me help you," Marcus said, and Draco grabbed his hand.

"This is ridiculous, you know? She expects me to cry and croon for someone who left me for a half-sound reason at best. I am not going to beg her to take me back when she clearly didn't want me in the first place," Draco hissed as he was hoisted from the water.

"Had a bit too much to drink?" Fred asked cautiously.

Draco growled and found his way to the bench. "No, this is me, goddamnit! I am allowed to be angry with her!" he spat as he found his cane across the stone.

"Hermione did say the things that were said to her, Malfoy. It sounded to me that she was just hurt that you wouldn't fight for her. You let it happen," Fred muttered.

"Zabini, you tell that blond she should come over tomorrow. I have a feeling my mother's guests would appreciate to see me in my element," Draco purred and reached for his towel. "Yes, that might be nice. Tell her to bring something- skimpy," he finished while wiping his face.

"He doesn't even hear anyone when he is like this, don't bother, Fred," Marcus growled. "He is well on his way to being his father at this rate. I am done for the evening; it was soured." Flint finished, and footfalls were heard crossing the room.

"Go on then. Don't forget to tell your wife about tomorrow," Draco snarled before the door slammed. "I don't need him to father me."

"Draco, mate, maybe you should get some rest," Blaise offered.

The Malfoy grew angry at yet another person telling him how to live his fucking life. "Go on, you too. Get the fuck out of here. Don't forget to send that blond my way tomorrow. I mean it Zabini," he snapped and started his trek across the room.

A hand landed on his shoulder after a moment. "Malfoy, you need to sober up some. It will only make the morning worse," Fred sighed, and the hand patted his shoulder. "Good night and try to sleep well."

The whole room grew quiet after the nearby sound of the door. Everyone left him. Waving the idea off, he grunted a sound of discontent and wrenched open the door. It wasn't hard to find; he was going to the library. When he was finally there, he sorted out his direction and found the large bottle waiting. There would be no need for a glass; he would have the whole thing.

It swayed in his hand as he marched up to his wing. A pang of sadness held him at his door for a fraction of a second. Fixing his grip, he twisted the knob and went inside. It was only in there that he could face it. He coveted the memories like a sacrilegious ritual. Sipping the bottle, he wriggled from his trunks throwing his cane and the wet suit on the ground. The last thing he would remember is a soft sound.

 _"That's if I ever want to again. Maybe once is enough."_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

A woman sat at the window in a small flat and looked out at the snow. Hermione had decorated the tree with Teddy that night and silently mused on things. It would be the last Christmas it would be just them. It would be the last time they would have only presents to each other under the tree. The final winter where she would worry for his loneliness on returning. She wouldn't fate him for the emptiness she had as an only child.

The snow was coming down in soft flakes now, and she smiled. Hermione loved it when it looked like feathers in the small breeze. The hour was later than she should be up, but she felt restless. Calm but all the same like her skin was ready for a moment's notice to start an adventure.

Was this contentment? Hermione would like to think so; but not in a way she felt at first. She was happy when Harry cried and begged her to do it, just for the honor that was Sirius. It even struck her as sweet when Regulus offered them a reasonable home for them to start the journey of a lifetime.

There was a piece missing; she would deny even to herself. She was so ready to lay it all aside for him. How could she have been so blinded by his changes? Can a man change his nature from an accident? Would he do that for her? No, that pain needed to remain in the box she put it in a month ago. When she saw him tonguing that disgusting woman. Yes, the pain was safer on the shelf than it was to miss someone she could never have.

The flakes drifted, and she pressed her hand to the cold glass. Cold. It was there that she saw him smirking back at her. Laughing at her ignorance once again. People don't change, only their ways to hurt you. She was relieved she didn't make it to him that day before he enveloped that other woman. She would have admitted to her mistake, but he saved her from it. He kept her from her own misery.

Hermione finally decided to climb into bed after she let loose a yawn. It was going to be a long day, but she would endure. After all, nothing had truly changed.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco was idly tapping his cane on the edge of the sofa as he hung his head off the bottom. His knees were tucked over the top, and he was humming to himself. He didn't mind the thumping that played in a decent beat to the song. The music in his head was causing him mayhem as it was. He heard footsteps and then a knock, before the door creaked open.

"Son, we are having a guest for the night," Narcissa snapped.

Draco stopped and arched his eyebrows. "A guest or a friend?"

"Family. Now at least ask Ramsey to clean that gruesome fur off your face," Narcissa growled and the door shut.

He knew she had every right to be frustrated with him. Draco hasn't been very kind to her lately, and he wasn't exactly confident how to fix it. It all was circling the fucking drain, and no amount of guilt would change that. He was worse than his father; everyone he loved he has hurt.

He moved his cane so it thudded in front of him on the floor and he tapped it, listening to it hiss against the carpet. It was a grounding sound that helped him square down the song replaying in his mind. He was mumbling along to the song until he remembered the last bit of lyrics.

"I cannot blame this on my father

He did the best he could for me

And it's been awhile since I could hold my head up high

And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry…"

He finished and paused his cane as he heard footsteps outside the door. "Draco, can we speak?" Hermione's voice asked carefully as she entered the room.

Draco fumbled and nearly toppled himself off the couch at the abruptness of her appearance. "Yes- well- what is it, Granger?" he hummed as he righted himself on the sofa.

She shifted, and he could hear a shyness he wasn't used hearing. "Draco, can you please do me a favor? Teddy is spending the night, and I want you to," she paused and exhaled. "Please don't hurt his feelings, alright? He idolizes you," she admitted.

"Oh, yes, of course, Granger. I love that kid," he said and rubbed his face.

"I appreciate it. He is the most important person in my life," She told him, and the sound of her rubbing fabric was audible.

"I know. Anything else?" Draco asked, hoping that his eagerness was in his voice.

"Your mother mentioned your facial hair and her horrible dislike for it. Well, I could help you with it," she murmured.

He frowned deeply. "What?"

"She asked me to see if I would offer considering you are not a fan of another man doing it," she declared and shifted again.

"Why are you doing this?" he inquired tapping his tool on the floor.

"I want to make this easier. It is clear my son loves you both deeply. If I do end up going through with my next adventure, your mother is going to be relentless. Shall we at least be cordial?" her voice was nervous, and he bit his lower lip.

"Okay," he said quietly.

Her breath was let out with relief clear on the air. "Okay, good. That is good."

Draco stood up, and they made their way from the room. He could hear his mother doting on the child down the hallway as they approached the staircase. It was sweet and light on the air as the boy was going on about Christmas. Hermione was silent aside from her footfalls as she fell into step behind him.

He wasn't sure what to say to her. He hated himself so much lately that her instant change in attitude was alarming. They went inside his wing, and he heard Hermione hesitate a moment. Draco twitched his lips and hemmed as he found his way into his bathroom. "I assume you aren't going to kill me, correct?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy. Your mother would be upset I ruined the bathroom rugs," she retorted as she followed.

The sound of the light switch triggered and he tapped his cane. "Where do you need me then?"

"Toilet, I have decent light," she muttered and shuffled through the drawers.

The Malfoy put down the seat and huffed as he pulled off his shirt. He sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him. The woman was running the sink before too long, and he listened to her shifting. There was a discomfort in the air, and he wished he could see her face. He didn't know what to say.

"How was New York?" he finally settled on.

"It was good. I will hear back from the specialist this week if my egg took," she declared and approached him. "You want me to rid it all or make it look less mangy?"

"I can't see it, so do what you think looks best," he mused.

She hummed in contemplation before speaking. "I am just going to give you a fresh start." He heard a bowl and something wooden or bristled. "It might be a bit cold," Hermione warned.

It was a pause of time, and he grew concerned. "Granger?"

"Oh- I am sorry," she simpered and he felt the brush and thick liquid cover his cheek.

"Were you admiring me?" he teased, and her hand staggered.

"No- I mean- I didn't," she stuttered then cleared her throat. "I just didn't remember," she sighed.

The sting in her voice made him cringe at her touch again as she finished her task. Hermione stayed silent still as the small chime of the bowl being set down and her pacing before her body heat was felt close to him. "Head back," she whispered.

He listened to her and felt the blade touch his skin. The woman was careful, and he felt the perfect amount of firmness to it as she swept it slowly over his skin. "Are you scared?" he asked after a long wait.

"To cut your face? No," she snorted, and he heard the shift of fabric against the blade.

"No, to have a baby," he said.

She made another pass with the razor before answering. "A little. I am alone but not entirely. I have Teddy and Regulus said he would be there if I needed anything. Harry and Ginny are team 'Baby Black,' so, it will be alright."

"What you said to me before. You were right," Draco sighed, and her fingers touched his freshly shaved skin.

"Likely," she responded.

"I was and have been a horrible person. I don't know anything else," He admitted, and she ran the blade under his neck.

"That is a lie, you know," she murmured.

His brow pinched together. "What do you mean?" he asked lowly.

"You weren't terrible to me when we were together. You just didn't own up to your behavior before we ever got together," Hermione said gently, and her hand turned his head.

"How do you admit to being such a disgusting person? How does it not ruin anything good about you?" he inquired as the blade ran on his other cheek.

She snorted. "It isn't about where you have been; it is about where you are going. The past can only be just that if you let it go. You really think I would have attempted to be with you if I didn't try?" She asked him, and he sighed heavily.

"I am spineless," he replied.

"Sometimes," she agreed with a sound. "Hold on, let me get under your nose."

He could see her in his mind. Her quizzical but focused expression as she ran the razor near his lips. Hermione's deep amber eyes as she watched the shaving cream disappear and his pale skin appear underneath. Draco liked those things about her, even if he couldn't see her.

"You didn't defend me," she breathed.

The blade left his skin, and he exhaled. "I know. I didn't know where we stood. I froze knowing that if I exploded you would see that ugly side of me and leave me anyway. I have this twisted side that wanted to beat Antonin to a bloody pulp. That disgusting side that wanted to stick a knife in Yait's hand. That dark side that wanted to shove a fork in Malcolm's eye socket… I could have easily and not lost sleep over it."

He felt the wet cloth run against his face. "Regulus told me that Antonin was convicted, but he is out now. He must have had some good lawyers because he didn't get any time. However, I am sure the fines and losing his spot on the board was justice enough." She declared, and Draco hemmed.

"I am glad he got something. He deserved far worse," Draco replied, and her fingers touched his clean skin.

"I hated you since the wedding," she confessed and exhaled. "You brought that horrible woman who laughed and jeered at me. I was going to tell you I made a mistake and I wanted to start over. She told me I was pathetic on my way to the bathroom and I knew I couldn't stay and watch."

His hand reached up to her face, and he felt the dampness of a tear trail. "I am so sorry that I keep hurting you. I just wanted your happiness, and by being selfish, I caused you pain. If I would have known that it would have happened like that, I would have never even thought I deserved you."

She pressed his hand harder against her face, and he felt more silent tears run around his hand. "You do, Draco, that's what makes me so upset. If you would just let me in and be yourself with me, it would be different. You would see how important you are to me."

He swallowed hard and bit his lip. "Hermione, if you knew the person I am you wouldn't say that. I am this dark gnarled person. I have this shadow that rises and swells it can devour me at times. Maybe there is something truly wrong with me."

"Don't you understand?" she questioned and moved her hand from his, but he soon felt the chilled touched of her fingers on his chest. "You have so much more than you credit yourself. If you just believe in yourself, you would be able to see that."

"Do you have to leave tonight?" he breathed, and she sighed.

"I do. Charlie is waiting to drive me home. He promised to help me pack up some of my flat for me. I am going to move in January if all goes according to plan."

Draco frowned and tilted his head. "Where are you moving to?"

Her fingers tensed slightly against his skin. "I am going to move into a nice house closer to Harry and Ginny so I can get some help with the baby. The specialist told me that as long as the embryo takes and I keep on my diet and prep hormones it should work well," she explained and he nodded.

"Good, I am glad as long as you feel comfortable," he told her.

He felt her move through her arm, and her lips touched his. "You have no idea how much I miss you," she whispered when they parted.

"I miss you too," he paused and touched her lips politely once more. "But, I have so much to make up to you if I could ever be worthy enough for your forgiveness," Draco's voice was gentle as he touched her shoulder.

"Then I suppose you should start," Hermione declared and took his hand in hers. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger. My parents left for Australia when I graduated from Hogwarts. I still sneak into my son's room to watch him sleep and watch romantic films by myself so that I can cry freely."

He shook her hand. "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. I was a spoiled, entitled snot until my father died and I lost my sight. After that, I felt like the world wronged me until I met someone who made me see how wrong I really was. I still hug a pillow before I go to sleep and I enjoy the smell of rain." He finished, and she laughed lightly.

"It was lovely to meet you, Draco. I will see you tomorrow afternoon?" she questioned.

Draco nodded and released her hand. "I look forward to it, Granger." He murmured, and she left him in the bathroom.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Draco had excused his mother so he could spend time with the boy. Ramsey had lit them a fire and taken down some of the figures for the child to play with on the rug. Draco wasn't sure if the boy was happy with his blind friend for the night, but he was trying to make a decent impression. It was the first time Teddy wanted to spend time with him aside from in the pool or reading a book to the incapable man. Draco was laying on the ground and making full effort to follow the child's story.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail and they are the meanest. It has a spine that is super sharp down its back. Feel it?" Teddy asked and pushed the figure to Draco.

"I do feel it. It is very spiky," he murmured and smirked. "It doesn't even bother you that I can't see?"

"Nope, it just means I need to tell you what I see. My mum told me all about it. She always says that just because you can't see doesn't mean you don't like to know things. She said your ears are your eyes."

Draco reached over and patted the child's shoulder. "You are such a good boy." He muttered and squeezed it lightly.

Teddy made a sound and tapped Draco's arm. "Hey, Draco. Does my mom want to be your girlfriend again?"

The man frowned deeply. "How do you know she ever was?" he inquired.

Teddy moved a few more figures because Draco could feel them scooting on the ground. "Well, Aunt Ginny and mum were talking about it when we were watching a film. Mum said that when she was your girlfriend she was happy and then you made her sad. Why?" Teddy declared.

Draco huffed and rubbed his face. "Sometimes boy don't mean to hurt girls that they like. I was not a nice boy before your mummy came to work with me. I used to be really mean actually. The meanest person your mummy ever knew. She made me nicer, but I didn't know how much she liked me too." He explained as simplistic as he could to an eight-year-old.

Teddy made a sound of thought. "Okay, but if she does become your girlfriend again, will we move here?"

What was Draco supposed to say to that? "Maybe if your mum wants to eventually we can talk about it then. This talk stays between us boys, alright? Your mum would be upset if she knew we are talking about her." He said and Teddy laughed.

"You are right. I like you Draco. I hope you do better," Teddy replied.

"You just like my big house with the toys I have left over from when I was a kid," Draco snickered while making a stupid face with his tongue out. Teddy giggled wickedly, and suddenly Draco's back had the body weight of him. "Ow! Kid, you weigh like three potato sacks."

The boy's arms went around his shoulders and he hugged the man. "Well, mum says I am going to be strong like my dad."

"I suppose we need to start doing push ups together," Draco chuckled and did two push ups before the child tumbled off in a giggle fit.

"Can we go play in the snow tomorrow?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, we just need to make sure your Aunt Cissa doesn't mind watching just in case," Draco responded while flopping on the floor.

"Okay," Teddy sighed and let loose a yawn.

"Alright, boy. Time for some sleep. Aunt Cissa is gonna come wake you up early for breakfast. Head on down to your room."

Teddy's feet sounded on the rug. "Draco, can I take the werewolf figure with me? It reminds me of my dad's picture in my bedroom. He was wearing a wolf shirt." He sounded unsure as he asked.

"Of course, in fact, you can take whatever toys you want, alright? They are now yours when you stay here." Draco told him and the boy clapped.

"Thanks! You are the best!" Teddy exclaimed and padded over.

"Good night, Teddy. Sleep well," the man murmured.

"Night, Draco. Thanks for listening," the child said and the door sounded.

Draco smiled and reached for his cane. He pushed the toys away from walking area before standing up. There was something that happened… he actually could see himself spending evenings hanging out with that kid... maybe his mum too. Yes, that was indeed _the_ dream.


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione was furious! She had her arms folded as Charlie drove his truck. "I just don't understand it? You're going to raise some dead guy's baby? Have thought about that at all?" he snapped.

"Of course I have! I talked with Harry and Ginny. Regulus has all the paperwork together for me. It is going to be just fine," she spat and rubbed her damp brow.

"Sweets, I can understand you wanting to have a baby. I can even get that poppin' an egg in the cooker with some spice is better than a one-night stand. Darlin', you are taking on too much yourself. At least a living man would have the choice to step up and help you. Sirius Black is fucking dead. Like dead dead. On top of that, he was the worse example. A drinker. A smoker. A big deviant." Charlie finished and tapped his hand on the steering wheel.

Hermione glared at him. "I don't care. I am doing this Charlie. See this is why I haven't told your family anything and don't plan to until it's already done. I am having his baby. If this is the only shot that he will have a child, I am taking it." Hermione retorted sharply.

"Sweetheart, you aren't looking at the big picture. Who is going to want to be with a single mother with two kids? One is hard enough to handle as it is. I worry that you aren't following the natural way of things. Find a man, fall in love and then have his babies." His voice was soft as they pulled up the driveway.

"Go drop those off for me, would you? I suddenly have no desire to be in this truck with you," she growled as she was unbuckling.

"Hermione, if you are angry you know I am right," he responded and she sounded in annoyance.

"Just go, Charlie. I will figure out how to get to town later," she spat and climbed out of the truck.

The Weasley pulled out of the driveway and Hermione walked up to the entrance. She was still seething as she walked into the Malfoy's and glanced around.

"Master Malfoy and Lady Malfoy have young Master Lupin out in the garden," Ramsey declared as he was coming down the stairs.

"Thank you, Ramsey. It is nice to see you," Hermione declared, and the man's lips twitched.

"It is most pleasant to see you, Miss Granger," he told her.

Hermione walked through the hallway and zipped up her coat as she went toward the back door. When she went outside the sight was hilarity. Draco was stumbling around in the snow and listening for the boy who was hiding and throwing snowballs ever so often. The man would bend down and make a snowball, attempt to hear for the boy and toss it in that direction.

Narcissa was standing on the porch, watching the scene. "Good afternoon," Hermione softly spoke as she walked out.

The Malfoy matron glanced back and beamed. "Aren't they the sweetest?" she mused as Hermione stood next to her.

"They are. It is nice that Teddy had a good time," the young woman sighed.

Narcissa glanced over at her and her brow knitted. "You seem upset, is everything alright?"

"Just a petty argument. Supposedly I am setting myself up for loneliness by having a child by a dead man," Hermione huffed, shaking her head. "I don't understand how that could be such a wrong thing."

Narcissa wrapped one of her arms around the young woman. "Well, some don't understand what you would do for those you love. Do you know why Sirius Black never wanted to be a father?"

Hermione shook her head. "Only that he felt he would screw up the child."

"That is one of the reasons I am sure. However, a bit of insight on my late cousin's past might help. Sirius was a strong-willed boy. We grew up not far from each other, and occasionally I would see the boy at parties. However, his mother had an ill temper for him. As if she could see the sweetness in his heart, and wanted to break him in like a horse. Regulus told me that she would beat them if they didn't act like noble gentlemen. Belts, switches, riding crops… you name it the woman was delighted to apply it." Narcissa paused and breathed heavily.

"It wasn't until she tried to force him into a contract with my sister, Bellatrix, that you could see the extent of the woman's madness. Bella had commented how fun it would be to twist him into her own personal plaything one evening and it gives me shivers just thinking about it. She was deranged. Walburga was overjoyed to think of such a match, but Sirius took a stand. He packed up a small bag in the middle of the night, snuck off to Regulus's room and bid him farewell before disappearing like smoke. He covered his tracks and did so well. It wasn't until his parents died that he even surfaced enough for Regulus to know what happened to him. He silently kept tabs on his brother and found ways to get him money without Sirius knowing it was from him. Regulus loved his brother," Narcissa finished and exhaled.

"Poor Sirius," Hermione sighed.

"Regulus knew he would have been in the same situation if he did not heed his parents and follow the lines of loyalty. He was extremely loyal to his brother as a child; nearly idolized him. However, Walburga had to have her favorite son and the other would be left for ruins. It was as if Sirius acted out to protect Regulus. Took the beatings so he didn't have to do so. Dealt with her shipping him off to other nobility likely for disturbing reasons I bare not think about. Sirius was the sacrifice. Regulus has never forgotten that." Narcissa murmured then cleared her throat from the emotional build up.

Hermione covered her face with her gloved hands and cried. "Poor Sirius. He never let his heart and love break from all of that abuse," she sobbed lightly.

"Which is why Regulus wanted you to do this. You loved him as he was. Tender and loving under all those shields he must have built over the years. He must have been an outstanding godfather to Harry, because you wouldn't have agreed if he wasn't."

"He was and he always made me feel like I belonged," Hermione sighed and glanced out at the boys out in the snow. "Him and Remus were always there for me and Harry. My parents worked hard to build themselves from nothing, but I was so alone. They made me feel apart of something special."

Narcissa kissed the young woman's temple. "You are special, Hermione."

"Mum! Oh, mum, I had the best time!" Teddy shouted as he ran up the stairs.

She bent down in time to catch him in her arms. "I am so glad. I guess I should call your Uncle Charlie and apologize so we can get home." Hermione sighed, causing Teddy to pull away.

"What happened to Uncle Charlie?"

Hermione thinned her lips before sighing. "I got mad at him and told him to leave," she admitted and Teddy scoffed.

"Mum, did he need a time out?" he asked her as he pulled away from their embrace.

"Something like that. Let's go in and have some tea and we will talk about it, alright? It is probably best for me to tell you now because I don't think your Uncle Charlie is going to keep that a secret."

"Hey, Granger, mind helping me up these icy stairs?" Draco called out.

Hermione erected herself from her bent pose and walked down to him. She wrapped her arm around his and helped him up the stairs slowly. When they were on the landing, Draco hemmed. "Kid, you want to go get the toys you took to your room to show your mum?"

"Okay, Draco," Teddy declared with a nod and skipped off toward the house.

Hermione watched him disappear inside before Draco spoke again. "Listen, Granger, I know you are nervous to tell him, but he is going to be happy. He won't care how you are doing it or why, he will just love it. I am sure if the technology was like this when I was a kid, my mom would have done this herself as well," Draco said as they walked toward the house. "Just don't be so hard on yourself. Charles is a fucking moron if he doesn't understand this will bring you happiness."

She sighed and opened up the door. "He is right. This would limit my chances of finding a partner willing to accept a mother of two children, one of which would be a baby from a dead man." She admitted and Draco snorted.

"Okay, and? It isn't like you are doing this because of boredom or self-realization. You are doing this because this unborn child, this idea, needs you. That is reason enough as it is to do it. Give yourself a bit of credit, Granger. You tend to always do the right thing, other people just get in your way."

Hermione led him over to the table and helped him sit down in front of where he left his cane. Narcissa sat down next to him as Teddy reappeared in the room. He was carrying several different figures and set them on the table. "See, mum, Draco let me have them when I come over," he announced and Hermione sat next to the boy who was organizing them.

Narcissa cleared her throat, "Ramsey, can we get some tea and hot cocoa for Edward?" she asked and the man soon appeared from the kitchen. He was holding a tray and set down the different cups with the tray in the center of the table. "Ah, always a mind reader, Ramsey, thank you," Narcissa declared as he finished handing out the cups.

"Of course, my Lady, anything else?" Ramsey murmured with a bow.

"No, we shall be fine, thank you," the Malfoy matron responded and the butler disappeared.

Hermione frowned. "How does he know when to find us?" she asked in curiosity.

Draco chuckled and sighed. "Well, around the time I lost my sight, my mother put cameras around the house for security. The only places that cameras aren't are my wing and my mother's… well and the bathrooms and bedrooms."

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, had I known he was watching so much…" she gulped.

"Oh, don't worry about Ramsey. He has been with the family for years. We paid for his son to go to Hogwarts and that's why he takes Sundays off every week. He goes and visits his grandchildren and his son's extended family. Poor gentleman lost his wife before working for us. By then he was living with his parents in efforts to take care of them and his son. When we hired him, Lucius grew snitty with me for paying for Michael's schooling, but the boy was brilliant. Hence why he was an Aquila, I believe. He is a doctor now."

She gasped and shook her head. "That is Michael Corner's father? I had no clue!" she exclaimed and Draco laughed.

"Jesus, Granger, you act like this isn't a small world. There is a reason I never pranked the Aquilas, hadn't you noticed that? Michael and I may not have seen eye to eye, but we respected each other. I saw him from time to time on summer holidays. He would come over and spend the day, much to my father's disapproval. He was also the one to treat me after my accident. Of course, then he was just in residency."

Hermione laughed in shock. "Wow, that is absolute madness. I had no idea," she said with a head shake.

"Look, mum, I have a big black dog and a wolf like my dad and Uncle Sirius's favorites," Teddy declared, trying desperately to get her attention again.

That brought Hermione back to the task at hand and she exhaled before sipping her tea. "Teddy, I want to talk to you about something important." She mumbled and Draco cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should give them privacy, mother?" Draco inquired.

"No, it is quite alright, I think this will be good since it really is a family matter," Hermione said, but it was the discomfort in her voice that made Draco stay put and sip his cup.

Hermione was beyond nervous. "Okay, mum. What's wrong?" Teddy responded after sipping his hot chocolate.

"Well, your Uncle Regulus asked me to do something special. You remember all the stories of Uncle Sirius that Uncle Harry tells you about all the time?" Hermione inquired and the boy nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Uncle Sirius was the best, Uncle Harry told me so himself," Teddy remarked and held up the large dog. "He had a dog named Snuffles that he got from the pound. Uncle Harry says he ran away when Uncle Sirius went to Heaven."

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded. "He did. Well, I was asked to try and have him a baby through special science tools. They put a bit of him and a bit of me together to make a baby. I just got a call today and it worked, so when I go back to New York, I am going to come home and grow Uncle Sirius's baby in my belly. Do you understand?"

Teddy scowled deeply and crossed his legs as he stared at her. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Well, yes. He is going to be your baby brother," she replied, and Teddy tilted his head.

"And he will have his own room? And I will be able to read him stories?" The boy asked before sipping his cup again.

Hermione would have found this hilarious that he looked so focused on the conversation if they weren't talking about life changing experiences. "Yes. That is why Uncle Charlie is helping us move after Christmas break. By the time you come back for spring holiday, we will live down the street from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." She told him and ran her fingers on the table. "This doesn't mean I love you any less, Teddy."

"Oh, I know mum. You are going to have me a brother then?" He asked calmly and she nodded.

"Yes, I am going to have you a baby brother. You don't mind?"

Teddy grinned widely. "Nope!" he exclaimed, setting down his cup. "I love you so much. Thank you for being the best mum ever. I wrote to Santa and asked him for a brother and he must have told you!" He shouted and hugged her tightly.

Hermione let her threatening tears fall and she kissed his hair. "How did I get so lucky, Teddy. I am going to have you to help me with your brother. I love you so much," she sighed and he giggled in her embrace.

"Mum, you are amazing. Thank you," he replied and pulled away. "Did you name him? Can I help?"

Hermione exhaled with a smile. "I had decided on doing something very traditional, your Uncle Regulus begged me to do. I determined Rigel would be a good name. It is the star they used to navigate on sail boats, did you know that?" she asked and Teddy made a face.

"Ree-gal?" he pronounced with a frown.

"Rye-jel, lovely," she corrected, and he sighed.

"Well, okay, but I am not calling him that," he retorted with a look of skepticism.

"Tell you what. We will talk more about it when it comes closer, okay?"

Teddy gave her a hallmark Remus expression; it was a chiding of her disregard to his persistence. "Mum, you can't call my brother Rigel. That is a silly name." he muttered and she groaned.

"Oh, my son, you are too much. How about you go on up and get changed and we will figure out how we are getting home soon," she responded and he sighed.

"Okay," he pulled away and started his journey toward the staircase. "I am gonna be a big brother. Wait til I tell James!" he declared and she watched him disappear from the hallway.

"Well, that went extraordinarily well," Narcissa said as she lounged in her chair.

Draco chuckled and rubbed his face. "Well, I suppose now that you told him there is no backing out."

"No, not at all. That boy is going to be obsessed, but if I didn't tell him now, he might have been upset." Hermione sighed with a nod. "Yes, it will be fine. Now that he is happy with the choice, I don't think anyone else will outwardly disapprove."

"Hermione, you are always welcome to stay with us," Narcissa declared with pursed lips.

"I know and thank you for the offer. I just think it would be best if I don't. Regulus agrees with me," the young woman replied, causing Draco to cringe.

The young woman pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. As much as she didn't want to start another fight with the rough Weasley, she knew she had to get home.

"Why don't you come over for Christmas Eve. We are throwing a small party," Draco offered, making Hermione snap her vision back to him.

"Well, I don't know. I usually go to the Weasleys' for Christmas," she murmured, shifting her posture.

"It will be fun lots of fun. You can enjoy watching my cousin get sloshed and sing old English tunes while playing the piano. We usually have an array of entertainment and play Christmas films in the theatre for the children." Draco said as his hand went to the back of his neck and his cheeks were lit with color.

Hermione sighed and chewed her lip. "Alright, but I cannot stay. I have to be at the Weasleys' house early in the morning." She caved and Narcissa clapped.

"Very good! I will make sure to have Edward's gifts under the tree for him then. I do love a good Christmas party. I am going to make sure he is alright," she declared, but in the way she squeezed her son's shoulder, there was more to her exit.

The young woman listened to her footsteps down the hallway before Draco spoke. "I think what you're doing is very courageous," he muttered as he tapped the table with his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired, her voice was shaky.

"Well, it takes plenty to raise a child that isn't your own. However, I think it takes more to raise a child of someone you loved without the intention of them being there. You are doing that twice over and I cannot help but be in awe of you. It makes me feel like you are probably the greatest woman I have ever met." He declared and chewed his bottom lip.

Hermione couldn't help the swell of emotion that tightened her chest. "Thank you. That is the grandest compliment I have ever heard," she whispered, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Even if we never find our way back, Hermione, I will always be here when you need me. Alright? You are doing something no one else would for my family and you aren't expecting anyone to fall to their knees for you. That is the difference between someone who is normal and someone who is transcendent." Draco announced and reached for his cane.

Her hand reached out and she squeezed his arm tenderly. "Draco, you are a better man than you think," she told him and he turned to her.

There was a moment of tension that was building. The same emotional swivel that took them the first time. It made her cheeks bloom with heat and her heart pound in her chest. His hand rose to her cheek and Hermione's breath hitched in her lungs. It would have continued had the ringing of her phone pop the bubble of passion building.

"I have to take this," she sighed and he pulled away from her. "Charles," she said into the phone when it connected.

"Sweets, are you ready? I am sorry I upset you. Ginny would stab me with a steak knife if she thought I ditched you at the Malfoys." Charlie announced into the phone.

"Yes, we are ready, I am sorry that I was abrupt. Let's not talk about how you feel in front of Teddy, I just told him," she replied and Charlie groaned through the phone.

"So, it's official then? You aren't going to think more about it before you do this?"

"No, Charles, I have thought about it for months. I want to do this and I need you to support me as a friend and family," she retorted.

"Okay, I will do what you need me to do then. The house is nice, you guys are going to be unbelievably happy," Charlie's voice sounded gentle and Hermione smiled.

"I know. It will be a nice start," Hermione spoke with relief.

"Alright, I will be there in twenty. Maybe we can go get some grub, I am sure Teddy will be hungry."

"Thank you, see you soon," Hermione said and hung up.

Draco shifted his head. "Did he change his mind about being a father?" he asked, but Hermione could hear a twinge of jealousy.

"No, he is just helping as family now. That part of our relationship ended when he left me because of my son. I don't want someone in my life who can't be a father to him or my future children," she sighed and folded her legs.

"Well, it is truly his loss."

"Yes, well, it was bound to happen. I knew you couldn't change the direction of the river's flow a long time ago," she exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Hermione, does it factor in that I cannot have children of my own? Is that something you cannot live with?" he questioned, his voice was twisted with bitterness.

The woman laughed and puffed. "No, Draco, it never has nor ever would. That is just as criminal as someone denying love for someone based on color or country origin. That isn't me and you know that."

"Would you be opposed to coming and spending the day next weekend? I know that you will not come during the work week, despite how easy it would be. Teddy could spend the day here with my mother and you wouldn't have to drive on the icy roads back and forth." He mumbled, rolling his cane between his fingers.

"How about we will see how the weather holds? We are expecting a blizzard by Wednesday," she declared, and he exhaled.

"I would feel better if you didn't drive during a snowstorm," he replied.

"Tuesday night then. I will come with Teddy and if the blizzard happens at least, we can get some work done here. But I am not staying with you, Draco. No tricks. No pranks. No guilt. Or I am taking my son and we are leaving, understood?"

"Crystal clear, Granger," he said with a smile.

"Good. If I hear one word about me sleeping with you or shagging you, I am never coming back. Your mother will have to come pick up my son to see him and he will not spend the night again. I don't want this to be like last time. I need to have room to trust you again," she finished, and he exhaled.

"That is more than I could ever deserve," he responded with a bob of his head.

"Alright, now I have a few minutes until Charlie will be here and I have to wrangle my son. I will see you tomorrow morning," she said and stood up. "Do try to be ready on time." She walked toward the hallway and he cleared his throat.

"Good night, Granger. See you tomorrow," he called after her.

"Good night, Draco."


	32. Chapter 32

Tuesday came quick enough for Hermione as she swiftly packed up her desk. The storm was moving quicker than anticipated and going to hit at any time, so they had to get out the door. She tossed her back around her shoulder and went turned off the lights. Moving into the hallway, she checked her watch, which only read three minutes after the hour.

"Come on, Granger, we need to go," Draco's voice declared gruffly.

"Oh, damnit, Draco! You made my heart pop out of my chest!" she growled and clutched her jacket.

"Let's go, I don't want to get stuck," he murmured, and she could sense a bit of fear in his voice.

Taking his arm, they hurried off toward the elevator. "We are picking up Teddy at Harry's a bit out of town. I packed the car this morning," she declared, but her voice was shaky.

"What's wrong?" he asked as the elevator jerked.

"If we aren't careful we could get stuck out there. It is about fifteen minutes from your home," Hermione gulped and shook her body as the elevator opened.

"Well, calm down, we don't want to run a ditch either," Draco reminded her, and she sighed.

"I am going to need a hot bath," Hermione breathed and he stopped them at the door.

"What is wrong? You have been off all day," Draco declared and rubbed his hand over her arm.

Hermione exhaled and rolled her neck. "I just am stressed. I haven't finished shopping for Christmas next week. I am-" he stopped her with a small shake.

"No, I mean what's wrong with you?"

She shuddered and huffed. "I am not sleeping. I am too anxious. These hormones are twisting me sideways. They gave them to me because I was imbalanced, and the odds were lower for my body to take the embryo. The doctor told me to expect this for about a month," Hermione finished.

The man ran his hand up her shoulder and touched her warm face. "Let's get you out of here and relaxed once we are done, alright. Maybe some chocolate too," he murmured, and he felt her shiver at his touch before pulling away.

They went outside, and Hermione trembled in his grasp as got to the car. She had gotten out to the road before she turned on the radio on low. It was soft, and Draco could sense her frustration.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she huffed and cleared her throat. "I would be lying if I don't confess I am tense."

Draco bit down on a laugh. "Are you saying you are randy, Granger?" he asked.

Hermione groaned. "Yes," she hissed and snorted. "Ginny warned me, but I didn't believe her until Macmillian made a pass at me today and I caught myself fantasizing…" she sighed and huffed.

Draco rolled in laughter. "Oh, Granger, you poor thing. I would let you tie me up and take me if we weren't driving," he teased and heard her swallow.

"No, I think not, Malfoy. Been there done that, remember?" she asked with a snarky tone.

He smirked and reached over, rubbing her thigh, "I do very well," he stopped and pulled away. "But I won't do anything until you beg for it," he said playfully.

Hermione grew quiet, and Draco exhaled. "I am sorry. I was just enjoying the banter." He voiced as he realized how that sounded.

"Don't apologize, it was nice. I am just focusing on the road. They are not as paved in my new neighborhood," Hermione said with warmness in her tone.

The windshield wipers started, and Draco frowned. "It started snowing? How hard?"

Hermione groaned. "A bit. I am a bit nervous about it," she told him and he sighed.

"Well your house is here, isn't it? You have anything in it?" Draco questioned as the car jerked to a stop.

"Um, a bit. None of the beds, but I do have some blankets and food. I have some of the furniture we brought over on Sunday," she murmured.

"Call Ginny and tell her you and Teddy are going to stay with them. Just come help me find someplace comfortable, and I will sleep at your house."

Hermione snorted. "You aren't staying there alone when you don't know the layout. I will drive over and grab some extra stuff while dropping Teddy's bag off," She replied and started the car again. They didn't drive very far before Hermione patted his shoulder. "I will be right back."

Draco was listening to the wipers and frowned. This was not something he was planning on doing tonight. He didn't remember the last time he slept on the floor. He didn't recall the last time he slept in someone else's house. Years ago, before he even lost his sight. It was going to be different… okay.

Hermione's back door sounded, and the sound of fabric landed on the seat. "Alright, Ginny thinks we are going to freeze! I already have wood for the fireplace inside." She murmured before shutting the door.

The woman rushed to get into the car and shivered. "It is absolutely pelting outside!" she huffed and started turning the car around.

It wasn't far-off, and she exhaled. "I am going to get you inside, and then I will run outside to get the bags," she told Draco, and he nodded.

"Alright, whatever you think is best, Granger," he mumbled.

Hermione parked in the driveway and hurried out her side. She parked with his side closest to the door and ambled in the slick powder already covering the concrete. When she helped him out of the car, she gave him direction as they walked up to the door. Unlocking the house, Hermione didn't realize how odd it would feel welcoming him here.

The loveseat was close to the dark fireplace as she set him down. "I know it's cold; I will get a fire going as soon as I get back inside. I will give you a tour-" he pressed his hand to her face, stopping her thoughts.

"First, go hurry up with the baggage, so you aren't freezing your arse off," he whispered, slowing her down.

She felt her knees go weak and inwardly scolded herself. "I will be right back." Hermione breathed and dashed off.

It was a rough stint of time before things were settled, by then the storm was whistling by. Hermione was relieved they could hunker down for the evening instead of trying to drive in it. Draco was quiet while she got the fire going, but his stretched-out legs were tense.

"Did you want me to show you where to find everything? I really want to get into something else. I might have a giant t-shirt for you. I think I borrowed one of yours and never returned it." Hermione offered, and Draco nodded.

"Alright, yeah," he mumbled, and she observed him.

His posture was anxious. "Draco? Did you want to shower?" she inquired.

He exhaled and scrubbed his face. "I don't know the bathroom layout. This isn't easy, I am sorry."

"Hey," she murmured and crawled over to him, kneeling before him on the loveseat. "You don't have to worry. I am here. I am not going anywhere. Even if I am going to take a bath, you can sit in there with me, alright?"

His face softened, and his head bobbed. "Okay. I am just not used to being so uncomfortable."

She leaned to him and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry; you are in my home. I am not going to let you fall," she reassured him and he smiled.

"So, you stole some of my clothes?" he muttered.

Hermione exhaled and made an agreeing sound. "Yes, they are now my comfort clothes. I have a pair of boxers and a few shirts of yours."

"The master bath has a nice tub?"

She helped him to his feet. "Yes, it's up the stairs," Hermione told him, and he grinned.

The woman helped him up the flight of steps. "Fourteen stairs," she gently spoke.

They climbed, and he stumbled a bit at the top, pressing her against the wall. Hermione was relieved he couldn't see her face as it lit up. His arms encased her, and unfortunately, she released a low moan at the memories of them together. He breathed deeply and chuckled. "I told you, Granger, you are going to have to plead," he whispered, pulling from her.

"It's just over here," she mumbled and took his arm.

She liked her bedroom. There wasn't anything in it, but it had an airy feel. Her bathroom was a little more put together because she felt it was essential to have it ready. Just in case. Well, she was pleased that she had the forethought. Flickering on the light, she let go of Draco's hand and reentered the bedroom, only to dig through the closet for the clothes she had brought over. Hermione wouldn't admit she brought them over and left them boxed up for a reason. The reason being was she was a coward and didn't want to look at them in her drawers anymore.

"There we go. It isn't much, but it is something," Hermione declared walking back into the bathroom with two sets of clothes.

Draco had shed his buttoned shirt and was gingerly feeling around for landmarks. The woman watched him a minute and enjoyed the sight of his well-toned shoulders and back. "Granger, is there a shower and a bathtub or just a tub?" he inquired, making her jump.

Hermione set down the clothes while approaching him and led the man forward. She slowly was helping his hand find the counter. "Sink is right here," Hermione said before moving him forward and pressing his hand to the top of the toilet seat. "Toilet," she remarked.

Tugging him further into the bathroom, she had his hand running on the wall until it touched the glass. "The shower?" he inquired.

"Yes and the bathtub is across from it, but there is a one-step platform," she replied and pulled him toward the tub.

He stepped, and she guided his hand to the rim of it. It was a beautiful large bathtub with beautiful stone surrounding it and causing a nice area to put products on it. The tub itself was deep and a pristine white with a removable shower head and lovely fossets.

"I like this tub," he declared and she made a sound of agreement. "Go on, get your bath started, feels like there is room here for me to sit," he said as she released his hand.

Hermione didn't have the energy to argue so she stepped away and started stripping her work clothes. Her skin was chilled, but luckily the heater had finally kicked in after taking forever to warm up. Twisting the knobs, she noted Draco was tossing his shoes on the floor and yanking off his socks. The tub was filling with steamed water, and she poured in some of her bath oils.

"Lavender and… vanilla? I suppose my tastes were not as far-fetched as you suggested," he murmured as she climbed in the tub.

"It grew on me," she sighed, stretching out her limbs in the filling bathtub. "This is a bloody bathtub, my god," she groaned.

"Really?"

She exhaled with a smile, closing her eyes. "Yes. I have spent years in a small pitiful tub when I could have this… this is worth the money to buy this place alone."

"Good, I am glad. I haven't had a bath in forever," he sounded pensive as he spoke.

Draco hummed, and the sound of clothing hit the stone. "What are you doing?" she asked glancing at his newly naked form.

"Mind sharing? It sounds too nice to pass up."

Hermione froze, and her eyes grew. "Oh, well," she stumbled, and he waved at her.

"Stop it, Granger. You have shagged me dozens of times; I just want to climb into a tub, not fuck you in it," he growled, making her snort.

"Fine, but let me help you," she snapped, standing out of the water.

Hermione took his hand as he twisted his hunched posture, sliding his legs into the water. Soon she had helped the Malfoy sit down and followed suit, but at a polite distance. It filled the basin quickly, so she turned off the flow and was almost scrunched away from him.

"My god, Hermione, I don't have a disease. Just relax," he spoke with a sharpness while yanking her body closer to his.

"Friends don't take baths together," she reminded him, and he chuckled while his fingers ran over her shoulders.

"Well, you weren't going to shower, and I am not going to navigate in one by myself. You are just going to have to deal with the circumstance like a big Gryphem." He countered while thumbing her tense neck. It was if he turned her to melted butter as he kneaded at her skin. She soon lost all of her trepidation and let him work on her sore back as he used just the perfect amount of pressure. "Do you always carry your stress in your back?" he asked gently.

She groaned an agreeing sound. "Everything has been getting to me lately," her voice was calm and low.

"I can imagine. The traveling, the planning for the baby, taking care of your son… it weighs on you pretty heavily."

Hermione nodded her head. "That is the jest of it."

"Haven't shagged in awhile?" he questioned, making her sound agreement.

"I went from a very… active woman to a hormonal fiend. That alone is god-awful. It is like someone took possession of my moods and other things," she murmured as he kept rubbing.

"I went through my bleak and shitty period. Doing things, I would have never done with a sane mind. My mother was appalled at my quick reversion to it. I just felt like a failure," he admitted, causing Hermione to twist in his hands to look at him.

"You realize that you sabotage yourself? You are this man, an incredible man when you let someone through. Someone to look up to and be the anchor for others that are dizzy messes at times. However, you believe in the jargon your father fed you for so long; I think you don't realize just how outstanding you are. I spent so much time trying desperately not to fall for you when I thought you were with Astoria. Your unrealized tenderness and things like remembering my birthday actually mean something." She finished and leaned back into his chest. "I like that. I just wish you would embrace it."

"Me too," he sighed and leaned his head back against the rim of the tub.

She pulled his arms around her and exhaled. "I miss the nights we would lay in bed. I think I talked more about my inner suffering than you, but you listened and comforted me. It all felt so lesser in comparison after you stroked my back and told me I was so much more than I let myself acknowledge."

"I miss them too. I miss waking up to your curly-hair and gentle touches. Almost like you were making sure I knew that you were smiling, even though I could hear it in your voice. My favorite part wasn't even the shagging like it had been with so many times before. It was feeling you against me while you were sleeping and knowing you felt safe with me. You could have been sleeping anywhere else, but you chose to be wrapped up with me." He said as his fingers ran along her arms.

"Do you regret not making me feel safe outside of your little bubble in your home?" she questioned.

"Every day," he breathed and leaned closer to her face. "Every single day I wish I would have been a better man for you. Not wrapped up in holding back. Not stuck in fear of not seeing and not acting. I was so tied up with seeming like I have changed, I didn't choose to stand up for you as a real man does," he confessed and swallowed hard. "It was the worse decision in my life."

Her face tilted and her lips found his. It was timid and made him hold back the emotion so he wouldn't grab her or startle her. Hermione pulled away, but he felt her lips on his cheek before resting against his chest again.

"Should we curl up by the fire after this and relax? I don't have a radio or telly here to have anything amusing for us," she murmured.

He nodded against her hair. "Yes, I think today was a long day."

"It was, and I am completely exhausted," Hermione sighed.

"Just relax and enjoy, I won't bother you so you can release some of the tension you are holding onto," he said, and she laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well, you naked in my tub somehow doesn't ease me, Malfoy," Hermione teased him.

Draco smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem your hormones want to ride me like a pogo stick, Granger."

"I wouldn't go that far. I have yet to make a pass at you," Hermione grumbled.

"You don't have to; I know you pretty well by now."

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "Let's just enjoy two minutes of this bath without you either confessing your sins or trying to convince me to shag you again."

Draco made a sound of agreement. "I mean it, Draco," she hissed and elbowed him lightly.

"Okay, you win. Silence until we are done."

"Thank you," she said, and they remained in the water for longer than friends probably should…


	33. Chapter 33

The thick blankets Ginny gave her came in handy as decent padding while they rested near the fire. Hermione had set in another log and turned off the lights. Pillows from the loveseat were plush enough for them to sleep against. Draco was actually pleasantly surprised with how beautiful it felt despite them being on the floor during a blizzard.

Hermione was reading a book out loud as the rested comfortably close to the fire. "Granger," Draco whispered after the chapter ended.

"Yes?"

"What is your favorite color? All this time you knew mine, but I never asked yours," he murmured, his fingers running over the thigh tucked over his lower abdomen.

"Purple, like the deep color before the sunsets. Not the lavender before, but the almost violet of the night greeting the day," Hermione sighed.

"Do you give me such vivid detail on purpose? Is that so I can visualize what I will never see again?" he inquired, letting his fingers doodle invisible circles on her leg.

Hermione maneuvered closer hooking her leg around his thigh closest to her. "Maybe it started like that. I am not sure. Somewhere I went from a logical examiner to a romanticized observer," she murmured, placing the book on the other side of him.

"That is pretty," he exhaled with a smile.

"Well, it isn't like I was trying," she giggled, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but I love that about you, Granger. You always have that part of yourself that adapts just a tad for someone you care for," he told her, and she trailed her fingers over his shirt.

"What about you Draco? You have any silly secrets you would like to admit?"

Draco laughed and exhaled. "I had a horrible fear of goats as a child. My mother had a couple of them when I was a boy. They acted like aliens, and I was worried they were going to eat my clothes." He declared, and she laughed loudly.

"Goats? Like cute little goats?"

Draco snorted. "I didn't think they were cute."

"Well, what else?" Hermione pried, and he grinned.

"I used to pretend that I was a wizard. I had this stick for the longest time and cast spells on different things. My mother even bought me these robes to wear. My father was so discouraged by my imagination that he took the robes from me one day and cut them up in front of me." He mumbled, and Hermione frowned.

"I am sorry your father was so horrible to you," she murmured and he leaned to kiss her forehead.

"He is gone, I have come to forgive him for his misdirection. If I don't then I will never be free from him." He said, and her head bobbed.

"Just remember you are not the product of his abuse, you are a survivor," Hermione reminded him, stroking his cheek.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked as his leg shifted against her.

The woman huffed as she pivoted her hips. "Yes," she mumbled.

Draco grinned boyishly. "Granger." She inquisitively sounded before he pressed her down to the floor. "Let me help you?" he asked, and her eyes grew.

"Draco?" her voice quivered just a fraction, but he heard it in detail.

"You are stubborn, a bit of a pill at times, and your lines in the sand never make sense. Let me give you a bit of relief, so you don't pop from all the tension you are building," he declared as his fingers ran over her body to her hips.

"We shouldn't," she murmured, but he didn't listen as he peeled the loose shorts from her.

"Sorry, Hermione, I don't believe you," he retorted as his fingers trailed her inner thighs and she moaned gently. "Can you tell me no?"

She shook her head as she squirmed under his touch. One of his hands rested on her hip as the other found what it was seeking. The woman nearly melted at his touch and arched. "My god," she hissed, causing him to smirk.

"Someone was ready much longer than she led on," Draco purred and sighed. "Close your eyes and don't open them. I mean it, I want you to feel it. Arms over your head," He ordered, and she felt him shift when she shut her eyes.

He pulled her legs apart and then she jerked at the feeling of this undefined damp warmth met her. The trembled passion was shocking and dangerous as the sounds of his approval rumbled over her core. She desperately wanted to watch and see how he was twisting her into a mess so quickly, but she obeyed his command. Her hands wrapped against the pillows as she resonated a steady stream of praise.

"Draco, please. I can't hold on," she huffed gently through panting.

Instead of pulling away or fucking her roughly like she was hoping, she felt the tension of curled fingers and teeth. She exploded. There was no other word for it. Her body shuddered, and her torso arched toward the ceiling as she howled. Draco made her continue until the sensitive pulsing ceased at her center.

"Good girl," he snickered and exhaled. "My, oh, my, that was the loveliest thing I have ever heard... And tasted. Why didn't we do that before?"

Hermione panted and ran fingers over her chest. "I told you I didn't like it."

"Well, are you surprised? I think you liked that very much," he teased as his body settled next to her.

She took in his bright smug smile before rolling her eyes. "You are such a bossy little prat," she muttered and kissed his lips. "Thank you, I really needed that."

"I love you," he whispered as his fingers ran over her cheek. "I have been in love with you since I swiped that date from Blaise and you trusted me enough to let me share my darkness for a little while. I may not have realized it then, but I see it now. That no one else will ever make me feel the way you do, Hermione."

"I love you too," she breathed, and he kissed her, but this one was different.

His lips took their time as they took the sweetness of her words from her lips. It wasn't urgent or full of tension, but compassionate and slow. Hermione tugged at his shirt, and he paused enough to help her pull it off. Draco gently ran his fingers down her torso and found the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head with sluggish happiness.

The man pressed her to the blankets and slowly ran kisses down her neck. His lips and fingers caressed and tenderly teased her chest as she mewled sounds of agreement. Her hands ran over his bare skin absorbing the feeling of him adoring her, revere her. Never had she experienced someone quite like Draco Malfoy.

He got to her lower abdomen and sighed against her skin. "This is a temple, you know? You create pleasure and life with your body, Hermione. Would you like me to worship you like a deity of old?"

"Please?" she breathed so lightly she wasn't confident she actually spoke.

She watched him shift from the heart boxers, and his fingers ran gently over her legs, asking them to part with his gentle touches. Her vision was of a god bowing to her grace… Draco ran his hands over her again before meeting her lips with his in an affectionate kiss. It held such beauty and vulnerability as she felt his form move slowly into position.

It was like magic. They met, and it made them both shudder as they gasped in unison. Leisurely he slid inside as he pressed his forehead to hers. Together. He was melted with her as they kissed and his thumbs ran over her cheeks. "I love you," he hummed.

"I love you so much, Draco," she whispered as her fingers ran over his back.

"I am sorry it took me so long," he huffed before planting his lips along her jawline.

"It doesn't matter now, just keep loving me," she whimpered as his slow movements were growing rougher.

"Always," he huffed and nuzzled her neck.

The fire had grown to embers. The storm had continued through the night, but nothing else mattered. Everything was unimportant as they became a ball of flesh, both exhausted and content.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hermione surfaced first and yawned as she shook her hair from her face. She glanced at the window and saw the drifting snow dancing lightly in the breeze. Draco stirred below her with a grunt and stretching. "Granger, pull those blankets up, I am freezing," he grumbled.

She complied and nuzzled his chest. "Good morning," she sighed.

"Good morning, is it still snowing?" He murmured and searched for her neck.

She moaned gently. "Not as bad," her voice was smooth. "Hold on, my brain isn't functioning enough to multitask," Hermione voiced as she reached for her phone.

He nipped at her and pushed her down, "I want more. I am addicted," Draco grumbled against her neck.

Hermione shoved him with a giggle. "Slow down there, Anguis. I will let you slither in momentarily if you let me see what the world is saying outside of our little shag bubble."

Draco was nibbling and licking at her chest under the blankets as she focused on her phone. Ginny had texted her this morning. _Are you still alive or did you kill each other?_ Hermione dialed her number and pressed it to her ear. He kept at his attack as the phone connected and she pushed down her passion.

"Oh good, you are alive. Did you chop him up to pieces?" Ginny asked.

"No, we are fine. I was just going to figure out what to make for food," Hermione sighed, and Draco's hand went between her legs. "Stop," she breathed, pulling the phone from her face.

"Nope, sorry, I am hungry, Granger," he grumbled and crawled under the blankets.

"What are you two doing?" Ginny questioned suspiciously.

Hermione bit down on a sigh as he tucked her legs around his shoulders and began to torture her. "Absolutely nothing, he is whining," Hermione grumbled.

Ginny snorted. "You both finish up your bickering and come over for breakfast."

"Mhm," Hermione said through her bitten lips.

"See you soon," Ginny replied and the phone disconnected.

Draco grumbled against her, and she let out a breathy laugh edged with a moan. "I have to go get my son," she huffed.

"No, not yet, I want more, please?" he grumbled and maneuvered up to her lips.

She shoved him roughly to the ground, knocking the air out of him. "How about," she paused and straddled him. "I…" trailing off she kissed him. "Make you wait," when she finished, she climbed off of him and stood up.

"You are such a tease," he groaned.

"Draco, you are mental if you think we are going to shag on the floor all day long," she mumbled and went over to her bag.

"No, not all day, but we could curl up and sleep some. Maybe find something to nibble on a little. I feel something for you that I never knew I could feel. I just want to soak it up a bit," he murmured and stretched out on the floor.

Hermione giggled and threw on her shirt over the bra she situated. "Well, I do indeed have to see about getting you home today. Maybe I will stay for a few days?" she inquired landing on the floor next to him. "Come on, Malfoy, get on your clothes so we can get breakfast. I am starving."

Draco enjoyed her sudden turn from flinty and unobtainable to the woman nuzzling on his neck. "Hermione, do you know how long I have waited for you?" he whispered, and she moved to kissing his jawline.

"Not long?" she snickered against the underside of his chin.

"You wound me," he feigned distress and flopped on the pillows.

"Baby," Hermione groaned and yanked at his arm. "I am going to die of hunger, Draco. Please get dressed so we can go get food?"

He sat up and swooped her in his lap, kissing her deeply. She sounded in pleasure as he grabbed her neck with tender firmness. When they parted, he chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Alright, let's go get some food."

"Good, get dressed," she responded and hopped off his lap. "I would hate for you to freeze your ballocks off…"


	34. Chapter 34

It was interesting for Draco. She didn't act as if they were together once they had left her house. In fact, it nearly killed him that she went back to this friendly, but distant creature he was acquainted with. They were walking up the steps to his house when he heard Teddy had opened the door. The boy had run off to find his great-aunt, but Hermione led Draco to his cane before letting go.

Draco reached out and grasped her arm. "Granger, is something wrong?" he inquired softly.

Hermione made a sound of disagreement. "No, why would there be?"

"Well, for one, you are acting like last night didn't happen," he hissed, not successfully hiding his dejection in his voice.

"Oh, I didn't want Harry and Ginny to ask about anything," she grumbled and cleared her throat. "And I would prefer it if your mother doesn't find out, Draco. To be honest, I don't know how much staying power you have, and I would hate to wrangle my son into this," she finished, and he pulled his hand away from her like she was hot coals.

"You said all the things you did last night for what?" he inquired, clenching his cane.

"I do love you, so much, but until it is crucial, I would much prefer not to belt it from the rooftops, Draco. Last time we made the mistake of rushing the world into our business. This time, I would like to take my time. I have a child to worry about and if all goes well, a baby." Her voice was gentle, but he could hear the pain laced into it.

"You don't make this easy, Granger. How am I supposed to prove to you that I am here for the long haul?" He growled, and he felt her hand touch his cheek.

"Well, that's something for you to figure out, Draco. Just because we had mind-blowing sex that was influenced by our love and affection doesn't mean I am going to marry you tomorrow. Grant it, it was choice, but if you love me as you say, then prove that I am right for giving you my heart. I can't walk into this blindly," she murmured then kissed his lips gently. Hermione pulled away from the stunned Malfoy and sighed. "I am going to see what your mother is up to," she announced and his frown grew.

"I will follow momentarily, I need to collect myself," he grumbled, scrubbing his face.

She knew it was a horrible thing. The idea that everything was seal with a lovely bow and given was his own creation. Hermione loved him deeper than she had ever expected, but the pain of something as simple as his ability to lose interest had occurred to her. In fact, the doubts that he really understood the gravity of what he said to her last night seemed to rake her brain. Her confession was out; he knew she loved him. Now, she was scared beyond belief that her belly was exposed and the knife of reality was going to gut her.

Hermione had entered the dining room and took in the occupants. Regulus was sitting with Narcissa and Severus. They were gazing down at a few photo albums, and Teddy was looking at the older pictures. Regulus caught sight of her and gasped. "Ah, Hermione, come, come! I had found some of the old family albums at Grimmauld Place and wanted to show them off. You will get to see my brother when he was cuter than he was spirited."

The young woman walked around the table and glanced at the old album. There was a picture of two boys standing politely in front of their parents. She reached out and ran her fingers over the older boy and his doe-eyed expression. The only contradiction to his innocence was his thin lips. "How old were you boys?" Hermione asked as she pulled away.

"Oh, I was seven here, and Sirius was eight," Regulus told her and smirked. "He had just told my mother off, and that is why my father and mother look so wretched in this picture. I do miss him… he was so different than the rest of us. Today marks the last day I saw him alive. Thirty-three years ago today."

Hermione's brows pinched, and she patted his shoulder. "I am sorry, Regulus. I am sure if he were still here, he would have made amends with you. That was his way, especially toward the end," Hermione sighed, and Teddy made a face.

"I would have liked to have met Uncle Sirius," he pouted, making Narcissa pull him close and kiss his hair.

"He sent me a letter before his passing. He spoke of many things, but one of them was his forgiveness for me. He forgave me for the severing that took place in school between us. He also forgave me for having to follow in my parents' footsteps. The one thing that struck me was that he asked for forgiveness for leaving me alone with them. That was the remarkable difference between him and the entirety of the Black family. His loyalty wasn't about just bloodline, but family."

Hermione sighed and touched another picture of the feisty Black boy. "Yes, he was loyal. To a fault. "

Draco wandered into the room in a different outfit, and his mother smiled. "Ah, my son. You look like you are full of life."

"Yes, well, Christmas is just around the corner," he sneered and pointed at the goofy Christmas sweater with a Christmas tree on it. "Nice touch, mother. I am glad you still have your humor."

Teddy made a face. "I am not going to have to wear an ugly sweater, am I?" he inquired making Hermione scoff.

"Teddy, that isn't nice," she scolded him, and he frowned.

"But mum, it is ugly," he retorted, and Draco smirked.

"That is the point, kid. I imagine your mum is going to make you wear one of those hideous Weasley sweaters that your Gran makes every year. It's a wonder that Molly has anything else she can do other than knit with how many sweaters she has to make now," Draco sneered as he sat down.

Hermione leaned down and kissed Regulus's cheek. "Thank you for sharing your pictures. I have to get our bags out of the car before it gets too cold."

Narcissa clapped. "We are having you for a couple of days?" she asked with hopefully eyes.

Teddy nodded dramatically. "Yep! Mum says we can build gingerbread houses and make sugar biscuits like we do at home for Christmas."

"Come along, Teddy. Let's go get our things and unpack. I don't want you to throw things around your room like last time you were here," Hermione declared and they walked down the hallway.

Draco listened to her murmuring things with her son until they were out of hearing distance. The room was unnaturally quiet, and someone shifted.

"Cousin, please tell me you did not seduce our lovely friend again," Regulus sighed.

The Malfoy scrunched his face and placed his cane on the table. "And what if I did? Are you going to send me to bed without dinner, cousin?"

"I would tell you how irresponsible that is without taking care of her heart first. She isn't someone you can take to bed and not tie up the moon in a bow and hand it to her," Regulus said with a smooth and chilled tone.

Draco shook his head. "And what do you suggest, oh wise one?" He asked sardonically.

Regulus huffed and slapped something down on the table. "Must I do everything," he grumbled, and something hissed across the polished wood.

The Malfoy reached out and felt around for something. An envelope? "What is this?"

"Plane tickets for New York. Two of them. You are going to be Hermione's traveling companion in January. I know I said I would be joining like we first planned, but I fear this is a family matter over business now," Regulus declared, and Draco could hear his mother shift uncomfortably.

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"Because it is apparent that if he can muster up the effort, he will be raising this child with her. I would rather him go with her alone. We had planned last week for him to join us in the trip and see how she felt, but evidently, she needs him more than anyone else now."

Draco grinned and tapped the tickets. "Because you know that she wants support and compassion from someone she loves. I forget how intelligent you are, Regulus."

"Well, in my own defense, this was my idea," Severus snickered.

"How long did you both know about this?" Draco asked, knowing they understood his reference.

The men chuckled together, and Regulus sighed. "Far longer than you both did."

"Regulus, Severus, this was not one of your plots, was it?" Narcissa questioned, accusation was sitting in her tone.

"Plot? Why, cousin, I would never plot," Regulus voiced with a playful tone.

"It did help that we knew of Miss Granger's interest much longer than she did. The paperwork was the easiest part of cancelling the marriage with that little Greengrass girl," Severus announced with amusement.

Draco shook his head. "Then what now? You are telling me you had this all planned, but as it stands, I don't have a clue. Going to New York alone with her won't make a difference if I cannot knock her off her feet," He growled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, cousin. Just follow your nose," Regulus exhaled and laughed. "Consider it a Christmas gift. When you arrive, you will have my associate from New York to help take care of everything."

Narcissa snorted next to Draco. "And here I thought you lost your touch, Severus. Always secretly pushing Regulus to match make."

"It is a gift I plan on keeping, Cissa dear," Severus declared.

The footfalls of Hermione and Teddy became audible in the hallway. "Alright, we are all done unpacking. What is on the agenda for today?" Hermione inquired as a chair announced she was sitting down at the table.

"Well, we have a date with our tailor shortly. Then we are preparing for our holiday in New Zealand for New Years," Regulus announced and Hermione frowned at him.

"I thought we were headed to New York on the fourth, Regulus," she murmured with her brows still knitted.

"Oh, Draco is going to take care of it. My instructions were left with all personnel involved so it shouldn't be trouble. I thought we spoke about this already, Hermione," Regulus's eyes were sharp when he stated, and she chewed her lips.

"Oh, I must have forgotten. My apologies," she muttered, her cheeks pink.

"And then I am going to have a brother!" Teddy announced, throwing his hands over his head.

"Yes, a brother indeed," Narcissa replied with a cheery smile. "Alright, Edward, let us get ready to make some biscuits. They are not going to cook themselves."

He bounded over to Severus and Regulus, giving them hugs. "Bye Uncle Regulus, goodbye Uncle Severus," he said before bouncing off to the kitchen.

Regulus grinned and nodded at Hermione. "You have to know; your son is very sweet. I look forward to meeting my nephew this coming year," he declared before standing.

Narcissa erected herself from her chair and hugged both the men. "Goodbye, darlings. Please don't be strangers and come see me before Christmas." She told them as she kissed both their cheeks.

Regulus walked around the table first and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I will see you soon, Gryphem queen. Your royal legacy is just starting," he whispered to her and Severus patted her shoulder.

"Have a good day," he told her and tucked the albums closer. "Reggie, we must finish our gift shopping," Severus murmured as they faded down the hallway.

Narcissa sighed and smiled softly. "I love that my family was all in one room today. It was nice of him to come over on such a solemn day. Now, I am going to help Edward bake, I expect you two to come in and help," she said firmly, patting her son's shoulder.

"I will taste test, certainly, mother," Draco snickered.

"I will be in momentarily," Hermione replied quietly.

The woman disappeared with knowing in her eyes and Hermione exhaled. They were quiet as Draco ran his fingers over the plane tickets in front of him. Hermione wasn't sure how she should feel about him taking her. Part of her was excited to have someone who cares deeply for her and loves her to go… but part of her was scared at the implications of that.

"So, New York?" she asked timidly.

"Did you really think I was going to let you do this alone?" He asked, his voice was warm on the air.

"Draco-" she started but he held up a hand.

"Hermione, we may have a long way to go, as you have said, but there is one thing you aren't equating to in your doubts and tallies." He said, tilting his head at her.

"What's that?" her voice was doubtful, and she inwardly scolded herself.

"That I told you no matter what I would be there for you and your kids. Regulus is wonderful and my favorite man to get advice from… but he won't hold your hand and tell you it's going to be alright. I want to do this, for you," he declared and she bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, Draco. You promise no matter what this is about the baby and not you trying to convince me to be with you?" she asked, wringing her fingers under the table.

"It isn't every day that I get to be the hero, Granger. I would like the opportunity to stand by your side as you change your life," he sighed and rubbed his stubble. "Even if it means that you change your mind about me, I still will be there."

"Okay, thank you," she said with a smile.

"I do love you, Hermione. That means there aren't any conditions to this. I only want you to be happy."

Hermione stood up and walked next to him still sitting. "Thank you," she said before kissing his cheek. "I love you, Draco. You really are extraordinary. Now, let's go help your mother and my son make cookies."

He stood up and kissed her lips. "Alright, Granger, but only because you insist."

 _ **Author Notes: Not to worry my Potterheads... things have a way of working out, right? I really wanted to express the underline traits of their differences but at the same time show that regardless of plotting and plans, doubts and fears... there is a**_ ** _consistent_** _ **theme; that is what they give each other. Thank you so much for all your reviews and reading through this long love story. We have a bit more until it is all wrapped up in a pretty bow, but now we are going to see it all starting to come together... I hope you are waiting with baited breath!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Christmas blew by like a soft snowfall, and New York was approaching. Draco hardly was able to convince the woman to visit, let alone see him… but that wasn't her fault. Her crazy family was running her an insane amount. Typical Weasleys. Charlie and Harry had helped her move to Draco's disappointment. He had offered to hire her movers, but she declined. The fierce woman planned on spending the night before their plane trip, but he still wasn't sure about her feelings after the last two weeks.

His mother went into town to take Teddy out shopping, and he was in his office going over reports. The building was on a skeleton crew during the holidays, and he wasn't about to ask Hermione to take time out of her holiday to drive him to work. He needed to do something with his time because he couldn't figure out how to help the situation.

Hermione had arrived earlier while waiting for them after her doctor's appointment. She was in a mood which only made him broody. The woman was keeping something from him, and he hated it. She never lied to him or hid anything significant... but this felt agonizing. So he made himself as busy as he could so he wouldn't pry with her being so on edge as it was.

As fate would have it, she came into the office. He could smell the familiar scent of the new perfume her 'son,' gave her for Christmas. Her heels thumped on the floor as he was reading his notes.

"Draco, need anything? I brought you some tea," she murmured.

"No, I am alright," he grumbled and she huffed.

"I already apologized several times for not being here during the holidays," she said approaching him.

He tossed his paper on his side table, his brows knitted. "What am I to you, Granger? You say you love me and you are affectionate when we are alone, but you are standoffish at best when I try to touch you," he snapped, and Hermione exhaled slowly.

The clattering of the teacup on the table was loud. Hermione's hands landed on his shoulders. "Draco Malfoy, do you always have to be so frustrating? I didn't want to tell you, but I gained weight, I feel gross, and the last thing I want is you to touch me and feel as disgusted as I do. I can't even imagine how I am going to feel in three months," she whined, and he snorted.

"Really? You are worried about a little holiday weight and bloat from hormones?" he asked incredulously, and she tried to pull from him, but he pulled her into his lap.

She squirmed as he touched her and rubbed sides. He could feel her weight gain, but did not find it displeasing; he actually thought it felt a bit more attractive. Her arse was well rounded, and he gripped it firmly as she straddled him. "I have to disagree with your opinion, love. You feel very nice, even more, so I believe," he whispered and pulled her closer.

She puffed and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. "Draco, what if I can't do this? What if I can't be a good mother or I lose the baby again?" she sniffled against him.

"Hey," he said softly and cupped her cheek, making her pull from his shoulder. "You are going to be well taken care of, I promise. If that means I have to come and stay with you in your house, I will. You aren't going to do this alone."

She coughed on a sob. "Draco, you mean that?" she asked softly.

"You tell me whatever you want me to do; I will do it. If that means you need me to take a taxi to the shop at two in the morning, or you need me to rub your back, I will do it for you. I know you don't want to live here, so I will just have to come stay with you," Draco declared, caressing her face.

Hermione leaned against him and started kissing his lips feverishly. "You really mean it?" she whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

"I will do whatever is in my capabilities to do, and whatever I cannot do because of my lack of sight, I will pay whatever money it would cost to get it done. You want a specialist to visit you at home? I will find the best. You want me to learn each and every board in your home so if you need me to get you a cup of tea at five in the morning. I will do so. I am not going with you because I have any investment or strategy by it. I love you," he said, and she ran her hands over his cheeks.

"That was better than any gift you could ever give me, Draco," she breathed.

"You made me a better man, the least I could do is be one for you," Draco replied, and she kissed him deeply.

Somehow between kisses, they ended in a heated position. Hermione had found his zipper with ease below her, and he shifted enough to pull her from the chair so they could tumble to the floor. Draco helped pull her leggings from her hips, and she squirmed out of them with a rejoiceful sigh as she coiled her naked legs around him.

Draco hissed as he slid inside of her. "Careful, I am tender," she murmured through panting.

He pressed his lips to her cheek before whispering into her ear. "Of course, love," he sighed.

Hermione huffed as he moved. "Let me fix this," she murmured and pushed him to the ground.

Draco chuckled in a breathy way as he felt her roll her hips and whimpered over him. How he wished he could see her in the soft sweater that she was wearing, rolling her body in a dance on top of him. It felt so different with her now for him. Like he never had sex with any other woman before her, and she made him hers. Yes, she laid claim to him and made him yearn for her.

"Oh, Draco, I love you so much. We should just make love every day until the appointment. The doctor told me I have to wait two whole months to have sex," her voice was a sigh as she maneuvered.

Draco groaned and pulled her closer. "Well, we will have just have to find other things to make you sing those high notes like when I do this," he growled and assisted in rocking her hips roughly.

Hermione did sing sighs in a higher octave as she dragged her nails over his chest. "Yes, something."

"Maybe buy you a whole library," he sneered through his teeth, and she moaned loudly.

"I love it when you talk nerdy to me," she huffed. "Draco, please help me?" she whimpered.

He complied as he helped her grind into him, and he followed suit in their climax together. Draco sat up and clung to her as he nuzzled her neck whispering sweet nonsense to her. There was a knock at the office, and it made them jump together.

"Sir, your mother is here with young Master Lupin. She wanted me to give you fair warning," Ramsey's voice came from the doorway.

Hermione peaked over the desk and saw the butler had his back turned. "We will be down shortly, Ramsey," she told him, and he nodded.

"Very well, Miss Granger," he declared and disappeared.

Draco frowned up at her. "Why does he still call you Miss. I told him to call you Lady Granger." He grumbled.

"I don't want to be Lady Granger, Draco," she sighed situating her hips with a grimace before climbing off of him.

"How about Lady Malfoy?" he said with a boyish grin.

Hermione glared as she pulled up her leggings. "I will ignore that awful proposal, Malfoy. If you are going to ask a woman to marry you, make sure you do it right," she snapped.

"Aw, Granger, don't be mad at me… it wasn't a serious proposal. It was a poking question to see if you would be interested in marrying a blind man," he murmured rubbing his face.

She ducked down after sliding on her flats and kissed his lips. "If you have to ask, you know the answer already, Draco. I don't know if I could handle living here," she snickered and kissed his cheek before helping him off the floor.

He fixed himself and with a quick button, he zipped up his pants. "Well, first things first. We need to get you comfortable with the idea of being pregnant for forty weeks before we worry about something as silly as death do us part." Draco told her, and she laughed.

"Oh, yes, because that is a silly notion. I would kill you before too long," Hermione retorted, and he laughed.

"Certainly, I am sure," Draco replied and fixed his shirt.

Hermione went over to his chair and grabbed his cane. "Now, let's try to have a good afternoon before I have to leave."

"How about I come with you to take him to the station tomorrow? I can come spend the night," he offered, and she glared over at him.

Was he serious? "Spend the night?" she echoed before chewing her lips.

"Well, we won't be on the floor, but I am sure you have space in your bed, don't you?"

"You want to come spend the night and drop my son off at the train station tomorrow?" she clarified and handed him his tool.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice. Then we can go back to your house and spend the day. I can grab my bag for the trip so we can leave from there instead of you having to pick me up."

Hermione paused a moment. "You would give up the comfort of your own home for my comfort? You didn't even ask me to stay this time."

"Well, not to offend, but your son's comfort is what I was thinking. He is a good boy, and it is hard to get up early before going to school," he muttered.

Hermione's cheeks were warm as she smiled and hugged his arm. "Come on, handsome. Let's get down there."

"Oh, handsome? I like that. Can I get another nickname? Maybe God of darkness? Your personal plaything?" He teased with a broad smirk.

"How about we stick with handsome for now," she replied and tugged him to her. "Handsome is fitting," she purred, running her hands under his shirt.

He chuckled, and his fingers ran through her hair. "You are my Gryphem queen. Unfortunately, I didn't say it first. Wretched cousin…" he trailed off and kissed her temple. "Alright, I will get my bag if you want me to go," he said.

"Okay, come home with me," she replied with a nod.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Later that evening after Teddy was sound asleep, Hermione rested tangled in the Malfoy. He was nuzzling her neck gently as she read a book with his weight slung over her. He didn't know what it was, but she was making sounds. Draco nipped at her, and she sighed. "Well, you are enjoying yourself," he whispered.

"I am reading about what to expect. Did you know that I am going to go through an extremely randy period of time where I will be worse than a teenage boy? Life and its big jokes. I went through my teens and most of my twenties keeping my knees folded. Now that I am going to have someone else's baby we are going to shag like crazy," she remarked, and he laughed.

Draco etched his fingers over her skin. "Well, I am at your disposal. However you need me to be at it."

Hermione placed her book down and bent down to his ear. "How about you show me how bossy you can be, Malfoy? I was your assistant long enough to know that it get's your blood going." She purred.

He grinned and nosed her cheek. "Can you be quiet?" he asked gently.

"I will have to, my son doesn't need to be scarred," she whispered, and he slid between her legs.

Draco's hand went to her neck softly but firm, and he pushed inside her. "There's my nirvana," he exhaled, pulling them into a seated position.

Hermione was straddling him as his free hand held her back while his thumb on her neck massaged under her chin. It was a gorgeous stop in time as they panted and huffed instead of shouts and moans. She had the freedom to rock against Draco with a passionate display of love and emotion. He nipped at her skin with delight as Hermione gave him everything she could.

They collapsed in a sweaty mess, muscles aching and hearts pounding. "You know- I might have- done this earlier. Had I known you were a great shag back in school," Hermione finally panted after her peak subsided.

Draco chuckled and nuzzled her damp chest. "I would have kept you, my Gryphem queen. You would have given me more to worship than my ego."

She huffed and untangled herself. "I am going to go brush my teeth and get ready for bed. You silly, dopey Anguis. Want some help getting to the bathroom too?" she inquired, and he groaned.

"Yes, I suppose we best try for sleep, or we will shag all night," he responded and climbed off the bed.

"As fun as that sounds, I don't know if I could bear getting out of bed tomorrow if we do," she sighed, taking his arm. "Let's get some rest. We will have time before my appointment."

"Alright, love. Sounds like something to look forward to," he declared, and they finished up the evening with smiles and sighs.


	36. Chapter 36

The appointment was pretty simple. Hermione went in had her vitals checked, and the technician was chatty with Draco. She flipped her hair several times before prepping Hermione which only made the woman tense. The man couldn't see, he listened to the sounds from the machine as the flirty tech prodded and poked Hermione.

"So, you aren't from America then?" Sarah, the ultrasound tech asked Draco.

Hermione hemmed. "We both are from London," she said a bit firm.

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Yes, we are," he replied tenderly.

Sarah bristled a bit as she focused on the screen. "Well, looks like you are looking good, _Miss_ Granger," Sarah declared with a forced smile.

"I have been warming her to the idea of Mrs. Malfoy, but she told me that I needed to make a proper proposal," Draco growled, and the technician laughed.

"Well, she has a point, Mr. Malfoy," Sarah responded and pulled her tool from Hermione's body. "The doctor will be in momentarily. I am sure the nurse went over the procedure and what is going to happen. Good luck and I will see you in a week!" she said while taking off her gloves.

Hermione exhaled and rested her head on the bed. "Now, for the waiting," she sighed, and Draco grabbed the chair nearby where he set his cane.

He sat down, his face next to hers and he stroked her hair. "Do you comprehend how proud I am of you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"No, but you can show me later," she murmured.

The doctor soon came in and the procedure started officially. It went well for the most part and nothing significantly different that what was explained. A female assistant came in to help him and Hermione was put through the discomfort of poking and prodding before it was through. The assistant was running a machine over her abdomen and frowned suddenly.

"Doctor, I think you need to take a look at this," the woman said, and it made Hermione look up over her gown.

The specialist, Dr. Martez, glanced at the screen that faced away from Hermione. The woman watched the doctor's face turn from quizzical to shock. He looked down at the assistant and then at Hermione.

"We are going to take a few more ultrasounds, and then we will talk in my office, alright, Miss Granger?" Dr. Martez declared. "I am going to get the paperwork together. I will see you in my office. Everything looks healthy," he said evasively and left the room.

"He sounded nervous," Draco declared with a frown.

"I swear to god if he put the wrong sample inside me I am going to force him to get poked by an ultrasound rod," she growled, and the assistant giggled.

"You know, I wouldn't think that would hurt as much as a rough tussle with me, love," Draco teased, making Hermione scoff.

"Draco, I will push it into your dark recesses and twist it about roughly and see how you like it," Hermione snickered. "Plus the woman doing it was up for it with you if I have ever seen it."

Draco laughed hard and sighed. "I didn't notice. I was too worried about you," he replied with a bright smile.

"Don't be a prat; I know you noticed it," Hermione sighed and he groaned loudly.

"Granger, I am here supporting you put a baby in your belly, and you are telling me some tech girl is trying for my trousers," He mumbled, and the assistant laughed.

"Well, Miss Granger, we have all the pictures, and the Doctor will see you shortly if you want to get dressed," she told them and left swiftly.

Draco tilted his head back and frowned. "Are they all acting weird?"

Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Can you imagine the money your cousin put into this?" she asked, and Draco snorted.

"Some ungodly amount I am sure," Draco responded, and Hermione sat up with a moan.

"I am already so sore I just want to sleep," Hermione voiced while climbing off the table.

She got her clothes situated and swiveled her hips with a grimace. It wasn't even technically started yet and she felt exhausted. Draco took his cane in hand and took her arm as they left the room. Making their way to Dr. Martez's office, Hermione noted the door was cracked as they approached.

"No, of course, I understand completely. I will, of course, take full responsibility. I have a colleague in London who would be more than happy to assist." Dr. Martez murmured, and Hermione knocked. "Come in Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," he called out.

Hermione walked into the room with Draco and shut the door behind them. The specialist was still on the phone as they sat down together across from him. Someone was speaking pretty firmly on the other end of the muffled speech Draco could hear.

"Of course. I will inform them in detail. I promise you, this is not our usual standard." The doctor declared nodding and his face was pinched. "Yes, I have all the documentation and will fax it to you as soon as I am done with them. Most certainly. I thank you for being so understanding by the mishap. Yes, thank you, Mr. Black. We will keep in touch, goodbye."

Draco frowned and folded his arm across his chest. "What did my cousin want?" he asked sharply as the sound of the phone being connected to its holder sounded.

Dr. Martez frowned and exhaled before turning to them entirely. "Miss Granger, there was a rather large error on our part today. Science is not fully guaranteed at times, and sometimes human's have yet to catch up to proficient tools to catch vital details," the doctor started to explain, and the woman paled.

"Please tell me I am not going to lose my baby," she whispered, and Draco squeezed her hand.

"The implantation went amazingly well. That is not the situation at hand. Our first set of ultrasounds didn't tell show us what he had missed until it was too late. You already had an egg fertilized in your uterus. Near three weeks by the look of the ultrasounds," he sighed heavily and handed her black and white pictures.

Hermione frowned and glanced at the two little black circles. "What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"What?" Draco spat with a frown.

The doctor nodded and pointed at the pictures. "This shows the second egg. We only placed one embryo in the implantation. By the look of it, it was naturally conceived prior to your visit, and we missed it on the scans."

"Granger, tell me what he is saying in stupid language because I am not following," Draco growled, now irritated he couldn't see the pictures.

"Draco," Hermione gasped. "He is saying you got me pregnant before we got here," she breathed, and her face paled. "You are telling me I am having two babies by two different people?" She questioned now feeling very faint.

"Wait, what?" Draco choked, and his cane dropped loudly on the floor. "I can't have children, there is no way," he said as his eyebrows ran to his hairline.

Dr. Martez made a scrunched face and exhaled. "Well, it is not unheard of to have this happen when preparing to conceive through IVF. I am truly sorry that we did not catch the error before implantation took place." He finished, and Hermione gulped.

"Are they in danger? Is something going to happen to my babies?" she asked, now more concerned than she was leading up to the procedure.

"Minimal as any other fraternal twins, but there will be a bit of change to your health agenda and needs. I will have my colleague in Britain be involved in the process most certainly."

Draco scrubbed his face and huffed. "You are telling me she is having my baby too?" he asked, still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Well, if you are exclusively seeing each other, I would assume so, Mr. Malfoy," Dr. Martez murmured, distinctly uncomfortable by the bluntness of the question.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand tightly. "Draco, I am having two babies… I think I am going to hyperventilate." She exhaled, and he snapped from his bewilderment.

"Deep breaths, Granger. We will get back to the hotel and get you in bed," he murmured, and the doctor gave them a sympathetic gaze.

"You have our sincerest apologies for not giving you the proper preparation for such a surprise."

Hermione sighed and waved him off. "Regulus will take care of the paperwork. I just want to go lay down. Can I go now?" she asked politely, and Dr. Martez nodded.

"I will see you again for your appointment next week. Dr. Firenze will receive my updates regularly, alright?"

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Thank you. Draco, let's go." She murmured, and the confused man nodded.

They left the office, and Hermione was quieter than he could stand as they were riding back to the hotel.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The woman was stretched out on the large bed and Draco pulled away from her once he heard her breathing deepen after their last lapse in conversation. He pulled out his phone and stepped out into the living room. He shut the bedroom door and exhaled slowly before finding the sofa with his cane. He plopped down and scrubbed his face before pressing the large button.

It chimed, and he swallowed. "Call mother," he murmured.

The phone beeped and started ringing as it connected the call. "Draco? Is everything alright?" She asked and groaned. "It is nearly midnight, darling."

"Mother, I don't know what to do," he huffed, and she was deadly silent.

"What did you do to her, Draco?" she asked accusingly.

Draco groaned. "I didn't do anything. The appointment went well. The doctor did not catch something right away," he paused, and Narcissa sighed.

"What happened? You are troubled, and you would not be calling me this late if you weren't upset."

"I am not upset; I am confused. I should be worried, but I am actually happy. Mother, Hermione was pregnant before she got to the doctor's appointment; with my child," he finished, and his mother jostled the phone causing it to crackle.

"What?"

"They didn't catch it before they finish the procedure and now she has both of them nestled in her. I think I should be upset and worried for her, but I am not. I am hopeful," Draco murmured and bit his lip. "I don't want her to think I tricked her into this."

Narcissa was silent a moment or two. "Draco, was she upset?"

"No, she was just as stunned as I was. Neither of us were planning on such a thing. You have seen my medical records; the possibilities were so low I never thought it would happen," he declared and pushed down a laugh.

"Well," she said. "Where is she?"

"Sleeping. I think she needed to decompress."

"You need to call Harry Potter, Draco. If you both are going to be out there for two weeks, he needs to be able to talk to her. I have a feeling she is going to hide her feelings from you." Narcissa declared, and the man exhaled.

"I know, but what if he gets angry? I cannot stand the idea of disappointing her and causing her more stress." He confessed, and he felt the emotion building in his chest.

"I love you, son, but you need to tell her closest family."

"Alright, mother. I will do that now," he murmured, and she made a soothing sound.

"I love you, Draco. Congratulations, I am so happy that you are giving me a grandchild," he could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I love you too. I will call you at a more reasonable hour tomorrow," Draco declared.

"Good night, try to sleep." They ended the call and Draco set the phone on his chest and covered his face.

He psyched himself up and groaned, pressing the center button to hear it ping. "Call Potter," he ordered, and the phone dialed.

Draco pressed the phone to his cheek and heard the connection. "What's wrong? Draco, is she okay? She didn't call, we are dizzy," Ginny shouted from afar on the phone.

"Draco, how did it go?" Harry's voice chimed into the phone.

Draco launched into the day's events and explained in very intricate detail how the procedure went. Harry must have put him on speaker phone because Ginny was gasping and murmuring in the background. When he got to the part in the office, Ginny nearly squealed from shock and Harry cleared his voice.

"You are telling me that she is carrying your child too?" He asked.

"Yes, unless you know of anyone else she slept with near three weeks ago?" Draco asked, almost worried she had a fling with Charlie.

Ginny laughed. "No, Malfoy, she only has been shagging you. I know because she brags about it. I am quite sure you broke our friend."

"So you are telling me you hijacked her pregnancy?" Harry inquired, and Draco snorted.

"Potter, if I knew I could have kids do you really think I would have been so liberal about our excursions before such an important appointment?"

"He does have a point, Harry. I don't think either of them would have planned for this," Ginny agreed.

"How is she, Draco?" Harry questioned gently.

Draco sighed and covered his face. "As expected she came home and has been asleep on and off for the last two hours. I will be ordering dinner soon so she doesn't have to leave the room if she doesn't want to," he paused and huffed. "Harry, I am worried. One baby was scaring her and now with two… I don't know if she will let me be the strong one. I am concerned she will seal me off from her feelings because she is worried she might lose my child. I heard it in her voice today. She is scared of losing me because of this. I don't know how to make her feel differently."

Ginny and Harry were mumbling back and forth. Draco could imagine he covered the phone so he would only hear the muffling. They had a conversation, and then Harry cleared his throat.

"Okay, Draco. We are flying out tomorrow after we drop of the kids with Molly. I won't say why we have to go out there, but I will say it is important. Molly always said she doesn't mind watching the kids for us for emergencies. Make sure you don't tell her until we show up. I don't want her to panic."

Draco felt hurt by their swift action. "I can take care of her, Potter," he mumbled into the phone.

"Draco, we aren't coming out for her, we are coming out there for you. If you love her, you need to let us help you help her. Welcome to the family," Harry retorted with a small chuckle at the end.

"Me?"

"Yes, Malfoy, you need to let us support you, prat. If she isn't going to talk to you, she is going to need a woman's perspective and Harry is going with me to support you, twit." Ginny replied, and he could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"You don't have to do this," Draco pouted.

"Too late, I just bought the tickets. Expect us by dinner tomorrow. Email me the hotel information," Harry replied, causing Draco to groan.

"I always wanted to see New York," Ginny mused.

"Okay," Draco said a bit stiffly.

"Hey, Draco," Harry started with a light tone.

"Yes?" Draco muttered as he scowled.

"Congratulations, mate. You are going to be a dad," Harry responded with a chipper tone.

"See you tomorrow, Potters," he sighed, and they echoed his farewell before he hung up the phone.

Draco rested on the couch and thought deeply. So many things pounded on his brain. Then like a tidal wave it occurred to him. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a child he was connected to on a genetic level past cousin. Draco Malfoy was going to have a child… That brought tears to his eyes and he choked on the happy overwhelming emotion.

He was so overcome with the feelings that he sorted himself only enough to find his way back to the bedroom. The man found his destination, climbing on the bed to hold the woman who brought him such a gift. Draco wasn't sure if it was going to happen… so many things could happen in months… but for now, she gave him hope. He pulled her to him gently and tucked himself against her, kissing her hair.

She stirred enough to sigh, "I love you, Draco," Hermione breathed through sleep.

He nodded. "I most certainly love you," he whispered. "You are the greatest gift of my life, Hermione." He said tenderly.

She sighed lightly and pulled his arm closer to her. "Mine too. Mm, I don't want to wake up but I am hungry," she declared and he laughed.

"I will call room service shortly, alright?" he asked and she made a sound of agreement.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she exhaled and he felt her slack lightly.

Hermione was soon snoozing again, but Draco waited just a tad longer than he should have to get up. He wanted to relish this. This woman gave him the entire world… how could he not want to provide her with the same?

Their night was filled with food, snoozing and the telly keeping them company in between soft kisses. He knew when tomorrow came, things would be real and he wasn't sure how she would feel about him...


	37. Chapter 37

Hermione was up early and was sitting by the window, watching the world below her move. So busy with their lives and chaos it was almost peaceful to see more chaos externally than the internal battle she was having. Deciding to do something productive despite her partner's deep sleep, she went to unpack their bags.

It wasn't something she really was set on doing, but more of a mechanical thing she was used to doing due to her son. If she wasn't on top of things, he was a constant reminder of it. In many ways, it reminded her of Remus. She wouldn't have been the woman she was without him. Him and Sirius. It twisted her with emotion as she caressed her abdomen. A memory, swimming to the surface as she gazed down at the ratty football shirt from Hogwarts left to her, made the woman hold back tears.

She was in their flat and folding clothes after Remus took a call. Thinking back, she was maybe fifteen, and Sirius had taken Harry and Ron out to the park for some football practice. By that time, she had become close with Remus, and their friendship was based on books, academic theories, and logical paradoxes; things that Sirius, Harry, and Ron just were not interested in at all.

"Hey there, darlin'," Sirius's voice entered the room.

The weight of his hand touched her shoulder, and she smiled at him. "You know, you are not as fresh as you think, Sirius. You need a shower horribly," her voice was dry despite her smile.

His barking laughter was a hallmark of his charm. "Well, I have to wait for the young bucks to finish up. What are you doing our laundry for? That's why Moony is here; my live-in boyfriend," he snickered before pulling away and stretching out on the sofa near her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her hand at the pile. "It is something to do instead of cleaning the mess you left in the kitchen this morning. Not everything should be left for Remus."

"You are too big for your britches, sweetheart. Some man is going to have to really rise up to your level of standards or really bow to your graces for you to be interested later in life." He mused and pulled out a strip of gum from his coat pocket.

"I imagine that would be a sorry sight," she murmured sadly; being ignored by Ron had been taking its toll on her.

Sirius was examining her with a tilt of his head. "You realize that it isn't over until it is over, Hermione. Someone, that one man or woman, is going to be there in moments of true pain and panic for you and you will know. They are the one person meant for you. I may not be in love with Moony, but he is my person. I belong with him and will live out the rest of my days as loyal to him as any wife or child I could have if I tarried elsewhere." He finished, and she couldn't help the tears that rose to her eyes.

"Why is it that some people don't have a happy ending, Sirius? I just feel like that is unfair to you. Don't you want a son?" Her question was a quivering breath.

He smiled and shook his head. "Not one I would have to raise, Hermione. My lot in life has always been taking care of my marauders. James and Lily's death ruined Remus and Peter got himself killed over it. The last thing I ever want to do is bring someone into this world who has to see the worst side of the world through my eyes. Harry was the exception; I did it for James and Lily. I wouldn't have agreed to adopt him if Remus didn't say he would help me." He paused and exhaled slowly.

"If there was a choice in who could have a happy ending in this whole mess, I hope it is you kids. Don't repeat the sins of your fathers and their peers. Live life with the humility and passion I see in you every day. That's what is going to make you a wonderful wife and mother if you choose that path for yourself. You are a good, swotty, girl. Keep proving me right." He finished and she chewed her lip.

"Are you going to tell Harry you are dying, Sirius?" she whispered and the man jerked.

"Why would Moony tell you that?"

"Because I caught him crying over the laundry, it didn't take much to pull it from him. Why didn't you tell anyone else?" Hermione asked, wiping tears from her face.

The man huffed and waved a hand. "It cannot be helped. Some people aren't meant to live long on this planet, Hermione; I am just one of those people. Just promise me when everything is done that you will be there for Remus and Harry. Take care of them because they are my family. It won't be long, and I don't want them to live the rest of their lives sad and full of regret because I told him before I needed to do so."

Hermione exhaled and walked over to him. "I love you, Sirius. I wish you would at least tell Harry so he isn't blind sighted." She whispered as she hugged the man who sat up to greet her.

"I will. Just please take care of them. I know you are strong, the strongest of them all. You would take a bullet or walk through fire for the ones you love. This won't be easy, but I promise you, I will be the first to clap your back on the other side when you die of old age with tons of grandkids at your bedside."

She laughed and nodded against his shoulder. "Okay. I just am sad you don't get to be here to see that."

"No worries, I will be watching, darlin'. You have a long story to write. It will be entertaining to see how fierce you become. It was really somethin' to watch you grow into an outstanding young woman. Just keep surprising us and you will always be Hermione."

Hermione's hand traced over a corner and it brought her back to the present. She was folding their clothes and placing them in the drawers, but her hand caught purchase on something in Draco's bag. Her face creased in befuddlement as she pulled the delicate container from the pocket inside his carry-on luggage. It was in that moment that she wished that she wasn't so concerned with unpacking.

In her hands was a small jewelry box. A specific box and her heart pounded as she held it up. Did she dare open such a thing?

"Hermione? What time is it?" Draco grumbled from the bed.

She froze; if he had sight, he would have beheld her gawking at the significant box in her hand. "It is near seven," she murmured and shifted. "Draco, how serious are you about marriage?" she asked rounding the bed.

He laughed into the pillow and rolled over. "Probably more than you, Granger." He yawned as he stretched his limbs.

"Serious enough to bring a ring with you?" she growled and tossed the box on his chest.

The man felt around and took the box in hand. "God damnit, Hermione. I cannot keep even that secret from you?"

"No," her voice was flat as she sat down next to him. "Draco, this isn't realistic," Hermione sighed, rubbing her face.

"Did you even look at the ring?" he asked her before sitting up. "I mean, if it is about the ring, I can get you something a little more substantial."

Hermione snatched the ring box from him and snapped it open, only to gasp with her eyebrows raised. "Draco, this is…" the woman trailed off and gazed at the beautiful jewel.

It was a simple silver band with a decent sized diamond on it. Nothing elaborate or gaudy, but truly a gorgeous ring. Hermione, candidly, expected him to go overboard on such an occasion, but was surprised by his tact and understanding.

"I know, it isn't big, but I knew you wouldn't say yes to a giant ring that screamed riches and overindulgence. I was assured it was perfect for the woman who could have anything she wanted, but only desired love." He sighed and scrubbed his face. "I am not great at these things without my sight."

Hermione was overwhelmed and felt tears building in her eyes as she looked to him. "It is perfect."

He twitched and his breath hitched. "You mean that? I was worried you would scoff at the small ring."

"No, it is beautiful. I am sorry I ruined your planned reveal," she whispered as his hand sought her out.

"Will you be my partner, companion and wife, Hermione Granger? I don't see myself ever being able to love anyone else before yesterday and surely never will after its contents. I want to raise your children and work with you until we are too old to remember or care of what transpired before this last year. I want to love you and make you happy."

She inhaled and turned to look at the nervous man. "Is this just because I am having your child?"

"No."

Hermione scooted closer to him. "Draco, why do you want to get married? That means you would have three children, two not your immediate family. You would have to change your life. I can do this on-" The woman was stopped by his lips meeting hers.

"Don't you understand? I want you no matter what," he told her after they parted.

"Draco," she murmured and cupped his cheek.

"Say yes? Please?" he whispered.

Hermione paused and her lip quivered before she kissed him again…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The little blond little girl huffed and glanced over at the gray eyed boy frowning. "That's it? You aren't going to tell us how we were born?" he spat with a pout.

The woman's curls waved as she rocked in the rocker and smiled. "You have me tell that story all the time, sweetheart," his mother sighed and the baby in her arms fussed.

There was a knock at the door and the Malfoy matriarch came into the room. "Hermione did you need help with my lovely grandchildren?" she asked gently.

"Grandmother! Mum was telling us about how she hand picked us from the stars!" the little blond haired girl exclaimed.

Narcissa exhaled and waved them over to the sofa. "Sirius, Lyra, come sit down and I will finish the story. Let your mother take care of your brother," she finished and the young children hopped over on the couch next to her.

Hermione gave her a relieving smile. "Thank you, Scorpius is a bit moody today." She huffed lightly as she rocked the baby. "I just finished telling them about the appointment on how we found out that their daddy was just as surprised as me that we were having them together."

Narcissa nodded and hugged the children. "Well, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginevra flew to your mother and father. Your daddy was so scared that your mother was going to leave him after she didn't answer him, but he didn't understand one thing."

"What was that, mother?" Draco's voice entered the room.

"Daddy!" Lyra cried and jumped up.

"Dad!" Sirius shouted and his dark curly hair bounced as he ran over to the man.

"Guess who else is here?" Teddy shouted as he poked his head around Draco.

"Oh! Teddy!" Lyra cried and bounced in Draco's arms.

Hermione waved him over. "My lovely! Oh, how was your last day? My handsome young man is growing up so fast," Hermione sighed as Teddy with his bright purple hair wandered over with a smile.

"Hiya, mum, how is Scorpius doing?" Teddy asked then kissed the boy's head.

Hermione reached up and cupped the twelve-year old's cheek. "Very well. I missed you, my son."

Draco patted Teddy's shoulder. "Son, go put your things away so we can help you mother with your siblings. We have to get over to the Burrow in less than an hour and you know how your Gran gets."

"Teddy! Can I come help?" Sirius shouted tugging on the older boy's shirt.

"Me too, brother? I want to see your new books you brought home," Lyra said with an definitive nod.

Teddy chuckled and ruffled both their heads before nodding. "Come on, let's go. You need to show me what you have been up to for the last three months."

The older children left the room with Narcissa silently following, a smile stretched across her face. That left Draco caressing Hermione's cheek as she rocked and hummed to her little blond son. "He is perfect, you know?" she sighed, making Draco laugh.

"They all are, Mrs. Malfoy. We did good, didn't we?" he responded, running a hand over her shoulder.

"Did you forget something?" she inquired with a sharp tone, knowing she couldn't hide her smile.

Draco pulled a small item from his pocket and held it out in front of her. "You mean to tell me I would forget to ask Flint to stop and let me grab you the only thing you ever ask for?"

In his hand was a usb drive and Hermione leaned he head against him. "Ah, you did remember. I cannot very well show off pictures of our family if I did not have them."

"Are you ready to show off our new son, Hermione?" he asked then kissed her hair.

"Of course, Draco. I wouldn't have this any other way. My family is my life." She replied as his hand disappeared.

He reached out and found the infant's hand, letting the boy clasp his finger. "Me either. Who would have known we would have it all by such a happy accident."

"I just told the children for the hundredth time… it was not a happy accident; it was all your fault we are together. Your stubborn effort to always surprise me. I love you, Draco."

"I always will love you, Hermione." He paused and arched an eyebrow. "What was the one thing I didn't understand?" Draco snickered with a smirk.

Hermione kissed his lips and pressed her cheek against his. "That you gave me your heart without even seeing it," she breathed, and he chuckled.

"Well, you did too, Hermione. Even if you can see, you didn't see how much you loved me until the day Ginny almost broke your arm when you said yes. If I would have known that everyone was rooting for me, I would have asked you to marry me sooner," He teased, and Hermione laughed softly.

"Yes, I suppose that would have made our story substantially shorter," she retorted as she caressed her husband and son's hand.

"Not as fun and definitely not a story worth hearing over and over for our children."

"No, most certainly. I wouldn't change a thing," she said with a nod, and he pulled away.

"Alright, wife, let's go join the masses and introduce our last child."

"No more blind jokes, Draco," Hermione grumbled as she rose from the chair.

"No promises, Granger," he teased, knowing her maiden name would only spark a sneer from her.

"Don't make me hit you with your own cane, Malfoy," she hissed, but her lips were curled.

Draco stepped away and twirled the tool. "A chance I am more than willing to take. Come on, love, we have a family to fight off."

"Always the charmer, husband," she growled, and they headed off to join the festivities.

The Malfoys took that moment as so many in time. Birthdays. Anniversaries. Days just because… and they drank them up because the state of affairs may be many things, but love is and always would be blind... Happily blind to things before love.

 ** _The Most Happy End._**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ** _Author Notes: Thank you for reading my long-winded love story. I know it seems so sad to see the end, but I felt this was the best way to do so. It took me a bit to decide how I wanted to finish this tale and took the time to decide on such a graceful end. I am grateful for your interest in this story and hope it touched your heart as much as it has mine._**


End file.
